Fate Stay Night The Last War
by DragonSayajin
Summary: A pesar de que los Einzbern fueron los creadores de la Guerra por el Santo Grial, nunca la han ganado, esta vez, la última descendiente Illyasviel Von Einzbern, peleará para ganar junto al Servant más fuerte, aunque no se esperan lo que pasará después. Fanfic multi-crossover con más personajes de otros animes.
1. Invocación

**Saludos, para los que ya me siguen o han leído algunos de mis fanfics, sabrán que se me ocurren algunas cosas descabelladas, bueno, éste es un nuevo fanfic que llevo en la mente desde hace tiempo, incluyendo algunos personajes de otros animes en la guerra por el santo grial, este fanfic está inspirado en Fate Stay Night, pero tendrá algunas cosas diferentes así como otros personajes además de algunos giros en la trama (Así es, es un Fanfic, recuerden que no será como la historia original), espero lo disfruten.**

**Otra cosa, no revelaré en este capítulo quienes son los otros personajes invocados (Claro al de Illya lo reconocerán ya que serán los mencionados en la descripción del crossover), espero con la descripción puedan adivinar quienes son los otros, déjenlo en los reviews (Si quieren).**

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night como sus personajes así como personajes e historias narradas aquí no me pertenecen todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 1: Invocación.**

_"Estoy en este lugar oscuro de nuevo, desde el abandono de papá, los Einzbern me han entrenado para ser la siguiente Master en la próxima guerra, hoy es el día, en el que invocaré a mi Servant." _Eran los pensamientos de una jovencita de ojos rojos, piel blanca y su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, con apariencia de ser casi una niña. "_Papá se fue, mamá ya no está,_ e_l abuelo confió en mi su voluntad, es ahora cuando por fin la familia Einzbern ganará la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Yo, Illyasviel Von Einzbern, ganaré la guerra_".

Eran los pensamientos de Illya, mientras comenzaba a hacer sus preparativos para la invocación de su Servant, mientras dos mujeres vestidas de mucamas y un anciano la observaban desde atrás, Illya terminó los preparativos y comenzó a recitar el Hechizo de Invocación. Un Circulo Mágico de color rojo comenzó a brillar mientras Illya recitaba su invocación pero algo pasó, el círculo se tornó dorado y rayos comenzaron a observarse, las mucamas se preocuparon y hubo una explosión que hizo a Illya retroceder.

Las mucamas de inmediato fueron por Illya ayudándola a levantarse, las tres observaban el lugar de la invocación. "La invocación falló, Illya-sama." Dijo una de las mucamas, pues no había nada ahí. El anciano no dijo nada, sólo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Illya estaba impactada, se molestó y salió corriendo.

"¡Espere, Illya-sama!"- "¡No me sigan!" Gritó otra de las mucamas pero fue interrumpida por Illya en forma de orden, haciendo que ambas vieran de nuevo a donde fue la invocación.

Illya corrió fuera de su mansión, estaba nevando, ni siquiera le importó no estar vestida para tal clima, sólo tenía un pensamiento, un pensamiento de frustración. _"Fallé, fallé, ¿Cómo es posible que yo fallara? Soy quien debería ganar el Grial, quien lleve honor a la familia Einzbern, yo..." _Pensaba sin darse cuenta que era seguida.

Gruñidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ella volteó, eran lobos, una manada de ellos, la rodearon, Illya estaba asustada y viendo una salida corrió, pero los lobos la siguieron, Illya corría como podía entre la nieve, hasta que cayó, los lobos comenzaron a morderla, ella estaba asustada sabiendo que moriría, los lobos la dejaron y retrocedieron, tenían miedo, alguien llegó, Illya levantó la mirada poco a poco.

Al frente, una figura se mostró, ¿Quién era? Por su aspecto no parecía que fuese alguien imponente, pues era casi un niño aunque sus ropas, siendo un Dogi de color morado parecían las de una persona que se entrena en algún tipo de artes marciales. Al verlo mejor, el chico tenía sus brazos musculosos, su cabello era negro notándose algunos mechones levantados al frente, pero le daba la espalda e Illya no podía ver su rostro.

El chico se movió a una velocidad imposible de ver, cada lobo caía inconsciente, él no los mataba, al caer el último, el chico se puso de nuevo frente a Illya y estiró su mano mientras mostraba una sonrisa. "Perdón, me invocaste en el sótano pero yo aparecí en el techo." Fue lo que dijo la persona frente a ella. "Servant Berserker, a tu servicio, Master."

Illya se quedó sin palabras, quien estaba frente a ella, era su Servant y no sólo eso, era Berserker, el catalogado como el más fuerte, aunque había algo raro, nunca se supo de un Berserker que hablara, además de que parecía ser alguien agradable y no un loco como comúnmente se le describe. "¿Berserker?" Fue lo único que dijo Illya.

El chico sólo mostraba su sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Illya a ponerse de pie. "Sí, no me equivoco ¿Verdad? Tú eres mi Master." Berserker se dirigía a Illya de una manera tan inocente que Illya no se lo creía, tanta fue su incredulidad que se molestó.

"De acuerdo ¿Quién fue la de la mala broma? ¿Sella o Leysritt?" Preguntó Illya un poco molesta confundiendo a Berserker. "Eres sólo un niño y hablas, lo cual te descarta como Berserker, es obvio que alguna de las dos hizo algo para hacerme sentir mejor." Illya se notaba enojada como si fuera una niña que no le agrada que sientan lástima por ella o se burlen de ella.

"Pues no, no sé de quienes hablas, en cuanto te vi corriendo fuera de aquella mansión me di cuenta que fuiste tú la que me invocó, además no soy un niño, está bien que tenía y me sigo viendo de 14 años, pero aun así creo que tú eres más pequeña que yo." Fue la respuesta de Berserker, pero a Illya se le marcó una vena en la frente.

"¡Yo no soy una niña! ¡Tengo 18 años!" Respondió furiosa Illya para total sorpresa de Berserker.

"¿En serio? Ay, perdón, realmente pareces una niña jaja." Se disculpaba Berserker rascándose la nuca molestando más a Illya por esa actitud. "Bueno, por ahora, hay que llevarte a la mansión para que te traten tus heridas, además estar aquí fuera podría hacer que te enfermes, Master." Berserker, como si fuera lo más normal cargó a Illya de forma nupcial avergonzándola pero quedándose pensativa viéndolo, aunque se dio cuenta de algo.

"Tú... ¡Estás volando!" Gritó Illya sujetando fuerte a Berserker por el cuello sofocándolo un poco.

"Sí... es una de mis habilidades... por favor... Master... no respiro." Respondió Berserker un poco sofocado, haciendo que Illya aflojara un poco pero aun así quedándose sorprendida. "Hablemos en la mansión, Master." Fue lo último que dijo Berserker llegando a la mansión siendo recibida por sus mucamas que preocupadas comenzaron a atenderla.

"¿Quién es el jovencito que viene con usted? Illya-sama." Preguntó Leysritt seria viendo a Berserker el cual miraba alrededor del salón con curiosidad, aunque Illya se molestó.

"¿Cómo que quién? Ustedes lo enviaron para que se hiciera pasar por mi Servant." Respondió Illya enojada confundiendo a ambas mucamas.

"Nunca habíamos visto antes a éste chico, Illya-sama." Respondió Sella molestando más a Illya.

"No son mentiras, Master, también es la primera vez que las veo a ellas, creí que ya me creía luego de ver algunas de mis habilidades.." Interrumpió Berserker. "Si son amigas de mi Master me presentaré, soy el Servant de mi Master, Berserker, mucho gusto." Se presentaba educadamente Berserker dejando a ambas mucamas estupefactas.

"¿Un Berserker hablando y siendo educado? Ésto está fuera de mis conocimientos." Una voz gruesa interrumpió llamando la atención de todos ahí.

"Abuelo." Dijo Illya mientras Berserker se le quedaba viendo.

"Será un error en la invocación, o quizá ser un desquiciado en batalla sea tu Noble Phantasm, ¿Cuál es?" Hablaba el anciano con Berserker mientras éste se mantenía serio observándolo. "¿No respondes? Illyasviel-" El anciano volteó a ver a Illya pero las presentes se quedaron impactadas al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Berserker estaba entre Illya y el anciano, adoptando una pose de pelea extraña y con una mirada seria.

"Oye, no agredas al abuelo." Regañó Illya pero Berserker se quedó viendo al anciano aun de manera seria y en guardia mientras éste también se mostraba serio.

El anciano y Berserker se quedaron viendo un momento, después el anciano se dio la vuelta. "Pronto comenzará, Illyasviel, ve a Ciudad Fuyuki, ahí será la Quinta guerra por el Santo Grial, Sella y Leysritt irán contigo." Dijo el anciano mientras se retiraba.

"Como usted diga, abuelo." Respondió Illya mientras las mucamas daban una reverencia. "Oye ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Illya a Berserker que regresando a su postura normal pero sin bajar la guardia y quitar su expresión de seriedad, respondió.

"Ese sujeto no es bueno." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Berserker mientras Illya y sus mucamas se quedaban un poco sorprendidas. "No se preocupe, Master, mientras yo esté con usted, nada le pasará, se lo prometo." Le dijo Berserker volviendo a ser amable confundiendo a las presentes.

_"Berserker, supongo que esos cambios de humor son los que lo caracterizan." _Pensó Illya viendo a Berserker. "Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Ese es mi nombre, me gustaría saber qué Espíritu Heroico eres, Berserker." Berserker sonrió al ser reconocido por su Master.

Pero Berserker se puso a pensar confundiendo a Illya. "¿Cómo podría explicarles mi identidad?" Habló Berserker pensante. "Dime ¿Qué tanto sabes de las diferentes eras que ha habido." Preguntó Berserker confundiendo a Illya y sus mucamas.

"El Grial ayuda a traer héroes que han existido desde el principio de los tiempos. ¿De lo que hablas es de la historia de la humanidad desde que existe?" Preguntó Illya un poco confundida.

"No, hablo de las catástrofes que el mundo a experimentado desde que existe." Respondió Berserker dejando en total desconcierto a las presentes. "¿Cómo lo explico?... Verás, yo vengo de una era donde el mundo sólo era un continente, inclusive coexistíamos con los dinosaurios." Reveló Berserker para total sorpresa de Illya y las presentes.

Illya estaba atónita e incrédula. "¡Eso es imposible!" Gritó Illya enojada y creyendo que Berserker se burlaba de ella. "Es imposible que la humanidad haya coexistido con los dinosaurios, inclusive si así fuera habría registros históricos." Decía Illya incrédula.

"Por eso te pregunté si sabías sobre las eras del mundo, el planeta a experimentado varias catástrofes que han puesto fin a incontables eras, desde meteoritos colosales cayendo en el planeta, eras glaciares y uno de los más recientes que algunos conocen como el gran diluvio." Respondió Berserker mientras Illya, Sella y Leysritt se mostraban atónitas ante tal información.

Illya aun estaba en desconcierto, lo que decía Berserker era imposible. "¿Estás tratando de ocultarme tu verdadera identidad con esas mentiras?" Preguntó Illya seria haciendo que Berserker se confundiera.

Berserker sonrió haciendo creer a Illya que ella tenía razón. "Se equivoca, Master, yo nunca miento y mucho menos le mentiría a usted." Respondió Berserker acercándose a Illya y colocando su mano en la cabeza de Illya para confusión de las tres.

Illya estaba confundida por ese acto, cuando de pronto, fue como si imágenes del pasado de Berserker pasaran por su cabeza, viéndolo a él de muy pequeño escapando como podía de un T-Rex, después viéndolo jugar con un Brontosaurus que después el T-Rex se lo comía, para después ver como Berserker se comía parte de la cola de ese T-Rex pero sin matarlo, después vio como más grande, Berserker jugaba con un dinosaurio más parecido a lo que era un dragón, aunque mientras miraba sus recuerdos, vio una imagen de una persona sonriéndole. "Peleaste muy bien, hijo..." Y el recuerdo terminó.

Illya estaba un poco atónita y volteó a ver a Berserker que le mostraba una sonrisa. "...Desearía poder montarme así en un Brontosaurus." Habló Illya saliendo de su estado. "Tal y como dijo el abuelo, iremos a Fuyuki, el viaje es largo así que mientras viajamos, me gustaría escuchar tu historia, ya que eres un Espíritu Heroico que no conozco." Dijo Illya mientras Berserker asentía.

**Una semana después.**

**En otro lugar.**

"Servant Lancer a su servicio, Master.".- Habló su Servant, una chica pelirroja que vestía una armadura reveladora ya que básicamente era un traje de baño de color negro y una bufanda azul oscuro, además de llevar su lanza en su mano.

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Lancer, tú y yo ganaremos el Santo Grial.".- Le respondió una chica vestida con un traje marrón oscuro y corbata roja, de cabello corto color magenta.

"Master, agáchese." Lancer apuntó su lanza a Bazett y ésta se agachó rápidamente "Lanza de cañón." En eso Lancer disparó un rayo de luz de su lanza pero no había nada. Sin esperarlo, un hombre vestido de sacerdote apareció detrás de Bazett con un cuchillo, pero por sus rápidos reflejos, Lancer evitó que le cortaran el brazo a su Master.

"¿Qué rayos haces? Kotomine." Preguntó Bazett molesta y en guardia por el reciente acto de su agresor.

Kotomine retrocedió un poco tras ser contra-atacado por Lancer. "Bueno, mi plan no salió como esperaba, aun así, el Grial será nuestro." Respondió Kotomine y sin esperarlo demasiadas espadas fueron lanzadas a Lancer y su Master mientras ambos las repelían, para después darse cuenta que Kotomine huyó.

"Ese sacerdote también es un Master ¿Eh?" Decía Lancer mientras Bazett se quedaba seria y pensativa.

**En otro lugar.**

"Oh genial, de todos los posibles Servants, tuve que invocar a Caster." Se expresaba frustrada una chica rubia que vestía de azul como de la realeza, Luviangelita Edelfelt, aunque su Servant se mostraba indiferente a su comentario.

"Si lo que deseas es finalizar todo sin siquiera intentar algo, puedes usar los Hechizos de Comando para enviarme de vuelta." Habló Caster, una persona de cabello corto negro, vistiendo una túnica del mismo color en conjunto con una gran toga blanca envolviendo su pecho, mostraba una sonrisa tranquila a lo que Luvia sólo se le quedó viendo confundida.

"¿Qué no te interesa ganar el Grial." Preguntó Luvia confundida aunque incomodándose aun un poco, pues Caster no dejaba de mostrar ese perfil sereno.

"Qué más da esperar otra era, aunque dudo que algo cambie." Respondió Caster tranquilo e indiferente.

Luvia se le quedó viendo un poco fastidiada por su forma tan tranquila de ser. "¿Qué quieres decir con que 'algo cambie'?" Preguntó Luvia un poco confundida.

"Era tras era, los humanos siguen cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, nada cambia, inclusive, ahora mismo me haz invocado para una guerra." Respondió Caster con su perfil sereno.

Luvia estaba confundida por sus palabras. "Vaya, además de ser Caster, eres un pacifista, bueno, qué más da, espero que no me defraudes y me lleves a la victoria." Respondió Luvia arrogante dando una risa molesta al final.

"Por tu edad y forma de ser, deduzco que sólo eres una niña que siempre lo a tenido todo, pero insatisfecha quieres ir por algo más y satisfacer tu vacío ego, sin importarte quién se meta en tu camino ¿O me equivoco?" Respondió Caster mientras Luvia se quedó callada pero molesta.

"No te importa, eres mi Servant así que haces lo que yo diga, y lo que yo digo es que me llevarás a la victoria." Respondió Luvia enojada.

Caster seguía manteniéndose sereno manteniendo una sonrisa tranquila. "Eso supuse." Respondió Caster mientras Luvia hacía un puchero se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. "Es la gente como ustedes la que talla mi existencia. Los malos pensamientos como los tuyos, son los que me convocaron, anunciando el fin de esta era." Habló Caster deteniendo a una impactada Luvia mientras Caster seguía con el mismo semblante.

"_Das miedo ¿Sabes?_" Pensó Luvia un poco nerviosa mirando que ahora parecía cambiar su rostro tranquilo a tener el semblante de una persona enfurecida y llena de rabia mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. "Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, recuerda que tienes prohibido hacer algo que yo no ordene." Luvia dio una orden a lo que Caster volvió a su perfil sereno dando una sonrisa tranquila y asintiendo.

**En otro lugar.**

Dos personas, una chica y un chico que vestían uniformes escolares, Matou Sakura y Matou Shinji también hacían su ritual de invocación mientras un anciano los observaba desde atrás, los círculos mágicos brillaron y dos personas aparecieron, dos mujeres.

Una era de piel bronceada, cabello corto negro, vestía una armadura romana pero siendo su torso de hierro además de una hombrera de hierro en su hombro izquierdo, una capa roja y portaba una espada y un escudo. "Rider ¿Fuiste tú quien me invocó?" Preguntó la mujer romana a Sakura mientras ésta asentía.

"Matou Sakura, será un honor pelear a tu lado, Rider." Dijo Sakura de manera respetuosa mientras Rider la observaba.

La otra mujer, era de piel blanca vestía un uniforme militar completo de mini-falda y botas hasta arriba de sus rodillas además de un gorro militar, el uniforme es color blanco, pero lo que más se notaba era sus largos cabellos azul celeste además de traer una larga espada. "Assassin ¿Tú serás mi Master? Niño." Preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes mientras Shinji asentía y Assassin daba un suspiro de decepción para confusión de Shinji.

"Matou Shinji, espero que me lleves a la victoria." Expresó Shinji pero Assassin seguía mirándolo con un rostro que mostraba que estaba decepcionada.

"Rider se ve fuerte, pero, que decepción, Shinji, invocaste a Assassin, un Servant débil." Habló el anciano llamando la atención de los Servants mientras Shinji se frustraba y Sakura lo miraba angustiada. "Planeaba usar a ambos para asegurar mejor la victoria de la familia Matou, oh bueno, Sakura, que Rider se encargue de Assa-".

El anciano no termino de hablar, tenía una estaca de hielo clavada en su boca atravesándole el cráneo para sorpresa de ambos mientras Rider sólo miraba a Assassin. "¿A quién le dices débil? Vejestorio." Dijo Assassin mientras creaba más estacas de hielo que atravesaban el cuerpo del anciano, para después ver que Assassin estaba detrás de el anciano hecho pedazos mientras sujetaba su espada con su mano derecha y sostenía su gorro con la izquierda, mientras Sakura y Shinji se quedaban impactados por esa crueldad.

"¿Por qué... hiciste eso?... No te lo ordené." Habló Shinji asustado.

"Niño, las reglas dicen que cualquiera que no esté relacionado con la Guerra del Grial y sea testigo, debe ser eliminado." Respondió Assassin indiferente mientras se acercaba a Shinji. "Además lo deseabas ¿No es así?" Le dijo con una sonrisa sádica que asustó a Shinji.

"Si nos invocaron juntas, significa dos cosas, o quieren una alianza o quieren que nos matemos una a la otra aquí y ahora." Le dijo Rider sonriendo a Sakura. "Si te soy sincera, prefiero disfrutar peleando con cualquiera que aliarme, aunque a final de cuentas terminaremos peleando". Rider y Assassin se miraron una a la otra sonriendo de manera desafiante.

"Nada mal, nada mal." Se escuchó una voz que para sorpresa de las Servant el anciano estaba bien y notaban que lo que Assassin empaló se convertía en insectos. "Ahora que demostraste tu valía, ambas servirán para que la familia Matou gane y mi deseo se cumpla. Rider, Assassin, ustedes me llevarán a la vic-" Seguía hablando el anciano, pero, calló de nuevo.

Su cuerpo caía a la mitad viendo todos que esta vez era Rider quien lo hizo. "Odio las cucarachas, ¿Y quién te dio permiso de darme ordenes?." Habló Rider dejando a los presentes un poco sorprendidos por sus acciones.

La mitad superior cayó al suelo pero no murió. "¿Cómo osan dejar que sus Servants se salgan de control y me ataquen? Ustedes, muéstrenles quién manda." Dijo el Anciano enojado por ya ser dos veces atacado, mientras ahora eran gusanos los que le ayudaban a juntar sus dos mitades para disgusto de las Servant.

Assassin miraba indiferente al anciano para después ver a su Master. "¿Lo harás? Niño ¿Seguirás dejando que te sigan manipulando?" Preguntaba Assassin a un asustado Shinji.

Rider clavó su espada entre las partes del anciano que se unían. "¿Qué harás? Niña, ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para que te digan qué hacer." Le habló Rider a Sakura que se quedó seria mientras el anciano quedaba un poco asustado.

Sakura comenzó a caminar al anciano. "¿Cuál era su nombre? Abuelo." Preguntó Sakura confundiendo a Shinji y al anciano sin obtener respuesta de éste y Sakura seguía su camino fuera de donde estaban. "No te preocupes, nosotros seremos quienes ganen el Grial." Dijo Sakura mientras se retiraba. "Rider, mi hermano y Assassin serán aliados, por favor sígueme, tengo curiosidad por saber qué Espíritu Heroico eres." Rider sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. "Por cierto, su nombre era Kariya Matou, a quien quise como a mi propio padre."

El anciano se sorprendió un poco al escucharla, recordando a su difunto hijo. "¿De verdad te vas a aliar? Niño." Preguntó Assassin a Shinji que seguía asustado y Assassin suspiraba de nuevo. "Invocada por un Master débil y cobarde, no tengo muchas esperanzas en ti."

"Ya...¡Ya basta!..." Interrumpió Shinji enojado. "Soy... ¡Soy tu Master y me hablas con respeto!" Shinji dio pasos atrás viendo que Assassin se acercaba "... o ya verás." Expresó Shinji aun nervioso.

Assassin puso su cara cerca de la de Shinji, mientras mostraba una mirada fría que congelaría a cualquiera. "Quiero ver." Respondió Assassin con una sonrisa que puso más nervioso a Shinji que sólo retrocedía.

Shinji mostró su mano y sonrió. "No me hagas usarlos." Le decía Shinji arrogante esperando obediencia.

"Úsalos, una vez se terminen los 3, te partiré en dos." Shinji estaba más asustado, su Servant estaba loca, ¿qué esperaba? Es Assassin. "No puedo creerlo... bueno." Dijo Assassin chasqueando sus dedos y encerrando lo que quedaba del anciano en hielo para después chasquear los dedos de nuevo y el hielo explotaba en partículas dejando a Shinji asustado. "Aceptaré la alianza, temporalmente."

"¿Quién eres o qué fuiste?" Preguntó Shinji viendo que Assassin caminaba como si nada.

"Hablemos y conozcámonos mejor, Niño, también tengo curiosidad por aquella mujer, alguien, que disfruta de las peleas tanto como yo." Dijo Assassin caminando fuera de donde estaban.

**En otro lugar.**

En un cuarto desordenado, dos mujeres se miraban una a la otra. "¿Archer? No puedo creerlo, quería invocar a Saber." Decía una chica de cabello negro en coletas y vestida de rojo con una falda negra, Rin Tohsaka.

Pues esta chica invocó a su Servant la cual la miraba seria. "Parece decepcionada con mi invocación, Master." Una Servant de largo cabello negro, mirada seria, usaba el vestido tradicional de una miko, lleva un arco en su mano y flechas en su espalda.

"No te ofendas, es sólo que quería invocar a Saber, yo ataco a distancia y pudo haber sido una buena combinación ayudar mientras peleas, me tendré que conformar." Respondió Rin pero aun así Archer se quedó seria, pues estaba molesta al ser subestimada.

"Master, le aseguro que no soy una inútil, tal vez esté designada como Archer, pero mis habilidades son incuestionables." Rin se quedó muda, olvidó que los Servant son guerreros orgullosos y también poderosos, aún así ella quería a Saber.

Con vergüenza y dando un suspiro, Rin se calmó. "De acuerdo, Tohsaka Rin, es mi nombre, espero grandes cosas de ti durante esta batalla, Archer." Rin más calmada se disculpaba con su Servant. "Por tus vestiduras supongo que fuiste una sacerdotisa." Decía Rin al verla mejor.

Archer solamente mostraba un rostro serio sin interés, aunque también, esa mirada reflejaba tristeza. "Lo fui, en lo que hoy se conoce Era Sengoku." Respondió Archer dejando a Rin un poco sorprendida.

"Ya veo... Sabes, es de noche y estoy un poco exhausta por la invocación así que iré a descansar, mientras tanto limpia el desorden que causaste y mañana nos presentaremos mejor, quiero saber que Espíritu Heroico fuiste." Rin se retiró dejando a Archer seria viendo varias cosas tiradas a su alrededor.

Mientras se colgaba su arco y recogía algunas cosas, Archer habló. "Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica." Archer pronunció algunas palabras.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?" Rin volvió viendo que Archer estaba levantando algunas cosas.

"Hablaba conmigo misma, Master." Respondió Archer mientras Rin confundida se retiraba y Archer se quedaba.

**En otro lugar.**

Un chico vestido de estudiante y cabello anaranjado caminaba tranquilo por la noche después de una jornada laboral cuando repentinamente una niña de cabellos blancos apareció frente a él. La niña caminaba como si se dirigiera hacia él aunque él supuso que era coincidencia. "Oye, es tarde, mejor ve a tu casa." Dijo el joven viendo a la niña que sólo caminaba así que él también siguió su camino.

La niña sólo sonrió mientras seguía su camino. "Será mejor que te des prisa en invocarlo." Dijo la niña haciendo que el joven se volteara y al hacerlo, la niña ya no estaba quedando confundido.

Desde el cielo, Berserker cargaba a Illya mientras ésta sonreía y Berserker la miraba confundido. "¿Es conocido tuyo?" Preguntó Berserker.

Illya seguía sonriendo. "Emiya Shirou, quizá te lo cuente, por ahora, digamos que es el objetivo principal." Respondió Illya a lo que Berserker confundido sólo asintió.

**Al día siguiente. Con Rin.**

Rin se levantaba de su cama estirándose, después se arregló para ir a la escuela y bajó a la sala, ahí escuchó un ruido viniendo del patio, al salir, vio que Archer estaba tirando flechas a un árbol y cada flecha daba en el mismo sitio. "Tienes buena puntería." Habló Rin sacando a Archer de su concentración.

"Buenos días." Dijo Archer en respeto.

"Se me hace tarde para la escuela así que tendremos que posponer la charla para después." Decía Rin aunque su Servant no se molestó en lo más mínimo, seguía mostrándose seria. "Necesito que pases a tu forma espiritual para que vayas a la escuela conmigo, hay algo que me inquieta." Decía Rin seria a lo que Archer sólo asintió desapareciendo.

**Más tarde.**

Luego de que las clases terminaran, Rin caminaba por los pasillos para después subir por las escaleras a la azotea. "Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, Archer." Rin hablaba de manera telepática con su Servant.

"Sí, hay otros tres Masters aquí." Respondió Archer sorprendiendo un poco a Rin.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Preguntó Rin para confusión de Archer.

"¿No fue por eso que me pidió venir?" Preguntó Archer.

"En realidad te pedí venir por la extraña aura que desprende la escuela." Respondió Rin un poco avergonzada.

"Ya veo, a decir verdad, desde que llegamos lo noté gracias a que mis habilidades como sacerdotisa incluyen detección de oscuridad, esta escuela está rodeada por una barrera mágica que consume poco a poco a quienes están aquí." Le respondió Archer haciendo que Rin se pusiera de nuevo seria.

"Algunos Master lo hacen para alimentar a su Servant, pero, ésto ha estado desde hace ya un tiempo." Respondió Rin seria. "Sea quien haya sido, le arruinaremos sus planes, destruiremos esta barrera, Archer." Ordenó Rin mientras Archer le indicaba las zonas dónde se originaba la barrera hasta que destruyeron la última.

"Esa fue la última, Master, pero." Decía Archer materializándose. "Parece que los responsables están aquí." Archer se puso frente a Rin, mientras Lancer aparecía mirándolas seriamente.

"Realmente no somos los responsables, pero si quieres pelea la tendrás" Les habló Lancer seria.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Preguntó Rin burlona a lo que Lancer blandió un poco su lanza y se puso en pose de ataque. "Archer, muéstrame tus habilidades." Dijo Rin mientras Archer preparaba su arco apuntando a Lancer.

Archer comenzó a disparar sus flechas mientras a gran velocidad, Lancer las desviaba con su lanza y otras las esquivaba, Rin estaba sorprendida por la velocidad, pero logró ver que la apariencia de la lanza de Lancer cambió de forma y comenzó a moverse más rápido y antes de darse cuenta, Lancer estaba frente a Archer lista para darle una estocada.

Al momento de atacar a Archer, ésta fue rodeada por una barrera que evitó que Lancer le diera y viendo que Archer le apuntaba comenzó a retroceder esquivando más flechas hasta quedar alejada, Rin y Lancer se sorprendieron, había dos niñas cuyos rostros no reflejaban emoción alguna, vestidas en kimonos amarillo con adornos de mariposa y azul celeste adornado con flores, estaban flotando a los lados de Archer, dándose cuenta que fueron ellas las que hicieron la barrera.

"Lanza de Cañón." Sin conversación, Lancer volvió a cambiar su lanza y ésta vez disparó un rayo de luz que para su sorpresa el rayo se devolvió hacia ella, esquivándolo y notando que esta vez había una niña de cabello blanco y un kimono completamente blanco que sostenía un espejo y al igual que las otras dos su rostro no reflejaba emociones, pero antes de preguntar un ruido les llamó la atención.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" Gritó Lancer dándose cuenta las presentes que un chico las observaba y después salió corriendo.

Lancer dejó a Archer y Rin y fue tras el testigo. "Pueden retirarse." Dijo Archer a las niñas mientras éstas daban una reverencia y desaparecían.

"Quiero que me expliques qué eran ellas, pero primero hay que ayudar a aquel chico." Le dijo Rin confundiendo a Archer.

"Master, las reglas dicen que los testigos deben ser eliminados, ¿Está segura?" Preguntaba Archer seria mientras Rin asentía y Archer comenzaba a seguirlo también. "_¿Por qué de entre todos tenías qué ser tú? Emiya._" Pensó Rin comenzando a correr.

**En la persecución.**

Emiya corría asustado por las calles aun incrédulo de lo que vio. "¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntaba mientras corría para después detenerse y darse un respiro. "Creo que los perdí." Se dijo al no ver a nadie para después caminar y llegar a su casa. "Me pregunto que rayos fue eso, al principio parecían un par de cosplayers, pero..."-

"Pero resultó algo totalmente diferente." Alguien terminó lo que decía, Lancer estaba detrás de él y con su lanza le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envió a un cuarto de su casa. Lancer se puso frente a él. "No es nada personal, simplemente, lugar equivocado, momento equivocado." Dijo Lancer mientras preparaba su lanza para una estocada.

Emiya estaba atónito, lo iban a matar, pero un círculo mágico apareció frente a él, y de ahí fue emergiendo una chica de cabello rubio peinado, vestía un vestido color azul con armadura encima, mientras su mano la movía como sí sostuviera algo y con eso le dio un golpe a Lancer que apenas y bloqueó con su lanza mandándola a volar.

La chica se volteó viendo a Emiya seriamente. "Servant Saber. Te pregunto, ¿Tú eres mi Master?" Preguntó la chica con una voz fría mientras el chico no salía de su shock.

**En otro lugar.**

Illya estaba en su mansión sentada en un sillón sonriendo como esperando algo, mientras sus mucamas y Berserker estaban a su lado. "Hay dos presencias fuertes cerca de aquel chico, Master." Dijo Berserker llamando la atención de Illya.

Illya se levantó de su sillón. "Berserker, hora de ir a presentarnos." Habló Illya sonriendo mientras Berserker asentía.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	2. Primer enfrentamiento

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night como sus personajes así como personajes y animes narrados aquí no me pertenecen todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 2: Primer enfrentamiento.**

"Te pregunto, ¿Tú eres mi Master?" Habló la chica rubia de azul que apareció frente a Emiya dejándolo aun atónito.

"¿Quién eres?" Fue lo primero que pudo decir.

La chica se confundió un poco pero al ver sus marcas en su mano se dio cuenta "Posees el Hechizo de Comando, eso me lo comprueba." Dijo Saber para más confusión de Emiya. "Master, no hay tiempo, el enemigo está aquí." Dijo Saber saliendo.

Emiya la vio salir y de inmediato se puso de pie y salió siguiéndola. "_¿Qué está pasando?_" Se preguntó Emiya mientras miraba lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento a muerte entre dos guerreras, aunque también impactado por la rapidez y habilidades de combate hasta que ambas se dieron distancia.

"Quién diría que caí en la trampa de un Master para llevarme ante su Servant." Habló Lancer sin bajar su guardia. "Aunque es un poco molesto tener que pelear contra alguien que esconde su espada, Saber."

"¿Saber? Mi arma podría ser un hacha, una lanza o un arco." Respondió Saber seria pero jugando con el oponente.

"No es necesario ocultarlo, Saber, a Archer me acabo de enfrentar." Respondió Lancer preparándose para atacar. "Silfarion." Lancer volvió a cambiar la forma de su lanza preparada para atacar. Una lanza con un soporte de oro redondo y con cuernos detrás de la pica con forma de flecha.

A gran velocidad Lancer se movió para sorpresa de Saber que a duras penas y bloqueó el ataque de Lancer, pero el ataque no quedó ahí, Lancer daba varias estocadas que Saber bloqueaba con dificultad, después poniéndose más seria, se logró ver un poco la espada de Saber y blandiéndola le dio a Lancer mientras ésta bloqueaba el filo con su lanza y siendo enviada a retroceder.

Saber se puso en guardia pero Lancer se detuvo. "Master, tenemos a otro Master y su Servant aquí, ¿Por qué retirarme?" Preguntó Lancer. "Ya veo, Saber, terminaremos después."

Saber no esperó y aprovechando que Lancer bajó su guardia se fue contra ella. "¿Crees que te dejaré escapar?"-"¡Espera!" Gritó Shiro deteniendo a Saber para después darse cuenta que Lancer se fue.

"Oye, explícame qué es todo ésto, ¿quién eres tú?." Preguntaba Emiya aun confundido.

Saber se le quedó viendo seria. "Soy su Servant, Saber, usted me invocó para pelear por usted en la Guerra por el Santo Grial." Respondió Saber creyendo que a lo que se refería era la presentación formal.

"¿Guerra de..?"- "Master, otro Servant viene hacia acá."- Interrumpió Saber dirigiéndose a donde sintió la presencia.

"¡Espera!"- Gritó Emiya corriendo de nuevo detrás de ella, al salir y correr un poco, se dio cuenta que Saber atacaba a una Sacerdotisa que con un arco bloqueaba el ataque de Saber. "¡Déjala!" Gritó Emiya mientras Saber obedecía y retrocedía.

"Master, póngase a salvo, yo me encargo." Dijo Saber seria sin bajar la guardia.

"¿Encargarte? ¿Dices que quieres matarlas?" Preguntaba Emiya sorprendido a lo que Saber se quedó confundida. "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ni siquiera sé por qué ella es un enemigo, explícame." Las presentes lo observaron un momento.

"Archer, baja tu arco un momento." Ordenó la voz de una chica mientras Emiya se quedaba sorprendido de verla. "Buenas noches, Emiya, por el momento, vamos a cesar el fuego entre nosotros." Le dijo la chica mientras Shiro la reconocía.

"¿Tohsaka?" Fue lo que dijo Shiro al reconocerla.

"Por tus ignorantes palabras, puedo deducir que eres un novato que se metió en la Guerra por el Santo Grial sin saber nada." Fue lo que dijo Rin mientras Emiya se quedaba un poco confundido. "Vamos adentro de tu casa, te explicaré algunas cosas." Rin caminó hacia dentro de la casa mientras Emiya y Saber la miraban.

"Master, no siento hostilidad viniendo de ella, pero de su Servant hay que tener cuidado." Le habló Saber a Emiya mientras Archer seguía en guardia observando a ambos.

"Master, ¿Realmente ayudará al enemigo?" Preguntó Archer seria sin bajar la guardia.

"Hace tiempo ese tonto me ayudó con algo, digamos que explicarle en qué se metió es mi forma de devolverle el favor" Respondió Rin seria pero Archer seguía en guardia. "Si sigues así no confiarán en nosotros, baja tu arco" Ordenó Rin.

Archer se quedó seria viendo a ambos enemigos. "Estoy a sus ordenes, pero recuerde mis palabras, Master, morí por ayudar a alguien a quien debí destruir desde el principio." Respondió Archer mientras caminaba y Rin se quedó seria.

**En otro lugar.**

"Que aburrida eres, niña, esperaba poder tener algo de acción cuando te pusiste histérica en la escuela." Decía Rider a Sakura quién miraba un poco atónita y angustiada a Emiya y Tohsaka. "Vete haciendo a la idea, sea cual sea tu relación con ellos, ahora que son Master, son enemigos." Le dijo Rider seria.

"No, yo..." Decía Sakura angustiada. "...Tohsaka y Emiya... Rider, si nos enfrentamos a ellos, no atacarás a los Masters." Ordenó Sakura.

"Yo sólo peleo con guerreros, no contra niños que no se saben defender." Respondió Rider arrogante. "Parece que esta guerra es entre amigos, a algunos les divierte este tipo de eventos." Decía Rider sonriendo.

"Imagino que no eres como ellos." Pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

"Son las guerras mi razón de existir, niña." Respondió Rider seria y Sakura la vio un momento comenzando a caminar mientras Rider la seguía.

"Espero que mi hermano no se dé cuenta." Dijo Sakura caminando y notándose un poco angustiada.

"Tarde o temprano lo hará, aunque ahora mismo está ocupado." Le respondió Rider mirando en otra dirección.

"¿Quieres ver cómo pelea Assassin?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Tengo curiosidad por ver pelear a la mujer que una vez congeló el mundo." Respondió Rider sonriendo mientras Sakura miraba angustiada en la misma dirección.

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a dónde estaba Assassin. _"Emiya, Rin, hermano. ¿Podremos volver a aquellos tiempos?" _Se preguntaba angustiada Sakura mientras caminaba.

**En otro lugar.**

En medio de un parque, todo, los árboles, los animales, las plantas e incluso el suelo, se notaban como si estuvieran sin vida. "¿Qué rayos hiciste? Caster." Preguntó Luvia un poco nerviosa y asustada.

Caster estaba de pie, mientras miraba a Assassin alejada de él con Shinji a su lado. "Oye, oye ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntaba Shinji asustado.

"Me serás un estorbo, mantente alejado." Ordenó Assassin seria. _"¿Tomó la vida de su alrededor o simplemente es que todo a su alrededor muere?"_ Pensaba Assassin analítica.

"Ni en mi era pudieron destruirme, ¿Será posible que la General lo logre en ésta? ¿O prefiere Reina de Hielo?" Habló Caster confundiendo a los presentes.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Assassin.

"Somos de diferentes eras, General, pero, yo he pasado por tantas, créeme cuando te digo que sé sobre ti, inclusive que fuiste tú quien le dio fin a su era, congelando el mundo, luego de que tu amado te traicionó, así ganaste contra aquella chica, aun después que ella te liquidó." Fue la respuesta de Caster dejando a Assassin sorprendida pero seria, Luvia y Shinji se quedaron impactados, aunque Shinji sabía parte de lo que fue Assassin.

Assassin sonrió. "¿Y?" Fue la respuesta de Assassin. "Eso es pasado, ya no importa, vine a esta guerra para enfrentarme a los más fuertes, sólo eso. Muéstrame tu poder, Caster." Decía Assassin indiferente.

Assassin abrió sus brazos y después los juntó "Weissschnabel" Creó demasiadas estacas de hielo sobre ella para impacto de ambos Masters y después las lanzó. Para sorpresa de los Masters, Caster recibió las estacas clavándose en su cuerpo, Luvia quedó atónita y Shinji impactado, pero después comenzó a reír.

"Bien hecho, Assassin, sin duda eres muy fuerte, lo derrotaste sin que éste se pudiera defender." Decía Shinji aproximándose al cuerpo de Caster para después ver a Luvia que molesta lo vio.

"Ahora ¿Qué haré contigo?"-"No harás nada si no retrocedes, niño." Dijo Assassin interrumpiéndolo y notando que las estacas comenzaron a derretirse y nuevamente Caster desprendía un aura oscura y Shinji corría a ponerse a salvo, mientras Luvia se quedaba incrédula.

"Sólo hubo una persona que creí era capaz de destruirme, pero..." Decía Caster mientras sus heridas sanaban.

Assassin se quedó seria mirándolo. "Caster ¿Cómo es que un ser inmortal acabó siendo invocado?" Preguntó Assassin para sorpresa de los Masters.

"Shi no Kyu." Caster tenía una esfera negra en su mano y la esfera se fue contra Assassin quien rápidamente creó un muro de hielo frente a ella y para su sorpresa el hielo donde la esfera tocó desapareció y más esferas chocaban con el muro y notando que otra se dirigía a Shinji.

Assassin creó un muro de hielo frente a él, y después retrocedió esquivando otras, en eso Assassin tomó a Shinji y lo alejó de él. _"¿Ésta es una pelea entre dos Servants? Aun así es demasiado... Y Caster ¿Qué rayos eres?" _Pensaba Luvia preocupada. "Caster, nos retiramos." Ordenó Luvia para sorpresa de los Servant.

"¿Creen que los dejaré huir?" Preguntó Assassin. "Hagelsprung." Caster creó un glaciar y lo arrojó contra ellos cayéndoles encima, pero Assassin se quedó seria. "Tch, escaparon." Dijo molesta.

"Ese sujeto parecía conocer tu identidad, ¿No recuerdas conocerlo?" Preguntó Shinji viendo que Assassin estaba seria. "Te llamó General. ¡Es obvio que te conoce Esdeath!"

'Slap.' Shinji comenzó a gritar histérico, pero Assassin lo calló de una cachetada. "No vuelvas a gritarme así, la próxima vez, dejaré que te maten y después haré el contrato con alguien más." Amenazó la General haciendo que Shinji se pusiera muy nervioso.

"Ese sujeto..." Habló Rider mientras Shinji y Assassin se daban cuenta de su presencia.

**Con Luvia.**

Luvia y Caster aparecieron en un callejón. "¿Por qué la repentina retirada?" Preguntó Caster a Luvia. "Creí que eras más valiente." Caster con su actitud serena cuestionaba a Luvia.

Luvia se molestó. "Llegamos para presentarnos ante el Mediador, aun no tengo planeado pelear, además, esa Servant se veía que era muy fuerte." Respondió Luvia un poco molesta. "Más importante, Caster ¿Hasta cuando seguirás ocultándome tu identidad? Explícame por qué esa mujer te llamó inmortal." Ordenó Luvia seria.

Caster seguía mostrando su perfil sereno a lo que Luvia se molestó más. "La Maldición Contradictoria, Mujun no Juho, es una maldición muy antigua que mata a todos los que entren en contacto conmigo." Respondió Caster.

"¿Fue por eso que todo a tu alrededor murió? ¿Cómo es que acabaste así?" Preguntaba Luvia sorprendida.

"En el principio de los tiempos, fui maldecido por Ankhseram, un dios bastante antiguo, más que cualquiera que conozcas o hayas escuchado hablar." Respondió Caster dejando a Luvia atónita.

"¿Entonces es por eso que no puedes pasar a tu forma espiritual? ¿Tú sigues vivo?" Preguntaba Luvia impactada.

"Algo así, digamos que el Grial solamente me llamó para ayudarme a cumplir mi meta." Respondió Caster a una Luvia totalmente confundida.

"¿Y cuál es esa meta?" Preguntó Luvia seria.

"Un asunto personal." Fue la respuesta de Caster. "Master, somos compañeros en esta Guerra, pero no amigos, yo no los tengo." Respondió Caster caminando y dejando a Luvia un poco sorprendida pero angustiada por sus palabras.

**Con Illya.**

Illya caminaba como si fuese bailando por la calle, feliz por llegar pronto a su destino, Berserker caminaba detrás de ella. "Master, ¿Por qué no me explica cuál es el motivo por el que vamos contra ese chico?" Preguntó Berserker.

Illya seguía caminando. "Es un secreto." Respondió Illya mientras seguía caminando sonriente.

"Vamos, yo sí te conté quién fui yo, no sería justo." Respondió Berserker.

"Es porque eres mi Servant, era obvio que me tenías que decir quién eres, además tú también me guardaste secretos no me dijiste todo." Respondió Illya encaprichada.

"Realmente pareces una niña, Master." Respondió Berserker haciendo enojar a Illya.

Illya iba a reprochar, pero algunas personas los rodearon. "Mira nada más, dos pequeños perdidos a altas horas de la noche." Dijo una de las personas mientras Illya y Berserker se quedaban serios viéndolos. "¿Quieren que les ayudemos a volver a casa?" Preguntó uno con una sonrisa mientras los demás reían.

"O pueden venir a la mía, prometo que los cuidaré." Decía un sujeto analizando a Illya. "¿Qué dices niña?" Dijo mientras sonreía y se lamía los labios.

Illya seguía con un rostro sereno pero molesta. "¿Ves? Hasta ellos saben que pareces una niña." Habló Berserker haciendo que a Illya se le marcara una vena en la frente.

"¡Que no soy una niña! ¡Tengo 18 años!" Le gritó Illya a Berserker mientras éste asustado daba un par de pasos atrás riendo de manera nerviosa.

Los agresores se quedaron un momento serios. "Oh, entonces eso significa, que podemos divertirnos, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?" Preguntó el que parecía ser el líder mientras los otros reían. "No seas tímida, te va a gustar." Dijo mientras se aproximaba a Illya e intentaba tocarla.

Pero la mano del sujeto se detuvo, Berserker lo tenía agarrado. "Aplástalos, Berserker." Ordenó Illya en un tono frío y de repente el sujeto al que sostenía fue estrellado contra un muro, los otros confundidos pero enfurecidos se fueron contra Berserker pero cada uno cayó al suelo.

"Siguen con vida, acabalos."-"No es necesario hacer algo tan cruel, las autoridades se encargarán de ellos, Master, además no creo que le vayan a decir a alguien que fue un niño quien los dejó así." Illya ordenaba su ejecución pero Berserker se negó.

Illya lo miró un momento con un rostro serio. "Son las reglas, síguelas." Dijo mientras Berserker devolvía la mirada, sin decir nada Illya se volteó enojada y comenzó a caminar y Berserker fue tras ella. "¿De verdad eres un Berserker?" Preguntó Illya caminando sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Así es." Respondió Berserker e Illya se detuvo.

"Ésta es una Guerra, alguien debe morir, ¿Entiendes eso?" Preguntó Illya.

"No me agrada la idea, pero lo entiendo." Respondió Berserker.

"Entonces la próxima vez me obedeces cuando te ordene acabar con alguien." Dijo Illya volviendo a caminar.

"Sólo si es necesario." Respondió Berserker deteniendo de nuevo a Illya. "Master, sé que en el fondo no eres una mala persona, te protegeré de cualquier peligro y si es necesario, te guiaré para que no termines siendo una mala persona." Fue lo que dijo Berserker, Illya lo volteó a ver y miró como le sonreía de manera inocente, después se volteó y siguió caminando.

_"¿De verdad eres Berserker? ¿Qué sucede con esa sonrisa?" _Se preguntó Illya caminando y pensando en la inocente sonrisa de Berserker abriendo un poco sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Berserker la seguía confundido por sus actuares.

**Con Emiya.**

Emiya y Rin salían de una iglesia mientras Archer y Saber los esperaban afuera. "Saber, puede que sea un Master poco confiable, pero por favor ten paciencia conmigo." Dijo Emiya estirando su mano.

Saber sonrió y estrechó su mano. "Sí, Master." Fue la respuesta de Saber.

"Y llámame Shirou" Sonreía Emiya pero mientras estrechaba su mano, Saber pasó a un rostro que reflejaba seriedad.

"Como ordene, Shirou." Respondió Saber. "Más sin embargo, seré completamente sincera contigo." Emiya se confundió. "Yo peleé en la anterior Guerra por el Santo Grial, bajo las ordenes de Emiya Kiritsugu." Reveló Saber dejando a los presentes impactados. "Llegamos al final de la guerra, pero Kiritsugu me traicionó."

Emiya estaba sin palabras después de la revelación de Saber. "¿Entonces te enfrentaste a mi padre? Tohsaka Tokiomi." Preguntó Tohsaka rompiendo el silencio.

"La mayoría de los Master se quedaban escondidos, así que no sé quién fue, aunque creo que escuché ese nombre de algún Servant." Fue la respuesta de Saber a lo que Rin se quedó pensativa.

"Ignoro tu relación con Kiritsugu, pero, lleguemos al final, Saber." Respondió Emiya sonriendo, mientras Saber asentía y Rin y Archer lo observaban serias.

Los cuatro presentes pasaron a retirarse hasta llegar a un parque. "Aquí nos separamos, Emiya." Habló Rin. "Pero recuerda, que la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos."

Emiya se quedó un poco serio tras escucharla. "Tohsaka, gracias, tu ayuda significó mucho, eres una buena persona, me gusta la gente como tú." Habló Emiya haciendo que Rin se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

"¡¿Qué disparates dices?! ¡¿Entiendes la situación?! ¡Somos enemigos!" Gritó Rin molesta a las palabras de Emiya.

"Lo entiendo, pero me ayudaste, es normal que te agradezca." Respondió Emiya ante sus reclamaciones.

Rin se volteó. "Terminé aquí, me voy." Dijo Tohsaka comenzando a caminar.

"¿Tan pronto? La noche aun es joven." Una voz los sacó de su conversación y ambos vieron a una niña acompañada de un niño.

_"Esa niña."_ Pensó Emiya recordando haberla visto. "Oye niña, es tarde, deberías ir a tu casa." Le dijo Emiya a lo que la niña sólo sonrió.

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern, mucho gusto." Presentándose de una manera respetuosa, Illya daba su nombre.

"¿Einzbern?" Preguntó Rin impactada.

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó Emiya.

"Algo así, la familia Einzbern ha estado participando en las guerras por el Grial, siempre envían a alguien." Reveló Rin para sorpresa de Emiya.

"Así es, pero, he estado esperando este momento, más que ganar el Grial, deseo matarte." Le dijo Illya a Emiya para sorpresa de las presentes.

"Master, detrás de mi." Dijo Saber posicionándose delante de Emiya mientras Archer también lo hacía con Rin.

"Berserker." Habló Illya mientras el niño que venía con ella se ponía frente a Illya para sorpresa de todos.

"¿Ese niño es Berserker?" Se preguntó Rin.

"Así es, el Espíritu Heroico más fuerte." Presumió Illya. "Aplástalos a todos, Berserker" Ordenó Illya.

Sin ninguna palabra, Saber y Berserker comenzaron a pelear, la sorpresa de Saber y los presentes fue notoria, Berserker peleaba sólo con sus puños sin la necesidad de un arma y sabía pelear muy bien. Cada que Saber intentaba cortarlo, Berserker esquivaba y en uno de esos ataques, Berserker esquivó el ataque de Saber y con sus puños golpeó las manos de Saber haciéndola soltar su espada y después recibió una patada que la hizo estrellarse contra un muro.

Illya miraba ésto también un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo veía pelear. _"Eres un cabeza hueca, pero no mentías con ser un experto en artes marciales y poder pelear sin la necesidad de un arma. Me pregunto qué tanto me ocultaste, Berserker." _Pensaba Illya viendo la facilidad con la que Berserker combatía contra Saber pero de pronto flechas empezaron llegar a Berserker pero éste las esquivó retrocediendo.

Illya se dio cuenta que Archer comenzó a ayudar a Saber, con esa distracción, Saber logró recuperar su espada mientras Berserker seguía esquivando las flechas de Archer, pero después en lugar de esquivarlas comenzó a atraparlas, Saber aprovechó la distracción y atacó pero con su mano, Berserker detuvo la espada y jaló la espada atrayendo a Saber para darle un golpe pero otra flecha más poderosa llegó dando en Berserker y causando una explosión pero Berserker salió ileso de esa explosión.

"Pero no podemos dejarlas."-"Entiende que si nos quedamos seremos un estorbo." Illya escuchó a Rin y Emiya discutiendo retirándose.

"¿Una retirada estratégica?" Les llamó la atención Illya. "No importa, Berserker, no puede ser derrotado por seres de este mundo, después de todo, él es un héroe que viene de la primera era desde la existencia del mundo." Reveló Illya dejando en shock a Rin. "Saber o Archer, no son más que insectos para él." Dijo mientras una explosión se vio y notaron que Saber se ponía de pie con dificultad.

_"Incluso podía mantener una pelea con Lancelot, pero este Berserker..." _Pensaba Saber de pie y después atacando a Berserker de nuevo.

_"De verdad que ese niño es un Berserker, tener a Saber en ese estado..." _Pensaba Rin. "_Pero, sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, Archer._"

_"No me agrada la idea, uso mi Arco para acabar con Yokai, no niños, pero." _Rin apuntó su mano a Illya y atacó con un rayo de magia a lo que Illya logró detener, pero sin esperarlo, una flecha muy potente llegó a Illya causando una gran explosión.

"Si no puedes con el Servant, ve a por el Master." Dijo Rin mostrando una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa pasó a impacto al ver que Berserker sostenía la flecha mientras cubría a Illya. "_¿Avanzó esa distancia en menos de un segundo?"_

Al voltear vieron a Saber en el suelo tratando de levantarse. "Mientras Berserker esté conmigo no puedo perder, la guerra la tengo ganada desde que él llegó a mi." Presumía Illya arrogante. "Berserker, dale el golpe final a Saber."

Berserker se fue contra Saber. "Master, huya." Con mucho esfuerzo ella logró bloquear el golpe de Berserker pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de algo, aun así Berserker siguió atacando a Saber haciéndola retroceder un poco, para después seguirla y dar un golpe que dejó impactados a todos.

Emiya estaba frente a Saber, pero, el puño de Berserker estaba a milímetros del rostro de Emiya. "Oye no te metas en nuestra pelea, casi te vuelo la cabeza." Dijo Berserker creando un ambiente de confusión.

"Berserker ¿Por qué te detuviste?" Preguntó Illya.

"Pues porque él se puso en medio, además es una buena persona, trató de ayudar a su Servant a pesar de ser débil." Respondió de manera inocente Berserker. "¿Crees que debamos seguir? Ellos ya están agotados, está a punto de amanecer y siento que mucha gente comienza a salir de sus casas." Decía Berserker mientras todos seguían un poco estupefactos pero Illya se notaba enojada, más que por el actuar de su Servant, fue el acto de Emiya por Saber.

"Que aburrido, bien les perdonaremos por hoy, vámonos, Berserker." Dijo Illya molesta dándose la vuelta, Berserker les sonrió y comenzó a seguir a Illya. "Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, bye bye." Fueron las últimas palabras de Illya mientras se retiraban.

"Nunca escuché de un Berserker que hablara." Habló Archer después de que las siluetas de ambos desaparecían en la oscuridad.

"Los Berserker son Espíritus heroicos que obtuvieron gran poder a cambio de su cordura, básicamente carecen de capacidad mental." Explicó Rin tras las palabras de su Servant.

"Es sumamente fuerte y hábil. Ni siquiera tuvo que usar un arma para dejarme en esta condición" Dijo Saber recuperándose.

"Más sin embargo, ese chico es un tanto extraño, pude sentir bondad pero al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de ira en él. _Es como él._" Decía y pensaba Archer.

"Lo sé, cuando me atacaba, sentía que se estaba conteniendo para no matarme." Respondió Saber seria dejando a Archer pensativa.

"Esa niña parecía conocerme." Emiya miraba confundido a donde se fue Illya.

"Einzbern, fueron ellos los que me invocaron anteriormente, Kiritsugu estaba con ellos." Reveló Saber dejando a Emiya impactado. "Más importante, Shirou, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Saber molesta.

"Porque estabas en problemas y sin pensarlo me moví a ayudarte." Respondió Emiya para molestia de Saber y sorpresa de las presentes.

"Emiya, si un Servant es herido, puede recuperarse, pero, si un Master muere, todo se acaba para ambos ¿Entiendes eso?" Habló Rin molesta. "Como sea, Archer y yo nos vamos, recuerda que ahora somos enemigos, Emiya." Dijo Rin retirándose junto a Archer.

**Con Illya.**

Illya caminaba molesta mientras Berserker la seguía. _"Ignorando mis ordenes una y otra vez, debí usar el Catalizador para traer a Heracles, pudo haber sido una mejor opción." _Pensaba muy enojada Illya_. "Aunque no puedo negar que me sorprendió ver esas habilidades de combate, creí que sólo era un idiota haciéndose pasar por héroe."_

_"_Master._" _Berserker la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No se enoje"-"Intentaron matarme, Berserker." Regañó Illya enojada interrumpiendo a Berserker. "Y tú les perdonas la vida así como así."

"Perdón, es sólo que no me gusta dañar a buenas personas."-"Dices que son buenas personas, eso no es cierto, nadie lo es, incluso los que prometen quedarse o volver, jamás lo hacen." Illya enojada interrumpía de nuevo sin notar que se le escapó algo.

"¿Alguien la abandonó? Master" Preguntó Berserker haciendo que Illya se diera cuenta que habló de más.

"No te importa, Berserker, eres mi Servant, haces lo que ordeno." Respondió Illya enojada pero levantando su brazo. "La próxima vez que te ordene liquidar a alguien, obedecerás." Berserker se quedó impactado, Illya usó un Hechizo de Comando para dar esa orden.

Berserker dio una reverencia forzada. "Como usted ordene, Master." Respondió Berserker frustrado.

"Así me gusta, ahora vámonos." Ordenó Illya caminando mientras Berserker un poco angustiado la seguía.

**Con Luvia.**

Luvia y su Servant entraban a la misma iglesia de donde salió Emiya, estaba oscuro y sólo la luz de las velas iluminaba. "Veo que otro Master confundido a venido hoy." Una voz les llamó la atención y notaron que un sacerdote salía de entre la oscuridad.

"¿Eres el Mediador?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Kotomine Kirei, sí." Respondió Kotomine.

"Ya veo, Luviangelita Edelfelt." Respondió Luvia. "Venimos a presentarnos formalmente para ganar la Guerra por el Santo Grial." Dijo Luvia terminando con una risa molesta.

"Con que la familia Edelfelt también decidió participar en esta ocasión." Respondió Kotomine tranquilo pero volteando a ver a Caster. "Supongo que tú eres el Espíritu Heroico que participará por ellos."

Ante estas palabras Caster sólo asintió con su semblante tranquilo. "Parece que te metieron en este lío, Mago Oscuro." Una voz les llamó la atención y un hombre rubio bien vestido salía de entre las sombras y Caster sonrió.

"Y tú debiste irte después de que todo terminó en la última guerra." Respondió Caster sonriendo.

"¿Se conocen? ¿Quién es él?" Preguntaba Luvia confundida.

"Deberías enseñarle a tu Master a no interrumpir en lo que no le importa." Respondió el joven molestando a Luvia. "¿A qué viniste? La última vez que te vi dijiste que te mantendrías ajeno al mundo." Seguía hablando sin prestarle atención a Luvia.

"El Grial fue el que me llamó, sólo usó a esta niña para hacerlo." Respondió Caster confundiendo a Luvia por sus palabras. "Ya deberías saber lo que es." Continuó Caster hablando.

"Me di cuenta, pero ¿Tú cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó el joven.

"Soy el origen de la magia, es obvio que sé cómo funciona." Respondió Caster.

Antes de que Caster respondiera fueron interrumpidos de nuevo. "Caster, te dije que nada de hacer cosas que yo no ordene, soy tu Master y me ayudarás a conseguir el Grial para cumplir mi deseo." Habló Luvia enojada.

"Más sin embargo, Lady Edelfelt." Interrumpió Kirei. "Los Servant también tienen un deseo, es por eso que participan." Explicó Kirei.

"Ya lo sé, sólo que mi Servant no quiere decirme cuál es." Respondió Luvia enojada. "Como sea, ya nos presentamos..." Luvia no terminó de hablar, fue atrapada por cadenas que la ataron. "¡¿Qué es ésto?!" Gritó Luvia.

"Perdona mi atrevimiento , Caster, pero, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?" Preguntó Kotomine.

Caster mostraba una sonrisa tranquila, pero pasó a un aura que reflejaba una gran ira. "Exterminio." Reveló Caster dejando a Luvia atónita, en eso sintió algo extraño en su mano izquierda, ya no la tenía.

"¡Gyyaaa!" Gritó Luvia con dolor siendo liberada de las cadenas y cayendo al suelo.

"Entonces, Caster, ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?" Preguntó Kirei sujetando la mano de Luvia con los Hechizos de Comando.

Caster volvió a sonreír de manera tranquila. "Caster, ayúdame." Luvia habló llamando la atención de Caster.

"¿Por qué? Ya no tienes los Hechizos de comando." Respondió Caster tranquilo dejando atónita a Luvia.

"¿Me traicionas? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres realmente?" Decía Luvia sujetando su mano por el dolor.

"Te lo dije, es la gente como tú la que talla mi existencia, tu corazón egoísta fue el que me llamó." Decía Caster tranquilo mientras Luvia lo observaba atónita. "Y por tu pregunta, se podría decir que soy la encarnación del odio mismo, El Mago Oscuro, Zeref." Caster se reveló pero Luvia estaba confundida, nunca escuchó de tal persona pero de inmediato recordó lo que le dijo a Assassin acerca de ser de otra era.

Luvia notó que había espadas flotando frente a ella, sabía que la iban a matar y como pudo se levantó y comenzó a correr, pero las espadas se dirigieron a ella, volteó y las vio cerca, era su fin y en cámara lenta sólo pudo apreciar las espadas a punto de atravesárle el cuerpo.

Las espadas se desviaron y se clavaron en otros lugares llamando la atención de los agresores, Luvia vio que frente a ella había una chica pelirroja sosteniendo una lanza la cual cambió de forma, una hoja en forma de triángulo con un adorno simple por encima, la lanza brilló en un tono carmesí. "¡Explotion!" Lancer impacto su lanza contra el suelo causando una gran explosión.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, se dieron cuenta que se habían ido, Kotomine, Caster y el joven rubio estaban tranquilos y observaban ésto también como si les divirtiera.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**Paradoja del inquisidor: Sí, y aquí se muestran algunos de los otros a ver si por los nombres los reconoces.**

**Guest34: No podría darte específicamente una fecha, podría ser una semana, 1 días o hasta un mes, pero aquí tienes el segundo capítulo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	3. Reunión

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night como sus personajes así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reunión.**

"¡Deja en paz a mi papá!" Una imagen de un niño se vio saltando y atacando a un sujeto de cabellos largos, dejándolo herido _"Ese niño." _Y como si el tiempo pasara rápido la imagen cambió, frente a ese niño, había un hombre de apariencia extraña, además de que era verde. "Lo primero para entrenar, es que debes sobrevivir solo seis meses. Si quieres odiarme, comienza por odiar tu destino, así como lo hago yo." El Niño aterrado lloraba.

Como si todo avanzara de nuevo. "Debí ser más valiente"-"Cierto, jamás pensé que entrenaría a un niño cobarde. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡Pequeño cobarde!" El mismo sujeto de antes regañaba al niño. De inmediato pasó a otra escena, parecía como si una luz se dirigiera al niño pero alguien se puso en su camino.

El mismo sujeto que regañó a Gohan estaba tirado en el piso, el niño lloraba. "Que vergüenza, yo salvando a un niño... Gohan, fuiste el único que habló conmigo como un amigo sincero, no fue tan aburrido estar contigo." El hombre murió y el niño estalló de ira. "_¿Ese niño es?... Berserker."_

Illya abrió sus ojos de repente, dándose cuenta que fue un sueño y quedándose pensante. "_El vínculo de Master y Servant es el que hace a los Masters ver fragmentos de la vida de los Espíritus Heroicos._" Pensaba Illya mientras se levantaba. "Comienza por odiar tu destino ¿Eh?" Dijo Illya pensante.

Illya bajó a su comedor, pero escuchó ruidos viniendo del comedor, al ir, Illya se quedó un poco estupefacta, Berserker comía plato tras plato de comida mientras Sella y Leysritt se llevaban los platos sucios. "¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Illya.

"Berserker dijo que tenía hambre." Respondió Leysritt dejando a Illya un poco estupefacta.

"Berserker, el que no puedas pasar a tu forma espiritual es un verdadero problema, toda la fortuna de los Einzbern se irá en darte de comer." Regañó Illya enojada, pero no recibió respuesta.

Berserker seguía comiendo sin prestar atención hasta que terminó. "Creo que comí demasiado." Dijo Berserker sobándose el estómago haciendo enojar más a Illya. "Oh, Master, buenos días." Dijo Berserker con educación.

"¡Nada de buenos días!" Gritó Illya enojada. "_¿Cómo es que puedes ser así de tranquilo?_" Pensó Illya recordando un poco lo que soñó. "Debemos estar alertas, es posible que los Master de Saber y Archer planeen un contraataque, así que hay que estar preparados." Le dijo Illya a Berserker sentándose.

Berserker se quedó pensante. "No, por sus presencias, puedo sentir que están en la ciudad y actuando de manera tranquila." Respondió Berserker tranquilo dejando a Illya seria. "Master, sobre lo que le dije anoche, sobre la presencia maligna que sentí." Decía Berserker ya serio.

Illya lo vio serio y ella también pasó a ese semblante. "No sólo son Archer, Saber y tú, también están Caster, Lancer, Assassin y Rider." Le respondió Seria bebiendo de un té que le preparó Sella.

"Lo sé, pero, hay algo que me inquieta con esa presencia." Dijo Berserker serio. "Era totalmente oscura y con ansias de muerte, pero de un momento a otro desapareció." Le dijo Berserker.

"Probablemente haya sido derrotado por otro Servant o, pasó a su forma espiritual." Respondió Illya. "Aunque, si fue lo segundo aun tenemos un enemigo. ¿De verdad te preocupa?" Preguntó Illya a lo que Berserker asintió.

"Illya-sama, recuerde que no sólo son héroes los Servant invocados, algunas veces son aquellos que hicieron cosas atroces pero aun así su nombre es recordado." Le dijo Sella dejando a Illya pensativa.

"Entonces dices que es probable que quien haya sido, no venga por el Santo Grial, sino que quiera hacer de las suyas de nuevo." Dijo Illya en respuesta y Sella asintió.

"Podría verse involucrada mucha gente inocente." Dijo Berserker serio.

"No existe gente inocente, ni buenas." Respondió Illya molesta, recordándole la conversación de la noche pasada.

Berserker le sonrió confundiéndola. "Eso no es verdad." Dijo Berserker. "¿Qué hay de ellas? Leysritt y Sella te cuidan siempre, porque te quieren." Le dijo Berserker dejando a ambas mucamas sorprendidas a sus palabras a lo que Illya se tornó en un semblante serio.

"Ellas me cuidan porque es su propósito, por el cual fueron creadas." Respondió Illya fría dejando a Berserker serio e Illya se retiró.

"¿Creadas?" Les preguntó Berserker a ambas.

"Somos homúnculos, creadas para seguridad y servir a Illya-sama." Respondió Leysritt con un semblante sin emoción, sorprendiendo un poco a Berserker.

"¿Y realmente sólo por eso la protegen?" Preguntó Berserker.

Ambas se quedaron pensantes. "No, la verdad no sé si a ésto es a lo que se refieren con sentimientos, pero, mientras viva, nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a Illya-sama." Respondió Sella seria y Berserker sonrió. Fuera de la puerta, Illya estaba seria, escuchó la conversación y después caminó fuera de ahí.

Después de un rato, Berserker se encontraba fuera de la mansión, como si estuviese entrenando, hasta que Illya salió vestida para salir, llamando la atención de Berserker. "Leysritt y Sella te prepararon ropa para que no llames la atención, cámbiate, iremos a la ciudad a investigar y ver que no haya accidentes con los civiles." Le dijo Illya dándose la vuelta entrando de nuevo a la mansión.

Después de cambiar a Berserker, él e Illya estaban frente a la puerta. "Cuídese, Illya-sama." Dijeron ambas dando una reverencia.

"¿De qué hablan? Ustedes vienen conmigo." Dijo Illya para sorpresa de los tres presentes, Berserker le sonrió y Sella y Leysritt confundidas asintieron. _"No digas nada." _Le dijo Illya a Berserker telepáticamente a lo que Berserker sólo la vio sonriendo.

**Con Emiya.**

Emiya junto a Sakura lavaban los trastes antes de retirarse a la escuela cuando Emiya se dio cuenta de algo. "Sakura ¿Qué te sucedió en tu mano?" Preguntó Emiya al vérsela vendada.

Sakura sólo hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver que lo notó. "No es nada, ayer mientras hacía de comer me quemé con el aceite, fue algo torpe a decir verdad." Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

"Deberías tener más cuidado." Regañó Emiya a lo que Sakura sólo sonrió, pero pasando a un rostro de angustia volteó a dónde estaba Saber sentada comiendo junto a Taiga.

"Una pariente de Kiritsugu, mira que ocultarme que tenía parientes." Se escuchaba a Taiga hablar con Saber mientras ésta se notaba sólo asintiendo a lo que le decía.

Emiya terminó de lavar los trastes. "Listo, vayámonos ya." Dijo Emiya.

"Te alcanzaré después, acabo de recordar que olvidé algunas cosas en casa." Respondió Sakura confundiendo a Emiya y Sakura se retiró.

**Con Rin.**

Rin caminaba a la escuela cuando Archer se comunicó con ella. _"Master, no siento que haya enemigos cerca, tampoco siento hostilidad por parte del Master de Saber y tampoco ella está con él. Me gustaría quedarme un momento en el parque si no le importa." _Rin se quedó confundida.

"_¿Sucede algo? Kykyo_" Preguntó Rin.

"_En este lugar, siento que hay demasiadas almas en pena, me gustaría quedarme un momento para purificarlo._" Respondió Archer dejando a Rin sorprendida.

"_Toda esta zona fue devastada por un gran incendio hace diez años, hasta anoche supimos que fue consecuencia de la anterior guerra... De acuerdo, te llamaré si te necesito_." Asintió Rin y siguió su camino.

Archer se materializó asegurándose de que nadie la viera y adentrándose un poco en el parque se sentó a la sombra de un árbol para comenzar a purificar el lugar. Como por arte de magia unas extrañas serpientes aparecieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a recorrer el parque, por alguna razón nadie miraba a las serpientes mientras éstas parecían atrapar luces blancas en sus bocas que llevaban a ella.

"Oh, mira, hay una sacerdotisa ahí." Se escuchó la voz de alguien.

"Se acerca el aniversario de la tragedia, tal vez esté orando por las almas." Respondió la otra persona que iba con él.

Archer les fue indiferente, pero, detrás de esas personas, Sakura caminaba rumbo a la escuela cuando se percató de ella y de las serpientes. _"Es la Servant Archer." _Le dijo Rider.

_"Sí, pero no pelearemos y menos aún con tanta gente viendo."_ Le respondió Sakura para molestia de Rider._ "Sé que quieres pelear tan pronto como puedas, pero por favor, se paciente hasta que sea una pelea valga la pena y encontremos un digno oponente para ti, señora de la guerra." _Le dijo Sakura.

"_¿Intentas halagarme? Niña." _Preguntó Rider seria.

_"Me descubriste."_ Respondió Sakura. _"Esperemos por una pelea que valga la pena para la diosa de la guerra, Bellona." _Dijo Sakura a lo que Rider sólo se quedó seria y aceptó de mala gana.

**En otro lugar.**

Luvia abrió sus ojos y se sentó, notó que estaba en una cama y su mano estaba vendada. "Gracias a que Lancer llegó a tiempo, pudimos evitar que perdieras demasiada sangre." Una voz le llamó la atención y vio a dos mujeres y antes de preguntar. "Bazett Fraga McRemitz, soy la Master de Lancer y vengo de la Asociación de Hechicería." Bazett se adelantó a presentarse.

Luvia se quedó seria. "Luviangelita Edelfelt. Supongo que no me salvaron por ser buenas personas, ¿Qué quieren de mi?" Preguntó Luvia seria.

Bazett se levantó. "Kotomine, lo que hizo contigo, intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo." Le respondió Bazett para sorpresa de Luvia. "Desde el día de la invocación lo he estado vigilando, sólo dos Master más además de tú y yo han visitado a Kotomine, pero sólo tú y yo hemos sido agredidas, aun no sabemos qué trama o quién está con él, dinos lo que sepas." Bazett se puso seria, intentando persuadir a Luvia por información con información.

Luvia se quedó seria y suspiró. "De todas formas no es como si te lo fuera a ocultar, además te debo una." Le respondió Luvia a lo que Bazett asintió. "Invoqué a Caster, al principio no sabía su identidad, decía que aunque lo dijera no lo reconocería, ya que él viene de eras totalmente desconocidas por la humanidad actual, se llama Zeref"-"¿Zeref?" Luvia explicaba pero fue interrumpida por Lancer.

"¿Sabes de él? Erza." Preguntó Bazett seria.

Lancer asintió. "Está maldecido, todo lo que esté cerca de él, muere y yo fui testigo de ello, en mi era, ese idiota nos causó bastantes problemas." Dijo Lancer furiosa dejando a ambas sorprendidas por ese dato.

"Ya veo, continuando, al llegar a presentarnos con el Mediador, un sujeto rubio apareció, también parecía conocer a Zeref y él a ese sujeto, intercambiaron algunas palabras y fui atrapada por unas cadenas, el Mediador le preguntó a Caster, cuál era su deseo..." Seguía explicando Luvia pero calló.

"¿Cuál"-"El exterminio de la humanidad." Bazett iba a preguntar pero Lancer se adelantó, la sorpresa de Bazett fue notoria y el silencio de Luvia se lo confirmó. "Aunque realmente eso es sólo lo que decía." Continuó Lancer para confusión de ambas.

"Originalmente era lo que se creía que tramaba, pero en realidad, lo que hacía era buscar una forma de devolver el tiempo para recuperar a su familia y liberarse de esa maldición, logró hacerse con ese poder, pero para su desgracia, no podía regresar más de algunos segundos y no sólo eso, regresar así el tiempo, hacía que no todo regresara, regresar el tiempo hasta ese grado que intentaba, habría destruido algo en la forma natural en que transcurre el tiempo"-"Podría acabar destruyendo el universo regresar el tiempo de esa manera." Explicó Lancer y terminó Luvia.

"Usará el deseo del Grial para conseguirlo." Dijo Bazett seria.

"¿Cómo lo derrotaron en tu era?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Fue un golpe de suerte a decir verdad, también peleábamos contra un dragón al mismo tiempo y de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para que se enfrentaran, pero... No creíamos que volvería y siguiera con esas intenciones." Respondió Lancer frustrada.

"Entonces no lo derrotaron, él simplemente se detuvo, declaró ante mi ser inmortal." Dijo Luvia para sorpresa de ambas.

"¿Cuántos de ustedes eran los que pelearon contra él?" Preguntó Bazett seria.

"Eramos casi 500, claro que él tenía su Imperio respaldándolo." Dijo Lancer.

"¡¿500 contra un imperio?!" Gritaron ambas impactadas y Lancer asintió dejándolas un poco estupefactas.

Bazett regresó en sí. "Más que ganar el Grial, hay que detenerlo, espero que los demás Master quieran escucharnos." Dijo Bazett.

"Si quieren yo los citaré, en parte, es mi responsabilidad." Dijo Luvia un poco decaída. "Saben quiénes son los demás Master?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Sólo algunos." Respondió Bazett.

**Más tarde.**

**Con Illya.**

Illya, más que buscando a quien decía Berserker estar desprendiendo esa aura maligna, estaba comprando algunas cosas, como si fuese una salida normal de compras, mientras Leysritt y Sella cargaban lo que Illya compraba. "¿Y Gohan?" Preguntó Illya al no verlo.

"Probablemente él esté buscando." Le respondió Leysritt dejando a Illya un poco enojada.

"Bueno, si pasa algo lo llamaré, sigamos." Dijo Illya y Leysritt y Sella asintieron y la siguieron continuando con las compras de Illya.

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern." Le habló una mujer haciendo que Illya y sus mucamas voltearan y vieran a una mujer de traje. "Bazett Fraga McRemitz, soy de la Asociación de Hechicería, tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo Bazett dejando a las tres serias.

"No me interesa hablar de nada contigo, vete de aquí o te mataré." Amenazó Illya fría.

"Te interesa escuchar lo que tenga que decir." Dijo Bazett seria a lo que Illya se molestó. "Hacer algo en público va contra las reglas."

**Con Archer.**

Archer estaba purificando el lugar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Una voz familiar la sacó de su concentración e inmediatamente se puso en guardia y el niño frente a ella se puso nervioso. "Espera, espera, tiempo fuera, hay personas aquí, no hagamos un escándalo." Decía Berserker tratando de persuadir a Archer.

Archer no bajó la guardia, pero se mantuvo serena. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Archer seria.

"Pues sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi a ti y esas serpientes ¿Qué son?" Decía Berserker curioso.

"¿Por qué revelaría mis habilidades a mi enemigo?" Respondió Archer seria.

"Bueno, tienes razón." Respondió de manera inocente Berserker. "Puedes continuar, prometo que no interferiré ni atacaré." Dijo Berserker caminando a otro lugar.

Archer lo miraba alejarse y dándole la espalda, lo que le hizo ver que no había hostilidad en él en esos momentos. "¿Por qué te detuviste anoche? Claramente pudiste haber ganado derrotando al Master de Saber" Preguntó Archer deteniendo a Berserker.

"Lo que pasa es que no me gusta lastimar a las personas." Volvió a responder con una sonrisa inocente, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Archer. "Archer, no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero, parece que entre los Servants, vino alguien muy oscuro." Dijo Berserker serio lo que dejó seria a Archer.

"Tenía mis sospechas." Respondió Archer. "¿Por qué me lo dices?" Preguntó Archer.

"Para que tengas cuidado." Respondió Berserker pero de inmediato se tornó más serio. "Lo siento, me voy, hay tres presencias fuertes cerca de mi Master." Y se retiró, dejando a Archer pensativa.

**Con Saber.**

Saber se encontraba pensativa en algo que pasó. Saber se encontraba sentada simplemente esperando por su Master cuando una chica entró a la sala donde ella estaba. "Sakura." Dijo Saber al verla entrando, pero Sakura estaba seria y se sentó frente a ella.

Ambas se miraron un momento, aunque Sakura pasó a un semblante de angustia que confundió a Saber y vio como Sakura levantó su mano y Saber quedó impactada. "Servant Saber, si te pidiera rendirte, ¿Lo harías?" Preguntó Sakura.

Saber se quedó seria. "Me ofendes, vine para cumplir mi deseo, no tengo intenciones de rendirme." Respondió Saber seria.

"Ya veo... Saber, por favor protege a Emiya." Dijo Sakura levantándose y retirándose.

_"Parece que esta vez la guerra está más retorcida que la última vez." _Pensaba Saber. "Pero cumpliré mi deseo." Se dijo en voz alta.

"Todos venimos a esta guerra con ese propósito." Una voz conocida la puso alerta e inmediatamente pasó a su ropa de combate poniéndose en guardia. "Espera, no vine a pelear." Dijo Lancer pero Saber seguía en guardia. "¿Te molestaría escuchar una historia?" Preguntó Lancer para confusión de Saber.

**Por la tarde.**

**En la Iglesia.**

Kotomine se encontraba en la iglesia rezando. "Así no funcionan las oraciones con él." Le habló Caster. "El tenía una filosofía muy bella, con la que trató de hacer que los humanos entendieran el significado de la vida con base en el amor." Decía Caster un poco triste.

"Intentó salvarlos de su autodestrucción y los estúpidos humanos, le odiaron y crucificaron." Le secundó el sujeto rubio.

"Así es y sus seguidores le siguen ciegamente sin entender su verdadero mensaje." Respondió Caster. "¿Viste algo mientras estabas fuera? Gilgamesh." Preguntó saliendo del tema Caster al chico rubio.

"Comienzan a movilizarse, al parecer, tratarán de hacer una alianza para derrotarte, no sería la primera vez que pasa algo así a decir verdad." Respondió arrogante Gilgamesh.

"Más sin embargo, cambié las reglas de esta guerra, nosotros también tendremos aliados." Respondió Caster sonriendo de manera tranquila.

"Luego de que les comuniqué a algunas personas las nuevas reglas, éstas accedieron a ayudar." Les dijo Kotomine.

"¿Cada uno de ellos"-"A invocado un Servant y vienen hacia acá." Preguntó Gilgamesh pero Kotomine terminó primero. "¿No es así? Matou Zouken." Le habló a un anciano que entraba, el mismo anciano que estaba con Shinji y Sakura.

"Ese par de mal agradecidos, me las pagarán." Decía Matou Zouken enojado. "Cuento contigo, Assassin." Le dijo a un hombre de cabello largo y armadura roja similar a la de un samurai que mostraba un semblante serio y frío.

"No hay que perder la paciencia, Zouken. Él a esperado también estos 10 largos años para volver a la guerra por el Grial." Le decía Kotomine mientras éste observaba a un sacerdote que estaba ahí. "¿No es así? Kayneth."

"No me malinterpretes Kotomine, acepté la alianza sólo porque este sujeto dijo que a los aliados se les cumplirían su deseo." Respondió molesto el otro sacerdote, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, Master de Archer, un sujeto de piel morena, cabello blanco y vestido de rojo, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

"Interesante, ésta guerra será muy interesante." Dijo Gilgamesh sonriendo.

**En otros lugares.**

Mientras tanto, en un avión, el anciano que estaba con Illya, Jubstacheit Von Einzbern, viajaba en avión junto a una chica rubia, Servant Saber. "¿Preocupado por tu nieta? Master." Preguntó Saber un poco burlona pero Jubstacheit se mantuvo serio.

Al mismo tiempo que en otro avión un sujeto de cabello largo y negro, Waver Velvet, actual Lord El-Melloi II, viajaba junto a una... ¿chica? de cabello rosa, Servant Rider, que parecía estar emocionada. _"Si no vas a vestirte como es debido al menos compórtate." _Pensaba Waver.

En otro avión, una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Que viajaba con su aliada y su Servant Lancer, un chico de cabello castaño con ropa casual. "¿No te sientes mal? Celenike. Al tener que dormírlo hasta el día de la pelea." Decía Fiore viendo a la persona a la derecha que viajaba con ella.

"Fue lo mejor, Heracles se puso muy violento desde que apareció al grado de atacarme hasta a mi." Le respondió una chica con gafas y cabello largo que miraba su mano donde faltaba un hechizo de comando, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia Master del Servant Berserker.

En otro avión, un sujeto de apariencia ruda con gafas oscuras, Kairi Sisigou viajaba mientras su Servant, una mujer de ropas oscuras algo reveladoras, una corona que parecían formar dos cuernos y de cabello blanco permaneció en su forma espiritual, Servant Caster.

**Con Rin.**

Rin se encontraba persiguiendo y atacando a Emiya. "Eres un completo imbécil, te advertí lo que pasaría si nos volvíamos a ver." Decía Rin mientras atacaba y Emiya esquivaba como podía.

"_Ésto es malo, Tohsaka va en serio._" Pensaba Emiya nervioso.

Más sin embargo, llenándose de valor, comenzó a confrontar a Rin y esquivando sus ataques comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta que logró detenerla y literalmente ponerla de espaldas contra la pared.

"Tohsaka, escúchame, no me interesa el Grial, con que logre proteger inocentes basta" Dijo Emiya dejando a Rin molesta.

"¿Y qué podría ganar dejándote con vida?" Preguntó Rin seria y amenazante.

"Un aliado." Una voz femenina interrumpió llamando la atención de ambos. "Cielos, cuando me dijeron que Tohsaka Rin era una de las Master no me lo creía." Dijo la chica.

Rin mostró un rostro de sorpresa. "¿Luviangelita Edelfelt?" Dijo Rin confundiendo a Emiya.

"No vine a pelear, al menos no como Master." Dijo Luvia mostrando su brazo izquierdo dejando impactados a ambos. "Tengo que hablar con ambos, es de suma importancia que me escuchen." Rin y Emiya se quedaron serios.

Rin notó que Emiya la soltó. "¿Y por qué habría de escucharte? Puedo derrotar a dos Master aquí." Dijo Rin aun con intenciones hostiles.

"Entonces te quedarás sin aliados, pelearás contra lo desconocido y perderás." Le respondió Luvia seria, confundiendo más a Emiya pero Rin se molestó.

Más sin embargo, Luvia levantó su mano derecha y creó una ráfaga de viento que los hizo retroceder. _"Lo sabía." _Pensó Rin pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando algunas lanzas de hielo impactaron contra la parte del muro dónde estaban, notando también que Luvia los salvó.

"¿Otra vez ellos?" Dijo Luvia con molestia. "Salgamos, encerrados aquí seremos presa fácil." Les advirtió Luvia y ambos salieron al patio cuando de pronto una mujer de cabellos celestes apareció frente a ellos.

Los tres se detuvieron. "No tengo interés en los débiles, traigan a sus Servant." Les ordenó Assassin.

"Espera, Assassin." Habló Luvia. "Trae a tu Master, tengo que hablar con él." Dijo Luvia para sorpresa de Assassin.

"Tú, trae al inmortal." Dijo Assassin en respuesta para sorpresa de Rin y Emiya.

"Él ya no está conmigo." Respondió Luvia mostrando su mano.

"Entonces ya no sirves." Habló de manera fría Assassin creando lanzas de hielo, pero esas lanzas fueron destruidas por espadas que chocaron contra éstas.

Luvia se asustó un poco, esa habilidad la reconoció, pero al voltear, no vio a ninguna persona que estaba el día que vio esa técnica, por el contrario, una mujer en un carro romano jalado por cuatro caballos se acercaba a donde estaban, en eso Archer apareció junto a Rin.

Assassin observó seria a Rider. "¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿A caso la alianza se terminó?" Preguntó Assassin sonriendo de manera desafiante.

Rider bajó de su carro. "Ordenes de la niña, al parecer también quiere escuchar lo que esta chica tiene que decir. ¿No es así?" Respondió Rider.

Otra chica bajó del carro, Emiya y Rin quedaron atónitos. "Sakura." Dijeron ambos.

"Tarde o temprano me tenía que mostrar." Fue lo que dijo Sakura. "Hermano, creo que sería mejor escuchar, actuaremos según lo que digan." Dijo Sakura y la sorpresa de Emiya y Rin aumentó, Shinji salió de su escondite aproximándose y notándose molesto.

"¿Qué se supone que haces? Sakura. Tenemos a la mayoría de los enemigos aquí." Habló Shinji molesto.

"A mi no me interesa hablar." Dijo Assassin sonriendo.

Shinji sonrió. "Rider." Habló Sakura para que Rider detuviera lo que fuera a pasar.

"Assassin, acábalos." Assassin apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a Emiya y antes de que la espada le cortase el cuello o Rider actuara, Saber estaba bloqueándola para después mandarla a retroceder.

"Shinji, no estoy interesado en pelear contigo, pero, si sigues así me veré forzado a actuar, detente y escuchemos lo que la chica quiere decir." Dijo Emiya antes de que las cosas se tornaran más violentas.

Shinji comenzó a reír de forma arrogante. "¿Crees que tienes una posibilidad contra Assassin? Ella es fuerte, ella congeló el mundo una vez. ¿Qué podría hacer tu Saber contra eso?." Dijo Shinji arrogante sorprendiendo a los presentes por ese dato.

"Interesante." Una voz infantil se escuchó, reconocida por algunos. "¿Qué hará la persona que congeló el mundo contra alguien que puede destruirlo? Tengo curiosidad por verlo." Dijo Illya arrogante mientras ella, Berserker, Sella y Leysritt se aproximaban a donde estaban.

"No interrumpas, mocosa." Dijo Shinji molesto, haciendo enojar a Illya.

"Dale su merecido, Berserker." Ordenó Illya.

Como si una explosión se escuchase, Berserker salió disparado contra Assassin, comenzando una pelea que para sorpresa de la General y quienes no lo habían visto pelear, para ser un niño era bastante hábil y fuerte.

Esdeath creaba lanzas de hielo y se las lanzaba, para sorpresa de todos, en lugar de esquivarlas, con sus propios puños Gohan las destruía, luego creo una gran esfera de hielo que les iba a caer a todos y comenzaron a alejarse, Leysritt y Sella tomaron a Illya y la alejaron, mientras los demás Servant hacían lo mismo con sus Master y Emiya ayudaba a Luvia que después Saber tomó a ambos y los alejó mientras Shinji corría como podía.

La esfera de hielo caía y Gohan en lugar de huir puso sus manos en su frente. "¡Masenko!" Gritó, de sus manos una luz dorada salió y pulverizó por completo la gran esfera de hielo dejando a todos impactados mientras la pelea continuó.

"Niña, acabo de encontrar un oponente digno." Dijo Rider sonriendo para sorpresa de Sakura.

"Por favor, contrólate un poco"-"Te adelantas mucho, quiero un uno vs uno con él, así que esperaré." Sakura iba a calmarla pero Rider le interrumpió.

"¡Assassin! ¡Es sólo un niño! ¡No puedo creer que te esté dando tanto trabajo!" Gritaba histérico Shinji mientras algunos lo observaban.

Saber iba a atacarlo. "Emiya, por favor no dejes que tu Servant ataque a mi hermano o me veré forzada a que Rider interfiera." Antes de que Saber se moviera fue detenida por Sakura y Emiya se sorprendió de verla actuar así.

"Está bien, Saber." Dijo Emiya y Saber asintió.

"Ese niño y su Servant, son muy violentos y no parece que sean del tipo que escuchan a otros." Les habló Lancer junto a su Master, que para sorpresa de Emiya vio a la chica que casi lo mata.

"Creí que había convencido a Illyasviel de escuchar." Dijo Bazett seria.

En eso, una explosión se vio y la espada de Assassin cayó, para sorpresa de todos, Berserker estaba como si nada delante del cuerpo de Assassin. "Puedo notar que en ti hay una maldad repugnante. No tengo intenciones de acabar aun contigo, sólo escucha lo que tienen qué decir." Dijo Berserker mientras con esfuerzo Esdeath se ponía de pie.

"Eres fuerte, me gustan los chicos fuertes." Dijo Assassin con una sonrisa.

"¡Esdeath! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres una inútil!" Comenzó a gritar Shinji histérico mientras se le quedaban viendo.

Assassin lo miró sin importancia. "Niña." Le llamó la atención a Luvia para confusión de todos. "Si el inmortal ya no está contigo, significa que te traicionó." Dijo dejando a Luvia seria y a los demás confusos. "¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo? Yo me he quedado sin Master " Propuso Esdeath dejando a todos atónitos y antes de alguien darse cuenta, Esdeath estaba frente a Shinji con una mirada y aura asesina a punto de cortarle el cuello.

Su espada fue bloqueada por un escudo, Rider estaba frente a ella y la hizo retroceder un poco. "Salvado por nada, niño." Dijo Esdeath mientras Shinji caía al suelo temblando de miedo. "No me interesan alianzas, los más fuertes, vengan, los enfrentaré." Dijo Assassin sonriendo mientras todos los Servant se ponían en guardia.

Sin esperarlo, una persona llegó como cayendo del cielo causando una explosión. Todos se quedaron en guardia, pero vieron a una mujer de rodillas que se ponía de pie su cabello era rubio y largo peinado en trenza, llevaba algo parecido a una lanza y a la vez un estandarte, su rostro reflejaba una belleza sin igual, y sus ropas eran similares a las de Saber pero oscuras.

La mujer los observó y miró por último a Esdeath. "Las reglas cambiaron Assassin, ahora, Assassin, Rider, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Saber, todos ustedes son aliados, para lo que viene." Dijo la chica para impacto de todos.

"¿Y tú eres?" Preguntó Saber aun en guardia.

"Servant Ruler. Soy la mediadora de la Guerra por el Santo Grial." Respondió Ruler para más sorpresa de todos.

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Tengo otros proyectos en mente por el momento, sí tengo ideas para un fanfic de Gintama, aunque será después.**

_**Nota: Ya sé que hay personajes de otras franquicias de Fate además del giro a una guerra como la de Apocrypha, y sí, lo hice adrede. Ahora a ver si reconocen a los nuevos servant.**_

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	4. Nuevas reglas

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas reglas.**

Todos se quedaron con un rostro de sorpresa. "¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó Saber sin bajar la guardia.

Ruler los observó un momento. "A que las reglas cambiaron, ahora se tornó a una pelea de equipos, 7 Servants y 7 Masters vs 7 Servants y 7 Masters, y ustedes son un equipo, el deseo se le concederá al equipo ganador." Reveló para impacto de todos.

"¿Cómo fue que ésto sucedió?" Preguntó Rider seria.

"No lo sé, fui invocada por el Grial con esta información, sólo vine para dárselas, lo demás depende de ustedes." Les respondió Ruler también seria. "Con su permiso." Dijo Ruler comenzando a caminar.

"Espera, espera, ¿Sólo veniste a decir eso?" Preguntó Shiro confundido.

"Soy neutral, mi deber como mediador es verificar que la guerra se lleve conforme a las reglas." Respondió Ruler.

"Y ni siquiera sabes por qué cambiaron las reglas, además ¿Qué Kotomine no era el mediador?" Le llamó la atención Rin.

"¿Zeref habrá tenido algo que ver?" Pensó en voz alta Lancer para confusión de algunos.

"Es probable, dijiste que él era el origen de toda magia, así que debió hacer algo." Le dijo Saber confundiendo más a su Master.

"¿Saber? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Emiya confundido.

"Supongo que ahora que todos están calmados, puedo proceder a hablar." Les llamó la atención Luvia.

"¡GYyaa! ¡Por favor detente!" Se escuchó a Shinji gritar, todos voltearon y vieron como Assassin picaba a Shinji con su espada en ciertas zonas que parecía como si ella supiera que serían zonas donde le ocasionarían gran dolor y antes de que alguien actuara. "¡Detente ya! ¡No vuelvas a lastimarme!" Shinji usó un hechizo de comando y Assassin se detuvo.

Assassin sonrió. "No vuelvas a gritarme, niño, recuerda que para mi, sólo eres el idiota que me mantiene en este mundo." Dijo Assassin sonriendo de manera sádica asustando a Shinji. "Te quedan dos." Dijo guardando su espada. "Niña, explica qué hizo el inmortal." Ordenó mientras todos se le quedaron viendo serios, aunque seguían confundidos por lo del inmortal.

Luvia dio un suspiro y comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado con ella y su Servant, además de quién era él, también acerca de su traición y de lo misterioso que actuó Kotomine además de la aparición del sujeto rubio.

"Ya veo, tendré que hablar con ese sujeto, me retiro." Dijo Ruler retirándose dejando a los demás.

"Entonces Kotomine volverá a participar en esta guerra." Dijo Saber seria.

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Participó en la anterior?" Preguntó Rin confundida.

"Fue de los últimos en derrotar, Kiritsugu lo venció pero por lo visto no lo mató." Respondió Saber dejando a Rin molesta.

"Vaya, invocaste a un Servant poderoso y ahora tenemos que pagar por tus imprudencias." Le dijo Illya arrogante a Luvia que sólo se molestó.

"No del todo, Caster dijo que el Grial lo llamó, que sólo me usó a mi como medio." Respondió Luvia.

"No me agrada." Habló Emiya llamándoles la atención. "¿Por qué ese tipo quiere hacer algo tan atroz?"

"Es una purga, sólo los fuertes sobreviven, yo lo hice una vez." Respondió Assassin sonriendo molestando a Emiya y a algunos más.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Emiya enojado.

"Porque eran débiles." Respondió haciéndolo enojar más.

Al ver eso, Saber se preparó. "Mayor razón para detenerlo, Saber, protegeremos a los débiles y salvaremos tantas vidas sean posibles." Dijo Emiya serio y Saber se quedó seria pero le asintió con una sonrisa confiada mientras algunos le sonreían pero otros sólo lo observaron.

"Tampoco a mi me agrada ésto." Habló Illya.

"¿Verdad?" Dijo Emiya.

"No me refiero a eso, entré en esta guerra por el Grial para matarte." Le dijo Illya sorprendiendo a Emiya mientras los demás permanecieron serios.

"Master, ¿No cree que ahora hay cosas más importantes que su berrinche?" Le llamó la atención Berserker haciendo que a Illya se le marcara una vena en la frente.

"!No me hables así!" Gritó Illya enojada poniendo nervioso a Berserker.

"De acuerdo, lo lamento." Respondió Berserker riendo mientras Illya lo miraba molesta.

"Bien, pues, creo que ahora que somos aliados deberíamos planear alguna estrategia o formación de batalla para lo que viene, ¿No creen?" Les llamó la atención Lancer.

"No soy su aliada, si Caster o alguno de los otros nos atacan Berserker se encargará de ellos, y una vez que termine ésto, seguirás tú, Emiya Shirou." Habló Illya dándose la vuelta.

"Entonces así será, ¿Niña?" Le dijo Rider a Sakura y ésta asintió.

"Alianza tras alianza, ya se hizo ridículo todo ésto." Dijo Assassin molesta volteando a ver a Shinji que se puso nervioso.

"¿Qué les parece si comenzamos alejándonos de la ciudad?" Les habló Emiya. "Si nos quedamos aquí, gente inocente se podría ver involucrada, es decir, vieron como Assassin casi se carga toda la zona con su esfera de hielo." Les explicó su por qué de la sugerencia.

"Si se mueren es porque eran débiles, niño." Le dijo Assassin indiferente.

"No está bien, la gente muere cuando es asesinada." Les dijo Emiya mientras todos se quedaron viéndolo con un rostro de confusión.

Después, la mayoría comenzaron a reír, Rin se golpeó la frente con su mano al igual que Saber, Archer volteó a otro lado seria, Luvia dio un suspiro, Sakura le sonrió, Lancer agachó su mirada sonriendo, Illya se molestó y Berserker se le quedó viendo curioso. "Bueno, tenemos al bufón del equipo, y yo que creí que ese era tu hermano." Le dijo Rider a Sakura.

"Oiga Master, ¿Y si llevamos a todos a la mansión?" Preguntó Berserker para sorpresa de todos. "Lo que dice Emiya es verdad, mucha gente inocente se vería afectada con nuestras peleas, su mansión está alejada de la ciudad, así que será más seguro, además hay espacio para todos." Explicó Berserker dejando a algunos confundidos por su actuar.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué yo haría eso?" Preguntó Illya seria.

"Porque eres una buena persona." Le dijo Berserker sonriendo dejando a Illya un poco sonrojada y avergonzada se dio la vuelta.

"Como sea, pero recuerda, al final de todo ésto, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas." Fue lo que dijo Illya dejando a Emiya aun confundido.

"¿Qué haremos nosotras? Master." Preguntó Archer.

Rin se quedó pensante unos momentos y suspiró. "Bueno, reglas son reglas." Respondió Rin aceptando la alianza.

**Mientras tanto.**

Ruler había llegado a la iglesia de Kotomine, mientras caminaba en la oscuridad una voz le llamó la atención. "Entonces, Ruler a sido traído después del cambio de reglas." Habló Kotomine.

Ruler lo observó seria. "Tú debes ser Kotomine. ¿Se puede saber por qué actúas de esa manera? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en todo ésto?" Preguntó Ruler seria.

"No sé de qué hablas, yo sólo me encargo de ver, no de participar." Respondió Kotomine indiferente.

Ruler se notó molesta. "No juegues conmigo, ya sé lo que intentaste hacer y lo que hiciste." Respondió Ruler en un tono de enojo.

"No es necesario preocuparse por él, deberías preocuparte por ti." Una voz interrumpió y varias espadas se dirigieron a Ruler, ésta esquivó la mayoría y otras las desvió.

"No tengo intenciones de pelear en la casa de dios, vayamos afuera y te pondré en tu lugar... ¿Qué?" Decía Ruler pero se quedó sorprendida. "Tú, no eres un Servant, tú has reencarnado." Le dijo viendo a Gilgamesh.

"Todo gracias a que probé el poder del Grial en la pasada guerra." Respondió Gilgamesh serio.

"Han estado mucho tiempo jugando, así que ésta será la última guerra y procuraré que ya no haya más." Otra voz le llamó la atención, viendo a Zeref.

"Sé quién eres." Ruler sorprendida lo reconoció. "No puedo dejar que hagan lo que se les venga en gana." Dijo Ruler poniéndose en guardia.

"Sin embargo, tampoco podemos dejar que te metas en nuestro camino." Zouken habló. "Assassin." Llamó a su Servant.

Antes de reaccionar, Ruler inconscientemente puso su estandarte para bloquear una patada que llegó por su derecha siendo enviada a retroceder y después sintió que alguien intentó cortarle la cabeza y a duras penas lo esquivó.

"Archer, ¿Por qué no usaste tu arco en lugar de atacarla con espadas?" Preguntó Kayneth.

"En un lugar cerrado, eso no habría funcionado." Le respondió Archer serio e indiferente molestando a su Master.

"Assassin y Archer, con este sello de comando, les ordenó detener a Zeref y Gilgamesh, quienes están quebrantando las reglas." Ordenó, un sello en su espalda brillo, pero no desapareció para su sorpresa, no funcionó.

"Yo soy las reglas." Habló Gilgamesh lanzando un sin fin de espadas.

**Al día siguiente.**

Todos se acomodaron en la mansión de Illya, aunque los Servant desconfiaron al principio al ver que había trampas en el perímetro de la mansión, sabían que era lógico algo así, pero ahora la alianza era lo que importaba, todos se encontraban en el salón principal discutiendo la situación.

"¿Qué estrategia para pelear haremos? ¿Defensiva u ofensiva?" Preguntó Bazett.

"Bueno, para empezar, sólo sabemos de las habilidades e identidades de nuestros respectivos Servant." Le respondió Rin.

"No del todo, ni siquiera sé quién es Saber." Le dijo Emiya un poco desanimado.

"¿No te reveló su identidad? Emiya." Preguntó Sakura confundida.

"Dijo que como soy un mago inexperto era mejor así para evitar que algún enemigo encontrara una debilidad o algo así." Respondió Emiya un poco apenado y Saber asentía.

"Amateur." Dijo Shinji burlón tratando de hacer enojar a Emiya pero éste sólo sonrió apenado, molestando a Shinji, todo mientras Illya se mantenía indiferente bebiendo de su té al frente de sus mucamas y Berserker, al igual que Luvia.

"Creo que sería mejor empezar por eso, que sepamos la identidad de los Servant será mejor en esta situación." Les dijo Bazett. "Lancer." Lancer se materializó al igual que los Servant Archer, Rider, Assassin los cuales podían pasar a una forma espiritual.

"Aunque estamos en desventaja, nos falta Caster." Señaló Rin, mientras Luvia se angustiaba un poco viendo su brazo izquierdo.

"Existe la posibilidad de que Luviangelita pueda invocar a otro Servant." Le dijo Leysritt para sorpresa de algunos y confusión de Illya.

"¿A qué viene tu sugerencia? Leysritt." Preguntó Illya en un todo de enfado.

"Entre más aliados tenga Illya-sama, entonces significa que estará más segura, nuestro trabajo es mantenerla a salvo no importa qué." Le respondió Leysritt con su típico tono sin emoción.

"Más sin embargo no podrán invocar a otro a menos que yo lo permita." Ruler interrumpió y todos voltearon a verla quedándose sorprendidos de verla herida.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" Preguntó Emiya preocupado.

"Es más problemático de lo que pensé, Zeref y Gilgamesh fueron quienes cambiaron las reglas." Dijo sorprendiendo y confundiendo a algunos.

"¿Gilgamesh? ¿El antiguo rey de Mesopotamia?" Preguntó Sakura mientras Ruler asentía.

"¿Fue invocado nuevamente?" Preguntó Saber seria.

"Déjame adivinar, participó en la guerra anterior." Dijo Rin un poco molesta y Saber asintió.

"Con que él está aquí." Dijo Rider como si le divirtiera.

"Te daré el permiso para invocar a otro Servant." Le dijo Ruler a Luvia la cual asintió y mientras un brillo rojo apareció, Luvia obtuvo otros Sellos de Comando.

"Creí que habías dicho que eras neutral." Le dijo Bazett.

"Y así debería ser, pero, lo más importante ahora es detenerlos." Respondió Ruler seria.

Illya sólo las observó unos segundos y después notó que Berserker la miraba con una sonrisa inocente y de mucha confianza. "Sígueme." Le dijo Illya mientras salían al patio. "Haz tu círculo de invocación, pero una vez termines recuerda limpiar, Sella y Leysritt sólo limpian lo que yo ensucio, lo mismo va para ustedes." Dijo Illya en tono arrogante.

Luvia se quedó pensante un momento. "¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso ya no piensas seguir participando?" Preguntó Bazett.

"No, no es eso, sólo que, el que él viniera fue en parte mi culpa, sin un Catalizador no sé quién podría venir, además Caster dijo que el hecho de que él viniera fue por los deseos egoístas de mi corazón." Explicó Luvia un tanto angustiada.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo. "Luviangelita, yo creo que ahora tú corazón está preocupado por lo malo que puede pasar, no soy experto, pero creo que tu corazón es el de alguien bueno." Le dio ánimos Emiya sorprendiéndola un poco.

"Yo creo lo mismo que él, además, si viene alguien malvado, bueno, aquí estamos seis Servant muy fuertes." Esta vez Berserker habló.

Luvia los observó un momento y con confianza comenzó a dibujar el circulo para la invocación, para después recitar el encantamiento, el circulo brilló y un gran rayo escarlata cayó en medio poniendo alertas a todos.

El polvo causado comenzó a disiparse y todos vieron a una chica de cabellos castaños de tonos rojizos, dos grandes pendientes dorados, ropas rojas con una venda color beige por fuera sobre los pechos, un par de cinturones en la cintura que sostenían una daga y una capa negra con hombreras, guantes y botas blancas.

La chica los observó, para al final ver a Luvia. "¿Fuiste tú quien me invocó?" Preguntó y Luvia asintió. "Que decepción." Dijo Para confusión de todos. "Invocada por un Master débil y además manca." Decía quejándose la chica. "Pero bueno, ya qué. Servant Caster, no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo." Dijo viendo a los demás. "Muy bien, ¿Quién de todos será el primero?" Preguntó desafiante.

"Vaya, primero a un loco y ahora a una mocosa en plena pubertad con complejo de superioridad, sí que sabes como arruinarlo, Luvia." Le dijo Rin molestándola.

"Silencio, tabla." Le respondió Luvia dejando a Rin molesta y avergonzada mientras ambas comenzaban a discutir y al mismo tiempo Caster sintió las palabras de su Master, angustiándose viendo sus pechos.

"Esa chica..." Dijo Rider seria.

"¿Te diste cuenta? No sólo es una habladora." Le respondió Berserker serio también.

"Bien, bien, primero, Caster, todos ellos son aliados, debiste aparecer con esa información, segundo, bájale a tus aires de superioridad." Le decía Luvia molesta.

Caster aun estaba examinándose decaída pero reaccionó. "Pues claro que lo sé, quise ponerlos a prueba." Respondió Caster indiferente, pero todos notaron la mentira mientras la miraban con desaprobación.

"Bien, creo que lo mejor será volver adentro para presentarnos, ¿No creen?" Les llamó la atención Sakura mientras todos asentían.

Todos entraron de nuevo a la sala principal. "Entonces..."-"Yo primero." Habló Lancer. "Servant Lancer, Erza Scarlet, de la misma era que Zeref, una era de magos, aunque fui designada como Lancer, mis habilidades con espada y arco son igual de buenas." Habló Lancer presentándose aunque Caster se le quedó viendo seria.

"Servant Archer, Kikyo, de la época Sengoku, mis habilidades también varían no sólo con el arco, también puedo purificar el alma de los caídos." Se presentó Archer.

"Servant Assassin, Esdeath, de antes de la era de hielo que yo misma provoqué, especialista en el combate con espada además de mi hielo, y también, soy muy buena torturando para obtener información." Se presentó Assassin, aunque ella tenía una sonrisa mientras decía todo eso.

"Servant Caster, yo soy, la asesina de ladrones, la que aterroriza a los dragones, la enemiga de todo lo que vive, Lina la Rosa, La poderosa ¡Lina Inverse!" Se presentó motivada Caster.

Mientras Lancer se le quedó viendo un poco sorprendida. "¿Entonces fuiste real?" Preguntó Lancer impactada haciendo que Caster se le subiera más el ego al ser reconocida.

"¿De tu era?" Preguntó Bazett.

"Más o menos, en realidad creí que era una historia que se le contaba a los niños, Lina Inverse, una niña maga loca que se encargaba de los ladrones y malhechores, pero al mismo tiempo era una rufián que se quedaba con lo que los ladrones habían robado y siempre acababa destruyendo algunas ciudades." Respondió Lancer mientras todos se quedaron estupefactos y Caster hacía un rostro de puchero.

"Servant Berserker, Son Gohan, de la primera era, este, soy bueno peleando pero también estudiando." Se presentó Berserker y esta vez fue Rider quien se le quedó viendo curiosa.

"Servant Saber, supongo que ya no hace falta ocultarlo, mi nombre, es Arturia Pendragon." Se presentó Saber impactando a casi todos.

"¿De verdad? Siempre creí que era un hombre." Dijo Emiya impactado.

"¿Qué esperabas? En esa época que una mujer gobernara no sería aceptada." Le respondió Saber seria.

"¿De verdad es ella?" Preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

"Así es, ella es la Reina de los Caballeros." Dijo Rider para confusión de todos.

"¿Ya sabías que era yo? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Saber confundida.

"Bueno, ella..." Decía Sakura un poco apenada.

"Yo sé todo acerca de cualquiera que haya peleado en una guerra. Incluso sé sobre ti, Jeanne D'Arc." Dijo Rider para confusión de todos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron los Master al saber la identidad de Ruler.

"¿Jeanne? Vaya, en la anterior guerra había un Caster que no dejaba de llamarme así." Dijo Saber viendo a Ruler aunque ésta sólo observaba a Rider.

Rider sonrió al notar su mirada. "Servant Rider, Bellona." Se presentó Rider para confusión de algunos pero total sorpresa de otros.

"¿Bellona? ¿Como Bellona? ¿La diosa romana de la guerra?" Preguntó impactada Rin.

"La misma." Dijo Sakura, dejando a todos aun sorprendidos.

"Yo sólo reconozco a un dios." Dijo Ruler seria.

"No me voy a poner a discutir religiones, vine a una guerra y nada más." Respondió Rider indiferente.

"Y ahora que somos aliados, mis planes de pelear contra una diosa se han ido a la mierda." Dijo Assassin molesta pero Rider le sonrió desafiante.

"¿Y si tenemos un combate entre nosotros?" Preguntó Berserker para sorpresa de todos.

"Oye, somos aliados, creí que habían aceptado la alianza. ¿A qué viene tu sugerencia de pelear?" Le respondió Emiya.

"Para analizar mejor nuestras técnicas de batalla y habilidades." Respondió Berserker haciendo que los Servant y los Master entendieran su punto.

"Él tiene razón, Master." Le llamó la atención Saber. "Sería la manera en que los guerreros podemos entendernos mejor." Dijo Saber seria viendo a los demás Servants que sonrieron desafiantes a excepción de Archer que mantuvo su perfil serio.

"¿No crees esa pelea llamaría la atención de los demás Master y Servant?" Le llamó la atención Shinji con algo de arrogancia.

"¿Tienes miedo? Niño." Preguntó Assassin asustando un poco a Shinji.

"Kana." Habló Archer para confusión de todos mientras una niña pequeña vestida de blanco como su cabello apareció sosteniendo un espejo para más confusión de todos además de que Lancer ya la había visto cuando se enfrentaron. "Muéstrame dónde están los Master y Servant enemigos." Ordenó Archer y en el espejo comenzaron a verse imágenes.

En las imágenes, sólo se vio a un tipo de apariencia ruda, Kairi, que caminaba pero de repente fue como si alguien le disparara al espejo y la imagen se perdió. "Los demás Master son hábiles, saben cómo evitar ser espiados, en cuanto a ese Master, parece que sólo su Servant se pudo dar cuenta." Dijo Kana con una voz sin emoción.

"Entiendo, retírate." Dijo Archer y Kana desapareció. "Ahí lo tienen, no deberíamos actuar de manera imprudente." Les dijo Archer seria.

"Oye ¿Qué fue eso? También cuando nos enfrentamos la vi, además de las otras dos que te protegieron." Le llamó la atención Lancer confundida.

Archer suspiró. "Es una habilidad mía." Fue lo único que respondió.

"Esa niña era un Yokai, ¿Cómo es que una sacerdotisa tiene a su disposición uno?" Le preguntó Ruler seria.

"No te importa, nada me asegura que alguno de ustedes respetará la alianza." Respondió Archer seria pero Berserker la miraba curioso.

"Parece que tienes historia con los traidores." Le habló Assassin a lo que ambas se miraron desafiantes.

"Archer, suficiente." Le habló Rin. "Aunque lo que dice Archer es cierto, pero si comenzamos a pelear entre nosotros desde el inicio perderemos sin intentarlo. Y lo que dijo Berserker es cierto, debemos ver las habilidades de los demás Servant, pero podríamos ser rastreados también." Decía Rin seria también.

"Sólo si peleamos en este plano." Les llamó la atención Rider.

Cuando una corriente de aire se comenzó a formar y después un brillo se vio que segó un poco a todos, al desaparecer el brillo, todos notaron que estaban en una arena.

"Ésto es... ¿El Coliseo Romano?" Preguntó Luvia impactada.

"Sí y no, éste es mio. Aquí podemos pelear todos sin contenernos." Les dijo Rider sonriendo de manera desafiante a lo que todos los Servant se prepararon.

"Traten de contenerse, no queremos estar en desventaja para la pelea final." Les dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Berserker, muéstrales quién es superior." Le dijo Illya a Berserker mientras los Master y Ruler se iban a las gradas.

Los Servant se pusieron en guardia. "¡Comiencen!" Gritó Bazett dando inicio.

La primera en moverse fue Archer, pero en vez de ir hacia adelante retrocedió saltando al cielo. "Kagura." Una pluma gigante apareció y sobre ésta una mujer vestida de kimono blanco con rojo y Archer se subió en la pluma mientras comenzó a lanzar flechas desde el aire que los demás esquivaban.

"Nada mal, pero." Dijo Caster. "Levitation." Caster comenzó a flotar dirigiéndose hacia Archer, pero de pronto Berserker estaba frente a ella y apuntando con su palma la envió al suelo con una ráfaga de aire. "¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Gritó Caster enojada.

"Ella no es la única enemiga." Le dijo Lancer a punto de golpearla cuando hielo se dirigió a ella.

Lancer las repelía con su lanza, después vio que las lanzas eran más e invocó espadas y lanzas que se fueron contra las lanzas de hielo, en eso, más espadas llegaron golpeando contra las espadas y lanzas de Lancer y de hielo de Assassin.

Rider era quien envió las espadas en eso Saber iba a golpearla con su espada la cual estaba siendo mostrada por primera vez, pero en un rápido movimiento Rider lo bloqueó con su escudo. "Excalibur es poderosa, pero toda arma mía también." Dijo Rider para después dar un ataque ella con una espada que Saber logró bloquear, comenzando ellas a tener un duelo de espadas.

Cuando otra espada interrumpió partiendo entre ambas. "Que falta de educación al estar ignorándome." Dijo Assassin sonriendo a lo que Saber se mantuvo seria y Rider sonrió dirigiéndose las tres a atacarse.

Assassin chocó su espada contra el escudo de Rider y Saber contra la espada cuando Saber fue pateada por Assassin y Rider aprovechó eso para golpear a Assassin con el escudo, y agachándose rápidamente pues Saber la atacó con su espada y en eso, lanzas de hielo se dirigieron a ambas con ambas repeliéndolas con sus espadas para después atacarse nuevamente las tres.

Berserker estaba en el aire dirigiéndose a Archer mientras ésta se alejaba en la gran pluma mientras disparaba sus flechas, para su sorpresa, Berserker apareció junto a ella y Berserker dio un golpe "Kocho, Asuka." Berserker dio en un escudo viendo que ahora dos niñas estaban a los lados de Archer y después retrocedió al ser atacado por lo que parecían ser cuchillas de aire creadas por el abanico de Kagura y también siendo atacado con más flechas.

Mientras que Lancer y Caster mantenían una pelea. "Eres buena, no creí que fueras buena con esa daga." Dijo Lancer mientras se empujaban una a la otra con sus armas.

Caster sonrió. "No sólo soy una cara bonita." Respondió Caster empujándose las dos y dándose espacio. "Assassin me acaba de dar una idea." Dijo Caster confundiendo a Lancer. "Demona Crysta." Repentinamente una niebla se fue creando y todo lo que alcanzó se congeló, mientras Caster hacía una seña de victoria con su mano y volteando al cielo para atacar a Archer y Berserker.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los Servant congelados rompieron el hielo librándose de él, Caster rio de manera nerviosa al ver que no funcionó, pero sin ningún dialogo, todos continuaron atacándose. Mientras tanto, los Master miraban impresionados las diferentes peleas aunque cada uno miraba con más atención las de sus propios Servant.

Berserker estaba peleando con Archer en el cielo, Archer no podía darle ya que Berserker se movía muy rápido, y sin darse cuenta, Berserker llegó dando un fuerte golpe que rompió el escudo haciendo desaparecer a Kocho y Asuka mientras Archer caía también Kagura desapareció. "Byakuya." Dijo Archer mientras ésta vez era un cisne de origami gigante en la que cayó y era un hombre el que apareció con ese cisne.

"Vaya, tienes muchos amigos." Dijo Berserker sorprendido.

"No son mis amigos, son sólo seres desafortunados que cayeron presos de un objeto maldito." Respondió Archer confundiendo a Berserker por esas palabras.

"¿Me podrías decir a qué te refieres?" Preguntó Berserker curioso pero Archer sólo lo observó seria.

"¿Qué ganarías con eso?" Preguntó Archer seria en respuesta.

"Conocerte mejor y tal vez pueda ayudarte." Respondió Berserker con una sonrisa inocente.

Archer sólo lo observó. "No hay forma de que tú pidieses ayudar en eso, sólo algo tan sagrado como el Grial podría." Dijo Archer seria apuntando con su arco.

Illya estaba viendo la pelea de Berserker, cuando notó que logró derribar a Archer de la pluma y la mujer desapareció, pero en su lugar, una cisne de origami apareció y esta vez era un hombre el que le ayudaba a flotar. "Tohsaka, ¿De dónde saca tanto ser invocado tu Servant?" Preguntó Illya.

Rin estaba también viendo su pelea. "No me lo dijo, sólo me dijo que era una habilidad suya." Respondió Rin haciendo que Illya hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

"¡Aaahhg! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Pondré fin a ésto!" Se escuchó a Caster gritar llamando la atención de todos. "¡Dragon Slave!" Gritó Caster su técnica, un rayo de energía rojizo cayó en el suelo creando una gran explosión.

**En otro lugar.**

Zeref y Gilgamesh estaban en un segundo piso, Zeref se mantuvo viendo en otra dirección por un momento. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Gilgamesh.

Zeref sonrió. "Luviangelita invocó a otro Servant, alguien bastante problemático, a decir verdad." Respondió.

"¿Tan problemático como para mantener una buena pelea?" Preguntó Assassin serio.

"Assassin, no creí que fueras de los que dejan que sus impulsos te controlen." Le dijo Zouken serio.

"No me malentiendas, Zouken, si hay alguien fuerte pelearé con él, además, es parte de mi deseo, poder bailar con alguien a buen ritmo." Respondió Assassin serio pero sonriendo.

"Al parecer nuestros compañeros son muy serios, Master." Habló Rider llamándoles la atención.

"Así deberías actuar tú." Le respondió Wave.

"Veo que participarás de nuevo, joven Wave." Le llamó la atención Kotomine poniéndolo serio. "A decir verdad, no eres el único. ¿No es así? Kayneth." Dijo mientras Wave se sorprendía de ver a un antiguo maestro suyo y además rival en la anterior guerra al lado de su Servant Archer.

"Creí que habías muerto." Dijo Wave serio molestando a Kayneth.

"Amigos y rivales, esta guerra será interesante, aunque procuren no meterse en mi camino." Habló Saber arrogante y burlona con ropas casuales aunque un poco rebeldes que llegaba junto a su Master mientras desde la segunda planta Gilgamesh miraba un poco confundido a la chica, su aspecto le era familiar.

"Deberías relajarte, en las guerras, los habladores caen primero." Le llamó la atención un joven con ropa casual que llegaba con dos chicas, siendo una de ellas su Master en silla de ruedas.

"Lancer, más respeto por favor, recuerda que todos en aquí somos aliados a partir de ahora." Le dijo Fiore.

"Lancer, ¿ese mocoso?" Habló Saber casi riendo a lo que Lancer sólo sonrió de manera indiferente.

"Si van a pelear como niños háganlo en otro lado, ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes qué hacer." Les habló Kairi sentado en una banca.

Saber se molestó. "¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Anciano!" Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia él, pero una banca fue arrojada hacia ella. Invocando su espada, rápidamente Saber la partió a la mitad.

"Eres hábil, pero te aconsejaré no acercarte a él." Una voz distorsionada le llamó la atención, molestando a Saber.

"¿O qué?" Preguntó Saber desafiante y burlándose de Caster.

En Caster aparecieron tres esferas oscuras rodeándola, flotó y sus ojos se tornaron violeta. "Ni una legión entera pudo conmigo ¿Qué vas a hacerme tú?." Le dijo seria y amenazante.

"Saber."-"Caster." Interrumpieron ambos Master haciendo que las dos se relajaran.

"Bien, ya que estamos todos, procedamos a presentarnos." Les habló Zouken.

"Falta el Master de Berserker." Le respondió Kayneth.

"A Berserker lo dejé dormido hasta el día de la batalla, está tan loco que casi me mata siendo su Master." Les respondió Celenike dejando a todos serios. "Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, Master del Servant Berserker, Heracles." Dijo para sorpresa de algunos y emoción de otros.

"Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Master del Servant Lancer." Se presentó Fiore.

"Servant Lancer, Tatsumi, de una era antes de la última era del hielo." Fue lo único que dijo Lancer indiferente molestando a Saber.

"Waver Velvet, actual Lord El-Melloi II." Se presentó Wave para furia de Kayneth.

"Servant Rider, uno de los Doce Paladines de Carlo Magno, Astolfo." Se presentó Rider entusiasta.

"Al parecer en tus tiempos las mujeres no tenían que parecer hombres para poder pelear." Le dijo Saber.

"¿De qué hablas? Soy un hombre." Le reveló Rider para impacto de todos mientras Wave se tapaba la cara.

"Waver Velvet, Lord El-Melloi I." Se presentó Kayneth con un tono de enojo.

"Servant Archer, actualmente tengo amnesia por un error de invocación, aunque lo único que no recuerdo es quién fui." Se presentó Archer serio dejando a todos confundidos y a Kayneth más molesto y frustrado.

"Matou Zouken." Fue lo que dijo Zouken indiferente. _"No hace falta que sepan más, ustedes sólo son un medio para alcanzar un fin." _Pensó arrogante.

"Assassin, Uchiha Madara, el ninja más poderoso." Se presentó Assassin con una voz fría aunque los demás le dieron poca importancia a lo de ninja se fijaron más en que no se presentó como Servant.

"Kairi Sisigou." Fue lo que dijo Kairi fumando.

"Caster. Syndra." Fue lo que dijo Caster indiferente.

"Jubstacheit Von Einzbern." Se presentó serio pero indiferente.

"Servant Saber, Mordred Pendragon, verdadero Rey." Se presentó Saber arrogante mientras algunos se le quedaban viendo.

"Jajaja." Una risa comenzó a escucharse y Saber observó al responsable.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Saber molesta y desafiante.

"Estas dos personas, son Servant Ruler, son mediadores, sólo están para observar." Le respondió Kotomine mientras los Servant llegados los observaban.

"Pues que se quede observando y no vuelva a hablar." Respondió Mordred molesta.

"Tú no eres un rey, comparado con ella, ella es una leona y tú un pequeño gato." Le dijo Gilgamesh arrogante molestando a Saber.

Saber iba a atacar, pero se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo sabes que es 'ella'?" Preguntó Saber molesta a lo que Gilgamesh sólo sonrió.

"Porque fui yo quien la venció." Respondió Gilgamesh dejando sorprendida a Saber.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**Guest34: Nunca respondo preguntas sobre la trama o cosas así, lo siento, espéralo para averiguarlo.**

**Paradoja del inquisidor: Sólo unos cuantos más, también depende del Servant, hay unos que no son tan fuertes, aunque si hablamos de Ea con el Enuma Elish, hasta donde sé se supone que puede destruir el mundo así que tal vez. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	5. El deseo de proteger

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y videojuegos narradoa aquí, no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favot apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War**

**Capítulo 5: El deseo de proteger.**

Saber estaba seria ante la revelación de Gilgamesh pero de inmediato pasó a una actitud indiferente. "¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medalla?" Preguntó Saber arrogante a lo que Gilgamesh sólo sonrió arrogante.

"Por más que la gatita lo intente, jamás llegará a ser como la leona." Respondió Gilgamesh arrogante molestando más a Saber.

"Saber." Habló Jubstacheit. "Guarda tus energías para la batalla." Le ordenó y Saber sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Pero se quedó seria viendo a quien estaba a un lado de Gilgamesh mientras éste le sonreía.

"De acuerdo." Habló Kotomine. "Nosotros seremos ajenos a la Guerra ya que sólo somos mediadores, pueden quedarse aquí por ahora si así lo desean." Dijo Kotomine retirándose junto a Gilgamesh y Zeref.

Aunque Saber se quedó seria y molesta viendo a Gilgamesh mientras se retiraban. "Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan?" Habló Rider llamando la atención de todos.

"Primero, un lugar dónde quedarse para una buena cervesa." Habló Kairi bromeando.

"Supongo que habrá que asegurarse que no sea cerca de dónde esté el otro equipo." Les dijo Wave.

"No están en la ciudad." Habló Assassin llamándoles la atención.

Zouken se adelantó. "Ahora mismo están en la mansión Einzbern." Dijo y todos voltearon a ver a Jubstacheit que permanecía serio.

"Illyasviel los envió ahí." Dijo Jubstacheit.

"¿Planeas revelarte contra los tuyos como tu Servant?" Preguntó Celenike y Saber la miró seria y enojada.

"Al contrario, bastará una orden mia para que ella se vuelva contra ellos." Respondió Jubstacheit serio.

"Si están fuera de la ciudad, significa que están intentando mantener civiles fuera de peligro." Opinó Lancer.

"Entiendo, la familia Yggdmillennia tiene una mansión cerca de esta ciudad, podemos quedarnos ahí y hacerla nuestra base." Sugirió Fiore.

"Será lo mejor, una vez ahí deberíamos averiguar quienes serán nuestros oponentes y prepararnos para sus posibles habilidades." Opinó Kairi.

"¿Tienes miedo? Kairi." Preguntó Caster burlona.

"Precausión." Respondió Kairi sonriendo.

"Para nuestra fortuna, sabemos las habilidades de dos de los Servant." Habló Kayneth llamándoles la atención.

"Master ¿Sabes algo del Servant de tu nieta?" Preguntó Saber.

"Que no es mi nieta. " Respondió Jubstacheit serio y molesto. "Y no, sólo que es Berserker pero si Illyasviel sigue viva es porque es hábil." Explicó serio y todos se quedaron pensantes.

"¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?" Preguntó Wave.

"Son los Servant de los malagradecidos de mis nietos." Dijo Zouken molesto. "Rider, identidad, Bellona, la diosa romana de la guerra, desconosco sus habilidades pero la lógica apunta a que es poderosa." Explicó Zouken serio.

"Será complicado contra ella." Dijo Rider riendo un poco nervioso.

"¿Y el otro Servant?" Preguntó Saber.

"Sus hábilidades se basan en crear hielo de la nada y es bastante sádica." Respondió Zouken. "Según lo que logré escuchar, ella viene de una era en la que ella misma congeló el mundo." Reveló y a todos les sorprendió un poco ese dato.

"Oye." Habló Lancer serio llamando la atención de todos. "¿Ella viste de blanco y su cabello es largo y azul celeste?" Preguntó y Zouken asintió. "Esdeath." Dijo serio pero sorprendido.

"¿Novia tuya? Oh, espera, eso no lo creo posible." Habló Saber burlona.

"Ah, sí, pues para tu información ella estaba loca por mi." Respondió Lancer enojado y dejando a algunos confundidos, estupefactos y otros indiferentes.

"A lo importante." Señaló Caster indiferente.

Lancer aclaró su garganta. "Está loca, como el anciano dijo, es una sádica, si los captura ella los torturará de maneras realmente crueles y dolorosas, sabe hacerlo. Es muy poderosa, ella sola puede con ejercitos enteros y es cierto lo que dijeron sobre congelar el mundo, ella puede hacerlo." Explicó Lancer serio.

"¿Cómo la derrotaron?" Preguntó Keyneth.

"Lo hizo una amiga, con una espada especial, pero eso no evitó lo que Esdeath hizo, debemos derrotarla primero." Respondió Lancer aun serio.

La seriedad se hizo presente en la sala pero Assassin y Caster sonrieron. "Ya veremos si realmente es alguien digna de mi poder." Dijo Caster confiada.

"Sólo si no mueres antes, déjenme a mi bailar con los más fuertes y no me estorben." Les llamó la atención Assassin serio pero sonriendo.

"No debemos confiarnos así, preparen sus cosas para llevarlos a la mansión, mi hermano pasará pronto por nosotros." Les llamó la atención Fiore y asintieron.

"Por cierto, casi lo olvido." Habló de nuevo Zouken. "Además de ellos dos, otro Ruler está rompiendo las reglas y se ha unido al otro bando para pelear contra nosotros, no se fien de ella." Les dijo Zouken para sorpresa inclusive de los Servant.

Después de las presentaciones, cada Master y Servant se dedicó a lo suyo. En esos momentos Zeref estaba sentado solo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya?" Preguntó de repente.

"Para ti probablemente siglos." Respondió Mordred acercándose a Zeref. "Es obvio que sabes por qué estoy en esta guerra, lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Zeref." Preguntó seria y Zeref sólo sonrió.

"Pedir mi deseo al Grial." Respondió Zeref tranquilo.

Mordred se molestó. "Tal vez hayas sido quien le enseñó la magia negra a mi madre, pero no te metas en mi camino." Dijo Mordred retirándose.

**Mansión Einzbern.**

Los Servant estaban sentados mientras Caster se estiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, es más que obvio quién ganó." Dijo Caster arrogante.

"Fue un empate por cancelación de los Master." Respondieron los demás Servant dejando a Caster estupefacta.

"Para que tu técnica no se completara y se lanzara con todo su poder, Berserker llegó y te distrajo de un golpe en la nuca." Le dijo Archer seria.

"Sin mencionar que de alguna forma Lancer se las arregló para llegar a los Master y protegerlos con ese extraño escudo." Le secundó Saber.

"Y a Saber, Rider, Archer y a mi no nos pasó nada, así que tu técnica falló." Le dijo Assassin a lo que Caster sólo hizo una cara de puchero molesta.

"Bueno, espero que con ese enfrentamiento hayan logrado ver la manera en la que pelean los demás y puedan pelear en equipo." Les llamó la atención Bazett.

"Claro que lo entendieron, Caster se frustrará y mandará todo a la mierda." Le dijo Shinji arrogante.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Caster molesta y con un aura maligna rodeándola, asustando a Shinji.

Mientras Berserker se le hacía divertido lo que sucedía. "Berserker." Le llamó la atención Rider. "Ya que sólo te concentraste en Archer, no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti, después pelearemos tú y yo." Le dijo Rider y Berserker se quedó confundido pero asintió.

"No hay problema, aunque estuve enfocado en Archer, también pude ver sus habilidades de pelea, sobre todo Saber, desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos me di cuenta que era muy hábil." Respondió Berserker.

"No te burles de mi. Aquella vez me derrotaste." Respondió Saber.

"Fue sólo porque te contuviste, ni siquiera mostraste tu espada, tú también eres amable, tanto que una ardilla se enamoró de ti." Dijo Berserker para sorpresa y confusión de todos, Saber incluida.

"¿De qué hablas?" Respondió Saber completamente confundida.

"Berserker vio una película infantil sobre tu vida antes de sacar la espada, en la que Merlin te convierte en ardilla y una hembra se enamora de ti." Le respondió Sella dejando a Saber estupefacta mientras algunos comenzaron a reír y otros compartieron la estupefacción de Saber.

Emiya estaba en silencio observando pensativo. "¿Sucede algo? Emiya." Preguntó Luvia al verlo así.

Emiya salió de sus pensamientos. "Sí, bueno, me preguntaba si al igual que en esta pelea, la guerra por el Grial se pudiese hacer así, sin que nadie salga herido, tan sólo mira, hasta hace un día eramos enemigos, y hoy reímos como grandes amigos." Respondió Emiya a lo que todos guardaron silencio unos momentos.

Rider lo observó un momento. "Así como un ser de guerra puede dialogar con un ser de paz como los mejores amigos ¿Eh?" Pensaba seria recordando algo.

Rompiendo el silencio, Rin habló. "Emiya, eso no se puede." Le dijo Rin seria y Emiya se quedó un poco decaído.

Ruler lo observaba seria y pensativa. "Emiya, ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu deseo?" Preguntó Ruler dejando pensativo a Emiya.

"Quiero ser un héroe justiciero, que proteja a todos." Respondió Emiya serio y todos lo observaron un momento, algunos serios, Sakura, Lancer y Berserker sonreían.

Assassin comenzó a reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste. "Jajajaja. Eres demasiado ingenuo, niño, no puedes proteger a todos, siempre que protejas a alguien, significa que no podrás proteger a otro, además ¿Por qué molestarse en proteger a los débiles?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Niño." Habló Rider seria. "No todos pueden ser héroes o guerreros, todo se basa en su determinación para hacer las cosas y afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, aunque digas que quieres proteger a todos, habrá ocasiones en las que tendrás que ensuciarte las manos." Le dijo Rider seria.

"Lo que dice es cierto." Dijo Ruler. "Aunque yo no blandí la espada, con el simple hecho de guiar a los guerreros, manché mis manos, aun así creo que es muy noble de tu parte desear ser alguien que ayude a todos, pero siendo ese tu deseo, entonces debes de abandonar el deseo de empuñar una espada, además, existen ejemplos de personajes que lograron grandes cosas sin empuñar espadas." Le dijo Ruler sonriendo aunque también seria.

Emiya se quedó serio ante sus comentarios. "Entonces seré el primero en hacerlo, los fuertes existen para proteger a los débiles, mi deseo sigue siendo el mismo." Respondió Emiya determinado y Assassin volvió a reír.

"A decir verdad yo discrepo con los demás." Interrumpió Lancer. "Se pueden ganar las guerras sin la necesidad de acabar con la vida de tu enemigo. Algunas veces, inclusive tu más grande enemigo puede volverse tu más grande aliado, a mi y mis amigos nos sucedió algunas veces, todo dependerá de tu determinación y resolución." Le dijo Lancer confiando en él, sorprendiéndolo y a algunos otros mientras otros se quedaron serios.

"Gracias, aunque es un poco raro que alguien que casi me saca el corazón me diga eso." Respondió Emiya riendo nervioso.

Lancer sonrió. "No lo iba a hacer, sólo te iba a golpear en un punto para borrarte la memoria, pero tenía que parecer creíble." Le dijo Lancer sonriendo y Bazett la miraba seria.

"Lo que dice Lancer es verdad, mi padre le perdonó la vida a varios de sus enemigos mortales y se volvieron sus mejores amigos... Emiya, no es pecado pelear por la justicia." Esta vez Berserker habló y todos se dieron cuenta que tenía una sonrisa. "Aunque también, debes saber que existirán enemigos que no entenderán con las palabras." Le dijo Berserker sonriendo amablemente, mientras los demás se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de verlo así de amable siendo Berserker.

"¿Cómo es que alguien tan amable como tú acabó siendo un Berserker?" Preguntó Lancer.

Berserker rió. "No tengo idea." Respondió rascándose la nuca.

Esa actitud relajó un poco a todos ahí. "Archer, dijiste que tus invocaciones son seres que cayeron presos de un objeto maldito, ¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Ruler curiosa.

Archer sólo se quedó seria, dándoles a entender que no les diría. "Archer, aquí todos somos un equipo, creo que guardar secretos entre nosotros ya no sirve de nada, además podría ser de ayuda." Le dijo Rin.

Archer suspiró. "Shikon no Tama, una perla que concedía grandes poderes a los Yokai, mi deber fue protegerla y mantenerla pura, cosas pasaron y en una pelea resulté mortalmente herida, para asegurarme de que ningún Yokai la obtuviera, fui cremada con ella." Respondió Archer seria.

"Pero ¿Cómo es que los invocas tú?" Preguntó Caster interesada.

"En una ocasión la Shikon volvió y se rompió, cada fragmento se esparció y varios Yokai la obtuvieron y fue ayudado por el fragmento de la Shikon, al final fueron reunidos, pero aun si fue una vez ayudado, el alma de cada ser ayudado por la Shikon, quedó atrapada en ésta." Explicó Archer.

"Ya veo, y al ser cremada con esa cosa, básicamente tu alma se quedó atrapada, supongo que buscas el Grial para liberarte." Le dijo Assassin.

"Fui resucitada con un cuerpo artificial cuando eso pasó. Creímos que la habíamos destruido, pero, no fue así y tal como dijiste, como fui incinerada con la Shikon ahora soy una con ella." Explicó Archer.

"Eso o no eres tú la sacerdotisa, eres la Shikon." Respondió Assassin. Ésto dejó serios a todos, Archer incluida.

Archer la miró y vio que Assassin tenía una sonrisa burlona. "No, mis habilidades de sacerdotisa me permiten usarla a mi favor, eso es todo." Respondió Archer seria.

Al escucharla, todos se quedaron serios. "Habías dicho que moriste por ayudar a quien debiste destruir, ¿A caso ayudaste a un Yokai y te traicionó?" Preguntó Saber.

"Fue un humano que se convirtió en Yokai." Respondió Archer seria y molesta. "Ya dije suficiente." Terminó Archer desapareciendo.

"Creo que deberían dejar de hostigarla con el tema, bien es cierto que hay cosas que preferimos guardarnos para nosotros." Les dijo Sakura viendo a Rin y todos asintieron.

Berserker observaba curioso la manera en que Rin y Sakura se miraban. "Oigan, Sakura y Rin, ¿Ustedes son hermanas? Ambas desprenden una energía que relaciona a los familiares." Preguntó Berserker de repente sorprendiendo a sus amigos y haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa y Rin escupiera el té que bebía, mientras Shinji hacía una mueca de molestia.

"¿Lo son?" Preguntó Emiya sorprendido al ver sus reacciones.

Sakura suspiró. "Como dijo Sakura, hay cosas que preferimos guardar para nosotras." Habló Rin seria para sorpresa de todos, pues esa respuesta se los confirmó.

"Creo que por ahora lo mejor será retirarnos a descansar y recuperar energías." Les dijo Luvia interrumpiendo, vio que la conversación se hacía muy personal, a lo que todos procedieron a retirarse.

"Illyasviel." Le llamó la atención Saber mientras Illya se retiraba con Berserker y deteniendo a ambos. "En la anterior guerra, yo fui invocada por Emiya Kiritsugu, él estaba con los Einzbern, él y una mujer llamada Irisviel tuvieron un bebé, ¿Sabes qué pasó con ese bebé?" Preguntó Saber seria e Illya la observó un momento.

"Ni idea, nunca conocí a esas personas y la verdad no me importa." Respondió Illya indiferente y continuó su camino mientras ambas mucamas se vieron entre ellas y después la siguieron, dejando a Saber pensativa y seria.

**Más tarde.**

"No es pecado luchar por la justicia, al contrario esa es una buena obra, recuerda que existen enemigos, que jamás entenderán con las palabras." Una cabeza hablaba y algo se acercaba a ella. "Entiendo como te sientes, pero ya no tienes que temer más... Por favor, protege a las plantas y animales, que tanto amé... Te lo encargo." Pidió la cabeza antes de que un pie aplastara y destruyera la cabeza.

Illya se levantó un poco asustada y agitada, ella jadeaba un poco. "¿Un sueño? No, eso... Fue un recuerdo de Berserker." Pensaba Illya calmándose un poco y volteando a ver a la ventana donde había una salida a una terraza, donde vio a Berserker de pie viendo a la nada.

Illya se acercaba a Berserker haciendo que él se diera cuanta cuando ella abrió la puerta corrediza. "¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó con una sonrisa e Illya lo miraba.

"Después de lo que has visto, ¿Cómo es que puedes sonreír así?" Pensaba Illya. "¿Después de la que armaron cómo podría dormir? Además, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Caster usar su Noble Phantasm?" Decía Illya haciendo un puchero.

"Jeje, esa técnica de Caster fue muy fuerte, pero dudo que haya sido su Noble Phantasm." Respondió Berserker e Illya lo observó y suspiró.

"Bueno, no es como si ella pudiese contra ti." Le dijo Illya sonriendo.

Berserker se quedó viéndola un momento. "Master, sin duda alguna soy fuerte, pero, yo creo que los demás Servant están ocultando su poder, claro ejemplo fue Lancer que apareció frente a todos con ese gran escudo resguardándolos de la explosión, Archer puede traer a quién sabe cuantos aliados, Assassin, Saber y Rider son muy hábiles peleando, sin mencionar que Rider es una diosa." Respondió Berserker e Illya lo miró seria.

Illya volvió a suspirar. "No puedo creer que ya te rindas, Son Gohan." Dijo un poco molesta, pero antes de que Berserker respondiera ella volvió a hablar. "Sólo bromeo." Dijo y Gohan sonrió.

"Eres una buena persona, Master." Le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

"Sólo con quienes me agradan, con estos tontos no tuve opción ya que se convirtieron en aliados y sin ellos, ganar solos no servirá de nada." Respondió Illya haciendo puchero pero notó que Gohan seguía sonriendo. "¿De qué tanto te ríes?" Preguntó aun haciendo puchero.

"Es divertido verte así, hace que te veas linda y divertida." Respondió Gohan sonriendo haciendo que a Illya se le marcara la vena de la frente y al mismo tiempo se sonrojara.

"Y te hace parecer más como aquella chica mágica de Kaleid Prysma..."-"¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que la actriz sólo se parece a mi!" Interrumpió Illya molesta y roja. "Tonto." Dijo Illya cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado. "Además, mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo." Dijo esta vez seria.

"Master." Dijo Gohan viéndola.

Illya lo observó. "¿Quieres saber?" Preguntó Illya seria y Gohan asintió. "Emiya Kiritsugu, era mi padre, él me abandonó por cuidar de ese tonto, aun cuando mamá murió, aun cuando prometió volver a mi lado, prefirió irse y cuidar de ese don nadie." Explicó Illya casi al borde de las lágrimas y Gohan se quedó serio.

Sin esperarlo, Illya recibió un abrazo. "Master, no importa quién se haya ido, lo que importa es quien se ha quedado, por favor nunca pierdas esa parte buena de ti por culpa de quienes te han hecho daño, es lo que te hace especial." Le dijo Gohan e Illya se sonrojó un poco.

Illya lo observó. "Dime una cosa, y quiero la verdad o usaré un Hechizo de Comando." Dijo Illya muy seria y Gohan asintió. "¿Por qué fuiste designado como Berserker?" Preguntó separándose de Gohan y recargándose en el barandal de la orilla de la terraza y él se quedó serio.

Gohan también se recargó en el barandal de la terraza pero él miró hacia el bosque. "Cuando peleo y me enfado más de la cuenta, todo se torna rojo, me vuelvo bastante salvaje y cruel, esa parte de mi, no me gusta, no me gusta pelear, pero si es con el fin de proteger a mis amigos y a la vida misma, pelearé." Fue la respuesta de Gohan e Illya notó que estaba decaído.

Illya sonrió y caminó de vuelta a su cuarto. "Al menos fuiste sincero conmigo... Gohan, no es pecado pelear por la justicia." Dijo Illya caminando y Gohan sorprendido volteó a verla. "Volveré a dormir, ven, has lo mismo, para que recuperes energías." Le dijo mientras caminaba.

Gohan sonrió. "Master, prometo cuidarla y no la dejaré." Le dijo sonriendo.

Illya volteó a verlo y lo vio sonriendo, ella se quedó pensante viéndolo sonreír. "Ven a dormir conmigo." Dijo un poco sonrojada y caminando a su cuarto. Illya se acomodó en su cama y después vio que Gohan se recostaba en un sillón en la habitación. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó confundida.

Gohan también se confundió. "Pues voy a dormir, ¿O querías que me acostara en el suelo?" Respondió Gohan confundido.

Illya se quedó un poco estupefacta, se levantó, fue con él y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo a la cama, para confusión de éste. "Quiero que duermas conmigo." Dijo Illya apenada poniendo un poco nervioso a Gohan.

"¿Qué? ¿No crees que estamos muy jóvenes para ésto? Además no estamos casados y mi mamá me dijo que eso sólo se hacía hasta el matrimonio." Gohan estaba nervioso pero Illya estaba muy roja.

"Tonto, no haremos nada de eso, sólo quiero que duermas conmigo." Dijo Illya roja y enojada y Gohan también se apenó por lo que pensó.

"Pero aún así."-"No quiero dormir sola." Terminó de decir Illya y Gohan la observó.

"Creo que por eso no hay problema." Dijo Gohan sonriendo e Illya seguía roja.

**Mientras tanto.**

Mientras los demás dormían, Emiya bajó a la sala y se puso a hacer entrenamiento con su magia de reforzamiento haciendo un rollo de papel tan duro como el acero. "Nada mal si lo que quieres es jugar baseball." Una voz le llamó la atención.

Emiya volteó y vio a dos personas. "Rider, por favor no seas así con él, nunca tubo un entrenamiento como mago." Le respondió Sakura caminando a él.

"Cierto, aun es un novato, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nosotras." Les dijo Saber notando Emiya que también ella estaba sentada ahí.

Emiya suspiró. "Ciertamente aun me falta mucho." Dijo Emiya sonriendo.

"Y te seguirá faltando más si no entiendes que tu magia va más allá del reforzamiento." Le dijo Rider seria.

"Eso lo sé." Respondió Emiya. "Sé que con mi magia puedo crear, pero, siempre que lo hago." Decía creando una espada pero, la espada parecía oxidada y vieja.

Sakura se acercó. "Necesitas visualizar bien aquello que quieres crear, visualiza el diseño, la forma, el material, concéntrate." Le dijo Sakura y Emiya se puso serio.

Emiya la observó un momento, nunca la vio así, pero le hizo caso y se concentró. Aunque Emiya seguía fallando, Sakura lo alentaba a seguir, hasta que creó una bien hecha, una espada corta de color blanco.

"Buen trabajo." Le sonrió Sakura y Emiya asintió sonriendo.

"Niño, si vas a empuñar la espada, debes saber que desde ese momento no podrás proteger a todos, tendrás que cortar a alguien para proteger a otro." Le habló Rider seria, dejando a Emiya serio y pensativo. "Salvar a todos sin que nadie salga herido, empuñar la espada no va con eso." Le dijo seria.

"Es extraño que ese consejo venga de alguien de quien la guerra es su esencia." Le respondió Saber molestando un poco a Rider.

"No es lo mismo un guerrero que busca honor y gloria en la batalla a uno que sólo sigue las ordenes de sus superiores. Así que si este niño quiere ir por ese camino, deberá saber la cruda verdad desde el principio, incluso tú sacaste la espada sabiendo eso desde el principio." Le respondió Rider dejando seria a Saber.

"El que por la espada vive, por la espada muere..." Habló Sakura llamando la atención de los tres y Rider estaba seria por esas palabras.

Emiya se concentró y esta vez creó otra espada similar pero negra. "Usaré mi espada para que vivan." Respondió Emiya. Rider y Saber estaban serias y Sakura le sonreía.

"Apoyo a los guerreros que le son firmes a sus ideales y sueños de gloria." Dijo Bellona acercándose a Emiya. "Estas espadas tienen mi favor." Los tres presentes se sorprendieron a sus palabras mientras ella se retiraba. "Será mejor que aprendas a pelear."

Los tres la observaron retirarse y Emiya sonrió. "Saber, ¿Me ayudarías con eso?" Preguntó Emiya.

Saber lo miró y le asintió sonriendo. "Será un honor, Master, pero por ahora ve a descansar, te necesito al 100% para lo que viene." Respondió Saber y Emiya asintió sonriendo un poco nervioso, haciendo reír a Sakura mientras Shinji miraba ésto desde las sombras un poco molesto y se retiraba.

Los tres se retiraron a sus habitaciones hasta llegar primero a la de Sakura y antes de que ella entrara, Emiya habló. "Sakura. ¿Realmente Tohsaka y tú...?" Preguntó Emiya y Sakura pareció entristecerse un poco.

"Sí, me dieron en adopción a los Matou hace 10 años." Respondió Sakura triste.

"¿Por qué hicieron algo así." Preguntó Emiya impactado.

"Asuntos de familias de magos, los Matou se quedaban sin herederos hábiles, así que..." Respondió Sakura y Emiya se molestó.

"A su propia hija. ¿Cómo es que alguien..."-"Emiya." Emiya se molestó pero Sakura interrumpió y Emiya notó que ella sonreía. "Gracias." Dijo Sakura sonriendo y Emiya la observó impactado.

Emiya no sabía qué decir y suspiró. "¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que si te volvías una mala persona, te trajera de vuelta?" Preguntó Emiya y Sakura sonrió.

"Y yo haría lo mismo." Respondió Sakura sonriendo. "Buenas noches, Emiya." Dijo Sakura entrando a su habitación.

Emiya caminó a su habitación y se topó con Saber que lo esperaba. "¿Escuchaste?" Preguntó Emiya y Saber asintió. "¿Cómo puede un padre tratar así a un hijo?" Se preguntó molesto.

Saber se quedó seria. "A veces los padres no ven por sus hijos sino sólo en su conveniencia como si sus vidas les pertenecieran, pero otras hacen cosas que parecen malas por su propio bien." Respondió Saber.

Emiya abrió los ojos. "Lo siento, no debí tocar el tema." Dijo Emiya confundiendo a Saber.

Saber hizo un gesto de confusión. "¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?" Preguntó confundida.

"Por el tema de los hijos." Respondió Emiya y Saber se quedó aun confundida. "Bueno, no sé qué tanto de verdad haya en los libros sobre ti, pero, lo decía por Mordred, aunque ahora que sé que eres mujer me confunde un poco que fuese tu hijo ¿O a caso Morgan era hombre?." Dijo Emiya un poco apenado y Saber pasó a un semblante serio.

"Master, no tienes por qué disculparte." Fue lo único que dijo Saber terminando la conversación.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Illya se despertó estirando su cuerpo y vio a Berserker a su lado dormido y ella sonrió. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, fue Sella quien habrió la puerta y vio a ambos en la misma cama.

"Leysritt, Leysritt." Comenzó Sella a llamarla mientras Berserker abría los ojos y se levantaba somnoliento.

En eso, Leysritt entró y los vio en la misma cama. Sin nadie esperarlo, Leysritt tenía un hacha casi partiendo por la mitad a Berserker, pero éste por sus reflejos, logró detener el hacha con sus manos evitando su avance.

Berserker estaba nervioso e Illya sorprendida por el acto de Leysritt. "Oye ¿Por qué haces eso?" Preguntó Berserker confundido, cuando por un lado otra hacha se dirigía a él.

Con su velocidad, Berserker tomó a Illya y la alejó. "¿Cómo te atreves a profanar así a Illya-sama?" Regañó Sella molesta mientras Leysritt se ponía en guardia para volver a atacar, Berserker se confundió e Illya estaba roja.

"Basta." Ordenó Illya. "No pasó nada de eso, además mi vida privada no les importa." Regañó Illya.

"Claro que nos importa, para nosotras su seguridad e integridad es lo principal." Le respondió Leysritt tranquila.

"Mientra vivamos, su seguridad e integridad estará bajo nuestra responsabilidad, además es muy joven para esas cosas." Regañaba Sella estricta.

Illya las vio y recordó la conversación de antes. "Sella, Leysritt." Las llamó seria. "Gracias." Dijo casi en susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, dejando a ambas un poco sorprendidas. "Vayan abajo a preparar el desayuno." Dijo volviendo a su actitud de niña rica y ambas asintieron y se retiraron, no sin antes darle una mirada a Berserker que las vio nervioso.

"Estoy confundido. ¿Sabes qué pasó?" Preguntó Berserker.

Illya un poco molesta lo miró. "Ve abajo, tengo que vestirme." Le respondió Illya, Berserker asintió y se retiró pero aun seguía confundido, Illya se quedó pensante y sonrió.

**En el patio.**

Berserker bajó y escuchó algunos ruidos que le llamaron la atención, al ver, vio que Saber tenía a Emiya contra el suelo. "De nuevo." Dijo Saber haciendo que Emiya se levantara y en unos cuantos movimientos, Emiya ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

"Parece que todos despertaron con muchas energías." Dijo Berserker viéndolos pero. "O bueno, casi todos." Dijo cuando vio a Caster somnolienta con el cabello alborotado y ojeras.

Mientras tanto.

"¿Seguro que es buena idea?" Preguntó Rider Astolfo a Wave cerca de la mansión Einzbern.

"Kayneth y Kotomine, desde la guerra pasada no me fio de ellos, algo traman y Zouken... A ese tipo no logro leerlo." Le respondió Wave serio. "Por ahora, seguiremos a Jubstacheit para averiguar quienes son los demás Servant y Master." Dijo mientras miraban a Jubstacheit caminando con Saber a lo lejos.

"Mientras hablo con Illyasviel, permanece en tu forma espiritual, y trata de averiguar lo que puedas sobre Master y Servant ayudaré con un hechizo para que seas indetectable a menos que te reveles, no lo hagas." Ordenó Jubstacheit.

Saber sólo hizo una mueca de molestia. "No me agrada esconderme." Respondió Saber mientras continuaban su camino.

**Mansión Einzbern.**

Todos estaban almorzando y al mismo tiempo teniendo conversaciones comunes, como si nada estuviera pasando, comían como si nada, simplemente disfrutando el momento, Berserker notó que Illya estaba sonriendo y él también sonrió.

Después del almuerzo Saber y Emiya se dedicaron a lo suyo en el patio. Alguien entró a la mansión llamando la atención de los restantes que se pusieron en guardia. "¿Abuelo?" Habló Illya un poco sorprendida y sorprendidendo a los presentes mientras Sella y Leysritt daban una reverencia.

Jubstacheit sólo observó a los presentes. "Illyasviel, tenemos que hablar, sólo tú y yo." Ordenó mientras caminaba a una habitación e Illya confundida asintió. Berserker iba a seguirla pero ella le negó la acción.

"¿Y ese sujeto?" Preguntó Rin confundida.

"Jubstacheit Von Einzbern-sama. Es la cabeza de la familia." Les respondió Leysritt para sorpresa de los presentes pero Berserker estaba serio.

"Esas deben de ser las Servant de las que habló el anciano, y ese mocoso debe ser Berserker." Pensaba Saber viendo a los Servant y Master. "Berserker, Assassin, Rider, Lancer, Archer, Caster, por la apariencia esa debe ser Ruler... ¿Qué no había dicho el anciano que ya no tenían su Caster?... Falta uno. ¿Dónde está su Saber?" Se preguntaba comenzando a explorar.

Saber comenzó a explorar la mansión por un rato, por ayuda de Jubstacheit, las trampas y detectores de la mansión la ignoraron, mientras investigaba, un ruido del patio le llamó la atención, al ir y ver lo que sucedí comenzó a sentir una gran ira.

**Con los demás.**

Algunos comenzaron a retirarse, pero Ruler vio muy serio a Berserker. "No confias en ese sujeto." Le habó Ruler seria.

"No." Respondió serio.

"Vaya, sólo te había visto así cuando peleas, debes tener tus asuntos con ese tipo." Le dijo Rin.

"Quiza sea un pervertido que le está haciendo cochinadas." Supuso Caster haciendo que los presentes la vieran con desaprobación.

"Si ese es el caso voy a entrar." Dijo Luvia enojada caminando a la puerta.

Sella y Leysritt pusieron sus hachas bloqueando el camino. "Son asuntos de los Einzbern, no son ese tipo de cosas sucias que piensan ustedes dos." Les dijo Sella molesta.

"Por su bien mantenganse lejos de esta puerta, ya que nos veremos forzadas a interferir." Les dijo Leysritt con su expresión sin emoción.

Más sin embargo en esos momentos se abrió la puerta, saliendo Jubstacheit primero y después Illya, aunque ella se miraba más seria de lo normal. Berserker se puso más serio al ver su expresión. "Sella, Leysritt, continuen cuidando de Illyasviel, yo me retiro." Les dijo Jubtascheit.

Las tres dieron una reverencia mientras Jubstacheit comenzaba a retirarse. "¡ARTHUUUUUR!" Un gran grito se escuchó llamando la atención de todos y después se sintió y escuchó una explosión.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Respuestas.**

Paradoja el inquisidor: Y cada Servant tendra su rol en la trama y obvio sus habilidades también aunque algunos participarán más. Aunque Kykyo tenga sus poderes, el fuerte de ella siempre fue el arco, además los Servant no siempre sólo usan sus armas correspondientes.

Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar, bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen ya comenzaré a actualizar un poco más seguido.

Hasta luego, lectores.


	6. La batalla de las bestias

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 6: La batalla de las bestias.**

Saber se encontraba entrenando a Emiya en el patio, a pesar de ser el primer día, Saber no mostraba piedad, aun así ayudaba a Emiya cada que caía. "De nuevo"-"¡ARTHUUUR!" Un fuerte grito se escuchó, Saber se quedó impresionada, reconoció la voz.

Como si a cámara lenta se viera, gracias a su velocidad de reacción, Arturia invocó su espada y logró bloquear un ataque, pero por la fuerza se creó una explosión, de entre el polvo, salió Arturia retrocediendo a donde estaba su Master tomándolo y alejándolo.

"¿Saber?" Habló Emiya al verla muy seria.

"Qué te parece, parte de mi deseo se cumplió tan solo con venir a este lugar." Una voz un poco distorsionada se escuchó entre el polvo. "¿Ese es tu Master? Arthur." Al disiparse, Emiya vio a un Servant en una armadura plateada con tonos rojizos, de cuerpo completo incluyendo un casco y una espada del mismo color que la armadura.

En eso, fue rodeada por los Servant. "¿Un Servant? ¿Cómo logró burlar la seguridad de la mansión? Ni siquiera en su forma espiritual podría haber entrado." Preguntó Sella seria.

"Bajamos la guardia al creer que no atacarían de día." Les dijo Ruler.

"Ya no importa, cometió un error al venir solo." Le respondió Bazett.

"¿Quién lo asegura?" Le dijo Luvia seria y alerta por si había algún otro Servant haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

"No vayan a matarlo, me aseguraré de sacarle información." Les dijo Assassin mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

Mordred sólo se quedó observándolos para después mirar a Arturia. "No importa cuantos vengan en tu ayuda, Arthur, esta vez me aseguraré de"- Antes de terminar, Arturia ya estaba chocando espadas con Mordred.

"Esta batalla es mía." Les dijo Arturia seria.

"¡No me subestimes!" Respondió Mordred con furia mientras empujaba su espada.

"Nunca lo hice." Respondió Arturia comenzando una batalla de espadas.

La batalla comenzó, cada una era hábil con la espada y en batalla, cuando una casi cortaba a la otra, lograban repeler, bloquear o esquivar el ataque mientras el polvo se levantaba por las fuertes corrientes de aire que la batalla y las blandidas de espada provocaban, mientras todos se quedaban de espectadores, Jubstacheit miraba ésto con seriedad y a la vez molesto por la falta de Mordred a la misión de reconocimiento.

"Hay que buscar en los alrededores por si hay más enemigos." Les dijo Archer subiendo a la pluma de Kagura junto a ella.

Los Servant respetaron la decisión de Arturia por pelear sola y se mantuvieron alejados, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hacer un perímetro para vigilar la mansión en busca de más Servant.

Emiya estaba viendo sorprendido la manera en la que peleaban, pero más que nada, estaba confundido por el hecho de que el Servant conociera la identidad de Saber. "¿Quién es?" Se preguntaba sorprendido.

"Por sus habilidades de pelea con espada es obvio que se trata del Saber enemigo. ¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?" Le respondió Rin.

"No, me refiero a ¿Cómo es que conoce la identidad de Saber?" Dijo Emiya sorprendido y los demás Master se quedaron pensantes.

"Tal vez sea algún antiguo enemigo, alguien invocado de su misma época." Le dijo Sakura.

Mientras miraban como combatían con sus espadas atacándose y retrocediendo dándose espacio para después volver a atacarse con múltiples espadazos, esquivando y atacando, repeliendo ataques y volviendo a atacarse sin darse cuartel.

Jubstacheit estaba serio observando la pelea. "_Esa estúpida... Bueno, esa reacción era de esperarse en alguien con su inmadurez, además, yo tampoco me imaginé... que el portador de Excalibur estuviera aquí._" Pensaba Jubstacheit serio ante lo que hacía su Servant.

"Jubstacheit-sama, Illya-sama, manténganse detrás de nosotras." Les dijo Leysritt mientras ella y Sella los resguardaban, pero Jubstacheit e Illya estaban serios.

"Berserker, deberías buscar junto a los otros Servant por posibles enemigos." Le ordenó Illya al ver que no se apartaba de ella.

Berserker estaba serio más que observando la pelea, él estaba viendo a Jubstacheit con desconfianza. "Hay dos presencias cerca de la mansión, pero no dentro del perímetro, por su nivel, deduzco que son un Master y un Servant así que deben estar esperando por su Saber." Les respondió Berserker serio.

Ésto impresiono a los demás Master y a Jubstacheit, aunque él se mantuvo sereno. "Entonces deberías ir por ellos." Le dijo Jubstacheit.

"No recibo ordenes tuyas, además le prometí a mi Master no dejarla sola." Le respondió serio.

Illya lo observó, ella estaba seria pero también un poco decaída. "Berserker, quiero que vayas, Sella y Leysritt son capaces de protegerme." Le ordenó Illya molestando un poco a Berserker, Illya notó eso en él. "No vayas a acabarlos, entrégales un mensaje, 'Vuelven a meterse así a mi casa y no mostraré piedad.'." Le dijo para confusión de los presentes.

Berserker se quedó serio pero le sonrió. "De acuerdo. Sella, Leysritt, les encargo a mi Master." Dijo Berserker retirándose.

Bazett estaba en el tejado sobre ella y logró escuchar. "_¿Por que dio esa orden?_" Se preguntaba. "_Lancer, tú y yo seguiremos a Berserker, él sabe dónde hay más enemigos._" Le habló a su Servant telepáticamente y ésta asintió retirándose ambas tras Berserker.

**Mientras tanto con Wave y Rider Astolfo.**

"Parece que Saber no soportó las ganas de pelear." Dijo Rider mientras Wave se quedaba serio.

"Entiendo sus razones para atacarnos dado que estamos en una batalla y somos enemigos." Una voz les llamó la atención poniéndolos alerta, al voltear vieron a un niño. "Su Saber y el nuestro tienen un poder similar, pero, el nuestro ganará, tengo ordenes de dejarlos ir a ustedes con una advertencia." Les dijo Berserker sonriendo.

Rider y Wave lo vieron serios. "¿Qué dice? Master." Habló Rider.

"Rider, sabes qué hacer." Dijo Wave haciendo sonreír a Rider mientras Berserker se ponía en guardia.

Rider sacó su espada y dio un giro hacia atrás, para sorpresa de Berserker, Rider bloqueó un ataque de Lancer Erza. Pero de inmediato, Bazett apareció sobre Wave dando una patada hacia el suelo que Wave logró esquivar.

Bazett se levantó poniéndose en posición para pelear. "Un Master ágil, al igual que su Servant, era de esperarse." Se decía Bazett, pero pasó de seria a sorprendida. "Lord El-Melloi II, Waver Velvet." Dijo sorprendida.

"¿Lo conoces? Bazett." Preguntó Berserker.

"Es mi superior." Respondió Bazett aun incrédula para sorpresa de Berserker mientras Lancer y Rider se daban espacio colocándose cada uno junto a su Master. "¿Por qué estás con ellos?" Preguntó Bazett seria.

Wave la observó un momento. "Hablas como si algo estuviese pasando." Habló Wave creando un silencio. "Lo supuse, Rider, está bien." Le dijo haciendo que Rider confundido bajara la guardia. "Las reglas cambiaron de repente, Kotomine, Kayneth y Zouken, sin mencionar a esos dos Ruler... Bazett, dime lo que desconozco." Dijo Wave.

Bazett se quedó seria al igual que Lancer y Berserker. "¿Realmente no lo sabes?" Preguntó y la seriedad en Wave se lo confirmó. "Supongo que los Ruler que mencionas son Zeref y Gilgamesh, ellos fueron quienes cambiaron las reglas, desconozco cuales serán sus métodos, pero, quieren usar esta guerra para exterminar a la humanidad." Les reveló, dejando a Wave y Rider impactados, mientras Wave recordaba lo que vio en la anterior guerra, desde las atrocidades de Caster hasta lo que sucedió con la ciudad al final de la guerra.

"Entonces lo que dijeron sobre obtener el Grial para todos..." Decía Astolfo impactado.

"Es probable que mintieran o que realmente puedan hacerlo, Zeref es el origen de la magia, sabe como funciona." Le respondió Lancer seria.

Wave se quedó pensativo. "Básicamente nos están usando, pero no sabemos quién de ellos sepa la verdad y quienes lo ignoren como nosotros." Habló Wave rompiendo su silencio. "Bazett, nuevas ordenes, continua con tu equipo, averiguaré quienes están con ellos, cuando llegue el momento atacaremos." Le dijo serio.

"¿Nos crees tan fácil? ¿Cómo sabemos si tú no estás con ellos y nos estás engañando?" Preguntó Bazett desconfiada.

"Te conozco desde niña, eres una mala mentirosa así que lo que dices es verdad." Le dijo molestándola un poco. "Rider nos retiraremos, otra cosa, para demostrarte que no miento, tengan cuidado con los Einzbern." Les advirtió para sorpresa de ambos, sobre todo Berserker.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó serio Berserker.

"Jubstacheit, él y Saber, son de nuestro equipo, él dijo que con una orden suya bastaría para volver a su nieta y a Berserker contra ustedes." Dijo Wave dejando a los tres impactados.

"Sabía que ese tipo no era de fiar, pero Illya no haría eso." Dijo Berserker confirmando sus dudas con Jubstacheit.

"¿Y qué hay de su Berserker?" Preguntó Astolfo.

Berserker se señaló sonriendo haciendo ver que estaban frente a Berserker. "Confío en Illya." Así que flotó.

"Espera." Le detuvo Lancer. "Tal y como dijo él, no sabemos quienes sean ignorantes de lo que sucede, así que tal vez Jubstacheit sea uno de los que no saben así que por seguridad de Illya, no vayas a armar un escándalo." Le dijo Lancer seria y Berserker asintió serio. En eso, se vieron dos luces, una roja y una dorada llamando su atención.

**Lejos de ahí.**

Sobre la copa de un pino estaba Assassin Madara viendo desde lejos. "Y ésto es lo que sucede cuando envías mocosos... El Master de Rider y Rider no se ven con intenciones de entablar combate. Bueno, al menos el otro mocoso sabe ocultarse bien." Decía observando calmado e indiferente.

**Entre la maleza de la Mansión Einzbern.**

"_Lo sabía, esa tipa es demasiado hiperactiva, acaba de arruinar el plan de reconocimiento._" Se decía Lancer Tatsumi oculto en su forma espiritual pero manteniéndose entre la maleza y después viendo a Assassin. "_Realmente estás aquí, Esdeath._" Pensaba molesto.

Cuando de repente, vio como Mordred salía disparado chocando contra algunos árboles y después se ponía de pie. La mitad de su rostro se mostraba y se notaba sangrando y jadeando quitándose el casco, en cuanto a Arturia, también estaba jadeando con unas cuantas heridas sangrantes pero sin más volvieron a atacarse entre ellas.

Emiya estaba viendo la pelea preocupado pero sorprendido también. "Su rostro, es idéntico a Saber." Dijo Emiya. "_¿Será?_" Pensó dándose una teoría.

"_He de reconocer que es fuerte y demasiado persistente._" Pensaba Tatsumi viendo como Mordred no daba marcha atrás en la pelea a pesar de las heridas.

"Assassin. ¿Qué haces allá? Ven aquí, alguien podría atacarme." Tatsumi vio a un chico un poco asustado.

"Cállate, niño, lo mejor para ti es quedarte escondido, pero si quieres que baje tendrás que usar un Hechizo de Comando y sólo te quedan dos." Le respondió Assassin arrogante asustando a Shinji.

Tatsumi sonrió. "_No tenemos que luchar contra ti, Esdeath, tienes una debilidad y es ese tipo, no es personal, chico, pero te juntaste con la loca equivocada._" Pensó con una idea en su cabeza. "_Pero no puedo actuar imprudentemente, debo encontrar una apertura._" Se decía mientras miraba como la lucha de Sabers se veía sin tener un fin pronto.

**En la pelea.**

Ambas se atacaban sin cuartel, hasta que con un fuerte ataque, Mordred logró hacer retroceder a Arturia. "Te has oxidado." Dijo Mordred con arrogancia pero estaba jadeando.

Arturia jadeaba pero se calmó. "Y justamente eso dijiste la última vez." Dijo Arturia molestando a Mordred.

Mordred se quedó seria. "Vamos a ver, qué sucede esta vez." Dijo mientras su espada comenzaba a brillar carmesí y Arturia se ponía más seria mientras su espada resplandecía en un tono dorado mientras ambas eran rodeadas por el aura y poder de sus espadas.

Pero Mordred dejó de expulsar su poder. "¿Pero qué rayos?... _¿Qué hiciste Jubs?_" Se dijo y pensó Mordred, preocupada volteó a ver a Arturia quien también dejó de expulsarlo.

Arturia la observaba seria. "Tú Master te abandonó por lo que veo, no permitió que sigas haciendo lo que te plazca, sigues siendo impertinente, veniste aquí con una misión, al atacarme la abandonaste ¿O me equivoco?." Habló Arturia seria y Mordred se molestó más.

Mordred estaba molesta. "No lo hagas, no me hables como si tuvieses compasión por mi, un rey no necesita de compasión." Dijo Mordred enojada.

Arturia la observó. "Entonces por eso veniste, aun crees que puedes ser Rey, sigues sin tener lo necesario." Le dijo mientras expulsaba su poder. "Como desees, respetaré tu voluntad de seguir hasta el final." Mordred se molestó más.

Arturia apuntó su espada mientras Mordred se lanzaba contra ella. "Atacar de frente a tu enemigo sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar, sigues siendo inmadura." Dijo Arturia casi en susurro.

De la espada de Arturia un rayo dorado salió disparado hacia Mordred y ésta sonrió saltando al aire esquivando el ataque pero, vio que Arturia tenía su espada a su costado y agitándola, creó una onda de poder que salió disparado a Mordred, se dio cuenta de su error y puso su espada al frente tratando de cubrirse.

"¡Casseur de Logistille!" Un grito se escuchó, donde estaba Mordred hubo una explosión, cuando se disipó el polvo no vieron nada.

"¡Por allá!" Les gritó Archer viendo algo que se alejaba.

Mordred se dio cuenta que era sujetada por unas patas al ver, vio que era un Hipogrifo que la sujetaba y sobre él iban Rider Astolfo y Wave pero antes de decir algo, un gran muro de hielo se formó frente a ellos y sobre ese muro estaba Assassin Esdeath sonriendo de una manera sádica. "¿A dónde tan de prisa?" Preguntó burlona.

En eso, los demás Servant ya habían llegado. "Perdón, perdón, sólo venimos por nuestro compañero, así que si nos disculpan..." Decía Astolfo riendo nervioso.

**Con Assassin Madara.**

"Idiotas, bueno, les crearé una apertura para que escapen, más les vale ser rápidos." Dijo juntando sus manos. "Chibaku Tensei." Dijo.

**Regresando con los demás.**

Wave los miraba serio, iba a comenzar a persuadirlos de estar de su lado, pero de pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, al voltear al cielo, todos vieron como caía un meteorito sobre ellos. "¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntaba atónita Luvia.

"_Puedo detectar a otro Servant cerca, pero desapareció, sabe cómo ocultarse._" Le dijo Berserker a Illya dándose cuenta que ya estaba con ellos. "_Yo detendré el meteorito._" Les dijo yendo hacia el meteorito.

"_¡¿Qué rayos es ésto?!_" Pensó Tatsumi nervioso. "_¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fuiste tú? Assassin... Espera, puedo usar esta distracción para encargarme del Master de Esdeath antes de que caiga eso y después salir de aquí._" Se dijo acercándose a Shinji, cuando un gran estruendo llamó su atención.

Al voltear, él y todos, vieron como varias estalactitas gigantes de hielo estaban deteniendo el meteorito, dejando a todos, inclusive Madara impactado pero a la vez éste se miraba sonriendo como si estuviese feliz.

"Ésto se pone interesante." Se dijo Madara para comenzar a avanzar.

"Espera. Aún no, aun no está listo, sigue con el plan." Le dijo Zouken molestándolo.

Astolfo vio que todos estaban distraídos. "Trap of Argalia." Astolfo invocó una lanza. "Hippogriff." Dijo haciendo que Hipogrifo volara hacia el muro de hielo y con la lanza lo destruyeron.

"No escaparás." Dijo Rider Bellona siguiéndolos en su carro romano.

Pero repentinamente se vio un resplandor rojo dirigiéndose a ellos, Bellona logró esquivarlo, notando que era una flecha rodeada de poder mágico, ésta siguió su camino chocando con el meteorito haciendo que éste se destruyera haciendo que todos se protegieran, esquivaban o destruían los fragmentos.

Lancer Erza llegó junto a todos los Master y con un escudo los protegió de los escombros. Lo que nadie se esperó, fue que un Servant vestido con una armadura gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza y empuñando una lanza, apareció cerca de Shinji con intenciones de acabar con él.

Como si a cámara lenta se viera Shinji estaba aterrado mientras Lancer Tatsumi se acercaba a él, pero para su sorpresa, la lanza de Tatsumi estaba siendo bloqueada por Ruler.

De pronto, Emiya llegó con sus espadas tratando de cortarlo, pero con un movimiento de lanza se las quitó y antes de atacarlo, algunas gemas cayeron sobre él elxplotando, pues Rin y Luvia lo ayudaron, después, Sella y Leysritt lo atacaron pero logro golpearlas con su lanza haciendo chocar a Sella contra un muro y a Leysritt Tatsumi le iba a dar una estocada pero algunos rayos de energía lo hicieron retroceder, dándose cuenta que Illya lo atacaba con unas extrañas aves de cristal.

Tatsumi fue rodeado. "Mierda, pronto se arrepentirán de haber salvado a Esdeath." Dijo Tatsumi retrocediendo pero Ruler y los Master se quedaron serios al saber que él la conocía.

"_Mira lo que causaste por tu imprudencia, Saber._" Regañaba Jubstacheit a Mordred que sólo se molestó.

**Con Madara.**

Madara observaba de brazos cruzados. "Ahora el mocoso, ¿qué intentaba hacer?"-"_Usaré otra flecha para crearle una apertura, pero algunos siguen tras de Rider._" Le llamó Archer telepáticamente.

"_Lo siento, quería deshacerme de Esdeath lo más pronto posible. Cuento con tu apoyo._" Les respondió Tatsumi serio pero disgustado por su fallo.

Madara descruzó sus brazos. "Les daré algo con qué entretenerse." Dijo mientras otra flecha roja se dirigía a la mansión. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Dijo mientras letras se pintaban y después se creaba una gran explosión que llamó la atención de todos. "Encárgate." Dijo.

"_**¡RRrroooaaaaaaa!**_" Un gran rugido se escuchó y una bestia se dirigió a atacar a todos que sorprendidos vieron de qué se trataba.

"Kyuubi." Dijo Madara volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. "Tienen esta ventaja para retirarse, si no la aprovechan será por idiotas." Les dijo Madara a todos.

**Con los Master.**

Estaban sorprendidos de ver a la bestia que sólo se mencionaba en leyendas. "El Zorro de nueve colas." Dijo Sakura impactada.

Tatsumi se volvió a su forma espiritual. "No te irás."-"Tienes algo más importante frente a ti, Ruler rebelde." Le interrumpió Tatsumi sorprendiéndola de cómo la llamó, cuando una flecha llegaba a ellos, pero Ruler logró desviarla a otro sitio, pero por eso, se le escapó.

**Con Astolfo.**

"Vaya, ¿Assassin tiene algo así bajo su control?." Decía Astolfo sorprendido.

"¡Oye! ¡Dile a tu animal que me suelte! ¡Tengo cosas que arreglar allá!" Le hablaba Mordred molesta.

"Tú misma ya viste que contra todos no podrás y será en vano, ya encontrarás otra oportunidad para pelear mejor contra quien sea que enfrentabas." Le dijo Wave molestándola más y volteando a la pelea.

Mientras volaban y miraban a Madara sobre un árbol cruzado de brazos para después comenzar a seguirlos, de eso, Tatsumi apareció junto a ellos. "Buen trabajo, Rey." Dijo Tatsumi en burla molestando a Mordred.

"¡Jódete!" Respondió Mordred enojada.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está Archer?" Preguntó Astolfo.

"En el edificio más alto de la ciudad." Le respondió Madara.

"Pero eso llamaría la atención de los civiles, al igual que esta pelea." Dijo Wave serio.

"Los Ruler se encargaron de dormir a la ciudad temporalmente." Explicó Madara dejando a los presentes sorprendidos. Mordred sólo hizo una mueca de molestia mirando hacia atrás.

**Con los Servant.**

"Interesante, muy interesante." Dijo Assassin sonriendo. "Grauhorn." Esdeath creó un cuerno gigante de hielo y lo lanzó contra el Kyuubi, éste lo vio y agitando sus colas creó una fuerte onda de energía que destruyó la gran estaca como todo a su paso y haciendo retroceder a los Servant.

"¡Dragon Slave!" Gritó Caster, un rayo cayó creando una gran explosión pero el Kyuubi salió de la explosión, su solo grito creó un desastre a su alrededor obligándolos a cubrirse. "Esta cosa es tan fuerte como un dragón." Decía Caster impresionada.

En eso, se vio a Rider en su carro junto a Saber surcar los cielos en dirección al Kyuubi, éste sólo las veía acercarse, pero desde el carro, Rider saltó con un martillo de guerra y Saber junto a ella con intenciones de usar a Excalibur, pero antes de llegar, el Kyuubi dio un grito que creó una onda haciendo retroceder a ambas, pero Berserker las atrapó.

Los caballos de Rider volvieron a ella y Berserker las volvió a dejar en el carro para después dirigirse todos de nuevo a atacar, Berserker lanzaba esferas de energía, Rider espadas, Assassin lanzas de hielo, Saber ondas de energía de Excalibur, Caster esferas de magia y Archer sus flechas, pero el Kyuubi siempre lograba esquivarlas o repelerlas con las ondas que causaban sus gritos y sus colas.

Berserker logró llegar a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula aturdiéndolo, aprovechando ese aturdimiento todos lo atacaron con todo creando una gran explosión. Pero el Kyubi se levantó dando un rugido destruyendo todo aunque ya estaba herido. Sin percatarse, Berserker llegó tomándolo de una de sus colas y con esfuerzo lo hizo girar arrojándolo haciendo que cayera arrastrándose para después todos volver a atacarlo, pero de nuevo el Kyubi se levantó.

"Lancer y Ruler están cuidando a los Master." Se decía Archer mientras disparaba flechas que daban en el Kyubi pero no lo dañaban. "Si seguimos así agotaremos todo el mana y agotaremos también a nuestros Master." Decía Archer seria.

"Necesitarás traerlo a él." Le dijo Kagura dejando a Archer seria. "Desde siempre, los Perros son superiores a los Zorros, por eso se usan para cazarlos." Dijo y Archer dejó de disparar.

Archer se quedó pensativa unos segundos. "Retírate, necesitaré toda la magia." Ordenó y Kagura y su pluma desaparecieron mientras Archer caía. "_Espero... que entienda lo que estoy haciendo y no me mate._" Pensaba seria. "Ven... Sesshomaru." Archer invocó.

De pronto, Archer cayó en un lomo y todos se dieron cuenta que había un Perro gigante más del doble de grande que el Kyuubi dirigiéndose hacia éste. El Kyuubi rugió pero el Perro ni se inmutó llegando a él pisándolo y mordiéndolo mientras Archer saltaba y caía en el carro de Rider que llegaba por ella, volteando y viendo que Sesshomaru peleaba contra el Kyuubi.

"¿Tú Yokai podrá contra él?" Preguntó Saber.

"Que no son mis Yokai, siendo sincera no creo que haya sido buena idea traerlo." Le respondió Archer seria dejando a Rider y Saber igual mientras veían un combate entre ambas bestias.

Ambas bestias peleaban salvajemente enfurecidas, pero Sesshomaru llevaba ventaja cada mordedura y golpes de sus garras dañaba y envenenaba al Kyuubi, Sesshomaru lo tenía del cuello pero con un movimiento de sus colas logró quitárselo de encima corriendo, alejándose de él para al final detenerse y quedársele viendo mientras ambos se gruñían, en eso, el Kyuubi puso sus colas frente a él y abrió su boca, fue como si una esfera de energía oscura se formara frente a él.

Sesshomaru escupió veneno por su boca pero el Kyuubi lo esquivaba mientras seguía cargando su esfera. "_Master, usaré el poder que me queda para derrotarlo de un sólo ataque._" Habló Berserker mientras se ponía en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, quien molesto comenzó a sacudirse quitándoselo de encima. "Veo que no eres muy amigable, bueno, ya qué." Decía Berserker.

"_Berserker, muéstrame tu poder, acaba con esa bestia._" Respondió Illya pero, con esas palabras activó el comando de la orden que anteriormente le había dado.

Berserker se puso un poco como si sintiera ira para después dar un grito aumentando el poder que tenía, dejando a los presentes impresionados, mientras Illya parecía como si le doliera. "Berserker tomó mucho mana de ti, ¿A caso le diste alguna orden con los Hechizos de Comando?." Le dijo Jubstacheit e Illya recordó que lo hizo.

Berserker estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada, el Kyuubi terminó de cargar su esfera, Berserker levantó la mirada y dio un grito de ira, un resplandor dorado se vio y ahora el cabello de Berserker era dorado, pero su mirada, era la de un guerrero fiero, mientras los demás miraban impresionados para después ver que Berserker puso sus manos en su costado.

El Kyuubi lanzó su esfera contra Sesshomaru, pero Berserker apareció frente a él con un resplandor blanco en su costado. "¡Kamehameha!" El resplandor se transformo en un rayo de luz blanca salido de las manos de Berserker, dando en la esfera, devolviéndola haciendo que el Kyuubi la recibiera causando una tremenda explosión dejando un momento de suspenso.

Al disiparse el polvo, se vio al Kyuubi moribundo, Berserker se acercó y levantó su mano creando una esfera de energía para darle el golpe de gracia. "Tengan cuidado con Madara." Les advirtió el Kyuubi sorprendiéndolos de que hablara. "Denle lo que se merece, por haberme usado." Decía mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Todos se quedaron serios ante las palabras del Kyuubi, cuando de repente, el carro de Rider recibió un golpe de cola cortesía de Sesshomaru, haciendo caer a las tres, en eso, Sesshomaru se puso frente a Archer y comenzó a brillar para al final pasar a una forma humana, un hombre de largos cabellos blancos vestido de Kimono masculino blanco una armadura de torso negro con partes grises y una estola de color blanco en su hombro derecho, Archer lo vio mientras se levantaba y él se dirigió a ella.

Archer lo miraba. "Sesshomaru..." Decía Archer.

Sesshomaru la tomó del cuello. "¿Cómo te atreves?" Preguntó molesto.

Archer estaba sofocada, cuando Sesshomaru sintió agresión y retrocedió esquivando un corte en el cuello por Rider. "¿Cómo te atreves tú a golpear mi carro? Cachorro." Le dijo Rider arrogante y Sesshomaru sacó una de las dos espadas que traía en su costado.

Archer lo vio. "Por confiar en Naraku y dejar que te manipulara para usar el fragmento de la perla en tu brazo, acabaste siendo presa de la Shikon, estoy intentando liberarnos." Explicó Archer.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo serio pero se molesto. "No necesito ayuda de nadie." Dijo a punto de atacar con Rider haciendo lo mismo, pero Sesshomaru desapareció.

"Mi mana llegó al límite." Dijo Archer jadeando.

Los Servant comenzaron a reunirse. "Eso estuvo..."-"Fue divertido." Decía Caster pero Assassin interrumpió.

"Iba a decir raro, pero sí." Secundó Caster. "En fin, ¿Quién será ese tal Madara del que habló el Zorro? ¿Además del cambio en tu apariencia?" Preguntó, siendo lo último para Berserker.

Berserker estaba extrañamente serio. "Estoy a un paso de ser completamente Berserker." Dijo serio viéndose a sí mismo aunque algo disgustado, dejando a las presentes serias.

Saber vio eso en él y cambió el tema. "El Zorro dijo que estaba siendo usado, lo que significa que es alguien fuerte para haber podido manipular a tal bestia." Le respondió Saber seria.

"Ni idea, pero gracias a ese ataque, sabemos la identidad de tres de los Servant y el nombre de otro pero por sus ataques supongo que es Caster." Se acercó Ruler junto a los Master.

"Yo soy Archer y aun así poseo habilidades de invocación, así que podría ser otro." Le dijo Archer un poco cansada.

"Archer, pasa a tu forma espiritual y recupera energías, parece que invocar a ese Perro te cansó demasiado." Le sugirió Rin a lo que Archer asintió desapareciendo.

"Entonces, ¿Quienes son los otros Servant?" Preguntó Caster.

"Saber, Mordred Pendragon. ¿O me equivoco? Saber." Dijo Emiya, sorprendiendo a algunos pero Saber se quedó seria pero asintió.

"El otro es Lancer, no sabemos quién sea, pero casi me mata, él te conoce, Assassin." Le dijo Shinji confundiéndola.

Assassin se mostró indiferente. "¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Luchaba contra legiones enteras en mis tiempos, no voy a recordar a todos, sobre todo si eran débiles." Decía indiferente. "Aunque si me lo describes, tal vez, me pregunto si será Susanoo, ese tipo era fuerte." Decía mientras todos la observaban.

"¿Susanoo? ¿El dios del mar y las tormentas?" Preguntó Sakura un poco sorprendida.

"¿Qué? No, para nada." Assassin negó, viendo que sólo era coincidencia de nombres. "En fin, ¿Cómo era mi admirador?" Preguntó burlona.

"Vestía una armadura gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza y empuñando una lanza con la punta roja." Le explicó Ruler.

Assassin se quedó pensante un momento. "Esdeath, por los recuerdos que he visto de tu pasado, esa armadura que traía el tipo que casi me mata, era la misma de alguien a quien enfrentaste." Le dijo y Assassin se hundía en sus recuerdos.

"Berserker." Le llamó la atención Illya mientras tanto, y confundida de su apariencia. "¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó al verlo con el cabello rubio.

Berserker observaba a Jubstacheit serio. "¿Te molesta si lo hablamos después en privado?" Le respondió Berserker serio a lo que Illya sólo asintió.

"En cuanto a Rider, por el Hipogrifo que montaba, deduzco que era Astolfo, uno de los Doce Paladines de Carlomagno, fue el que salvó a Saber, aunque creo que el Master que lo acompañaba era... No, no creo que fuera él." Les dijo Luvia pero Bazett se le quedó viendo.

"Por el momento volvamos a la mansión para que se recuperen, también hay que fortificar las defensas." Les llamó la atención Sakura y asintieron retirándose.

"Niño." Le llamó la atención Assassin a Shinji pero viendo que creaba una figura con su hielo. "¿Era él?" Preguntó, Shinji vio la figura de hielo y sólo asintió mientras Assassin deshacía la figura comenzando a caminar. "Sí alguno se lo topa, avíseme, él es mi presa." Les dijo mientras caminaba. _"Haz venido hasta mi, Tatsumi." _Pensaba emocionada.

Mientras caminaban, Bazett, Lancer y Berserker observaban serios a Jubstacheit, preguntándose, qué tanto sabía él de lo que ocurría o si estaba con ellos desde el principio. Illya se notaba preocupada viendo a Berserker que por alguna razón, ya no caminaba con la sonrisa inocente, ahora parecía estar todo el tiempo serio.

**Ya en la mansión.**

Jubstacheit se retiró y todos se encontraban sentados en la sala. "Bien, ya que Jubstacheit se marchó, he de hablar sobre algunas cosas aquí." Les llamó la atención Bazett. "Pero primero, Sella, Leysritt, ¿Quién es su prioridad? ¿Jubstacheit o Illya?" Preguntó para confusión de todos.

"Bazett." Le llamó la atención Berserker serio pero Bazett levantó su mano dando a entender que se callara.

"¿A qué viene tu pregunta?"-"Contesta la pregunta por favor." Preguntó Sella seria pero Bazett interrumpió igual de seria.

"Illya-sama." Respondió Leysritt sin titubear.

Sella observó a Leysritt. "Así es. Nosotras cuidamos de Illya-sama de todo, si es necesario de Jubstacheit e inclusive Berserker." Respondió Sella seria dejando a Illya observándolas sonriendo.

Bazett las observó mientras todos seguían en la intriga de lo que pasaba. "Entiendo, primero, Luviangelita, sí, a quien viste, era Lord El Melloi II." Reveló para sorpresa de Luvia y Rin. "Segundo, Saber logró burlar la seguridad porque Jubstacheit lo dejó pasar, porque es su Servant." Reveló Bazett para sorpresa de todos pero Illya se mostró seria.

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**Guest: Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y sí de hecho estoy acostumbrado a que no la comenten, pero por el contador de visitas sé que si les gusta. Por lo otro, no lo puse por razones de trama, ya luego verás.**

**Reynaldoag321: ****Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	7. Termina un problema empiezan otros

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 7: Termina un problema empiezan otros.**

Todos estaban serios por la revelación de Bazett. "Aunque no dudo que Jubstacheit-sama tenga los dotes para ser un Master, si él fuese Master lo sabríamos, además ¿no hubiese ayudado a que el chico Matou muriera?" Recriminó Sella.

Bazett estaba seria. "Vinieron a hacer reconocimiento, ¿Cómo más explicas que se infiltraron dos Servant a esta mansión?" Le respondió Bazett.

"Bazett, ¿Cómo descubriste eso?" Leysritt tomó la palabra.

"Lord El-Melloi II, el Master de Rider." Le respondió Bazett.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué hace él con ellos? En el colegio es bastante serio pero no parece ser de los que ayudaría en una locura así." Le llamó la atención Luvia.

"Al parecer se unió a ellos sin saber la verdad, se sorprendió cuando se lo dijimos y aceptó colaborar con nosotros a detenerlos tampoco sabe quienes están con ellos y quienes ignoran lo que sucede realmente." Le explicó Lancer.

"¿Y le creíste? ¿Cómo sabes si él no te engañó?" Le preguntó Illya seria.

"Yo estaba ahí, si hubiese mentido yo me habría dado cuenta, Master." Le respondió Berserker, molestando un poco a Illya.

"Además, de alguna forma también se dio cuenta que dos de los del otro equipo están con Zeref y Gilgamesh, un tipo llamado Zouken y el otro es Kayneth el anterior Lord El-Melloi." Reveló sorprendiendo a algunos pero Sakura, Shinji, Assassin y Rider se quedaron serios.

"Hermano, el abuelo está con ellos." Le dijo Sakura a Shinji llamando la atención de todos.

"Creí que Assassin lo había liquidado con su hielo." Dijo Shinji un poco asustado.

"Debió refugiarse en sus bichos de nuevo." Dijo Rider un poco asqueada dejando un silencio.

"Bazett." Le habló Saber. "Quizá me equivoque pero..." Decía pensativa recordando al sujeto que iba en el hipogrifo. "¿De casualidad el nombre de ese sujeto que ayudará es Waver Velvet?" Preguntó y Bazett un poco sorprendida asintió. "Ya veo, lo conozco de la anterior guerra, se puede confiar en él." Les dijo Saber dejando a los otros pensantes.

"¿Él participó?" Preguntaron Luvia y Bazett un poco sorprendidas.

Saber asintió. "Al igual que ahora, él era Master de Rider pero en ese entonces era el Rey de los Conquistadores, Alejandro Magno, aunque también ese tipo Kayneth, aunque recordaba que Kiritsugu lo asesinó." Le dijo dejando a ambas estupefactas y a Emiya serio.

"Entonces, sólo queda el misterio de Jubstacheit, Illyasviel, ¿Podrías decirnos para qué te llamó a hablar en privado?" Esta vez fue Ruler la que le llamó la atención dejándola seria.

Illya suspiró. "Sí, él me lo dijo, lo único que haré será no interferir en lo que el abuelo haga y él no interferirá en lo que yo haga, en cuanto ustedes, no tengo idea de cómo les vaya con el abuelo." Les dijo Illya indiferente dejando a los demás serios.

"Ya veo, básicamente, cualquiera de los dos que gane, la familia Einzbern ganará el Grial y si los dos quedan, lo compartirán." Le dijo Shinji.

"Eso si los dos sobreviven." Le secundo Assassin. "Sabes, mocosa, si yo quisiera te torturaría de maneras realmente crueles con tal de que me digas toda la verdad y no tonterías a medias, pero me parece interesante tu actuar, veamos cómo se desarrolla." Se burló Assassin.

Illya se molestó pero sonrió. "¿Es eso? ¿O te da miedo Berserker? Después de todo ya te derrotó una vez." Le respondió burlona.

Assassin rió. "Seguro que si." Respondió burlona. "Hablando de, Berserker, me agrada más esa mirada." Le dijo dejando a Berserker serio.

"Básicamente sólo es un capricho de la niña, pero, no creas que tendremos tregua con ese anciano, si se mete en mi camino, no tendré piedad." Le dijo Rider seria a lo que Illya sólo se mostró indiferente.

"Parece que todo ésto se hizo muy personal." Le decía Caster a una medio recuperada Archer mientras ésta asentía.

"Master." Le llamó Berserker a Illya. "Hablemos un momento en privado." Le dijo serio e Illya aceptó retirándose ambos dejando a los demás, aunque Lancer y Bazett se quedaron serias.

Al retirarse ellos, sólo quedaron los demás Master y Servant. "Tendremos que estar atentos a sus acciones, puede que no sólo hayan hecho un acuerdo de no agresión." Les dijo Archer.

"Concuerdo, pero no importa, si eso me da la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Berserker." Le secundó Assassin sonriendo aunque indiferente.

"Es probable que ese tal Jubstacheit esté aprovechándose de su autoridad en Illya, quizá, si lo que dice Archer es cierto, tal vez Berserker logre persuadirla." Les decía Lancer.

"Yo también he visto buenas personas ser cohibidas por sus superiores y con tal de ganarse el respeto o amor, hacen cosas que no quieren." Dijo Saber seria.

**Con Illya.**

Ya retirados, Berserker fue el primero en hablar. "Master, lo que te dijo Jubstacheit, ¿fue que traicionaras a tus compañeros?" Preguntó para sorpresa de Illya e Illya sólo se quedó seria.

"¿Quieres respuestas? Yo también, ¿qué sucede con ese cambio de apariencia?" Preguntó Illya en respuesta.

Berserker se quedó serio. "...Un poco más y seré completamente Berserker." Respondió serio.

Illya lo observó un momento. "¿Y a caso es algo malo que seas un verdadero peleador?" Preguntó Illya para sorpresa de Berserker.

Berserker vio como Illya se tornó muy seria. "Master... No me gusta esa parte de mi." Dijo preocupado.

"Nuestro objetivo es el Santo Grial, Berserker, no lo olvides." Le dijo Illya dejando a Berserker un poco angustiado.

"Esta mañana te veías feliz, ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Berserker.

Illya se molestó. "Nada, nada cambió, todo sigue siendo igual, nuestro propósito es el mismo." Respondió Illya seria.

Berserker se quedó serio a sus palabras, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar. "Lo que sea que ese sujeto te haya dicho, no creo que debas obedecerlo." Le dijo comenzando a retirarse.

"Pues me da igual lo que creas, sólo tienes que ayudarme a conseguir el Santo Grial y después te vas." Le dijo Illya angustiándolo.

"Master, si él llega a intentar lastimarte, ten por seguro que tanto Sella, Leysritt y yo haremos lo posible por mantenerte a salvo." Le dijo Berserker serio Illya volteó a verlo, más sin embargo, ella esperaba ver su amable sonrisa, pero ahora estaba serio, Illya lo vio un momento y después se retiró.

**Con Emiya.**

Saber estaba muy seria después de lo sucedido. "Saber." Le llamó Emiya. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó.

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?" Respondió Saber seria.

Emiya sólo se quedó serio. "Lo sabes bien, acabas de enfrentarte a Mordred nuevamente, como es tu hijo creí que tal vez necesitabas apoyo." Le dijo Emiya.

Saber lo miró unos segundos. "Master, aprecio su preocupación, pero nada ha cambiado, vine con un propósito." Dijo seria.

"Saber, estoy seguro que si hablas con él"-"Master." Interrumpió Saber. "Si ella no quiso escuchar ese día, no lo hará ahora, concentrémonos en ganar." Dijo Saber seria.

Mas sin embargo Emiya se quedó un poco estupefacto. "¿Ella?" Preguntó y Saber se dio cuenta que habló de más. "...Cuando dijiste que has visto personas cohibidas por otras, ¿te referías a Mordred y Morgan?" Preguntó Emiya serio.

Saber se tornó más seria. "¿Por qué de repente comienzas a preocuparte por el tema?" Preguntó.

Emiya se molestó un poco. "Porque se supone que es tu hijo, yo solo crecí con mi padre, lo admiraba, por eso no me parece bien que Mordred y tú peleen, deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer las paces." Dijo Emiya.

Saber sólo lo observó en silencio y suspiró. "Master, creciste admirando a Kiritsugu, porque siempre creíste que era el mejor, incluso sabiendo lo que hizo en la anterior guerra, sigues admirándolo. Sin embargo, el caso entre Mordred y yo es diferente, aunque intenté convencerla de que cesara, no me escuchó, su odio hacia mi era muy grande." Le dijo seria.

"¿Por qué te odiaba?" Preguntó Emiya.

"Nunca lo reconocí como mi hijo." Le reveló Saber dejándolo un poco impactado aunque Emiya ya sabía un poco por las historias contadas. "¿Qué podía hacer? El hijo del Rey y su hermana." Decía Saber.

Ésto llamó la atención de Emiya. "¿Entonces cómo fue que Mordred nació si tanto Morgan y tú son mujeres?" Preguntó confundido.

Saber lo vio un momento. "Mordred es un homunculu, Morgan, con mi sangre y la de ella la creó, ¿Te imaginas? Qué habría pasado con ella si lo supieran, siempre me mantuve indiferente a Mordred, pero nunca la vi con rencor o con odio, pero mis acciones la orillaron a odiarme." Le dijo y Emiya estaba serio y angustiado.

"Creo que ambas fueron traídas aquí para una segunda oportunidad ¿No crees?" Le dijo Emiya y Saber sólo lo observó y después volteó al cielo pensativa.

**Con Sakura.**

Sakura vio que Rider estaba seria viendo a la nada, como si estuviese pensativa. "¿Buscas enemigos?" Preguntó Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"No, como dije antes, sé todo acerca de todos quienes han estado en guerras, así que buscaba ese tal Madara." Respondió Rider.

"¿Alguien de quién preocuparse?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Bueno, al parecer él solo creó una gran guerra hace algunas eras." Respondió Rider.

Sakura sonrió a sus palabras. "Aun así, hay algo que te preocupa ¿Cierto?" Continuó Sakura.

Rider rió. "Para nada, sólo estoy ansiosa de más pelea." Dijo sonriendo.

Sakura la observó un momento. "No es eso, te frustró no poder usar todo tu poder como diosa." Dijo para sorpresa de Rider.

"Sabes, niña, eres muy hábil en muchas cosas, pero de alguna forma siempre logras hacer que esa violencia e ira que hay en ti se esfume." Le decía Rider.

Sakura sólo sonrió. "Supongo que el hecho de tener amigos que se preocupan por mi, es lo que me ayuda a no ser la persona que no quiero ser." Le respondió Sakura.

"¿Hablas del chico que quiere ser héroe?" Le preguntó Rider apenándola un poco. "Los mocosos y su pubertad." Se burló Rider y Sakura solo sonrió nerviosa.

**Con Archer.**

Assassin estaba viendo a la nada, pensando en algunas cosas. "¿Es alguien de quién preocuparse?" Preguntó Archer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Cuando lo conocí era fuerte, pero después comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte, digno de ser mi acompañante de vida." Respondió Assassin.

"¿Entonces era tu amante?" Preguntó Caster uniéndose.

"Más o menos." Respondió Assassin aunque se notó una ligera expresión de tristeza que ambas notaron. "Aunque la verdad no importa, en el pasado estuvo en el otro bando y ahora también, es un enemigo, así que o él morirá por mi espada o yo por su lanza." Dijo seria.

Archer la vio seria y Caster neutra. "No digas ni hagas cosas de las que después puedes arrepentirte." Le dijo Archer pero con su rostro serio.

"No me digas, ¿A caso lo dices por el Yokai perro que casi te mata? ¿Ese era el Yokai que te traicionó?" Pregunto Assassin burlona.

"No realmente." Respondió Archer indiferente. "Sesshomaru era su hermano." Fue lo único que respondió.

"Quizá sea mi actitud curiosa, pero ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó." Preguntó Lancer uniéndose y sentándose.

Archer suspiró. "Mi trabajo era mantener a raya a los Yokai de la Shikon, una vez un chico híbrido entre humano y Yokai intentó llevársela, lo detuve, pero al ser mitad humano no pude matarlo, con el tiempo, él seguía intentando obtenerla, pero siempre lo detuve, sin darnos cuenta, acabamos siendo amigos, hasta que un día llegamos a enamorarnos, yo le sugerí usar la Shikon para ser humano completamente y él aceptó, pero cuando íbamos a hacerlo él me atacó y yo morí, no sin antes sellarlo." Contó Archer dejando a Lancer y Caster sorprendidas aunque Assassin se mostraba indiferente.

"De alguna forma, comprendo lo que es que en quien confías se vuelva en tu contra, aunque al final las cosas terminaron bien para ambos ya que él logró salir de su posesión." Le dijo Lancer con comprensión.

"Debió ser un golpe fuerte para ti, Archer." Le dijo Caster.

"En su momento, cuando me resucitaron nos dimos cuenta ambos que en realidad fue Naraku, un humano que le dio su alma a un sin fin de Yokai, con la única condición de que me quería para él, él se había transformado en Inuyasha para hacerme odiarlo, muchas cosas pasaron, pero al final volví a morir por Naraku, pero como me resucitaron con la Shikon, al final acabé atrapada en ella." Terminó Archer mientras las tres sólo la miraban.

"Parece que lo que nos relaciona es la traición de los que llegamos a amar." Les dijo Assassin retirándose dejando a las tres serias mientras Rin, Luvia e Illya estaban dentro pero lograron escuchar, notándose pensativas e Illya un poco decaída.

**En otro lugar, Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

En una sala, todos estaban reunidos. "Eres una tonta." Le regañaba Jubstacheit.

"Ja, como si me importara lo que dices, parte de mi deseo es destronar a Arthur, así que no te metas Jubs, la próxima vez no interfieras de esa manera." Le respondió Saber seria.

"Ahora veo la razón de que no hayas logrado tu propósito de ser rey, no tienes lo necesario para ser uno." Le dijo Lancer burlón haciendo enojar a Saber.

"Lancer, también tú actuaste de manera imprudente, te envié a hacer reconocimiento y aun así actuaste, revelándote." Le regañó Fiore.

Lancer se puso un poco nervioso pero sabía que Fiore tenía razón. "Lo siento, vi la oportunidad de acabar con Esdeath y quise aprovecharla, pero la Ruler rebelde se metió en el camino." Se disculpó Lancer.

"Ya, ya, de todas formas quién iba a pensar que el portador de Excalibur estaría entre el bando contrario." Los calmaba Rider.

"Da igual, la próxima vez yo venceré, así que no vuelvas a restringirme por ocultarte de tu nieta, Jubs." Dijo Saber seria.

"Sin embargo." Interrumpió Wave. "Es probable que ya sepan que Jubstacheit es de nuestro bando." Le dijo Wave serio.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kayneth.

Wave se puso más serio. "Saber y Lancer entraron a la mansión sin ser detectados a pesar de todas las trampas contra intrusos. ¿Quién más además de los Einzbern pueden desactivarlas?" Explicó y Jubstacheit se quedó serio.

"Jubstacheit ¿Eso no pondría en peligro a su nieta?" Le preguntó Fiore.

"No es mi nieta y lo dudo, ella sabe cuidarse sola, tiene a Sella y Leysritt, además de Berserker, que gracias a Assassin pude ver de lo que es capaz." Respondió Jubstacheit.

"No cualquiera puede enfrentarse al Kyubi, la próxima batalla, déjenme enfrentarme a Berserker." Les llamó la atención Assassin sonriendo pero con su voz fría.

"Dejando de lado los errores de todos ustedes, ¿Qué descubrieron?" Les habló Caster.

Saber y Lancer la vieron un poco molestos. "Oh, mucho, gracias a tu ayuda." Le dijo Lancer burlón.

Caster sonrió a sus palabras. "¿A caso necesitas la ayuda de otros para hacerte valer?" Le respondió Caster. "Tú no venciste a esa mujer, fue alguien más, esta vez lo intentaste pero no la enfrentaste, porque no pudiste hacerlo solo, niño." Le dijo burlona y Lancer estaba muy enojado.

"Caster, déjalo, antes de pelear entre nosotros mejor respondan lo que realmente importa. ¿Qué descubrieron?" Interrumpió Kairi.

Lancer sólo desvió la mirada molesto mientras Caster sonreía, Jubstacheit habló, explicando las identidades y habilidades de cada Servant del equipo contrario mientras los demás analizaban lo que decía.

"Interesante." Dijo Celenike. "Al parecer Berserker y las invocaciones de Archer son de las que más debemos preocuparnos." Dijo sonriendo.

"No." Le interrumpió Caster. "Tal vez ésto no lo sepan los magos actuales, pero Lina Inverse, fue una leyenda entre los magos, tan poderosa que el mismo Lord of Darkness se materializó en ella." Reveló Caster seria pero con una sonrisa para sorpresa de todos.

"El hielo de Assassin detuvo mi Chibaku Tensei, pero al ver a Rider pelear no me pareció muy fuerte, lo cual me indica que es débil o que se estaba conteniendo." Dijo Assassin pensativo.

"Se está conteniendo, tal vez su Master no le proveyó suficiente mana para usar todo su poder." Le respondió Archer.

"Esa mocosa sigue siendo flexible, aun no aprende cómo actuar en una pelea." Decía Zouken. "Oh bueno, mientras ella actúe así, mejor para nosotros." Terminó pero Fiore se quedó un poco seria.

"Saber y Lancer parecen ser las que no actúan demasiado, Lancer siempre se queda con los Master aunque no parece la gran cosa." Les dijo Celenike aunque pensativa.

Kairi se levantó. "Cuando decidan atacar me avisan, voy por una cerveza." Les dijo retirándose.

"¿Realmente te importa lo que sucede? Kairi." Le dijo Caster siguiéndolo.

"Actúo cuando hay que actuar, por ahora ya tenemos la información de los Master y los Servant, con eso es suficiente para mi por ahora, ya pensaré en un plan." Respondió Kairi caminando y Caster lo seguía dejando a los demás, algunos serios, otros confundidos, aunque Wave lo miraba analítico.

Fiore tomó la palabra. "Supongo que tiene razón, si apresuramos de nuevo las cosas podríamos acabar perdiendo a alguno de nosotros, dejemos que los Servant se calmen un poco y se recuperen al 100%." Les dijo y algunos asintieron mientras otros se quedaron serios.

"Me parece bien, Assassin, recupera fuerza, la siguiente pelea podrás actuar como te venga en gana, sólo recuerda no perder." Habló Zouken levantándose y retirándose mientras Assassin sonreía.

"Pueden pedirle a los sirvientes comida por si tienen hambre." Les dijo Fiore mientras se retiraba junto a Celenike junto a Lancer.

"Sí, un poco de vino me vendría bien." Dijo Kayneth retirándose mientras Archer lo seguía, dejando a Wave y Jubstacheit.

Rider y Saber se quedaron un poco irritadas al ver la seriedad de sus Master. "Jubstacheit. ¿Qué le dijiste a tu nieta?" Preguntó Wave serio.

Jubstacheit sólo se mostraba igual. "Que no se metiera en mi camino." Respondió comenzando a caminar.

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestando." Dijo Wave deteniendo a Jubstacheit. "Los tres Ruler. ¿Por qué hay tres de ellos?" Dijo serio.

Jubstacheit siguió caminando. "Eso mismo me he estado preguntando." Respondió, saliendo junto a Saber.

Wave se quedó pensante y suspiró. "Ese tipo tampoco puedo leerlo, de lejos se nota la malicia de Kayneth y Zouken, pero ese tipo es confuso." Dijo un poco irritado.

"Tranquilo, Master, ya averiguaremos quién es de los que están con Zeref y Gilgamesh." Respondió Rider.

"Rider, tengo una misión para ti, diviértete explorando." Le dijo Wave y Rider sonrió.

**Con Kairi.**

Kairi estaba en un balcón alejado de todo, fumando y tomando una cerveza. "¿Por qué no quisiste participar?" Le preguntó a Caster.

"Creí que sólo irían ocultos, de haber sabido que pelearían créeme que habría ido a mostrarles su inferioridad." Respondió Caster sonriendo.

Kairi sólo la observó y fumó. "Caster ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Si ya eres tan poderosa como para derrotar una legión tú sola." Preguntó Kairi.

Caster se recargó en el balcón. "Desde niña, todo este poder ha sido mio, siempre fui superior a todo, pero aun así, hubo algo que no pude evitar, mi mortalidad." Dijo seria y Kairi se dio cuenta de lo que quería ella. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Preguntó.

Kairi tomó de su Cerveza. "Lo mismo, pero para alguien más." Respondió Kairi.

Caster lo observó y rió. "Luchas por alguien más, ja, que honorable." Se burló.

"Llámalo como quieras, fue alguien a quien le hice daño, digamos que voy a reparar mi error." Respondió Kairi y Caster se quedó pensante recordando algo.

"¿Y piensas lograrlo fumando y bebiendo?" Preguntó Caster.

Kairi fumó y sonrió. "Caster, ¿Tú realmente crees que repartirán el Grial?" Preguntó y Caster se puso seria. "Yo no lo creo, algo sucede aquí, pero no me importa, ¿sabes por qué? Porque una vez averigüe dónde está el Grial..." Dijo sonriendo.

"Lo tomamos y lo hacemos nuestro." Terminó Caster sonriendo. "Eres más astuto de lo que creí, Kairi, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí." Dijo.

"¿Un antiguo amante?" Preguntó Kairi bromeando.

"Para nada, sólo un ninja bastante hábil que sirvió a algunos propósitos." Respondió Caster.

"Deberían ser más cuidadosos cuando hablen de sus planes." Les llamó alguien, al voltear, vieron a Wave acercándose.

Kairi sonrió. "¿Y qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó y Wave se puso a un lado de ellos.

"Por sus palabras, veo que también son ignorantes de lo que sucede realmente." Dijo Wave para confusión de ambos.

**Después de un rato.**

Rider se encontraba explorando la mansión de los Yggdmillennia pero al mismo tiempo husmeaba. "Cualquiera pensaría que estás espiando a tus aliados." Le llamó la atención Saber poniéndolo nervioso.

"Para nada, sólo daba una vuelta, además, ¿No te gustaría descubrir los más grandes y oscuros secretos que esta gente pueda tener en esta mansión?" Decía Rider bromeando.

Saber sonrió. "Entonces busquemos algo con lo que nos podamos entretener, estar aguantando a ese anciano me pone muy tensa." Respondió Saber. "¿Quieres? Los tomé de una habitación." Le dijo dándole un chocolate. Mientras en una habitación, el hermano de Fiore, Caules, buscaba desesperado sus chocolates.

No era el plan de Rider que Saber se uniera a su cateo, pero para disimular ambas comenzaron a explorar la mansión pero también husmeando en las habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a una habitación en la que detectaron una presencia fuerte, al entrar, vieron a un sujeto acostado y durmiendo.

Al acercarse, vieron que el tipo tenía una piel verde amarrada a su cintura, con un pantalón y botas raras para ellas, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, su cabello negro y un poco largo llegando un poco debajo de los hombros, no llevaba nada en su torso, dejando al descubierto algunas cicatrices. "¿Y este tipo?" Preguntó Saber.

Rider lo veía analítico. "Por su complexión, físico, ropas y el hecho de que está dormido, deduzco que es Berserker." Dijo Rider.

"¿Entonces éste es Heracles?" Preguntó Saber viéndolo.

"Es probable." Le respondió Rider.

"Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí? Aléjense de él." Les llamó la atención Fiore viendo ambas que fueron descubiertas.

"Ajaja perdón, perdón." Decía Rider riendo nervioso. "Hacíamos turismo por la mansión y llegamos aquí." Se excusó.

"¿Por qué lo durmieron?" Preguntó Saber sin darle importancia a ser descubiertos.

Fiore suspiró. "Luego de su invocación, él se mostraba tranquilo, pero confundido, Celenike comenzó a presentarse, pero él le hacia caso omiso, prestando más atención a otras cosas, inclusive se me quedó viendo curioso creo que por mi silla, Celenike se molestó y comenzó a hablarle con autoridad y a insultarlo, él se enojó y comenzó a atacarla, Lancer como pudo la ayudó, pero ya estaba fuera de control, así que Celenike lo durmió con un Hechizo de Comando." Explicó Fiore.

"Ya veo, la arrogancia de los Master es creer que seremos sus fieles sirvientes y cumpliremos todos sus caprichos, cuando en realidad es sólo un acuerdo de ayuda mutua para cumplir nuestros objetivos." Le dijo Saber seria.

"Aunque también hay ocasiones en las que podemos llevarnos bien." Le dijo Rider riendo. "... Oye, ¿Y si lo despertamos?" Sugirió Rider dejando a ambas sorprendidas.

"¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije?" Respondió Fiore seria.

"Tranquilo y confundido hasta que lo comenzaron a insultar." Dijo Saber sonriendo y acercándose a Berserker.

"No se atrevan, Lancer." Dijo Fiore preocupada y Lancer apareció con su armadura frente a ella.

"¿Que rayos se supone que hacen?" Preguntó Lancer poniéndose en posición para pelear.

"Vaya, sí es un asunto serio Berserker como para que nos amenacen así, de acuerdo, no lo despertaremos." Dijo Rider rindiéndose de inmediato.

"Realmente le tienen miedo, que patéticos." Dijo Saber indiferente. "Como sea, Jubs me prohibió pelear hasta que él lo diga, así que nos vemos." Dijo Saber caminando.

"Sí, bueno, yo seguiré explorando la mansión." Dijo Rider alegre pero comenzando a caminar se tropezó con su propia capa y cayó tirando algunas cosas que hicieron mucho ruido.

Los presentes vieron eso un poco estupefactos pero después Rider riendo volteaba a la cama donde estaba Berserker y todos vieron como comenzaba a abrir los ojos y se sentaba observando a su alrededor, Lancer preocupado se puso frente a Fiore y en guardia.

Berserker vio como lo amenazaba. "Ey." Le habló Saber de repente llamándole la atención. "Hasta que despiertas." Le dijo burlona y Berserker se le quedó viendo.

"Perdón por despertarte, pero fue un accidente." Le decía Rider y Berserker también lo observó.

"¿Ustedes quienes son?" Preguntó Berserker confundido.

"¿Hablas? Genial" Le dijo Saber. "¿Quieres?" Le dijo dándole uno de los chocolates.

En eso Berserker los olfateó y se los quitó de la mano y se los comió. "Más." Pidió.

Rider comenzó a reír y Saber se quedó estupefacta. "Ya no hay más, además sólo te ofrecí uno." Decía Saber molesta.

"Gracias." Dijo Berserker haciendo una seña rara con la mano que hizo reír más a Rider y a Saber la molestó.

"Lancer, cálmate un momento, baja tu lanza." Le ordenó Fiore confundiendo a Lancer pero asintió y pasó a su ropa casual. "Saber, ¿A caso esos no son los chocolates que le regalé a mi hermano?" Preguntó Fiore llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Ni idea, como vi que nadie los comía, yo los tomé." Dijo Saber indiferente.

Fiore suspiró. "Berserker, soy Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, amiga de tu Master." Se presentó Fiore.

Berserker se quedó confundido. "Creo que le habla a alguna de ustedes." Dijo dejando a los presentes estupefactos.

"Te está hablando a ti." Le dijo Rider riendo.

"Espera, ¿No sabes que eres un Berserker?" Preguntó Saber confundida.

"¿Un qué?" Respondió Berserker confundido.

La confusión se hizo presente en la habitación. "Berserker, me prestarías tu mano un momento." Le llamó Fiore confundiéndolo. "No es nada malo, por favor." Pidió y Berserker asintió.

Vieron como Fiore se concentraba sujetando la mano de Berserker hasta que la soltó y respiró un poco agotada. "¿Se encuentra bien? Master." Preguntó Lancer.

"Sí, como lo sospechaba, hubo un error en la invocación, él llegó como Servant pero no sabe que es uno." Les dijo Fiore confundiendo a Berserker.

"¿Como la amnesia de Archer?" Preguntó Rider y Fiore asintió.

"Es posible que ni siquiera recuerde quién es." Les respondió Fiore. "Dime, ¿Sabes quién eres?" Preguntó y Berserker asintió.

"¿Eres Heracles?" Preguntó Lancer.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Berserker.

La seriedad y confusión fue notoria en cada uno. "Te explicaré, Berserker." Le dijo Fiore y Berserker aun confundido asintió.

**En otro lugar, en el templo de Kotomine.**

"Parece que se divierten." Dijo Gilgamesh sentado y viendo sonriente hacia una dirección.

"La verdad esperaba que con esa pelea algún Servant fuese derrotado para que el Grial comenzara a aparecer." Le dijo Zeref.

"Fue una pena que Kiritsugu haya destruido el anterior Grial." Les dijo Kotomine.

"Fue por eso que moldeé a Sakura para que fuera un recipiente para el Grial, pero con Rider con ella y vuelta en mi contra ya no puedo simplemente ordenárselo." Les decía Zouken.

"Aun así, está la niña Einzbern." Le respondió Kotomine. "¿No es así? Jubstacheit." Dijo mientras Jubstacheit se mostraba.

"El único problema será Berserker y mi Saber." Les dijo Jubstacheit. "Por eso Saber no sabe nada tampoco, su resiente acto me demostró que en ella no se puede confiar para la cautela." Dijo molesto.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?" Preguntó Kotomine.

"La usaré lo que tenga qué usarse, por lo pronto que se quede con el clon que creó Assassin." Respondió Jubstacheit.

"Realmente las ilusiones y clones de Assassin nos han servido." Dijo Zouken con ellos.

"Mis Jutsus no son un juego de niños, Zouken." Le dijo Assassin serio y molesto por sus palabras.

"¿Y qué haremos ahora? Sin duda el equipo podría encargarse de algunos de los Servant, pero, tardará demasiado." Les dijo Kotomine.

"Entonces tendremos que comenzar a hacer nuestra movida, la chica Einzbern o Sakura, cualquiera puede servir como recipiente para el Grial." Les dijo Zouken.

"¿Y una vez que tengan el Grial en sus manos qué piensan hacer con él?" Una voz les llamó la atención, y al voltear vieron a un sujeto vestido de rojo pero como si fuese un sacerdote.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Zouken molesto.

"Un antiguo Ruler que ha estado esperando por este momento." Respondió el recién llegado.

"Entonces tú eres el Ruler desertor." Preguntó Zeref confundiendo a algunos.

"Así se me conoce, con que me llamen Shirou me basta, pues ya tienen a alguien a quien llaman Kotomine." Dijo el ahora conocido como Shirou.

"¿Llamarte? No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi juego, perro." Le dijo Gilgamesh arrogante mostrando sus espadas.

"Vaya, por eso es que siempre te la pasabas solo, Gil." Una voz femenina se escuchó y Gilgamesh se enfureció un poco. "Por actuar así de arrogante y tonto, Enkidu murió e inclusive perdiste tu inmortalidad." Le dijo la mujer apareciendo.

Gilgamesh estaba enojado. "Tampoco te invité a ti, Semiramis." Dijo enojado.

"Aunque esperaba la llegada de Shirou, no me esperaba que hubieses invocado a un Servant." Le dijo Zeref.

"Oye, no hagas cosas sin mi permiso." Le dijo Gilgamesh.

"No lo hice, como ya dije, simplemente lo esperaba." Respondió Zeref tranquilo. "Además, creo que él ayudará, después de todo, su deseo es el mismo que el nuestro." Dijo a lo que Shirou sólo se quedo neutro pero sonriendo mientras los demás parecían serios y Gilgamesh enojado.

"Ésto ya me colmó la paciencia." Dijo Gilgamesh enojado y comenzando a retirarse del templo.

"¿A donde vas? Gil." Preguntó Semiramis burlona.

"No juegues con tu suerte, bruja." Respondió Gilgamesh haciendo enojar a Semiramis.

"Semiramis, no seamos groseros con nuestros nuevos compañeros." Le dijo Shirou mientras Semiramis hacía una mueca de disgusto.

**En otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Rin, Archer en su forma espiritual, Emiya, Saber, Berserker e Illya bajaban de un auto en el que Sella y Leysritt los llevaron. "El hecho de que ustedes coman demasiado es un verdadero problema, llevaran a los Einzbern a la ruina de sólo comida." Decía Illya enojada con Berserker y Saber.

"Por eso también vine, no soy una arrimada, así que ayudaré con los gastos, y tanto Luvia como los demás también cooperaron." Le respondió Rin.

"Y supongo que a mi me trajeron para cargar las cosas." Decía Emiya un poco apenado.

"Shiro, Rin." Una voz les llamó.

"Fuji / Fujimura-sensei." Dijeron ambos al reconocer a Taiga.

"¿Dónde rayos han estado?" Preguntó Taiga enojada pero viendo a sus acompañantes. "No han ido a clase, no avisaron de a dónde fueron, ¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que estaba?" Les regañaba Taiga enojada.

Emiya estaba nervioso sin saber qué responderle. "Lamento que haya sido así, Fujimura-sensei, pero surgieron asuntos de la familia Tohsaka que tenía qué atender y Emiya se prestó a ayudarme." Le respondió Rin.

"¿Asuntos?" Preguntó Taiga.

"Privados, lo siento." Le respondió Rin. "Aun no terminamos y venimos a comprar víveres ¿Nos acompañas?" Decía Rin.

Taiga los vio dudosa, pero suspiró y aceptó, entraron al supermercado a comprar, mientras platicaban algunas cosas, pero Illya se mantenía indiferente a su conversación, pero de alguna forma a Taiga se le hacía familiar su apariencia.

Mientras se disponían a ir a la caja, vieron cómo las personas comenzaron a desmayarse, poniendo alertas a los Servant e inclusive Archer apareció frente a Rin. "¡¿Qué rayos?!" Exclamó Taiga sorprendida.

"Master." Habló Berserker serio e Illya asintió.

"No soportaste estar lejos de mi, que viniste de nuevo para reencontrarnos." Alguien habló y Saber se sorprendió al reconocer la voz pero inmediatamente se puso seria. "Saber." Dijo Gilgamesh mostrándose frente a ellos.

"Archer." Respondió Saber seria mientras todos miraban a Gilgamesh con su sonrisa arrogante frente a ellos.

**Fin del capítulo** **7.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**merlindante: Acabo de ver tu mensaje jaja, casi nunca veo los mensajes privados, pero en respuesta, pues aquí en el capítulo la tienes.**

**Adoniskun: espera para lo que tengo planeado después.**

**Guest: Haha, you need to wait a little more, man (or girl).**

**Hasta luego lectores.**


	8. Dioses y demonios

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 8: Dioses y demonios.**

Frente a Saber y compañía apareció alguien que Saber se esperaba no volver a ver, Gilgamesh estaba frente a ella, aun con esa sonrisa arrogante. "Archer." Dijo Saber con recelo en su voz.

Gilgamesh sonrió. "¿Has venido a aceptar mi propuesta? Saber." Preguntó con arrogancia.

La seriedad estaba presente entre los acompañantes de Saber aunque también la confusión. "Déjate de tus tontos juegos ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Archer." Respondió Saber seria.

"Tan fría como siempre, aunque esa es la actitud de la mujer que tiene derecho a ser mía." Le dijo Gilgamesh. "Cuando acabó la anterior guerra, yo me quedé, y fui el único Servant que se bañó con el Santo Grial y reencarné." Le reveló para sorpresa de todos. "No importa la verdad, una vez que este juego termine, no te quedará opción más que estar a mi lado." Le respondió Gilgamesh sonriendo.

"¿Llamas juego al exterminio de la humanidad?" Preguntó Emiya enojado.

Gilgamesh sólo lo vio con indiferencia. "Un simple perro no lo entendería." Le respondió Gilgamesh. "Deberías enseñarle a tu perro a no ladrar cuando los reyes están hablando." De esas palabras, una espada apareció y se dirigió a Emiya, pero él rápidamente la desvió con una de sus espadas.

Taiga estaba entre sorprendida, asustada y confundida. "¿Shiro? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó Taiga.

"Fuji, quédate detrás de nosotros, después te explico." Respondió Emiya viendo a Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh veía arrogante y molesto a Emiya. "¿Quién te dio permiso de verme y tocar mis cosas? Debiste simplemente dejar que mi espada atravesara tu cuerpo, Perro." Le dijo Gilgamesh enojado.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de seguir el juego de un rey loco que quiere conseguir el Grial para exterminar a la humanidad." Le dijo Emiya enojado.

Gilgamesh estaba indiferente. "Una vez compré diez esclavos, y me dispuse a matar a los que fueran prescindibles, ¿A cuántos creen que maté?" Preguntaba Gilgamesh.

"Por lo loco que estás supongo que a todos." Le respondió Archer seria.

Gilgamesh se comportó indiferente al comentario. "A ninguno." Dijo para sorpresa de todos. "Aunque fueran esclavos, tenían su propósito, pero ahora, hay un exceso, aunque escogiera a diez mil en vez de diez, con seguridad acabaría con todos." Les dijo Gilgamesh dejándolos serios.

"¿Y para esa estupidez quieres el Santo Grial?" Le preguntó Berserker enojado.

Gilgamesh lo observo. "Al parecer, ninguno de ustedes, sabe lo que es el Grial." Les dijo confundiéndolos. "Saber, gracias a que destruiste el Grial, yo, que estaba cerca, fui quien saboreó lo que tenía en su interior y quien realmente lo comprendió." La confusión seguía presente.

"¿Y qué fue lo que comprendiste?" Preguntó Saber seria.

"¿7 Master y Servant que se enfrentan entre sí? Eso no es más que una cortina para ocultar la realidad. El Grial ya existía, pero no tenía contenido, para llenarlo, se ocupaban almas poderosas para llenarlo y así tener mana ilimitado para los magos." Les dijo Gilgamesh y Rin hizo una mueca de sorpresa. "Veo que entendiste, niña Tohsaka." Le dijo sorprendiendo a Rin.

"¿Me conoces?" Preguntó Rin confundida.

"Sólo digamos que acabaré contigo rápido, como agradecimiento a Tokiomi por invocarme y yo mismo le quité la vida, haciendo que Aoi odiara a Kariya y que Kariya dejara en ese estado a Aoi." Le reveló Gilgamesh para impacto de Rin.

"Entonces si el Grial no cumple deseos, ¿para qué lo quieren?" Preguntó Berserker confundido.

"Por el contenido, una fuente de poder inagotable que si se vierte en la tierra, devora todo a su paso, eso sucedió en la anterior guerra." Respondió Gilgamesh .

"El incendio que devastó la ciudad..." Dijo Emiya atónito dejando impactados a Rin, Emiya y Taiga, ella no sabía que ocurría, pero entendía lo que decía Gilgamesh de alguna forma.

"Si quieren el Santo Grial, olvídense de todos los demás, tan sólo son sacrificios. En especial tú, muñeca de carne." Les dijo observando a Illya.

Illya se confundió y Leysritt y Sella se pusieron frente a ella y Berserker frente a ellas en guardia para protegerla. "No te le acercarás y no vuelvas a llamarla así." Le dijo Berserker enojado.

"Se le nombra a las cosas por lo que son, perro." Respondió Gilgamesh con arrogancia. "¿No lo sabían? Emiya Kiritsugu y Saber destruyeron el Santo Grial en la anterior guerra, pero, los Einzbern tenían su as bajo la manga sabiendo de su traición, y ese eras tú, muñeca de carne." Le dijo arrogante.

Illya estaba seria pero desconcertada por sus palabras mientras Sella y Leysritt se notaban más serias de lo normal. "¿Qué sabes tú de los Einzbern?" Preguntó Sella seria.

"Debo felicitar a su creador por hacer homúnculus tan bien hechos, parecen humanos y actúan como uno." Les decía Gilgamesh para después dar una sonrisa. "Ustedes lo saben, pero tú no, homunculu Einzbern." Le dijo dejando impactada a Illya y a las presentes.

"¿Cómo la llamaste?" Preguntó Berserker confundido y enojado.

Gilgamesh no quitaba su actitud arrogante. "Como ya les dije, el Grial fue destruido, pero, los Einzbern tenían prevista la traición de Kiritsugu, por eso, crearon una homunculu que tú conociste bien, Saber." Le dijo mientras Saber se quedaba atónita. "Con ella, hicieron que tanto esa homunculu como Kiritsugu se enamoraran y engendraran al homunculo que se convertiría en el nuevo receptáculo para el Santo Grial. ¿Lo entiendes? Homunculo." Esta revelación dejó a Illya atónita.

Mientras los demás presentes también se notaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Emiya y Taiga, estaban frente a la hija de Kiritsugu mientras Sella y Leysritt estaban serias y enojadas.

"Mientes." Susurró Illya cabizbaja. "¡Mientes!" Esta vez gritó.

"Tú, eres enemigo de Illya-sama." Dijo Leysritt lanzándose contra Gilgamesh, pero sin esperarla, el hacha de Leysritt cayó, junto con su brazo.

Leysritt tenía un rostro de impacto viendo a su hombro derecho que sangraba mientras caía. "¡Leysritt!" Gritaron Illya y Sella preocupadas.

"Los magos no aprenden, nunca le des emociones a una herramienta, los humanos nunca recompensarán su pureza." Decía Gilgamesh mientras luces doradas aparecían detrás de él.

Saber sabía lo que venía. "¡Prepárense!" Advirtió Saber alertando a todos.

Gilgamesh sonrió pero fue interrumpido, por un puño en su cara que lo hizo salir disparado fuera del lugar donde estaba.

"Saquen a Illya de aquí y atiendan a Leysritt." Les dijo Berserker pero notándose muy molesto, saliendo al estacionamiento, donde Gilgamesh se levantaba limpiándose la cara y enfadándose al ver su sangre. "Cualquiera que sean tus intenciones, no te dejaré que le hagas daño a Illya, bastardo." Le dijo Berserker muy molesto.

Gilgamesh estaba furioso frente a Berserker, de eso, brilló un poco y portaba una armadura dorada. "No eres más que un perro que sólo sirve para darle contenido al Grial." Le dijo Gilgamesh muy enojado mientras el cielo se tornaba dorado. "Siéntete honrado, Gate of Babylon." Del cielo dorado, cientos de espadas, lanzas, hachas e incontables más armas llovían del cielo mientras Berserker desviaba unas y esquivaba otras.

**Con Illya.**

"Leysritt, Leysritt." Decía Illya preocupada.

"Archer, ocúpate de mantener a los Master a salvo, ayudaré a Berserker." Dijo Saber saliendo.

Archer sólo se quedó seria. "Master ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?" Le preguntó a Rin.

Rin estaba un poco ansiosa. "Archer, usa tus serpientes para curarla." Ordenó Rin y Archer asintió.

"Rin, dime qué es lo que sucede." Le llamó la atención Taiga.

"Fuji, es complicado, requiere de tiempo, sólo te diré que ese tipo de ahí es peligroso." Le dijo Emiya. "Tohsaka, mantén a salvo a todos, ayudaré a Saber y Berserker." Dijo comenzando a salir.

"Espera, idiota, no podrás con él." Le dijo Rin pero Emiya hizo caso omiso.

"Zeref-sama tenía razón, ese sujeto, Gilgamesh, vendría con los enemigos." Una voz gruesa llamó su atención, al voltear vieron a algunos seres cerca de ellos.

Uno parecía una hiena gigante con forma humanoide, otro parecía un león humanoide, también había dos mujeres, una de ellas tenía la forma de lo que se asemeja a una arpía, la otra, su apariencia era extraña, siendo sus pies cuchillas y sin nada en su torso, además de que no tenía pupilas en sus ojos, pero, el que más les llamaba la atención era un ser completamente oscuro, sus cabellos parecían flamas negras y poseía dos alas de murciélago, como si fuese un demonio.

"Es la niña la que debemos llevar ¿Cierto?" Preguntó la hiena.

"De preferencia tú no la toques." Le dijo la arpía.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Preguntó Taiga asustada.

"Que irrespetuosa." Dijo el león. "Somos Etherias de Tártaros, a las ordenes de Zeref-sama." Se reveló para impacto de los presentes.

_"De Tártaros, ¿Son demonios?"_ Pensó Rin impactada.

"No importa." Les habló el demonio negro. "Kyoka." La arpía. "Seilah." La mujer con pies de cuchilla. "Jackal." La hiena. "Tempesta." El león. "Consigan a la niña, al receptáculo del Santo Grial." Ordenó.

"Como ordene, Mard Geer-sama." Respondieron lanzándose al ataque.

"Vengan, Shichinintai." Invocó Archer y siete guerreros aparecieron bloqueando a los Etherias.

"_¿Shichinintai?_" Pensó Taiga sorprendida, ese nombre lo leyó en historias.

Jackal fue interceptado por el más grande de ellos Kyokotsu, Jackal fue tomado y golpeado en la cabeza con su cabeza para después ser arrojado a un muro. "Jajaja, Me tocaste, ¿Cuántas veces me tocaste?" Reía Jackal cuando la cabeza y las manos de Kyokotsu brillaban y después explotaban. "¡Jajaja Ka boom!" Reía Jackal con locura mientras Kyokotsu caía al suelo.

En eso, uno de los Shichinintai apareció detrás de Jackal y fue sujetado por un brazo mecánico siendo atraído. "Vamos a hacer Ka boom." Le dijo Ginkotsu mientras se notaba que brillaba y ambos explotaban.

"Archer, ¿tienes algún Yokai rápido que ayude a sacar a las personas de aquí?" Le preguntó Rin a Archer.

Archer se quedó pensante. "No, aunque..." Respondió Archer confundiéndola. "Kagura, Byakuya, Midoriko." Invocó a los Yokai y otra Miko pero con armadura y una espada, apareció pero ésta iba montada en un gato gigante de dos colas. "Pongan a las personas en un lugar seguro lo más rápido que puedan." Pidió y asintieron.

"Si ella sigue así morirá por la pérdida de sangre y las Serpientes no podrán hacer nada." Les decía uno de los Shichinintai, siendo Suikotsu, a Illya y Sella mientras veían a ese tipo muy amable que ayudaba a curar el brazo. "No es humana." Dijo confundido. "Pero creo que funcionará." Decía curándola.

Mientras en la pelea, dos sujetos peleaban contra Tempesta, siendo Renkotsu y Mukotsu que atacaban con fuego y veneno creaba remolinos. "Ustedes dos, no tienen oportunidad contra la calamidad." Les decía Tempesta.

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa. "Nosotros somos la calamidad." Dijeron ambos creando una explosión de veneno y fuego que acabó con Tempesta.

"Nada mal." Les llamó la voz de Tempesta. "Quizá los subestime, pero ustedes a mi también, ambos nos iremos." Dijo y un torrente de veneno rodeó a ambos, cayendo.

Seilah peleaba contra otro de los Shichinintai, pero éste parecía mujer, siendo Jakotsu. "Como odio a las mujeres." Decía Jakotsu atacando mientras también esquivaba ataques de las cuchillas de Seilah.

"¿No te gusta ser controlado por ellas?" Preguntó Seilah haciendo enojar a Jakotsu, pero de repente se detuvo y se dirigió a atacar a su compañero que peleaba con Kyoka.

Kyoka peleaba con el último de los Shichinintai siendo Bankotsu con su gran espada, pero, por instinto bloqueó un ataque de Jakotsu que ambos vieron sorprendidos. "¿Qué rayos haces?" Preguntó Bankotsu.

"Hermano, muévete." Dijo Jakotsu atacando. "Esa bruja me está controlando como si fuese su títere." Decía enojado mientras atacaba a Bankotsu.

"Es un viejo hábito que tiene." Les dijo Kyoka riendo pero después retrocedió cuando Bankotsu y Jakotsu la atacaron, confundida se volteó y vio que Seilah estaba degollada mientras Suikotsu estaba a su lado con unas cuchillas en sus manos lamiendo la sangre en éstas.

"Es un viejo hábito que tiene." Le devolvió las palabras Bankotsu y Kyoka, molesta, comenzó a expulsar su poder haciendo que Rin, Taiga, y las demás comenzaran a retorcerse sintiendo un gran dolor.

"Sientan mi maldición, sufran de dolor." Dijo Kyoka, viendo eso, los tres se pusieron de rodillas.

"Ya veo, puedes alterar la respuesta al dolor de nuestros cuerpos." Le dijo Bankotsu. "Pero hay un problema." Le dijo confundiéndola y sin darse cuenta, estaba partida a la mitad. "Nosotros no sentimos dolor, porque ya estamos muertos." Le dijo Bankotsu mientras las mitades de Kyoka caían, pero, su cuerpo se esfumó y apareció un libro, el cual se quemó.

"Si quieres un buen trabajo, hazlo tú." Habló Mard Geer molesto mientras el cuerpo de los tres se rodeaba de una neblina extraña. "Memento Mori." Dijo Mard Geer creando una implosión y explosión controlada que acabó con los tres restantes del Shichinintai.

En eso, muchas flechas llegaron a Mard Geer, él las esquivó notando que eran sagradas y podían hacerle daño, lo que no se esperaron, fue que enredaderas de espinas atraparon a las presentes. "Ahora, es momento de tomar al-" Mard Geer no terminó, en su pecho se comenzó a abrir un agujero creado por veneno muy potente mientras se expandía destruyendo su cuerpo.

Las presentes estaban confundidas y Archer muy seria. "Un demonio artificial no se compara a uno real." Dijo un sujeto con una voz seria para después voltear a ver a Archer.

Frente a ellas estaba un sujeto de largo cabello negro, vestido de colores púrpura y celeste sujeta por un cinturón de color verde, una armadura hecha de huesos y un ojo de color rojo en el centro del pecho y sobre sus manos

"No te invoqué, Naraku." Dijo Archer con recelo.

"Has usado demasiado a las almas de la Shikon que comienzas a perder control en ella." Le dijo para su sorpresa. "Pronto, serás mía, Kykyo." Le dijo el Yokai que apareció mientras desaparecía dejando a Archer seria y enojada.

**En la pelea contra Gilgamesh.**

Mientras tanto, Berserker como podía esquivaba un sin fin de espadas provenientes de todos lados, mientras Saber hacía lo mismo desviando las espadas con la suya intentando acercarse para atacar pero no podía, Emiya creó un arco, pero por una lesión antigua no podía apuntar bien, aun así logró disparar una que dio en un escudo que apareció frente a Gilgamesh dejándolo frustrado.

Berserker cansado de sólo esquivar y no poder acercarse, gritó expulsando su poder, lo que obligó a un sorprendido Gilgamesh a cubrirse, mientras Saber y Emiya hacían lo mismo, las espadas se desviaban a otros lados y el portal de Gate of Babylon desaparecía.

Sin perder tiempo, Berserker se dirigió a Gilgamesh y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y retroceder, Gilgamesh como pudo se recuperó y Berserker llegó a él dándole un golpe en la cara tumbándolo, haciéndolo enojar demasiado mientras Berserker, Saber y Emiya se ponían frente a Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh se levantó furioso. "Tú, eres más que un perro, lo admito, eres fuerte." Le dijo Gilgamesh a Berserker, pero con un tono de molestia. "Sólo por eso, te has ganado el derecho a presenciarla." Le dijo confundiéndolo.

Saber no iba a permitir que Gilgamesh hiciera algo, pero Berserker la detuvo. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Saber seria.

"Confía en mi." Dijo Berserker sonriendo confiado.

Un portal dorado apareció frente a Gilgamesh y de ahí salió un extraño objeto, parecía una llave, Gilgamesh hizo girar un mecanismo del objeto y comenzaron a aparecer lineas hacia el cielo, después esas lineas volvieron a su origen y esta vez Gilgamesh tenía una extraña espada con una hoja de forma circular en su mano.

"Poseo todos los modelos de los nobles fantasmas existentes y no soy su único dueño." Dijo Gilgamesh con soberbia. "Pero ésta es diferente, ésta es una espada que sólo yo poseo, no tiene nombre, así que sólo la llamo; EA." Decía mostrando su extraña espada y levantándola al cielo mientras la hoja giraba.

Emiya estaba extrañado ante la espada y Saber muy seria pero Berserker sonrió. "Entiendo, quieres probar tu poder atacando con esa espada, yo no uso armas, uso mi propio poder, mi poder, es mi Noble Phantasm." Dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura.

"Debo reconocer tu fuerza, Berserker, no sólo eres un perro rabioso, pero, nadie puede vencerme. ¡Despierta! ¡EA! ¡Aquí hay un oponente digno de ti!" Habló Gilgamesh apuntando su espada a Berserker.

"¡Enuma Elish!" "¡Kamehameha!"

Ambos gritaron Saber tomó a Emiya y lo alejó. De EA salió un torrente de energía color escarlata y Gilgamesh se sorprendió de ver como Berserker expulsó una onda de energía de sus manos, ambos ataques chocaron manteniéndose mientras se empujaban.

"¡Berserker, usa más poder, acaba con ese sujeto por lo que le hizo a Leysritt!" Gritó Illya.

De eso, Berserker tomó más poder de Illya, el Enuma Elish fue contrarrestado, sorprendiendo a Gilgamesh, recibiendo también el ataque, hubo una explosión y todos se acercaron a Berserker.

Todos vieron a Berserker serio viendo a la explosión, al voltear, vieron a Gilgamesh herido, con su armadura rota por el torso, estaba jadeando. _"Si no fuera por el escudo habría muerto." _Pensaba Gilgamesh frustrado. "¡Enkidu!" Gritó y un sin fin de cadenas se dirigieron al los presentes, Berserker, Saber y Archer intentaban esquivarlas y también poner a sus Master a salvo pero al final todos fueron atrapados.

"¿Qué es ésto?" Preguntaba Emiya tratando de zafarse.

"Cadenas del cielo, no importa lo que hagas, no podrás liberarte, es más, entre más poderoso mayor es su efecto." Habló Gilgamesh molesto mientras círculos dorados aparecían sobre él saliendo de ahí espadas.

Pero, repentinamente más espadas llegaron dando en las espadas que aparecieron y algunas estacas de hielo se dirigían a él haciendo que algunos escudos lo protegieran.

"Goldy, por tu bien, vete de aquí." Le dijo Rider sonriendo burlona.

"No le des la oportunidad, déjame torturarlo un poco." Le dijo Assassin sonriendo.

"¡No se metan!" Gritó furioso lanzando sus espadas en todas direcciones.

Una le atravesó el estomago a Emiya preocupando a Taiga y Saber, otra le dio a Berserker atravesando su hombro izquierdo, algunas se dirigieron a Illya, pero para su sorpresa, Leysritt estaba frente a ella, mientras con una sonrisa caía al suelo, dejándola atónita.

"¡LEYSRITT!" Gritó Illya, un grito desgarrador lleno de ira y tristeza.

Illya lloraba cuando otro grito desgarrador se escuchó, ese grito transmitía una gran ira, e Illya sintió un gran dolor, para sorpresa de todos, las cadenas se rompieron y un resplandor dorado se vio, ese resplandor dorado era Berserker, su cabello se volvió más dorado, estaba en punta con un mechón en su cara y su brillo era acompañado por relámpagos, mientras su rostro, era el de alguien que no conocía otra cosa más que el odio, la ira y el dolor.

Todos miraban eso impactados mientras Illya lloraba. "_Berserker, ¿Sentiste el dolor de Illya-sama?_" Pensaba Sella impactada.

Illya estaba llorando. "Acaba con él... Acabalo ¡Berserker!" Gritó Illya llorando.

Berserker sin responder, se sacó la espada de su hombro tomándola del filo y apretando su mano la rompió, comenzó a caminar, sin quitar su mirada de Gilgamesh. "Tú, no eres humano." Dijo Gilgamesh impactado, pasando a ira, comenzó a usar sus espadas pero, quedó atónito, las espadas llegaban a Berserker y se rompían mientras él seguía caminando.

Molesto, Gilgamesh volvió a usar sus cadenas nuevamente atando sólo a Berserker, Berserker volvió a gritar expulsando su poder y rompiendo las cadenas mientras seguía caminando a él mientras todos seguían sin habla al presenciar lo que Berserker hacía, simplemente seguía caminando hacia Gilgamesh con ese rostro lleno de ira, en ese momento, Gilgamesh sintió el verdadero terror.

Asustado, volvió a usar a EA, Berserker se detuvo y puso su mano sana a su costado. Gilgamesh se confundió un poco, él juraría ver una silueta detrás de Berserker, pero recobrando la postura lanzó su ataque. "¡Enuma Elish!" "¡Haaaa!" Lanzaron sus técnicas, pero no hubo choque, esta vez Berserker ganó el choque, dando en Gilgamesh acabando por completo con él.

Antes de desaparecer, Gilgamesh se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de Berserker. "_Berserker, tú eres..._" Pensaba Gilgamesh antes de desaparecer.

Un camino de destrucción quedó y todos estaban impactados por eso, de pronto, Berserker se desplomó al suelo y de alguna forma volvió a como lo vieron por primera vez, con su cabello negro. Los Servant aun con impacto en sus rostros se acercaron a él y lo vieron desmayado, Saber lo tomó y lo cargó llevándolo con Illya.

Illya lloraba junto al cuerpo de Leysritt. "No, mis Serpientes ya no pueden hacer nada." Le dijo Archer haciendo que aceptaran su partida mientras Sella la tomaba e Illya aun lloraba.

En eso, Byakuya, Kagura y Midoriko llegaron. "Las personas fueron puestas a salvo, algunas tenían heridas pero nada grave, también notamos que la ciudad entera está dormida." Le explicó Midoriko.

"Entiendo pueden retirarse." Les dijo Archer haciendo que desaparecieran.

Antes de desaparecer Midoriko sujetó a Archer del hombro. "Si sigues así, la Shikon acabará saliendose de control, ten cuidado." Le dijo para después desaparecer dejando a Archer seria.

"¿Ese era... el verdadero Berserker?" Preguntaba aun impactada Rin.

"Es lo más probable." Dijo Rider. "Cuando detectamos que estaban peleando venimos por ordenes de los niños, no me esperaba que fuera Goldy, que mal, quería enfrentarme a él." Decía Rider un poco disgustada.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Assassin.

"Creo que hay que volver a la mansión, menos mal lograron poner a salvo a las personas." Decía Emiya un poco aliviado.

"¿Y ella?" Preguntó Rider al ver a Taiga.

"Un testigo, es más que obvio, eliminarla." Dijo Assassin asustando a Taiga.

"Claro que no, ella es conocida nuestra." Le respondió Emiya enojado frente a Taiga.

"Volvamos a la mansión de los Einzbern, una vez ahí, hagamos... Un sepelio para Leysritt." Les dijo Rin y todos asintieron. "Fujimura-sensei, ahora de alguna forma es parte de ésto, venga con nosotros o de lo contrario alguien podría hacerle algo." Le dijo Rin a Taiga y ésta asustada y aun confundida asintió, retirándose todos.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

Berserker estaba serio viendo hacia una ventana mientras Saber y Rider lo miraban con confusión. "¿Un gran poder?" Preguntó Saber.

"Bueno, como ya te explicaron, guerreros de todas las épocas vienen a pelear para cumplir su deseo." Le dijo Rider.

"Sí, pero lo sentí un poco familiar, pero no era a quien yo conocí." Le respondió Berserker para más confusión.

"Si están con el enemigo ya nos lo encontraremos, pero hasta que los Master no lo ordenen no podemos pelear." Respondió Saber con fastidio.

**Iglesia de Kotomine.**

"Te lo dije, fue a hacer algo imprudente y terminó así." Decía Semiramis indiferente.

"Una verdadera tragedia, hemos perdido un poderoso aliado." Respondió Shiro tranquilo.

"Berserker, ahora tengo más deseos de pelear con él." Dijo Assassin sonriendo de manera maníaca.

"Ésto interfiere un poco en lo planeado, ahora tenemos que actuar sin Gilgamesh respaldándonos." Dijo Zouken un poco molesto.

"Aunque lo que hizo me confirmó que el Grial fue completamente destruido, y que es necesario usar a Matou Sakura o Illyasviel Von Einzbern para ser receptáculo del Grial." Le dijo Zeref.

"¿Y cómo lo haremos? Tus demonios no pudieron y Berserker demostró ser muy fuerte." Preguntó Archer.

"Entonces la batalla entre ambos bandos, debe comenzar." Respondió Jubstacheit serio.

En eso Assassin hizo un gesto como si le hablaran. "Uno de mis clones me acaba de comunicar que Berserker despertó." Dijo llamándoles la atención.

Mientras, Kotomine encendía algunas velas en la iglesia, mientras mostraba una sonrisa. _"De alguna forma, me sorprende su derrota, pero, eso no cambia lo que está por comenzar, interesante, muy interesante." _Pensaba Kotomine.

**Mansión Einzbern.**

Los que fueron a la ciudad llegaron, dejando a los de la mansión sorprendidos de la noticia de la pelea con Gilgamesh, con lo ocurrido con Berserker y la muerte de Illya, aunque también Taiga se sorprendió de ver a Sakura y Shinji ahí.

"¿Ustedes también?" Preguntaba Taiga sorprendida. Sakura reía nerviosa mientras Shinji se mantenía indiferente.

"Vamos a hacer un sepelio para Leysritt, después descansaremos para más tarde hablar de un asunto muy serio." Les dijo Rin dejando a algunos confundidos, aunque Illya se notaba angustiada.

Un rato pasó, con su magia, Caster hizo un pozo en el patio, mientras dentro preparaban algunas cosas, en eso, Berserker despertó sentándose y dándose cuenta que estaba en el sillón de la mansión.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó Assassin.

Berserker se quedó pensante cuando abrió los ojos. "Mi Master." Dijo de repente.

"Está en la otra habitación, despidiéndose de su mucama." Le respondió Assassin y Berserker sin decir nada se levantó saliendo de la habitación mientras Assassin lo miraba. "Ese poder." Le llamó deteniéndolo. "¿A caso eres u dios?" Preguntó seria.

"No, simplemente soy fuerte." Fue la respuesta de Berserker retirándose.

Berserker entró a una habitación y vio a Illya parada a un lado de Sella y frente a ellas estaba el cuerpo de Leysritt. "Master." Le llamó la atención Berserker.

"Berserker, Sella me confirmó, que todo lo que dijo era verdad." Fue lo que dijo Illya.

Sella mostró un rostro de tristeza y Berserker de seriedad. "Master, nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí." Le dijo Berserker determinado y muy serio.

"¿Y si tu deseo se cumpliera traicionándome?" Preguntó Illya seria.

"Entonces renunciaré a mi deseo." Fue la respuesta de Berserker, sin titubear ni un segundo.

Illya se volteó y lo vio, ahora mismo él le sonreía, esa sonrisa que le mostró desde que se conocieron, Illya rompió en llanto y abrazó a Berserker mientras éste la correspondía.

El tiempo pasó, los preparativos estuvieron listos, se preparó un tipo de misa siendo Bazett la que la dirigió, teniendo experiencia por sus trabajos con la iglesia, Leysritt fue sepultada, durante ese momento, Illya se mostró seria, sin llorar. El entierro terminó y todos se fueron a descansar, Berserker se quedó con Illya hasta que se durmió, y después salió un momento al balcón quedándose pensativo.

"No dejas de sorprender, Son Gohan." Le llamó una voz y vio a Rider. Berserker sólo se volteó de nuevo quedando pensativo en eso Rider se puso a su lado también pensativa. "Diría que está en la otra vida, pero, al ser un homunculo no tiene alma, así que-" - "No te burles por favor." Interrumpió Berserker.

"Ella sí tenía alma, al igual que Sella, al igual que Illya, al igual que Tú o Yo." Le dijo Berserker enojado.

Rider sólo lo observó. "No me burlaba, respeto a los guerreros que luchan por sus sueños de gloria." Dijo Rider. "Parece que sólo la verdadera ira, puede llevarte a ese poder que mostraste." Le dijo Rider seria.

"Así es, entre mayor sea el motivo de mi furia, más me volveré Berserker y poderoso, pero..." Decía Berserker serio. "Ya deberías saberlo, siendo una diosa, no puedes usar todo tu poder porque eso equivaldría a dañar gravemente a Sakura." Le dijo Berserker serio.

"¿Entonces es eso? ¿Eres un dios desconocido?" Preguntó Rider seria.

"No, no lo soy." Respondió Berserker.

Esta ves Rider se enojó. "No juegues conmigo, sé lo que vi." Decía molesta y muy seria. "La silueta que estaba detrás de ti, era Son Goku, el Dios de la Destrucción." Le dijo Rider muy seria y molesta.

Berserker se quedó serio. "No." Respondió Berserker haciendo enojar más a Rider, cuando Archer apareció.

"Tenemos un asunto, hay que reunir a todos." Dijo Archer seria.

"¿Qué? Pero mi Master se acaba de dormir." Dijo Berserker.

"Entonces vengan ustedes." Les dijo y asintieron.

En la sala, todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Illya y Taiga. "Bien ya están todos." Dijo Rin.

"No, no todos." Recalcó Emiya.

"Está bien, que Illya-sama siga dormida, yo le informaré cuando despierte." Respondió Sella.

Todos asintieron y Rin pasó a explicarles lo sucedido con Gilgamesh, además de las peleas con los demonios, también reveló lo revelado por Gilgamesh, acerca de Illya, siendo ella el receptáculo del Santo Grial y lo que en realidad es el Santo Grial, dejando impactados a los que no sabían, pero uno de los temas dejó atónita a Sakura, pues Rin le reveló lo que Gilgamesh hizo con su familia.

"Entonces, no se pueden cumplir deseos, sólo los Master pueden usar el Grial." Decía Lancer seria.

"¿Qué les hace pensar que decía la verdad?" Preguntó Assassin.

"Gilgamesh era fastidioso y odioso a más no poder, pero no era un mentiroso." Le respondió Saber seria.

"No me lo creo, estaba segura que el Grial podía conceder cualquier deseo." Decía Ruler incrédula.

"Entonces, para cumplir el objetivo de erradicar a la humanidad, necesitan de Illya." Pensaba Bazett en voz alta.

"Si de nada sirve entonces no le veo motivo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo." Dijo Assassin molesta.

"Espera ¿Qué?" Preguntó Shinji.

"Digo que ahora me es indiferente matarte, niño." Le dijo Assassin asustando a Shinji.

"¿No ayudarás a derrotar a los que quedan?" Preguntó Emiya.

"A mi no me importan los débiles." Le respondió Assassin con indiferencia comenzando a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Rider.

"A cumplir mi objetivo, niño, si usas algún Hechizo de Comando, voy a torturarte antes de matarte." Decía Assassin desapareciendo.

"¿A cumplir un objetivo?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Fue a buscar a Lancer, supongo." Le respondió Caster dejando a todos serios.

"Entiendo. No tendremos su apoyo, debemos derrotar a los enemigos que quedan, y proteger a Illya." Dijo Berserker serio mientras recibía asentimientos de todos.

**Memorias.**

Esdeath estaba sentada viendo en un especie de coliseo como un chico derrotaba a sus oponentes, Esdeath de inmediato se sintió atraída por ese chico, que literalmente lo secuestró, aunque al principio no sabía reaccionar a ese sentimiento, con el tiempo fue descubriendo algunas formas, ese sentimiento nunca desapareció, incluso cuando descubrió que él era del bando enemigo.

**Con Esdeath.**

Assassin caminaba rumbo a la mansión Yggdmillennia. _"En aquella ocasión, no pude tenerte, en mi último momento no pude estar junto a ti, hoy será diferente, te quedarás conmigo, o yo moriré por tu lanza o tú por mi espada, Tatsumi." _Pensaba mientras caminaba con un rubor en su rostro y algo emocionada.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**El4d0n1s: Bueno, en este capítulo hay un poco de lo que tengo preparado, pero falta.**

**Guest: Haha, it's Gohan.**

**Lucas Oliveira1: Well yes is kind weak, for some reasons than I write in this chapter, also, is Gohan post Bojack.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	9. Amor frío

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 9: Amor frío.**

Esdeath está semi-desnuda en una cama frente a Tatsumi. "Si es verdad que tienes sentimientos por mi, te lo ruego, cambia tu forma de pensar." Le dice Tatsumi a Esdeath mientras ésta se muestra ruborizada ante la expresión determinada de Tatsumi.

"No me vas a hacer cambiar, yo soy la que te va a hacer cambiar." Le responde Esdeath pero Tatsumi sigue negándose, alegando incluso si es torturado. _"Esa expresión en ti, me gusta, pero, yo quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. Poco a poco haré que te enamores de mi." _Pensaba viéndolo.

El tiempo pasó, esta vez estaba Esdeath frente a Tatsumi, pero, él estaba atado y ella era su ejecutora justo antes de clavar su espada, Tatsumi le mostró una sonrisa burlona que la dejó pasmada, en eso una gran explosión se vio y de ahí, una chica salió caminando.

"Mine, de verdad tu eres... Más de lo que merezco." Decía Tatsumi con una sonrisa feliz, la sonrisa que Esdeath siempre quiso para ella.

**Presente.**

Esdeath camina con una mirada fría, pero está perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras a lo lejos se ve una mansión oculta entre el bosque. _"Pronto nos reuniremos." _Piensa caminando, en eso se detiene y mira a su alrededor. _"¿Qué fue eso?" _Se preguntaba alerta y confundida por un extraño sentimiento que tuvo, pero después sigue su camino.

**Mansión Einzbern.**

"¿Verdad que puedes hacerlo? Gohan." Un hombre vestido de naranja estaba frente a Illya. _"Ese hombre..." _Pensaba Illya.

"No digas tonterías, hablas de enviarlo enfrentar a un enemigo que ni siquiera tú derrotaste." Regañaba otro sujeto e Illya observaba a ambos. _"¿Es verde? ¿Qué él no murió?" _Pensaba Illya confundida.

"Ponte pensar, él pelea a nuestro nivel y sólo es un niño." El hombre de naranja se acercó Illya y la tomó de lo hombros. "¿Qué dices? ¿Protegerás la paz del mundo para que seas un gran investigador cuando crezcas?" Preguntó. _"Sí." - "¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije que sí?" _Eran lo pensamientos de Illya mientra ella se ponía frente a alguien. "_¿Qué... Qué es eso?_" Se preguntaba atónita.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Illya vio como el sujeto que la envió a pelear ayudaba a lo que tuviera frente a ella a recuperarse, viendo como ella peleaba contra ese monstruo, pero después cambió la perspectiva, ella era parte de los espectadores y quien peleaba con el monstruo era Berserker, viendo los increíbles poderes de ambos. Illya vio cómo Berserker volvía a mostrar es apariencia y poder, pero a causa de su propia confianza, el monstruo volteó la ventaja a su favor mientras Berserker estaba frustrado frente a él.

La perspectiva cambió de nuevo, Illya estaba frente al monstruo y el sujeto de naranja volvió a aparecer. El hombre sonreía. "Peleaste muy bien, te felicito, Gohan. Dile a tu madre que me disculpe, cuídate mucho, Gohan." Dijo y desapareció junto al monstruo. "_¡PAPA!_" Gritó Illya.

Illya se levantó de su cama jadeando y sudando, notando también, que estaba llorando. _"Berserker... Leysritt." _Pensó Illya mientras abrazaba sus piernas y cubría sus ojos con sus rodillas.

**Fuera de la mansión.**

Berserker estaba viendo hacia donde se fue Assassin. "¿Está bien que no la ayudemos?" Preguntó Caster.

"No podemos hacer nada, debemos cuidar de nuestros Master." Le respondió Archer.

"Tomó su decisión de pelear sola, es orgullo de guerrero." Le dijo Rider.

"No me agrada la idea de abandonar a un camarada a su suerte." Hablo Lancer un poco disgustada.

"Caster ¿Por qué dijiste que fue por Lancer?" Preguntó Berserker.

"Por lo que nos contó, parece que fue un amado de ella, pero no correspondido." Le respondió Caster dejando a Berserker serio y pensante. Mientras Saber sólo miraba en silencio.

Al mismo tiempo, Shinji estaba en uno de los balcones viendo hacia una dirección, pero se notaba muy molesto y frustrado, viendo su mano donde sólo quedaban dos Sellos de Comando. _"Aun puedes hacer algo, Shinji." _Una voz resonó en su cabeza, asustándose._ "Sakura." _Dijo la voz dejando de hablar.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo. "La paciencia es una virtud, Matou ¿Por qué la repentina idea de atacar?" Preguntó Fiore confundida.

Jubstacheit se adelantó a hablar. "El equipo contrario, decidió atacar a uno de los Ruler, y lo exterminó." Dijo dejando a todos impactados.

"Espero que no haya sido al rubio, quiero ser yo quien lo parta a la mitad." Le respondió Saber.

"En efecto, fue él." Les dijo Zouken. "Más específicos, fue Berserker y Saber." Saber se molestó.

Kairi y Caster estaban serios, viendo que Wave y Rider también lo estaban. "Lo que quieres es atacarlos porque crees que algo planean ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Celenike.

"Zouken, Jubstacheit." Les llamó la atención Wave. "¿Cómo lo saben?" Preguntó serio.

"Yo se los dije, lo vi en mi reconocimiento por la ciudad." Se adelantó Archer a responder.

"Así es, también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo." Dijo Kayneth. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hicieron." Decía pensativo.

Kairi y Caster se dieron cuenta que en efecto, lo que dijo Wave era verdad. "¿Qué saben ellos que nosotros no?" Preguntó repentinamente Kairi. "¿Qué ganan atacando a los Ruler? Es más que obvio que descubrieron algo, ¿No creen?... De pronto las reglas cambian, y tres diferentes Ruler aparecen para encargarse de una sola guerra, es sospechoso." Decía siguiendo el juego.

"¿Sugieres una reunión pacifica para averiguarlo?" Le preguntó Caster burlona mientras los presentes se notaban serios, aunque Kayneth sudó un poco.

"Me parece tonto hacerlo, es obvio que si planean algo así, aprovecharán para atacarnos desprevenidos." Les dijo Kayneth molesto. "Yo también sugiero adelantarnos y atacar, lo que sea que planeen no puede ser nada bueno." Decía un poco ansioso.

"Berserker despertó, si el nuestro es tan fuerte como el suyo, tenemos una oportunidad." Les dijo Zouken serio y Berserker lo miró confundido.

"Oye Mor, ¿A caso ese anciano quiere que yo pelee?" Preguntó Berserker confundido dejando a algunos confundidos.

"Se supone que para eso fuiste invocado, idiota." Le Respondió Kayneth.

Berserker se molestó un poco por esa forma de hablarle. "Berserker." Le llamó Rider. "Ya te explicamos lo que sucede, algunos de nuestros enemigos podrían atacarnos ¿Nos ayudarás si tenemos problemas?" Le decía a lo que Berserker sólo asintió.

"Oye, ten uno." Le dijo Saber dándole un chocolate. "Te sugiero evitar hablar de esa forma con el grandote, recuerda, que tú no eres su Master, así que no le importaría aplastarte la cabeza." Le dijo Saber a Kayneth mientras éste se molestaba al mismo tiempo que Celenike hacía una mueca de disgusto.

En eso Assassin volteó a otro sitio. "Bueno, no será necesario atacar, vienen a nosotros." Les llamó la atención alertando a todos.

"Hermano, las cámaras." Le dijo Fiore y en pantallas vieron como sólo una mujer caminaba como si nada a la mansión.

"Esdeath." Dijo Lancer serio.

"¿Sólo ella?" Preguntó Rider.

"Es porque ella cree que es suficiente." Le respondió Lancer. "No se vayan confiar." Les dijo serio.

"Espera." Les habló Fiore. "No sabemos si venga con intenciones hostiles, viene ella sola así que " - "No, Master, ella no es de las que les gusta hablar, viene a atacarnos." Le interrumpió Lancer a Fiore viendo que Esdeath se detuvo en la entrada del perímetro frente los guardias.

_"No me interesan los débiles, traigan a los Servant, de preferencia a Lancer." _Les dijo Esdeath pero los guardias la atacaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los guardias caían en pedazos junto con la puerta mientras Esdeath seguía caminando.

"Tiene agallas, me agrada." Dijo Saber comenzando caminar a la salida.

"Espera, ella no es alguien a quien puedas atacar de frente y sin estrategia." Le advirtió Lancer.

Saber se detuvo y lo vio. "Me importa una mierda, voy por ella." Dijo.

"No." Ordenó Jubstacheit serio molestando a Saber.

"Ella preguntó por ti, ¿a caso tienen cuentas qué arreglar?" Preguntó Fiore.

Lancer sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Se los dije al principio, ella está enamorada de mi de una manera enferma, cuando intenté acabar con su Master debieron hablarle de mi apariencia y me identificó." Les dijo haciendo que lo miraran y Saber riera. "Es en serio." Le dijo Lancer molesto.

"Si es verdad que es tan fuerte, entonces." Dijo Assassin. "Yo me encargaré de ella." Dijo desapareciendo.

**Iglesia de Kotomine.**

Zeref estaba sentado en una silla cuando algo le llamó la atención. "Ya veo, entonces es así." Pensó en voz alta. "Necesitas forzosamente el recipiente, de lo contrario vagarás. Lo que nos devuelve a la pregunta, ¿cuál de las dos?" Seguía hablando.

"¿Con quién hablas? ¿A caso estás loco?" Preguntó Semiramis interrumpiendo.

"Pensaba en voz alta, me disculpo si te incomodé." Le respondió Zeref.

"No es necesario ocultarlo de ella, es totalmente confiable." Le habló Shirou confundiendo a Semiramis.

"También lo notaste." Confirmó Zeref y Shirou asintió.

**Fuera de la mansión.**

Esdeath seguía caminando, cuando por sus reflejos desvió kunais que fueron arrojados a ella, para después aparecer Madara frente a ella. "¿Dónde está Lancer?" Preguntó Esdeath sin rodeos.

"Dentro." Respondió Madara indiferente. "Escuché que eres fuerte, ¿Te gustaría bailar un momento conmigo?" Preguntó serio.

Esdeath sólo lo observó. "No me interesan los débiles." Respondió.

Madara sonrió. "¿Entonces por qué buscas a Lancer? Cuando supo que venías comenzó a llorar del miedo." Le respondió Madara burlón.

Esdeath sonrió a su comentario. "Si lo que quieres es morir, te ayudaré." Dijo Esdeath para en cuestión de nada tener su espada contra el cuello de Madara pero se sorprendió de ver que él estaba bloqueando su espada con un gunbai y sonrió mientras él hacia lo mismo. "Bailemos entonces." Dijo.

Ambos comenzaron a atacarse con sus armas que para sorpresa de ambos, los dos estaban teniendo una batalla pareja, Madara dio un golpe con su gunbai casi dándole, pero, fue bloqueado por un escudo de hielo, ya que ambos no sólo mostrarían sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, comenzaron a atacarse, Esdeath con sus lanzas de hielo y Madara usaba kunais explosivos.

Entre los ataques a distancia se dieron espacio "Weissschnabel." Esdeath creó un sin fin de lanzas de hielo detrás de ella y las lanzó todas.

Madara hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos. "Katon, Gouka Mekkyaku." Una potente llamarada salió de la boca de Madara y ambas técnicas chocaron ocasionando una gran nube de vapor.

Esdeath miraba ésto impresionada, en eso, de entre el vapor logró detectar a Madara que casi le da un golpe, con su gunbai pero Esdeath lo logró esquivar para después crear una pica saliendo desde el suelo que Madara bloqueó con su gunbai pero siendo llevado hacia arriba, después vio que Esdeath lo seguía con un pilar de hielo. Madara se recuperó y se lanzó contra Esdeath mientras ella hacía lo mismo chocando ambas armas manteniendo un combate en el aire.

Desde la mansión todos veían ésto. "Sorprendente." Dijo Rider emocionado.

"Debo encontrar una apertura para acabar con Esdeath." Dijo Lancer serio.

"Realmente eres un cobarde, si es verdad que te quiere tanto, no sé qué vio en alguien que se esconde." Le reprochó Saber haciendo enojar a Lancer.

"Ambos no han mostrado todo su poder." Dijo Berserker llamando la atención de todos. "Ambos, se siguen conteniendo, tal vez quieren disfrutar la pelea." Terminó de decir.

"Assassin ha dicho desde el principio que quería enfrentarse a alguien fuerte." Habló Zouken.

"¿De verdad sólo vino ella?" Preguntaba Kayneth.

"Sí, no se ve ningún otro Servant o Master, ni en las cámaras ni en los detectores de intrusos, sólo está ella." Le respondió Celenike.

"_¿Realmente sólo vino por ti?_" Pensaba Fiore pensativa viendo a Lancer cuando algo se le ocurrió.

Mientras en la pelea, Esdeath seguía impresionada, pero, ya que lo vio como un rival digno, comenzó a atacar a Madara en serio, éste viendo su seriedad, también se puso más serio, pelando hasta que se dieron distancia.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionado, fueron contados quienes lograron darme una buena pelea. Sin embargo, sigues sin estar a mi altura." Dijo Madara.

"Lo mismo digo, dime tu nombre." Respondió Esdeath.

Madara la observó. "Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien cuando no has dado el tuyo primero." Le respondió Madara burlón. "Uchiha Madara." Dijo.

Esdeath sonrió. "Esdeath, a partir de ahora, Madara, te veo como un guerrero, un digno rival y por eso, te mostraré todo mi poder." Respondió Esdeath mientras expulsaba poder y al mismo tiempo se comenzaba a helar todo. Una gran tormenta de hielo se comenzó a formar, para impacto de todos, inclusive en la ciudad y en la mansión Einzbern.

Madara estaba sorprendido y sonrió. "Una técnica bastante impresionante, te diré que cuando el chico dijo que podías congelar el mundo no me lo creí, puedo notar que incluso tu poder aumentó con este frío." Dijo Madara.

"Sólo los fuertes sobreviven, esa es la única regla que rige al mundo." Le dijo Esdeath en posición para atacar a Madara, quien se quedó serio a sus palabras.

En ese preciso momento, Esdeath tenía la punta de una lanza tocando su cuello, siendo decapitada, Lancer había aprovechado su guardia baja por su concentración en Madara. "Lo logré." Dijo Lancer volteando a ver como el cuerpo caía.

"¿Eso crees?" Preguntó Madara llamando su atención y señalando que lo que Lancer decapitó se volvía hielo, quedando impresionado.

"Eso fue muy cruel, Tatsumi." Le dijo Esdeath a su lado que impresionado retrocedió. "He venido por ti." Le dijo con voz suave.

Tatsumi se puso en guardia. "Me niego a seguirte." Le respondió Tatsumi y Esdeath lo vio.

En eso fue pateado a un lado. "No estorbes." Le dijo Madara serio.

"Te apalearon." Se burló Saber.

"No seas ruda con él, es sólo un niño." Le secundó Rider riendo.

"Aunque realmente no actuó erróneamente al esperar una apertura." Lo defendió Archer haciendo enojar a Saber.

"Yo soy quien está peleando contigo, Esdeath." Le retó Madara ignorando a los otros y Esdeath volvió a su semblante serio.

"Espera un momento, Assassin." Le llamó la atención Fiore.

"Master, aléjate." Le dijo Tatsumi preocupado.

Esdeath observó a Lancer y después a Fiore. "Tienes un gusto por las lisiadas, Tatsumi, ¿A caso es lo que te provoca?" Preguntó Esdeath haciendo enojar a Lancer.

"¿Assassin? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Fiore a Esdeath. "¿Realmente sólo viniste por Lancer?" Preguntó para confusión de todos.

"¿Y qué si es así?" Preguntó Esdeath seria.

"Hay una forma de que te unas a él." Respondió Fiore para sorpresa de los presentes. "Existe una manera de que los Sellos de Comando que te mantienen aquí pasen a otra persona. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unirías a nosotros? Estarás cerca de Lancer siempre, incluso, puedo usar un Hechizo de Comando para que él tenga una cita contigo." Le propuso Fiore mientras todos la miraban y Lancer sorprendido.

Esdeath estaba seria y después sonrió. "Estás en un error." Dijo para sorpresa de Fiore. "Yo no me uniré a él, él se unirá a mi, él será quien debe cambiar sus ideales por mis ideales, no yo a los suyos." Respondió dejando a todos serios. "Además ¿Qué ganaría uniéndome a ustedes?" Preguntó.

"Una posibilidad de ganar el Grial y cumplir tu deseo ¿No es eso por lo que veniste?" Respondió Fiore.

Esdeath sonrió. "Por eso estoy aquí por Tatsumi, el Grial no cumple deseos." Reveló para sorpresa de todos. "Los Servant sólo somos sacrificios para que el Grial obtenga contenido y los magos mana ilimitado, sólo eso." Dijo y todos se quedaron incrédulos.

"¿Por eso atacaron al Ruler?" Preguntó Fiore seria.

"_Assassin, acaba con ella antes de que revele más información._" Le ordenó Zouken.

"No importa. Tatsumi, una vez que termine con ésto, serás mio." Terminó Esdeath mientras una nube de hielo se formaba detrás de ella. _"Mocoso, usa tu Sello de Comando, para que pueda usar todo mi poder, o te torturaré y te mataré." _Ordenó Esdeath seria_._ "Shimo no Kiheitai." Detrás de Esdeath, un ejercito de Centauros de hielo se creó.

_"Archer, apoya." _Ordenó Kayneth.

_"Saber, ayuda a derrotarla." _Ordenó Jubstacheit.

"Ja, no me interesa, Master, dejemos que ellos se arreglen." Respondió Saber.

"_Es una orden._" Ordenó Jubstacheit serio a lo que Saber sólo se molestó y aceptó de mala gana.

_"¿Master?" _Le habló Rider.

Wave estaba serio. "_Procura no morir._" Le respondió Wave aun serio. _"El Grial no cumple deseos. ¿Entonces cuál fue el motivo por el que moriste? Mi rey." Pensaba _Wave serio y de repente abrió los ojos con impacto. _"__Los Servant son contenido cuando mueren... __El Grial fue destruido... ¿Lo que destruyó la ciudad?... Planean destruir la humanidad... Entonces..." _Pensaba atónito.

"Master, retírate." Dijo Lancer mientras el hermano de Fiore llegaba por ella y se la llevaba.

"_Berserker, ayuda._" Ordenó Celenike, pero Berserker volteó a verla enojado poniéndola nerviosa. "_Si no lo haces, tus amigos morirán._" Berserker abrió sus ojos y vio como Rider y Saber caminaban a la pelea.

Sin que se lo esperaran Berserker pasó en medio de Saber y Lancer. "Yo me encargo." Dijo Berserker serio mientras lo miraban con confusión y después sonreían.

"No somos cobardes, grandote." Dijo Saber volviendo a su lado mientras Rider hacia lo mismo.

"¿Qué dices? Kairi." Preguntó Caster.

"Si lo que quieres es unirte a la fiesta puedes hacerlo." Le respondió Kairi y Caster sonrió de manera siniestra y comenzó a flotar.

Esdeath notó que los Servant iban hacia ella. "Perfecto, así es como tiene qué ser. Sólo los fuertes sobreviven." Dijo Esdeath y su Caballería Helada comenzó a avanzar mientras los Servant hacían lo mismo.

La Caballería Helada y los Servant chocaron, para su sorpresa, eran fuertes a pesar de ser artificiales, Rider retrocedió un poco al ser golpeado, pero en eso llegó Berserker y lo destruyó de un golpe, mientras Saber, Lancer y Archer estaban partiendo Centauros con sus armas, siendo demasiados, Archer creó espadas en el cielo para sorpresa de sus compañeros y las lanzó destruyendo a más, lo que tampoco se esperaron fue que comenzaron a llegar esferas de magia oscura que explotaban al contacto, viendo que desde el cielo Caster era rodeada de esas esferas y las lanzaba mientras mantenía una sonrisa arrogante.

Madara se quedó de brazos cruzados. "Nadie les pidió ayuda." Dijo serio y molesto, dándose cuenta de los movimientos de Esdeath.

Lancer atacaba Centauros pero instintivamente bloqueó un espadazo de Esdeath. "Tatsumi, tenemos asuntos que tratar." Le dijo Esdeath con una voz suave.

En eso se vio una explosión que se dirigía a ellos, Madara llegó pateando a Esdeath. "Sigamos bailando." Le dijo Madara serio.

Esdeath sonrió y ambos comenzaron a atacarse, esta vez Esdeath estaba peleando enserio, inclusive comenzó a usar su hielo combinado con su espada, Madara usó su gunbai rodeándolo de energía que para Esdeath era rara, los dos continuaron su pelea, para al final hacer retroceder a Madara de una patada.

Esdeath chasqueó sus dedos. "Hagelsprung." Un enorme glaciar comenzó a caer, dejando impactados a todos por el gran tamaño, además del hecho de que si caía todos serían aplastados.

Saber se molestó y cargó magia en su espada. "Espera, si lo destruyes los fragmentos dañarán a los Master." Le advirtió Rider.

"Lo detendré." Dijo Berserker para su sorpresa comenzando a flotar.

"No es necesario que nadie interfiera." Los interrumpió Madara mientras miraban un resplandor azulado, de ese resplandor salieron cuatro manos y se comenzaba a formar un gigante mientras Madara era el centro, dejando impresionados a todos, viendo que lo detuvo. "Katon: Gouka Messhitsu." Del gigante azul, salió una gran llamarada que volvió vapor el glaciar dejando a Esdeath impactada mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Esdeath.

"Susanoo." Respondió Madara serio mientras Esdeath se sorprendía por el nombre. "Aunque, no está completo, pero, sólo por ser tú." Decía mientras el Susanoo se volvía más grande y parecía rodearse de una armadura para al final acabar completo pareciendo un samurai gigante inclusive con su espada en el cinturón.

En eso, Susanoo desenfundó la espada y la agitó destruyendo todo frente a él, inclusive toda la Caballería Helada mientras Esdeath mantenía su expresión de sorpresa esquivando el ataque. Todos miraban eso impactados, no se esperaban esa gran muestra de poder.

Esdeath estaba impactada, pero sonrió. "Grauhorn." Esta vez creó un gigantesco cuerno que le lanzó a Madara, mientras éste indiferente dejó que lo golpeara, sólo para que todos vieran que el cuerno se destruyó.

"Susanoo, es una defensa absoluta." Confesó Madara.

"Ya veo, entonces ese es tu verdadero poder." Dijo Esdeath.

Madara rió un poco confundiendo a Esdeath. "Esto no es todo mi poder, sólo es una técnica, no te considero digna de mostrarte todo mi poder, no estás a mi altura." Le dijo Madara indiferente.

Esdeath se molestó. "Ya veo. Ice Golem." Esta vez fue Esdeath quien creció, pues creó un gigantesco Golem en el que ella era el centro. "Veamos cuál defensa absoluta es superior." Retó Esdeath.

Madara sólo la miró indiferente. "Que así sea entonces." Le respondió. "Es verdad, veamos primero si puedes hacer lo que hizo Susanoo imperfecto." Le dijo confundiéndola, pero vio como Susanoo unió sus manos. "Chibaku Tensei." Dijo.

Esdeath notó que un meteorito comenzaba a caer, recordando lo que pasó cuando Saber atacó, pero sonrió. Del suelo salieron estalactitas de hielo gigantes deteniendo el meteorito. "Entonces fuiste tú, ahora que lo recuerdo, aquel zorro advirtió sobre ti." Le dijo Esdeath.

"¿Hablas de él?" Dijo mientras una explosión se vio y apareció el zorro de nueve colas de nuevo. "¿O de alguno de ellos?" Preguntó haciendo que aparecieran ocho bestias más con un respectivo numero de colas, mientras Esdeath y los presentes estaban impactados. "Acabenla." Ordenó y las nueve bestias lanzaron una esfera de energía de su boca hacia Esdeath.

"Mahapadma." Dijo Esdeath.

Se causó una gran explosión, la tormenta de hielo desapareció y Madara hizo desaparecer a las bestias al mismo tiempo que deshacía el Susanoo quedándose serio y cruzado de brazos, mientras todos miraban impactados.

El polvo se disipó y todos vieron que Esdeath estaba de rodillas. De pronto, otra Esdeath estaba detrás de Madara mientras el cuerpo de éste caía en pedazos dejando a todos sorprendidos. "Sin duda, fue divertido, recordaré tu nombre." Dijo Esdeath volteando a ver a los demás que se ponían en guardia.

"Tienes razón, fue divertido." La voz de Madara se escuchó. Esdeath volteó y vio que los pedazos se volvían ramas, después notó que ramas comenzaban a salir de la tierra y cada una de las ramas tomaba la forma de Madara. "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu." Esdeath los miró molestándose un poco.

"Lograste crear uno antes de que te atacara." Supuso Esdeath.

"Y tú de alguna forma detuviste el tiempo, una técnica muy rara de ver." Respondió Madara. "Y otra cosa, estás equivocada, todo este tiempo has estado peleando con el clon." Declaró para sorpresa de Esdeath. "Cada uno de estos clones, tiene el poder que atestiguaste ¿Qué dices? ¿Seguimos bailando? ¿Prefieres que cada uno use el Susanoo?" Preguntó arrogante.

Esdeath sonrió de manera sádica. "Como prefieras." Dijo sonriendo haciendo que se creara de nuevo la tormenta de hielo. "Hyoran Daishogun." Dijo mientras la tormenta se hacia más fuerte.

"¡Assassin! ¡Hay que acabarla antes de que sea tarde!" Gritó Lancer preocupado pero mientras él mismo iba rápido hacia Esdeath.

_"Tatsumi, ven a mi."_ Pensó Esdeath sonriendo mientras Tatsumi se aproximaba a ella.

Pero de pronto, lanzas de hielo se formaron a su alrededor y Lancer se detuvo esperando recibirlas, sin embargo, todos quedaron impactados, las lanzas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Esdeath mientras la tormenta cesaba y ésta escupía sangre con un rostro atónito.

Esdeath estaba atónita y comenzó a pasar a un rostro de furia. "¡Mocoso!" Gritó Esdeath furiosa, creó un pilar de hielo en el que subió y ahí creó un arco de hielo y con una de las estacas de su cuerpo, se la sacó y apuntó para después disparar.

**Mansión Einzbern.**

Shinji seguía en el balcón, su mano ya no tenía Sellos de Comando y él mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y burlona. "¡Eso es por burlarte de mi! ¡Por ser un mal Servant! ¡Debiste obedecer todas mis ordenes sin cuestionar! jajaja." Reía Shinji dándose la vuelta y caminando arrogante con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Lo que no se esperó fue que de repente algo lo atravesó, al voltear hacia abajo, notó una estaca de hielo atravesando su abdomen, desde la estaca su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse mientras comenzaba a gritar desesperado, ese escándalo llamó la atención de todos y fueron corriendo en su ayuda, al llegar, vieron como Shinji se congelaba mientras Sakura miraba eso impactada, para al final congelarse por completo y el hielo explotaba junto con Shinji.

**En la pelea.**

El pilar de hielo desapareció, y Esdeath caía al suelo mientras todos miraban, pero les llamó la atención que alguien llegó a Esdeath cargándola hasta que descendió al suelo, para después recostarla.

Esdeath sólo lo miró. "Te dije que no vinieras." Reclamó con su voz forzada.

"Como pediste, no interferí, peleaste muy bien, la verdad me sorprendiste muchísimo." Le dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Esdeath sólo sonrió. "¿De qué hablas? Al final perdí por ser débil, sólo por eso." Dijo Esdeath.

"No fue por eso, eres muy fuerte." Le regañó Gohan y Esdeath sólo lo miró.

Después se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercó caminando. "Tatsumi..." Dijo Esdeath mirándolo. "Quítate tu armadura, quiero ver tu rostro." Pidió Esdeath. Lancer sólo se quedó serio pero al final pasó a su ropa casual, mirando con seriedad a Esdeath. _"Esa mirada de nuevo, al final, sólo quería ver aquella sonrisa una vez más." _Pensaba Esdeath desapareciendo. "Al menos esta vez estoy junto a ti... Me hubiera gustado, quedarme contigo en esa isla para siempre." Dijo terminando de desaparecer.

Assassin miraba de brazos cruzados indiferente pero dándole una mirada a Gohan, después se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose, los demás Servant hicieron lo mismo.

"Sé que ella no fue una buena persona, pero, yo creo que pudiste haberla hecho cambiar si no la hubieses hecho a un lado." Dijo Gohan rompiendo el silencio.

"No, créeme que lo intenté." Respondió Lancer dándose la vuelta.

"Yo creo que si hubieras podido, pero tu miedo a ella fue mayor." Le dijo Gohan dándole la espalda.

"Tienen a otro Servant enfrente ¿Por qué no lo atacan?" Preguntó Kayneth molesto.

"Es un código de honor entre guerreros, después de una batalla, el contrincante tiene derecho a recoger a sus compañeros caídos." Le respondió Saber seria.

"¿Honor?" Preguntó Kayneth molesto. "Archer, atácalo." Ordenó pero Archer no obedeció. "Con este Sello de Comando te ordenó atacarlo." Ordenó Kayneth y Archer sin más remedio atacó.

Archer llegó dando un ataque con su espada, pero para sorpresa de todos su espada fue sujetada por la mano desnuda de Berserker. "Al final, lograste ser un héroe." Dijo Berserker para sorpresa de Archer y antes de decir algo Archer chocó contra el muro de la mansión quedando fuera de combate para sorpresa de todos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa muestra de poder, Assassin y Berserker lo observaron serios. "El me es familiar." Dijo Berserker confundido y confundiendo a quienes lo escucharon.

Gohan los observó, pero sobre todo a Assassin y Berserker quedando confundido por la apariencia de éste último. "Como dijo Bazett, no sabemos quienes de ustedes estén enterados de la verdadera situación, pero hasta que la descubran seguiremos siendo enemigos." Le dijo confundiendo a Lancer.

Berserker se fue volando y Lancer se quedó confundido, viendo de nuevo a donde Esdeath desapareció, mientras Jubstacheit y Zouken se quedaron serios y Kayneth molesto. Fiore observó a Lancer un momento y después volteó a donde se fue Berserker.

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**El 4d0n1s: Aquí lo tienes.**

**markussj: Sí, que bueno que te gustó, esa parte de Gohan vs Gilgamesh ya la tenía pensada desde que comencé.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	10. La sombra

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha, Heaven's Feel), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 10. La sombra.**

**Iglesia de Kotomine.**

Shirou, Semiramis, un clon de Assassin y Zeref se encontraban conversando sobre un tema, mientras Kotomine sólo se limitaba a escuchar. "¿Salvarlos?" Preguntó Zeref.

"Así es, si logramos unir el receptáculo con el contenido, el Grial sí concederá un deseo, y ese deseo, puede ser la salvación de la humanidad." Le explicó Shirou.

"¿Buscas un mundo donde todos sean felices?" Le preguntó un clon de Assassin que estaba con ellos.

"Así es. Y con la ayuda del Grial se puede lograr." Respondió Shirou.

"¿Y cómo podría lograrse?" Preguntó Zeref con un poco de interés.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

Los Servant y los Master estaban sorprendidos viendo hacia el cielo, cuando comenzó a bajar Berserker. "No me lo creo ¿De verdad enviaste el meteorito de Assassin al espacio?" Preguntó Rider impactado.

"Sí, aunque cuando me quedé sin oxigeno lo pateé para que no se regresara por la gravedad." Respondió Berserker dejándolos sorprendidos.

"¿Seguro que no eres un dios? Grandote." Le dijo Saber a lo que Berserker negó.

"Conocí a algunos que me enseñaron un par de cosas, pero no soy uno." Le respondió Berserker dejándola un poco emocionada.

"Aunque también Assassin no se quedó atrás en la muestra de poder." Les llamó la atención Caster que con una sonrisa burlona miraba a Assassin. "Honestamente te creía un hablador." Dijo.

Assassin sólo estaba indiferente. "Ustedes ni siquiera tenían por qué meterse, y no lo considero una victoria, Assassin fue traicionada por su Master." Les respondió Assassin serio haciendo que todos pasaran a seriedad de nuevo.

"El Grial no cumple deseos y los Servant son sólo sacrificios para que los magos obtengan mana infinito, fue lo que Assassin dijo." Habló Fiore notándose pensante.

"Eres muy ingenua, niña, no puedo creer que creas en una mentira del Servant contrario." Le dijo Zouken serio.

"Entonces cómo explicas que Assassin viniera ella sola por su supuesto amado, renunciando a poder obtenerlo por el deseo del Santo Grial." Le dijo Wave serio. "Piénsenlo, atacaron a Gilgamesh, Archer en la guerra pasada." Reveló para sorpresa de los que no sabían.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Kayneth.

Wave lo observó serio. "No eres un idiota, Kayneth, tú y yo participamos en la anterior guerra y sabemos que Gilgamesh no atacaba sólo porque sí, y aunque arrogante, era inteligente, se jactaba de presumir su sabiduría diciendo lo que algunos ignorábamos, también era astuto y muy poderoso, y fue de los últimos en pie, ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué descubrió? ¿Por qué volvió? y sobre todo ¿Por qué decidió atacar al otro equipo y qué les reveló?" Explicó.

La seriedad se vio en los rostros de todos. "Obvio fue por Saber, tenía la obsesión de que ella sería su mujer." Respondió Kayneth cruzándose de brazos.

Saber abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. "¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó.

"No tú, la otra Saber." Le respondió Kayneth.

"Eso es obvio, idiota, primero muerta antes que fijarme en un idiota así." Le dijo Saber indiferente pero quedándose pensante.

"Eso nos regresa a la interrogante, ¿Qué saben ellos que nosotros no?" Dijo Celenike pensante.

"Por eso es que debemos atacarlos antes de que completen lo que sea que planeen." Les dijo Zouken serio.

"Zouken, estoy segura de que usted es más razonable, atacarlos ahora sin saber-" - "Estoy de acuerdo." Fiore hablaba pero Jubstacheit la interrumpió. "Será lo mejor, Saber, tienes mi permiso, para atacar con todo." Le dijo a lo que Saber sonrió.

"Mi objetivo es su Saber, no se vayan a meter." Les dijo Saber sonriendo y con un toque arrogante.

Fiore se quedó pensante. "Fiore." Le habló Celenike. "Supongo que es hora de poner manos a la obra, eres la líder del clan Yggdmillennia, demuestra que lo vales." Le dijo a lo que Fiore asintió seria.

"De acuerdo, Caules, prepara mi Bronze-Link Manipulators, atacaremos la próxima noche." Le pidió Fiore a lo que Caules asintió.

Assassin, Archer, Zouken y Jubstacheit estaban serios y preparados para la batalla. Wave, Kairi, Rider y Caster estaban serios viendo a Jubstacheit, Zouken y Kayneth que era el único de los tres sonriendo. Saber estaba sonriendo, pero, al igual que Celenike, Fiore, Lancer y Berserker, ignorantes ante lo que pasaba y lo que venía, mientras se veía cómo amanecía.

**Mansión Einzbern.**

Berserker aterrizó en las puertas de la mansión, al entrar vio a todos reunidos y vio que Sakura estaba triste. "¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Illya.

"Fui a despedirme." Respondió Berserker mientras todos estaban serios.

"¿Sabes por qué Assassin hizo eso?" Preguntó Emiya.

Berserker asintió. "Assassin peleaba con todo, y cuando iba a dar lo mejor de sí, Shinji usó algún Hechizo de Comando para hacer que Assassin se suicidara, pero antes de morir, Assassin se vengó." Explicó.

Sakura sólo se entristeció más. "Entiendo, bueno, eso nos deja en clara desventaja numérica." Dijo Luvia indiferente.

"Luvia." Recriminó Rin haciendo que Luvia viera a Sakura y se diera cuenta de lo que dijo.

"No te preocupes por los números." Le respondió Rider confiada. "Niña, levanta esa cabeza, aun estás aquí, así que aun tienes cosas qué hacer, levanta tu mirada, ponte de pie, y sigue caminando por tu sueño de gloria." Le dijo a Sakura y ésta asintió.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando te obsesionas demasiado con un hombre." Dijo Caster un poco indiferente.

"No me digas, a caso así moriste, oh, espera, no hay forma de que alguien se fijara en ti." Le dijo Luvia burlona molestando a Caster.

"¿Qué dijiste? Vaca." Respondió Caster enojada.

"Más respeto, soy tu Master, tabla." Respondió Luvia enojada.

Caster se enojó por el comentario. "Y esa es la razón por la que el otro Caster decidió dejarte." Respondió Caster pero vio que de alguna forma Luvia se enojó y al mismo tiempo se angustió, y Caster suspiró. "No me refería a mi, me refería a que en el pasado conocí a una chica que amaba tanto a su mentor, que después de que murió, creó un clon de él, y al final ese clon la asesinó." Explicó Caster recordando dejando a todos ahí pensativos.

"Bueno, esas son cosas que también se deben valorar, no siempre encontrarás a alguien que esté dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, pero, volviendo al tema principal, tenemos los Yokai de Archer, sin mencionar que Assassin no era la única poderosa aquí." Les mencionó Bazett.

"No del todo." Les dijo Archer. "Como dije antes, los Yokai no son mis mascotas, algunos decidieron apoyarme pero otros intentan hacerse con el control." Explicó dejándolos serios.

"¿Como el perro y aquel sujeto que parecía araña?" Preguntó Rin y Archer asintió.

"Y me temo que eso no es todo." Les llamó la atención Berserker. "Su Assassin es muy fuerte, y de lo que pude observar, él, Berserker y su Caster, tiene un gran poder que me sería difícil deducir cuanto." Les dijo serio.

"Hay otra cosa." Les habló Ruler. "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero... Desde que Gilgamesh fue derrotado, hay algo que me mantiene inquieta, no sé qué es o a qué se deba, pero creo que evitar que destruyan el mundo, es sólo una de las cosas de las que debemos preocuparnos." Les dijo Ruler seria confundiendo a todos.

"¿Segura que no te imaginas cosas?" Preguntó Lancer.

"No, hay algo ahí fuera, además de nuestros enemigos, creo que siendo más cercanas a lo sagrado, Ruler y yo podemos percibirlo." Respondió Archer seria confundiendo más a todos.

"Pues yo digo que dejemos de poner peros y vayamos directo a la batalla." Les dijo Rider sonriendo y con una mirada ansiosa por pelear.

"Pero, no sabemos quienes estén con ellos." Le respondió Emiya.

"Creo que eso ya pasa a segundo plano." Le dijo Bazett. "A estas alturas, Lord El Melloi II ya debe de haberlo averiguado, si es así podríamos contar con algún aliado." Opinó.

"¿Aun sigues creyendo en él?" Preguntó Illya.

Bazett la observó. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿Jubstacheit sabe lo que ocurre? ¿Sabe lo que eres?" Preguntó e Illya se quedó seria.

"Lo sabe." Le respondió Sella para sorpresa de Illya. "Jubstacheit-sama sabe lo que es Illya-sama pero no sé si sepa lo que ocurre." Le dijo.

"Illyasviel, quiero saber, ¿Crees de verdad que Jubstacheit no esté enterado?" Preguntó Luvia seria.

Illya sólo se quedó seria y pensante. "Creo en el abuelo." Respondió Illya seria a lo que la observaron y asintieron.

En eso vieron que Taiga bajaba tomándose la cabeza. "Fuji, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Emiya.

Taiga se quejó un poco. "Tuve una pesadilla horrible en la que Shinji gritaba de agonía mientras se congelaba y después desaparecía junto al hielo." Respondió Taiga pero sólo vio cómo se le quedaron viendo y la expresión de todos y sobre todo de Sakura se lo confirmó. "No fue un sueño ¿Verdad?" Preguntó y la seriedad seguía.

Taiga sólo se mostraba impactada. "Aunque las reglas dictan que hay que eliminarla por ser testigo, ahora las reglas ya parecen estar rotas a más no poder, así que, conozco un hechizo para borrarle la memoria." Les llamó la atención Ruler.

Emiya vio cómo Taiga parecía desconcertada. "Fuji, yo-" - "¿Qué olvidaría?" Interrumpió Taiga a Emiya, pero se notaba seria.

"Todo desde el día que te viste involucrada en ésto." Respondió Ruler seria.

Taiga sólo se quedó pensante. "¿Me matarían si no me borran la memoria?" Preguntó seria, pero Ruler le negó. "Entonces estoy bien así." Dijo para sorpresa de todos. "El hermano de una querida alumna falleció, sería muy descortés de mi parte no estar para ella y actuar indiferente ante eso, además." Dijo haciendo que Sakura sonriera y Taiga se quedó pensante mirando a Illya. "Kiritsugu cuidaba de mi cuando era joven, así que es correcto que yo cuide de su hija, ¿Verdad?" Le dijo para sorpresa de Illya.

"Es verdad, no hemos hablado de eso... Espera, ¿Era por eso por lo que querías matarme?" Decía Emiya para sorpresa de Taiga e Illya pareció molestarse.

"Bueno, Kiritsugu abandonó a Irisviel y a Illya, y según lo que me contaste, Kiritsugu te adoptó, así que supongo que esos son sus motivos para tenerte como objetivo principal." Le comentó Saber.

Illya pareció molestarse. "Kiritsugu se fue, no lo considero mi padre, así que tampoco-" Respondía indiferente pero fue abrazada.

"Kiritsugu viajaba mucho, aun después de instalarse aquí, viajaba a todos lados, hasta que ya no pudo, él tenía a alguien importante a quien quería ver, con quien quería reunirse, duele no estar con alguien a quien quieres, sé que esa persona eras tú." Le decía Taiga mientras la abrazaba mientras Illya tenía lo ojos abiertos perpleja, mientras Berserker y Emiya le sonreían, y Rin observaba a Sakura.

"Illya, en la guerra pasada estuve con Irisviel y Kiritsugu, cuando tú estabas por nacer, créeme cuando te digo, que ellos te amaron más que nada en el mundo." Le dijo Saber mientras Illya se quedó pensante.

Emiya sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que de alguna forma soy responsable, así que te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Illya." Le dijo Emiya sonriendo.

_"¿Ves? Te dije que sí existía la gente buena." _Le comentó Berserker a Illya, mientras ésta seguía pensante en los brazos de Taiga.

"No es que me agrade interrumpir el enternecedor momento, pero mis serpientes detectaron a un intruso que se aproxima." Interrumpió Archer seria a lo que todos se alertaron.

"¿Un ataque? No, son dos personas y Lancer cerca pero creo que por la distancia está oculto." Dijo Berserker. "No se siente que vengan con intensiones hostiles y tampoco es alguien a quien conozcamos, pero, estoy seguro que estaba con ellos." Explicó.

"Iré yo." Dijo Bazett seria. "Lancer, ven conmigo, pero quédate oculta." Ordenó y asintieron.

Bazett caminaba rumbo a donde se acercaba el intruso, pero algo llamó su atención y se detuvo un momento. "_¿Y eso qué fue?_" Se preguntó confundida.

_"¿También lo sintió?" _Preguntó Lancer y Bazett asintió

Pero siguió caminando _"Mantente alerta." _Dijo caminando hasta donde se encontró con el intruso, que resultó ser Fiore. "Estás lejos de casa, Yggdmillennia." Dijo Bazett al reconocerla.

Fiore sólo se notaba seria. "Lancer." Dijo y Tatsumi apareció al igual que Erza. "Mi nombre es Fiore. Como puedes ver, no preparo un ataque sorpresa, a decir verdad, sólo dos personas saben que vine, y son en quienes más confío." Comenzó a hablar. "Sé que algo sucede pero lo ignoro, por favor, dime lo que ignoro." Pidió seria y Bazett sólo la observó.

"¿Por qué debería decirle algo a un enemigo?" Preguntó Bazett. "Vienes tú sola ¿siendo tullida esperas confianza absoluta? Es más que obvio que ahí hay trampa." Dijo seria.

Fiore sólo la observó. "Supongo que lo que dices tienes sentido, aun así, lo que le hicieron al Ruler, dudo que sea por simple y mero gusto, pero, todo se hizo más complejo por lo que dijo Assassin 'El Grial no cumple deseos, los Servant son sólo sacrificios' ¿Qué descubrieron que hizo a Assassin olvidar su deseo e ir directamente a tratar de cumplirlo ella misma?" Decía.

"Conocí a Esdeath, ella no era una buena persona, pero no era una mentirosa, no somos aliados, lo sabemos, sin embargo, algo sucede y queremos saber qué es." Esta vez habló Tatsumi.

Bazett y Erza los observaron. "Lo que escuchen, es la verdad, creerla o no, es cosa suya." Les dijo Bazett seria y ambos asintieron.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

Celenike se encontraba caminando notándose molesta. "No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad sigue con eso de que algo sucede?" Se decía mientras caminaba, pero una puerta le llamó la atención ya que se escuchaban conversando.

Se acercó un poco y se quedó escuchando lo que se decía dentro. "Al fin, ya me había cansado de lidiar con esta gente." Decía Kayneth impaciente. "Además ¿Para qué rayos los necesitamos?" Preguntó.

"¿A caso eres tonto? entre más Servant muertos, mayor poder tendrá el Grial y se te cumplirá el deseo de recuperarla." Le respondió Archer serio.

"No me hables así, que no se te olvide quién es tu Master." Le dijo Kayneth molesto pero Archer sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia molestando más a Kayneth.

Pero en eso un ruido de forcejeo se escuchó, al voltear vieron que Celenike salía de entre la pared atada con ramas inclusive con su boca tapada. "Vaya, me preguntaba cómo podríamos controlar a Berserker si algo se saliera de control y veniste a ofrecerte." Dijo Zouken burlón.

Celenike hizo una expresión de confusión. "Es demasiado orgullosa para hacernos caso o unirse a nosotros, e inclusive Berserker no respeta su autoridad, ¿Cómo nos desharemos de ella sin perder la oportunidad de provechar a Berserker?" Les mencionó Archer.

"Eso déjamelo a mi, ella se unirá a nosotros, lo quiera o no." Le habló Assassin que desde el inicio fue quien la atrapó. "Mira mis ojos." Le dijo y Celenike pasó a un estado en blanco.

"¿Hipnosis?" Preguntó Kayneth.

"No me rebajes tanto, mis habilidades ilusorias van más allá que simple hipnotismo, quien sabe y tú también estés bajo ese efecto." Se burló Assassin dejando a Kayneth sorprendido, molesto y desconcertado. "La chica salió sin avisar ¿A dónde fue?" Preguntó para sorpresa de los presentes.

Aun en su estado en blanco Celenike respondió. "A hablar con los del otro equipo, sigue en la intriga." Respondió para sorpresa y molestia de todos.

"¿Descubrirá la verdad o desconfiará de ellos?" Preguntaba Jubstacheit.

"Aunque la descubran, ellos no saben quienes somos los que lo están haciendo." - "A estas alturas ya deben de saber, Ruler, Lancer y la Master de Lancer lo sabían." interrumpió Jubstacheit.

Kayneth se quedó pensante sorprendido. "Assassin ¿Qué hizo Waver en el primer ataque?" Preguntó serio.

"Se enfrentaron al Master de Lancer, Lancer..." Assassin respondió pero también hizo un gesto de sorpresa. "¿No creerán que le dijeron y lo creyó?" Preguntó pero Kayneth asintió molesto.

"Waver, desgraciado, él y Bazett se conocen, por eso actúa así, él desde el principio lo ha sabido y ha tratado de hacernos revelar con sus preguntas." Decía Kayneth enojado.

"Lo sepan o no, todo debe terminar en esta pelea." Zeref apareció de repente. "Gilgamesh, la General, aunque ya no esté el Grial, ellos se convirtieron en el contenido, y el contenido, ha tomado forma, está buscando su recipiente si no la encuentra se volverá inestable, atacándolos también a ustedes, pero, si encuentra su recipiente, puede que sea destruido por los otros Servant, es débil con sólo dos Servant." Les explicó dejándolos serios.

"Entonces hay que adelantarse, y darle otro Servant." Les dijo Kayneth. "Podemos darle a Berserker con un Hechizo de Comando de la chica." Opinó.

"¿Qué no escuchaste? Será incontrolable si se hace más fuerte sin el recipiente." Recriminó Jubstacheit. "Es hora de que Illyasviel cumpla el objetivo por el que fue creada." Dijo serio.

"Y también tu misión, Jubstacheit." Le dijo Zeref y Jubstacheit se mostró más serio mientras los otros se confundían.

**Con Kairi.**

Kairi estaba fumando un cigarrillo. "La chica salió." Le dijo Caster.

"Me di cuenta. Esa chica lo averiguará, sigo sin confiar del todo en Waver, pero si la chica dice lo mismo, significa que dicen la verdad, además..." Respondía Kairi serio quedando pensativo.

"Las palabras de Assassin con respecto al Grial." Dijo Caster y Kairi fumó y asintió. Caster se quedó pensativa. "Eso es aun mejor, ¿No crees? Si te haces con el Grial, después de que todo ésto termine, entonces tendrás mana ilimitado y por lo tanto, yo también." Le comentó.

Kairi tiró la colilla del cigarro, pero sacó una caja con más. "Puede ser, y quizá con ese mana ilimitado, pueda cumplir mi deseo, ambos." Respondió encendiendo su cigarrillo y fumando.

"Si sigues fumando así, no tendrás mucho tiempo para cumplirlo." Respondió Caster burlona y Kairi sólo fumó y sonrió.

Pero pasó a un semblante pensativo. "Dime, Caster ¿Tú ayudarías a salvar a la humanidad? Te convertirías en una persona de luz y dejarías de ser la soberana oscura." Preguntó y bromeó Kairi.

Caster lo observó un momento. "El mundo se rige por un balance, Kairi, no puede haber oscuridad sin luz, ni luz sin oscuridad, eso lo comprendí un día, pero obviamente, la gente teme lo que no pueden comprender." Respondió seria. "Aunque también, ¿de qué sería soberana si no queda nada qué gobernar?" Terminó, mientras Kairi seguía pensativo y fumaba.

**Con Wave.**

Wave se notaba serio y pensante. "Ella lo averiguará, y contaremos con otro aliado." Le dijo Rider.

"El problema es Assassin, viste lo fuerte que es, honestamente no me lo esperaba." Respondió Wave serio.

"Pero viste a Berserker, también es fuerte, si la chica Ygg... como se diga, decide ayudar, siendo la líder de su clan puede también hacer que Berserker ayude." Le respondió Rider siendo positivo.

"¿Ayudar a qué?" Preguntó Saber confundida mientras llegaba con Berserker pero logró escuchar.

Rider no los vio venir y sólo reaccionó un poco nervioso. "Pues con la pelea, tú misma viste que no le agrada su Master." Le respondió sonriendo pero Saber sólo la observó con mirada sospechosa.

"Bueno, no es como si me importara, mi único objetivo es hacerme con el Grial para ser Rey." Respondió Saber indiferente pero pasando a una actitud seria también, "Y ya de paso darle su merecido a Arthur." Dijo a lo que los tres sólo la observaron.

**En un camino en el bosque.**

"Imposible." Fueron las palabras que Fiore pudo expresar mientras tanto ella como Lancer se notaban impactados por la revelación, aunque Bazett se guardó la información sobre Illya.

"Es la verdad, lo crean o no. Lo del Grial nos lo reveló Gilgamesh, y Zeref, aunque nunca lo vi, realmente nos ocasionó problemas en mi era." Les dijo Erza seria.

"Hablaré con mi equipo, estoy segura de que ayudarán." Fiore habló.

"Zouken y Kayneth están con ellos, y no sabemos quienes más estén con ellos, tengan cuidado, aunque-" - "Lancer." Interrumpió Bazett a Erza.

"No sabemos, quienes estén con ellos." Le dijo Bazett dándole a entender que no le hablara de su aliado. "Lo que pasará ahora dependerá de ustedes, nosotros seguiremos en nuestra tarea, si deciden mantenerse al margen no los atacaremos, si eso era todo, será mejor que se vayan antes de que nuestros compañeros decidan que son una amenaza. Lancer." Dijo Bazett dándoles la espalda comenzando a retirarse.

Fiore y Tatsumi se quedaron pensantes digiriendo lo que escucharon pero Fiore se confundió un poco de ver algo. "Lancer." Dijo Fiore seria y Tatsumi que se notaba confundido asintió.

_"Lo imaginé." _Pensó Bazett.

A cámara lenta, Bazett y Erza se dieron cuenta que Tatsumi se fue hacia ellas con intenciones hostiles, así que Erza se daba la vuelta para bloquear el ataque, mientras se volteaba, notó algo, raro, un sombra rara, entre negro y rojo al lado de Bazett y ella, pero que parecía iba a atacarlas, así que decidió atacar a la extraña cosa, la cámara lenta terminó y una explosión se vio.

Bazett y Fiore se notaban confundidas, Erza y Tatsumi, tenían sus lanzas contra el suelo, a centímetros estaba una sombra que atrapó a Tatsumi y Erza con algo parecido a cinta, pero, con un movimiento de sus lanzas, se liberaron el uno al otro cortando las cintas y la sombra desapareció.

Pero de pronto, Erza lanzó su lanza contra Fiore que sorprendida vio como esa lanza pasó al lado de su cabeza y escuchando que chocó con algo, al voltear, vio la misma cosa detrás de ella mientras la Lanza, parecía estar atravesándolo pero estaba siendo consumida.

Sin notarlo, flechas cayeron del cielo pero la cosa retrocedía ante las flechas que estaban bendecidas y seguían cayendo del cielo, en eso, las cintas fueron contra ella pero Fiore fue tomada de su silla y alejada por Saber que se reunió con los Servant y Master que al ver a la sombra atacar se revelaron.

Al voltear, la extraña sombra se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, pero tanto Sakura como Illya tuvieron un mal presentimiento y tanto Rider como Berserker se pusieron contra la sombra frente a ellas al notar cierta hostilidad contra ellas, sin nada más, la sombra desapareció.

"¿Qué rayos era eso?" Preguntó Emiya confundido.

"¿Qué eso no era a lo que se enfrentaban?" Preguntó Fiore.

"Eso es nuevo, siendo sincera creí que lo enviaron ustedes." Respondió Bazett seria.

"No era un Servant." Dijo Ruler seria.

"¿Esa cosa es lo que detectamos?" Habló Archer y Ruler asintió seria.

"¿La habrán enviado ellos?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Es probable, por alguna razón, esa cosa pareció interesarse en Illya y Sakura." Respondió Caster extrañamente seria. "No sentía una oscuridad tan siniestra desde los demonios a los que me enfrenté." Dijo seria.

"Es extraño, siento como si supiera qué es eso pero, no tengo idea." Les dijo Rider confundida pero al voltear vio a Sakura agitada. "Niña, respira, no dejes que la desesperación te controle." Le dijo y Sakura se calmó un poco.

"Cuando nos atrapó, parecía como si nos quisiera... ¿Cómo explicarlo?" Decía Erza confundida, mirando que estaba quemada donde la tocó la cinta de la sombra.

"Como si quisiera absorbernos... O comernos." Terminó Tatsumi también viendo sus quemaduras.

En eso, Tatsumi se acercaba a Saber y tomaba a Fiore. "Lancer, tenemos que estar alertas a las acciones de Zouken y Kayneth, inclusive de nuestros aliados." Dijo seria y Lancer asintió. "Lo que planean ellos, debemos detenerlos, cuéntennos como sus aliados." Les dijo Fiore mientras Tatsumi comenzaba a retirarse.

"Puedes confiar en ese sujeto llamado Waver." Le dijo Emiya sorprendiendo a Fiore y Tatsumi.

En eso Emiya recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. "Idiota." Le recriminó Bazett seria y enojada.

Emiya se confundió sobándose y Fiore se dio cuenta de su mirada. "Descuida, también nos interesa el bienestar de la humanidad." - "No, ahora no podemos dejarte ir." Le interrumpió Bazett seria a Fiore para sorpresa de ambos.

"Lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo." Dijo Tatsumi serio pero alerta.

"Está bien, ella dice la verdad." Les dijo Berserker para sorpresa de todos. "¿Qué? Sé notar cuando mienten." Les dijo y todos se quedaron un poco estupefactos.

"Tú y este niño son igual de tontos." Les dijo Rider. "¿Y así quieres ser un héroe justiciero? Mocoso idiota, ¿Crees que puedes revelar información sobre aliados así como así? Eso puede costar vidas, imbécil." Regañaba a Emiya que sólo se quedó serio.

"De igual manera él será un héroe, lo vi." Le dijo Berserker confundiendo a todos. "O más bien lo sé, tengo fe en él." Corrigió Berserker pero un así se le quedaron viendo y Emiya sonrió.

"Seremos aliados, por cierto, esta noche se preparan para atacar, estén preparados." Le habló Fiore llamando la atención de todos y quedando serios. "Información por información." Dijo sonriendo, a eso simplemente asintieron, confiando un poco pero alertas y Tatsumi se retiró.

"Imbécil." Volvió a insultar Bazett a Emiya dejándolo apenado.

"En fin ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Quién sabe, pero, estoy segura que volveremos a verla." Dijo Ruler seria.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

Después de un tiempo en el que se estuvieron preparando, Wave estaba serio junto a Rider que miraban en dirección a la mansión Einzbern. "Waver, evitemos que destruyan a la humanidad." Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamiento y al voltear vio a Fiore y Lancer con una expresión seria a lo que ambos entendieron.

"¿Lo saben?" Preguntó Kairi que llegó con Caster detrás de ellos y lograron escuchar, viendo que eran aliados ambos asintieron.

"Waver." Durante nuestra conversación, nos atacó una extraña sombra que parecía querer absorber a Lancer, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste algo similar o viste algo parecido en la anterior guerra?" Preguntó para sorpresa y confusión de los presentes.

Wave se quedó pensante unos momentos. "Lo único catastrófico que recuerdo de la anterior guerra fue el incendio que provocó la destrucción del Santo Grial, aunque había un Assassin raro que usaba las sombras para ocultarse, pero mi Rey lo derrotó." Respondió Wave serio.

"Comprendo, no podemos pelear con ellos, no con lo fuerte que es Assassin y no sabemos qué tan fuerte es Archer realmente, así que le daremos la vuelta durante el ataque, aun no saben que ya llegué, me siguen la corriente." Les dijo Fiore.

"Me subestimas, niña." Recriminó Caster molesta.

"Tal vez, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de tener un victoria segura si queremos lograrlo, Caster." Le respondió Kairi y Caster sólo se molestó.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal preparándose para el ataque, cuando Lancer apareció con Fiore en sus brazos y Zouken, Jubstacheit y Kayneth estaban listos para lo que fuera a ocurrir. "Pospongamos el ataque." Le dijo Fiore seria, algunos estaban listos para dar la orden de ataque.

"¿Dónde estaban." Preguntó Kairi.

"Las dudas de mi Master seguían, así que fuimos." Respondió Lancer serio. "Jubstacheit." Le llamó dejándolo serio, listo para atacar. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenían esa... cosa protegiendo la mansión?" Preguntó confundiendo a todos.

"Sólo son trampas ¿De qué cosa hablas?" Respondió Jubstacheit.

"¿No sabes de esa cosa?" Preguntó Fiore confundiéndolo. "Sea lo que sea que tienen cuidando la mansión Einzbern, intentó devorar a Lancer." Reveló para sorpresa de todos.

Lancer mostró sus quemaduras. "Chico, déjame ver más de cerca." Le dijo Caster viendo las quemaduras y examinándolas. "Ciertamente, intentaron consumir tu magia, y tu ser." Le dijo seria dejando a todos confusos pero otros estaban muy serios.

"¿Y cómo es esa cosa?" Preguntó Wave serio.

"No tiene forma, parecía una sombra extraña, pero parecía también estar rodeada de vendas, con las que atrapó a Lancer, era demasiado rápida y casi también acaba conmigo, apenas logramos salir de ahí." Explicó Fiore seria.

"Entonces más razón para atacar ya." Dijo Kayneth.

"¿Qué no escuchaste? Esa cosa-" - "Esa cosa debe ser el motivo por el que atacaron al Ruler, ¿Por qué otra razón el Ruler los atacaría? Eso fue lo que descubrió, Waver." Iba a responder Lancer pero Zouken le interrumpió.

"Desconozco la criatura así que debe ser eso, hay que atacar." Les respaldó Jubstacheit, sin embargo, ésto sólo confirmó lo averiguado y también comenzaron a sospechar de Jubstacheit.

"Comprendo, entonces sólo queda advertir que tengan cuidado con esa cosa o sombra o lo que sea que es eso." Les dijo Fiore. "Jubstacheit, ¿Qué hay de su nieta?" Preguntó.

"Yo iré directo a ella." Respondió serio y tranquilo Jubstacheit y Fiore asintió.

"Es una lástima que tengamos qué atacar, esta mansión cuenta con armamento de defensa que podríamos usar." Les comentó Celenike.

"Supongo que tendremos que usar a los homúnculus para un primer ataque." Les dijo Caules.

"Caster, llevemos la mansión." Le dijo Kairi para confusión de todos.

Caster sonrió, y flotó mientras un aura oscura y purpura la rodeó, de eso, levantó sus manos hacia los lados mientra sus ojos brillaron también purpura y de repente comenzó a sentirse un temblor que desequilibró a todos, al darse cuenta, vieron que lo que Caster hizo, fue levantar la Mansión y comenzar a moverla, para después Caster dejar de levitar.

"Vaya, honestamente creí que eras una inútil." Le dijo Saber bromeando mientras miraba cómo flotaba la mansión.

Caster se molestó por el comentario pero actuó indiferente. "Tener tanto poder es divertido, deberían intentarlo alguna vez." Le respondió haciendo que Saber sonriera de manera desafiante.

**Iglesia de Kotomine.**

Zeref estaba sentado simplemente, cuando algunos pasos llamaron su atención. "Podríamos simplemente dejarlo suelto." Le dijo Semiramis.

"Pero si se hace de esa manera, la humanidad será destruida y no salvada." Le dijo Shirou.

"¿Qué no era la idea desde el principio?" Preguntó Semiramis confundida.

"Nunca fue mi intención destruirlos, sino más bien salvarlos, no les guardo rencor, hace tiempo me deshice de el." Le respondió Shirou tranquilo.

"Al principio no me agradaba la idea, me agradaba más la idea de Gilgamesh, simplemente destruirlos, pero, aun en lo más profundo de mi ser, sigo valorando la vida, así que después de escuchar tu plan, estoy de acuerdo en seguirlo, pero para ello, necesitamos que esté en su recipiente." Respondió Zeref.

"Entonces... ¿nos ponemos en marcha?" Preguntó Shirou y Zeref se levantó, los miró y asintió.

"Como quieran." Les dijo Semiramis. "Hanging Gardens of Babylon."

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

* * *

**Respuestas:**

**El Adoniss: Aquí lo tienes, amigo.**

**Lucas Oliveira1: You, almost, discovered who is Berserker haha. Esdeath is gone. All I write is for a reason, stay reading. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	11. El comienzo del fin

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha, Heaven's Feel), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí, no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 11: El comienzo del fin.**

**Pasado.**

"Tengan cuidado y apártense." Ordenó un Zouken joven mientras miraban cómo aparecía una sombra.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntó un sujeto de cabello negro largo.

"Eso es lo que planeaba Avenger." Les dijo una mujer de cabello blanco. "Nagato, Zouken, nos equivocamos, quisimos traer una utopía sin odio ni sufrimiento con la Tercera Magia pero al final, acabamos condenando al mundo. Ahora irá por el mundo devorando todo a su paso." Comentó frustrada.

"A menos." Les llamó la atención alguien. "A menos que lo sellen, Justeaze-sama, usted tiene los Circuitos Mágicos necesarios para ser el Núcleo del Santo Grial, Avenger usó el contenido para obtener ese poder, lo que significa que puede ser sellado en el Santo Grial, pero, usted también." Comentó un Jubstacheit joven.

"Pero eso no funcionará por mucho, si lo hacen de esa manera, el sello acabara debilitándose." Les comentó Nagato.

"A menos que se reabastezca de mana cada cierto tiempo." Opinó Zouken.

"Entonces tendríamos que repetir las guerras una y otra vez." Habló un poco molesto Shirou. "Acepté ser Ruler y ayudarlos por su sueño de salvar a las personas del odio y el sufrimiento, pero con más guerras sólo traerá lo mismo de nuevo." Comentó.

"Lo haré." Dijo Justeaze callando a todos. "Si no lo detenemos ahora, será peor." Justeaze tomó una jeringa y se sacó sangre. "Jubs, si algún día el sello llega a ser roto, asegúrate de tener a alguien como yo preparada." Dijo dándole la sangre a Jubstacheit con éste dando una reverencia mientras Justeaze caminaba hacia la sombra y los demás se preparaban.

**Presente.**

**Mansión Einzbern.**

Llegada la noche, después de la reunión con Fiore y de la pelea contra la extraña sombra, todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal. "Entonces, además de ellos, tenemos a esa sombra atacándonos, no podremos estar enfrentando a los otros Servant sin cuidar a nuestros Master de la sombra." Decía Caster fastidiada.

"Tendremos aliados, aun así, yo me quedaré con los Master para cuidar de ellos." Les dijo Ruler.

"Aunque también es muy extraña la manera en que fijó su atención en Illyasviel y Sakura." Habló Bazett. "Sin duda alguna tiene algo qué ver con el Grial." Opinó.

"¿Creen que la haya enviado el otro Caster?" Preguntó Archer.

"Cabe la posibilidad, él tenía una habilidad singular, creó demonios a partir de libros, con los que ya se toparon antes." Le respondió Lancer seria.

"Si es así, comprendo por qué Illya pero, ¿Por qué Sakura?" Dijo Emiya confuso.

"Entonces fue el anciano quien envió esa sombra." Les dijo Rider sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Sakura se quedó pensante. "No lo sé, nunca supe que tuviese algo así bajo su control, por lo regular él usa insectos." Le respondió Sakura.

"Comienzan a aproximarse." Les dijo Berserker alertando a todos.

"Entonces démosles una cálida bienvenida." Habló Rider sonriendo mientras aparecía un escudo y una espada.

Todo salieron a la puerta principal. "Ruler, te encargamos a los Master y a Fuji." Le dijo Emiya a lo que Ruler asintió.

"¿Shiro? No me digas que irás a pelear." Preguntó Taiga confundida y Emiya asintió preocupando a Taiga.

"Sé que en las circunstancias de una guerra normal estaríamos ocultos, pero, no tengo pensado quedarme escondida." Habló Sakura llamando la atención de todos. "Quizá no sea mucho, pero tengo habilidades como maga, así que ayudaré en la batalla." Dijo determinada para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Niña, ¿Eres consciente de que te enfrentarás a la muerte?" Le comentó Rider.

Sakura se quedó seria y pensante pero asintió. "Lo sé, pero también es mi deber detener a Matou Zouken." Fue la respuesta de Sakura.

Rider sonrió y un carro romano jalado por cuatro caballos blancos apareció. "Bien dicho, andando, tendrás el honor de pelear a mi lado." Le dijo subiendo a su carro, Sakura sonrió y asintió sonriendo subiendo al carro y Rider hizo aparecer un arco. "Eres buena con el arco ¿Cierto?" Le dijo dándoselo a Sakura y lo tomó.

"Rider." Habló Rin llamando la atención de ambas. "Te encargo a mi hermana." Dijo Rin, Sakura pasó a un rostro de sorpresa pero a la vez reflejaba felicidad y sonrió. "Archer, tú y yo atacaremos desde la distancia, cuidaremos que su Archer no lastime a nuestros aliados." Ordenó Rin y Archer asintió.

Emiya miró a Sakura un poco preocupado pero sonrió. "Saber, supongo que tú quieres ir por Mordred ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Emiya.

Saber se quedó seria. "Supongo que es una pelea que no podré evitar." Respondió Saber seria y Emiya asintió.

Luvia miraba ésto cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "Será la batalla decisiva, Caster, no sabemos nada de su Caster, pero Berserker advirtió tener cuidado, no vayas a perder." Le dijo Luvia.

Caster la vio y sonrió. "Descuida, si no podemos, corremos." Respondió Caster haciendo que todos la vieran estupefactos. "¿Qué? No pienso morir sin haber cumplido mi deseo de ser una chica rodeada de lujos y un marido guapo, de preferencia un príncipe." Dijo Caster ilusionada dejando a todos más estupefactos. "¿Qué?... ¿Qué?" Decía al ver que se le quedaron viendo. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Más te vale no estorbar, Master." Dijo fastidiada.

Luvia se enojó por su actitud pero de eso todos sonrieron, su actitud alivió un poco la tensión. "Berserker." Habló Illya quedándose viendo a Berserker.

Berserker vio su mirada y sonrió. "Descuida, te prometí protegerte y cuidarte." Le respondió sonriendo pero Illya lo siguió viendo. "Sella cuidará de ti mientras estoy ocupado, pero si llego a percibir que te encuentras en grave peligro vendré de inmediato." Dijo levantando su pulgar y Sella asentía.

"¿Está segura? Master." Preguntó Lancer.

Bazett estaba seria. "Sí, también pelearé, tengo habilidades, en cuanto lleguemos a Lord El Melloi averiguaremos quienes son los aliados y atacaremos a Zouken y Kayneth." Dijo seria y Lancer asintió.

"Ya están aquí." Les dijo Berserker volteando todos a donde señaló.

Se quedaron un momento sorprendidos, vieron cómo la mansión estaba flotando. "Eso no me lo esperaba." Dijo Caster sorprendida.

"¿Cómo le hicieron para hacerla volar?" Se preguntaba Luvia.

"No creo que eso sea de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos, mira." Le respondió Rin señalando que parecía que descendían esqueletos y golems.

"Perfecto, esa es mi señal." Habló Rider sonriendo y comenzando a avanzar.

"Suerte a todos." Les dijo Sakura preparándose su arco.

"Andando." Dijo Lancer comenzando todos a avanzar.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

"_Por fin, la inmortalidad está más cerca._" Pensaba Zouken viendo hacia el frente.

"Parece que se unen a la fiesta." Comentó Assassin. "Veamos si alguno de ellos puede bailar conmigo." Dijo serio y frío dejándose caer.

"Espera, Arthur es mio." Exclamó Saber siguiéndolo mientras los demás Servant hacían lo mismo.

Más sin embargo, Berserker, Rider y Lancer se quedaron. "¿No piensan pelear?" Preguntó Kayneth.

"Me preocupa más la seguridad de mi Master, esa cosa podría estar por ahí." Le respondió Lancer serio.

"Rider, vamos." Ordenó Wave mientras Rider invocaba a Hipogrifo y ambos se iban volando.

"¿A dónde va?" Se preguntó Celenike al ver a Wave retirarse con Rider.

"Ese mocoso, desde que la anterior guerra siempre se quedó al lado de su Servant, inclusive estorbando en medio de la batalla." Le respondió Kayneth notándose molesto. "_Archer, mantenlo vigilado, cualquier indicio de sospecha o traición, sabes qué hacer." _Ordenó mientras Archer estaba un poco retirado apuntando.

**En el campo de batalla.**

Los esqueletos y los golems avanzaban mientras Bellona iba en su carro con Sakura. "Sakura, mis caballos pueden guiarse por sí solos, tú sólo procura no caerte." Le dijo, pero sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura al ser llamada por su nombre.

Sakura asintió. "Enviaron esqueletos y golems para evitar pelear con los posibles aliados, aun así ten cuidado, y mucha suerte." Le dijo Sakura y Bellona saltó hacia el suelo y después avanzó con su espada y su escudo chocando contra los que iban al frente mandándolos a volar.

Bellona parecía como si bailara esquivando ataques y atacando al mismo tiempo, se notaba que la batalla la hacía feliz, de repente, sintió cómo alguien fuerte se aproximaba a ella y con su escudo bloqueó un ataque de un gunbai, quedando viendo a su atacante.

"Escuché que eres una diosa, ¿Puedes darme un buen baile?" Preguntó Madara aun chocando su gunbai contra el escudo de Bellona.

A esas palabras Bellona sonrió y y para sorpresa de Madara, Bellona impulsó su escudo dando un golpe e hizo retroceder a Madara para después él bloquear con su gunbai un ataque con espada. "¿Bailar? Veamos si tienes lo necesario para bailar conmigo." Dijo Bellona sonriendo comenzando a pelear.

**Rider vs Assassin.**

Bellona realmente parecía bailar mientras al mismo tiempo peleaba con Madara, que para sorpresa de éste, ella lo tenía contra las cuerdas, Madara golpeaba con su gunbai, pero era bloqueado por el escudo de Bellona para después bloquear a penas su espada, sin embargo todo pasaba muy rápido, hasta que decidió dar espacio y comenzó a lanzar kunais pero Bellona invocaba espadas que chocaban con los kunais y en lugar de desviarse las espadas se dirigían a Madara con éste esquivándolas.

Ambos se quedaron viendo. "Debo admitir que te subestimé, creí que serías como la mujer de hielo." Comentó Madara.

"¿No que querías bailar? Ni siquiera va la mitad de la canción. Además no creo que ella haya podido usar todo su poder, el mocoso la traicionó y al ser un Master débil no la proveía correctamente de mana." Respondió Bellona.

De esas palabras se vieron flechas aproximarse, pero antes de llegar, fueron interceptadas por flechas lanzadas por Sakura y Kykyo, mientras a lo lejos, Archer se sorprendía un poco y se quedaba viendo el carro.

Madara sonrió. "Y supongo que aquella niña..." Decía Madara viendo el carruaje donde Sakura iba disparando flechas.

"No me digas que eres de los cobardes que atacan a los débiles para ganar una pelea." Le llamó la atención Bellona.

"No, sólo me preguntaba, si ella realmente sabe lo que es, o si tú lo sabes." Respondió Madara.

Bellona lo observó seria. "Comprendo, entonces tú eres Servant de uno de los idiotas que quieren destruir el mundo." Comentó.

Madara sonrió. "Dime una cosa, según la historia, eres diosa de la guerra, ¿te divierte ver a los humanos masacrándose?" Preguntó serio.

Bellona lo observó. "La guerra no siempre se trata de soldados matándose unos a otros, se trata de los humanos luchando por sus sueños de gloria." Respondió seria y Madara la observó serio.

**Berserker vs Berserker.**

Mientras que Gohan estaba también atacando esqueletos y golems al igual que los demás Servant, cuando Berserker llegó y ambos chocaron puños sorprendiendo a algunos de ver que fue tan fuerte el impacto que se creó un cráter bajo ambos, de eso, se miraron un momento y se dieron espacio.

"Me pareces familiar, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?" Preguntó Berserker.

Gohan lo observó un momento. "No recuerdo haberte visto, pero te pareces a alguien que conocí." Le respondió serio. "Tú, eres un Saiyajin ¿Cierto?" Preguntó y ambos se quedaron viendo.

"¿También lo eres?" Preguntó Berserker y Gohan asintió. "Según esas chicas fui invocado para pelear en una guerra para poder cumplir un deseo." Comentó.

Gohan arqueó una ceja. "Comprendo, no siento que seas un mal sujeto como los demás Saiyajin que conocí, pero también, por tus palabras, supongo que tu Master y tú no lo saben." Le comentó Gohan confundiéndolo. "Así era al principio..." Comenzó Gohan a explicarle.

Berserker se quedó sorprendido. "¿Eso significa que mis nuevos amigos también podrían morir?" Preguntó y Gohan asintió. "No, no dejaré que mis amigos muran, no de nuevo." Decía enojándose y expulsando algo de poder.

Gohan se sorprendió. "Espera, tenemos un plan para detenerlos, pero, aun no es el momento, ya que no sabemos del todo quienes son todos los que lo planean, pero una vez lo sepamos atacaremos." Lo calmó. "Por el momento, sigamos haciendo como que peleamos ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijo y Berserker confundido asintió. "Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó.

"Broly." Respondió para total sorpresa de Gohan.

"¿En serio eres Broly?" Preguntó Gohan sorprendido y Broly asintió. _"Supongo que entre los Saiyajin también había coincidencias de nombres, porque el Broly que conocí..." _Pensaba Gohan serio. "Yo soy Gohan, Broly, evitemos que tus amigos mueran." Dijo y Broly asintió comenzando a pelear.

**Caster vs Caster.**

"Vaya ¿Vieron eso? Ese grandote y Berserker sólo chocan sus puños y están causando tremenda destrucción." Decía Lina impactada.

Pero en eso, algunas esferas oscuras comenzaron a caer cerca de Lina mientras ésta nerviosa las esquivaba. "Ambos son Berserker, era de esperarse que se pusiera brutal entre ellos." Le respondió Syndra.

"Más sin embargo, no se necesita estar loco para demostrar fortaleza." Le respondió Lina mientras apuntaba su mano a Syndra y esferas rojas salían de su mano y Syndra respondía con sus esferas causando explosiones al chocar.

"Lina Inverse, si no me equivoco." Dijo Syndra arrogante.

"¿Quieres un autógrafo?" Respondió Lina sonriendo.

"Quiero ver lo poderosa que es la maga que hizo que Lord of Nightmare se materializara en este mundo." Comentó Syndra y Lina pasó a un semblante de seriedad.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo." Dijo Lina en un tono de enojo. "Pero, no se necesitarán invocar sus hechizos para derrotarte." Dijo sonriendo, a lo que Syndra también sonrió.

**Saber vs Saber.**

Arturia estaba cerca de Emiya cuando de repente alguien se acercó a toda velocidad a ella, con un rápido movimiento Arturia bloqueó el ataque de Mordred quedando ambas viéndose mientras se empujaban.

De eso Mordred retrocedió al casi recibir un corte de Emiya. "Manten a tu Master fuera de nuestro combate, Arthur, quiero derrotarte a ti, y si lo mató a él tú desaparecerás." Le dijo Mordred seria.

Arturia se le quedó viendo. "Eres Mordred ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Emiya llamándole la atención. "Quisiera preguntarte ¿Cuál es la razón por la que odias tanto a Saber?" Preguntó Emiya para sorpresa de Arturia.

Mordred se mantuvo seria. "Tienes un Master bastante entrometido, Arthur." Respondió Mordred. "Desaparece." Dijo y antes de darse cuenta, Emiya sólo vio cómo Arturia bloqueaba un corte de Mordred que iba dirigido a él.

"Master, no hay forma de dialogar con ella, quédese al margen de este combate." Le dijo Arturia mientras ambas Saber comenzaban a pelear.

Ambas comenzaron una pelea con espadas, que para sorpresa de Arturia, parecía que Mordred era mejor que antes, confirmando que esta vez su Master no la privó de Mana.

Mientras tanto, Emiya miraba ésto preocupado. _"No está bien." _Pensaba viendo a ambas pelear, mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba sus tiempos con Kiritsugu y después pasando a un rostro de determinación pensando en detener la pelea.

"Master." Habló Arturia deteniéndolo. "Ve con Illya." Dijo seria confundiendo a Emiya. "Necesita tu ayuda, ve." Emiya se quedó serio pero confiando en ella se retiró.

"Ahora que se fue ese estorbo, supongo que pelearás en serio." Habló Mordred llamando su atención mientras ambas se observaban y volvían a pelear.

Ambas chocaban sus espadas, expertas en combate, ninguna daba marcha atrás o titubeaba, esta vez Mordred no tenía restricciones y podía usar todo su poder, teniendo su batalla pareja, chocando espadas, bloqueando ataques, dándose espacio para volverse a atacar, y en alguna que otra ocasión lanzando ataques de energía de sus espadas.

**Con Illya y los demás.**

"Ese Berserker." Decía Jeanne sorprendida de ver a lo dos Berserker peleando a la par y causando destrucción con cada golpe que daban.

"El nuestro ganará." Respondió Illya seria viendo hacia la pelea.

Viendo, notaron que flechas se dirigían ahora a la pelea de los Berserker pero de nuevo fueron interceptadas por flechas de Kykyo. "Tal y como pensamos, su Archer ataca desde la lejanía." Opinó Rin.

"¿No puedes enviar a algún Yokai por él?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Por el momento no, sería agotador para mi y mi Master traerlos y usarlos tanto, sobre todo si son poderosos." Respondió Kykyo seria, pero Rin la observó recordando que escuchó cuando aquel demonio llamado Naraku y Midoriko le advirtieron.

"Illyasviel." Una voz les llamó la atención y sorprendidos y alertas voltearon, viendo a Jubstacheit.

"¿Abuelo?" Dijo Illya un poco sorprendida. Pero de eso Jubstacheit esquivó flechas lanzadas por Kykyo. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó al ver la hostilidad. Y de eso, llegó Emiya intentando cortarlo pero también fue esquivado poniéndose frente a Illya también sorprendiéndola.

Kykyo estaba seria y apuntando su arco. "Los ojos de un Archer son más agudos, en la mansión flotante, al frente, están los Master enemigos, entre ellos este anciano." Respondió Kykyo sin bajar su arco dejando a todos confundidos y sorprendidos.

Todos vieron a Jubstacheit y se pusieron en guardia, mientras Jubstacheit no cambiaba su expresión seria. "No tiene sentido ocultarlo, aquel de allá es un clon creado por Assassin." Respondió Jubstacheit confundiendo más a los presentes. "Illyasviel, ha llegado el momento, de que cumplas el propósito por el que fuiste creada." Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Illya estaba confundida, sabía lo que era ella, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a creer que Jubstacheit haría lo que les contó Gilgamesh. "Jubstacheit-sama ¿Está con ellos en esta locura?" Preguntó Sella impactada.

"Berserker tenía razón sobre este sujeto." Dijo Emiya serio y en guardia mientras Jeanne también avanzaba al frente y en guardia.

"Todo lo contrario." Respondió Jubstacheit confundiendo más a todos. "Al inicio de todo ésto, las familias Einzbern, Tohsaka y Matou, crearon esta guerra con el fin de liberar al mundo del dolor y el sufrimiento con ayuda de la Tercera Magia, con el Grial podrían hacerlo, pero no salió bien, un Servant acabó corrompiendo el Grial y creó algo que podría acabar con el mundo, pero Justeaze-sama logró sellarlo." Explicó Jubstacheit.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Rin confundida.

"Abuelo, soy consciente de lo que soy, Gilgamesh me lo dijo, pero no entiendo de qué está hablando." Comentó Illya.

"Yo soy igual que tú, Illyasviel, sólo un homunculo creado con un propósito." Respondió Jubstacheit sorprendiendo hasta a Sella. "Mi propósito, era vigilar que no se liberara, pero, con la traición de Emiya Kiritsugu y su cometido de destruir el Grial, liberó a aquello que destruirá el mundo." Dijo dejando a todos, sobre todo Emiya impactados.

"¿Hablas de la sombra? ¿Por eso se fijó en Illya?" Preguntó Luvia.

"Veo que ya se encontraron con eso." Dijo Jubstacheit confirmándolo. "Illyasviel, tú fuiste creada con los mismos Circuitos Mágicos que Justeaze-sama, así que ese es tu propósito." Le dijo dejándola impactada.

"¿Y qué pasaría con Illya?" Preguntó Emiya serio.

"Pasaría a ser el nuevo recipiente, para eso fue creada." Respondió Jubstacheit serio y todos se quedaron sorprendidos. "Illyasviel, andando." Ordenó. Illya estaba sin palabras. "Por ese propósito fuiste creada, no hay otra." Dijo.

"Propósito, creada, no hables así de la vida de Illya." Habló Emiya enojado. "Ella no nació para hacer lo que tú digas y quieras, Illya tiene sus propios sueños y vivirá por ellos, así que no decidas sobre ella." Exclamó y Jubstacheit lo observó.

"No entiendo bien de qué hablan." Habló Taiga. "Pero, por tus palabras entiendo que es malo para ella, sería como si muriera, no te dejaré hacerle daño a la hija de Kiritsugu." Dijo tomando a Illya y poniéndola detrás de ella como protegiéndola para sorpresa de todos y la misma Illya.

"Fuji tiene razón, le prometí cuidarla, así que no dejaré que la lastimes." Dijo Emiya sacando sus dos espadas.

_"Esas espadas... Ya veo." _Pensó Jubstacheit. "No es como si esperara que lo comprendieran, Illyasviel, vámonos." Dijo comenzando a caminar.

"No quiero." Habló Illya deteniendo a Jubstacheit y éste la observó.

"No tienes opción." - "La tiene, siempre hay opción, y ella ya decidió que no quiere." Interrumpió Emiya a Jubstacheit.

Jubstacheit pasó a enojo. "Sella, tu trabajo ha sido mantenerla a salvo para este día, toma a Illya, y sígueme." Ordenó.

Illya miró que Sella estaba seria, se dirigió a Illya y la tomó dejando a Illya en confusión. "Mi trabajo, es cuidarla, de cualquier peligro, y por la memoria de Leysritt, no dejaré que le hagas daño." Respondió Sella con Illya cargada y sorprendida a sus palabras.

"¿Memoria? Ustedes sólo nacieron con y para ese propósito." Habló Jubstacheit. "Como deseen, requeriré de tu apoyo, ven, Saber." Dijo y en cosa de nada Mordred ya estaba ahí.

"¿Qué rayos haces? Jubs, estaba ocupada." Dijo Mordred enojada.

"No importa, deshazte de ellos, pero ten cuidado de dañar a Illyasviel." Ordenó Jubstacheit serio, pero en eso, Arturia llegó.

Mordred sonrió "Ah, qué bien." Dijo lanzándose contra Arturia de nuevo.

"Me sorprende que estés peleando por ellos." Le comentó Arturia.

Mordred empujaba su espada contra la de Arturia. "Es más que obvio, venimos a cumplir nuestro deseo con el Grial." Respondió sonriendo.

"¿Y desde cuando tu deseo fue destruir a la humanidad?" Preguntó Arturia seria confundiendo a Mordred empujándola y retrocediendo.

"Mi deseo es ser Rey, ser un mejor Rey que tú." Respondió Mordred apuntando su espada a Arturia.

"¿Y para eso apoyas el acabar con toda vida? ¿De qué serías Rey?" Cuestionó Arturia confundiendo a Mordred. "Ya veo, no lo sabes." Dijo y Mordred estaba más confundida. "Tanta es tu inmadurez que inclusive tu Master se dio cuenta de ello, por eso no habló contigo de lo que realmente planean." Comentó molestando más a Mordred.

"No me importa, me importa una mierda lo que planee Jubs, ahora mismo, mi único objetivo eres tú, Arthur." Respondió Mordred molesta.

Jubstacheit se molestó. "Ahora comprendo por qué no fuiste nombrado Rey, no tienes lo necesario." Dijo serio y Mordred se detuvo volteando a verlo. "Como sea, no sirves para este propósito." Dijo levantando su mano. "Por este Sello de Comando, te ordenó que te-" Jubstacheit no terminó de hablar, Emiya lo interrumpió con un ataque que logró esquivar.

"No lo hagas, ellas tienen un asunto que arreglar, ¿quieres a Illya? Tendrás que pasar sobre mi." Dijo Emiya enojado y en eso Sella y Jeanne se pusieron a su lado.

"Yo me hago cargo del chico Emiya." Le llamó la atención Kayneth. "Me las cobraré con él lo que me hizo Kiritsugu." Dijo molesto confundiendo a Emiya, pero dándose la idea que se conocían.

"Como quieras, más sin embargo, conozco mis límites, contra un Servant no podremos pelear." Dijo Jubstacheit. "¿Nos darías una mano con ellas?" Preguntó y del suelo ramas comenzaron a salir hasta tomar la forma de Madara.

Jeanne y Kykyo se pusieron en guardia. "Entonces ¿Quién de ustedes me dará un buen baile?" Preguntó Madara.

De esas palabras Madara comenzó a atacar, Jeanne bloqueó el ataque con su estandarte para después sacar una espada e intentar atravesarlo, pero de un salto evitó la estocada y se paró sobre la hoja de la espada sorprendiendo a Jeanne y antes de darle una patada unas flechas lo hicieron retroceder, seguido de otro corte de la espada de Jeanne que también esquivó.

En cuanto a Emiya, Kayneth comenzó a atacarlo con cuchillos que para sorpresa de ambos, ambos sabían pelear y defenderse, aunque Emiya atacaba con ataques por instinto debido al poco tiempo que tenía practicando combate, pero era lo suficiente para defenderse.

Por otro lado, Sella no se apartaba del frente de Illya desviando ataques con su lanza mientras al mismo tiempo era respaldada por ataques de magia de Rin y Luvia, mientras Taiga estaba resguardando a Illya quien aun se notaba impactada de las palabras de Jubstacheit.

**Con Bazett.**

Mientras tanto, Bazett y Erza luchaban contra golems y esqueletos, cuando de repente, hipogrifo llegó y se causó una gran explosión que mandó a volar a todos quedando una cortina de polvo, mientras Erza y Bazett estaban serias viendo a Astolfo y Wave.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Bazett seria.

"Hablé con algunos, al igual que tú." Le respondió Wave. "Kairi, Fiore, Caster, Lancer nos apoyarán, Celenike es del clan de Fiore así que supongo que ella y Berserker la apoyarán, pero, no tengo idea de qué piensa Jubstacheit." Explicó.

"Según Illya parece que él es confiable, pero no estamos seguros." Comentó Lancer.

"Aunque dudo que Saber haga algo, es decir, fue directo por su Saber." Habló Astolfo. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?" Se preguntó al no verlas donde comenzaron a pelear.

"Con los demás Master." Les llamó Erza preocupada.

"Archer y Ruler están con ellas." Habló Bazett. "Entonces, ¿nos movilizamos?" Preguntó.

Wave asintió. _"Es ahora, Kayneth, Zouken, Archer y Assassin son los enemigos."_ Hablaron Bazett y Wave.

_"Jubstacheit también. Ataquen." _Les respondió Rin.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

Mientras en la mansión Yggdmillennia Fiore estaba seria. "Comprendo." Dijo Fiore de repente confundiendo a Celenike mientras Fiore volteaba a ver a Zouken, Jubstacheit y Kayneth y al mismo tiempo los tres volteaban a ver a Fiore.

De eso, a gran velocidad, Zouken había sido atravesado por la lanza de Tatsumi y cuando Kayneth y Jubstacheit se iban a mover, Lina y Syndra llegaron y con una ráfaga de energía pulverizaron a Kayneth, sin embargo, cuando iban a atacar a Jubstacheit, éste explotó alejando a todos, Tatsumi tenía a Fiore en sus brazos mientras Kairi tenía a una confundida Celenike.

Al mismo tiempo, Gohan y Broly llegaron donde estaba el clon de Madara peleando con Kykyo y Jeanne dándole un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder mientras al mismo tiempo Kayneth y Jubstacheit retrocedían y se quedaban serios.

"Bájame." Ordenó Celenike molesta mientras Kairi la dejaba en el suelo. "¿Qué rayos fue eso? Fiore." Preguntó molesta.

"Una traición, es más que obvio." Habló Zouken y todos vieron cómo la herida era curada por insectos causando algo de repulsión y asco. "Supongo que la tonta fachada se terminó." Dijo indiferente.

"Te quedaste sin aliados, Zouken." Le dijo Tatsumi en guardia.

Zouken sonrió confundiéndolos. "¿Eso crees?" Habló Madara mientras ramas aparecían y tomaban forma de Madara viendo que se transformaban en Kayneth y Jubstacheit y que lo que destruyeron fueron copias.

"Los Berserker están con Jubstacheit, Archer, apoya a Assassin, Sakura será más fácil que obtener la chica Einzbern." Dijo Zouken tranquilo. "Es una lástima que lo supieran aunque tendría que pasar tarde o temprano." Comentó.

"Fiore ¿Qué rayos sucede?" Preguntó Celenike enojada.

"Celenike, ellos tres nos hubiesen traicionado a nosotros, los descubrimos, además de que quieren usar el Grial para borrar a la humanidad." Le respondió Caules sorprendiendo a Celenike.

**Con Illya.**

"¿Qué rayos haces? Grandote." Preguntó Mordred confundida al ver a Broly atacando aliados. "Espera ¿Qué sabes que yo no?" Preguntó.

"Me acabo de enterar que ellos quieren acabar con todo, incluyendo mis amigos." Respondió Broly. "Entonces, ¿son ustedes los que quieren lastimar a mis amigos?" Preguntó viendo a los tres.

"Illya, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Gohan preocupado pero Illya sólo se quedó angustiada cosa que confundió a Gohan.

"Ese anciano quiso volverla el recipiente del Grial." Le respondió Emiya.

Gohan sólo pasó a un rostro de ira viendo a Jubstacheit. "También están atacando a Zouken." Habló Madara. "Bueno, debo admitir que de cargárnoslos a todos desde el principio hubiese sido lo mejor, aunque así es más divertido, y realmente no estamos en desventaja." Dijo tranquilo.

**Rider vs Assassin.**

Bellona y Madara tenían su combate, Madara iba a ponerse serio, cuando sintió que sus clones fueron eliminados. "¿Cansado?" Preguntó Bellona.

"Fastidiado sería la palabra correcta." Respondió Madara tranquilo.

En eso, flechas comenzaron a llegar y Sakura desvió algunas aunque otras Bellona las esquivó o repelió con espadas para después mas espadas iban al carro donde iba Sakura pero los caballos esquivaban, aunque por un descuido, Sakura caía para ser atrapada por Bellona.

De eso, Archer apareció junto a Madara. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Madara.

"Necesitarán más que tus clones contra los Berserker, ve, yo me encargaré de Rider." Dijo Archer creando dos espadas, sorprendiendo a Sakura de la forma de las espadas.

"¿Crees que te dejaré a ti este baile?" Preguntó Madara serio.

"Dijiste que querías pelear con los más fuertes ¿No es así? Aquellos Berserker son lo suficientemente fuertes, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ir por los más fuertes." Respondió Archer con indiferencia.

Madara lo observó. "Zouken te envió porque cree que tomar a esta chica en vez de la otra sería más fácil siendo los dos quienes ataquen." Comentó confundiendo a ambas. "Pero, entiendo tu juego." Dijo serio pero sonrió. "Bueno, a decir verdad no importa, desde el principio, me ha interesado enfrentarme a él." Dijo desapareciendo.

Archer se quedó viendo a Bellona. "Entonces a ésto se refería Berserker." Dijo Bellona sonriendo confundiendo a Sakura.

Sakura observó a Bellona y después a Archer. "¿E-Emiya?" Preguntó Sakura con confusión, angustia y timidez quedándose viendo los tres cuando una gran explosión se vio sorprendiendo a todos.

**Mansión Yggdmillennia.**

"Pareces muy tranquilo, a pesar de estar contra las cuerdas." Le comentó Kairi a Zouken.

Zouken sonrió. "Soy paciente, pero en realidad, algo como estar contra las cuerdas yo no lo diría, ¿crees que Assassin y Archer son los únicos con los que contamos?" Preguntó.

La confusión se hizo presente, y nadie se esperó que de repente un escudo de la mansión se activara bloqueando un rayo de energía muy poderoso, lo suficiente para destruir el escudo y dañar la mansión mientras caía al suelo. Para fortuna de los que estaban ahí, lograron ponerse a salvo con la ayuda de los Servant.

"Allá." Les llamó la atención Syndra y todos se sorprendieron de ver una especie de fortaleza flotante.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó Lina impactada.

"No creí que llegarían tan rápido." Habló Zouken. "Assassin estás haciendo lo que te da la gana, dejaste a Archer con Sakura, si te hubieses quedado la atraparíamos rápido." Le dijo molesto al clon de Madara al ver que dejó a Archer por ir por los Berserker.

"No te creas que eres mi dueño, Zouken, yo hago las cosas a mi manera." Le respondió Madara frío.

"Supongo que la paciencia tiene un límite." Dijo Zouken indiferente.

"Y yo supongo que este Assassin es también una copia." Le llamó Fiore. "Entonces el original debe ser el que está peleando con Rider." Comentó.

"No hay problema, nuestro Berserker es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo." Dijo Lina confiada.

"Ah es verdad, eso me recuerda." Habló Zouken. "Assassin." Dijo.

Madara lo observó y después miró a Celenike. "Chica Yggdmillennia, usa tu Hechizo de Comando." Ordenó Madara.

Todos voltearon a ver a Celenike con impacto en sus rostros, vieron a Celenike con su mano arriba, pero su rostro estaba en blanco, como si su mente hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

"Aplástalos a todos, Berserker." La mano de Celenike brilló.

**Fin del capítulo 11.**


	12. Tú eres mi héroe

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha, Heaven's Feel), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí, no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 12: Tú eres mi héroe.**

**Pasado.**

Kayneth despertó de repente acostado en una cama, confuso de cómo llegó ahí. "Sola-Ui no pudo ser salvada, la sangre perdida por su mano cortada y el disparo fueron mortales." Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que era Kotomine. "Esta guerra terminó, pero algún día se repetirá, dime, ¿Quieres vengarte de Emiya Kiritsugu?" Preguntó.

Kayneth estaba realmente molesto. "Kiritsugu, ese malnacido traidor, me vengaré de él..." Decía furioso. "_Sola-Ui..._"

**Pasado o... ¿Futuro? (Archer Emiya).**

Existe una teoría que dice que cada acción que tomamos crea una linea temporal diferente, como si de mundos alternos se tratara, en uno de tantos futuros alternos, Emiya se encontraba herido, con un brazo vendado con vendas rojas, su rostro reflejaba dolor, no por las heridas físicas, frente a él, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Rin.

"Senpai, ¿Aun sigues creyendo que soy buena?" Preguntó una mujer de cabello blanco que era rodeada como si sus vestiduras fueran hechas por la Sombra, además de algunas marcas rojas en su cara, mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica.

Emiya serio la observó unos momentos. "Aun con todo lo que ha pasado, sé que dentro de ti existe esa Sakura amable y bondadosa a la que tanto quiero, y no importa cuánto me cueste, te traeré de vuelta." Dijo Emiya determinado.

Alguien se puso entre ambos. "Primero deberás pasar sobre mi, Shiro." Dijo Saber, pero sus vestiduras eran oscuras, con algunas marcas rojas, al igual que su espada.

Emiya las observó un momento, para después ponerse de pie, crear espadas y comenzado a pelear con Saber. _"Debo detenerlas." _Pensaba Emiya mientras peleaba.

**Pasado (Rider Bellona).**

Bellona iba en su carro por el desierto, simplemente paseando, cuando divisó a una persona y fue hacia él, llegando y haciendo que sus caballos fueran a su paso. "¿No estás un poco lejos de casa?" Preguntó Bellona.

El hombre sonrió. "Estoy donde debo estar." Fue su respuesta.

Bellona también sonrió. "¿Agua?" Preguntó.

"Estoy bien." Fue su respuesta.

"Como quieras." Dijo Bellona mientras seguían adelante en silencio. "Sabes lo que pasará si vuelves ¿Cierto?" Comentó pero él sólo mantenía una sonrisa tranquila. "No lo entiendo, tienes el poder para literalmente borrarlos si quisieras." Dijo.

"¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Ama a tus enemigos. No vine a mostrarles lo terrible que se puede ser, vine a mostrarles que el amor es mas fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de odio." Respondió.

Bellona sólo lo observó. "Conozco más que nadie su naturaleza violenta." - "Y sin embargo, también has presenciado a quienes el amor les ha hecho mejores." Interrumpió.

"Yo confío, en que algún día lo entenderán." Comentó mientras se mantenía sonriendo.

"¿De verdad crees que te entenderán?" Preguntó Bellona seria.

"Lo harán, porque así como un ser de guerra puede convivir con un ser de paz como los mejores amigos, confío en que ellos podrán hacer frente a su naturaleza violenta, de la mejor forma."

**Presente.**

La batalla comenzó, y cada Servant libraba sus batallas, los aliados se revelaron contra quienes planeaban destruir el mundo, Jubstacheit reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, provocando la ira en Berserker mientras que en otro lugar, Zeref y Shirou se aproximaban en una fortaleza flotante.

"Parece que comenzaron." Comentó Shirou al ver las diferentes batallas.

Zeref vio eso y suspiró. "Nada cambia." Dijo con tristeza.

"Cambiará, ahora." Respondió Shirou sonriendo.

"Vaya." Habló Semiramis. "Mira nada más, los aliados tienen traidores en sus filas." Se burló al ver que Zouken, Jubstacheit y Kayneth estaban en problemas.

"Mándales un saludo, Semiramis." Le dijo Shirou y Semiramis sonrió, disparando un rayo desde su fortaleza a la mansión Yggdmillennia.

En ese momento Zeref volteó a otro lado. "_Está preparándose, a falta de Servants, decidió ir por los ciudadanos._" Pensó al sentir la presencia de la sombra, para después voltear a la pelea.

**Rider vs Archer.**

Sakura estaba angustiada al reconocer la identidad de el Archer enemigo. "¿Por qué? Por qué estás con ellos? Emiya." Preguntó Sakura con angustia.

Archer sólo la observó. "Mi sueño, mi deseo, fue ser un héroe justiciero que protegiera a todos. Pero, cuanto más protegía a alguien, por más que lo hacía, nada cambiaba, vi el infierno, por eso, es que decidí ayudar en esta guerra, para salvarlos a todos." Confesó para sorpresa de ambas.

"¿Salvarlos?" Preguntó Sakura confundida.

"Con la unificación de almas." Respondió Archer para sorpresa de ambas. "Sólo siendo una, se olvidarán de el odio, la envidia, egoísmo." Comentó Archer dejando a Sakura impactada y a Bellona seria.

Bellona sólo lo observaba y suspiró. "Sigues siendo un niño idiota." Comentó Bellona llamando la atención de ambos. "¿Crees que haciendo eso habrá un final feliz? Cada persona tiene su sueño, su deseo por conseguir algo mejor, actuando de esta manera, tú eres el que actúas con esos tres sentimientos que quieres combatir, y siendo sinceros, tú no eres quién para decidir sobre la humanidad." Dijo.

Archer sólo la observaba. "Cierto, al igual que todos sigo siendo humano, siguen siendo inmaduros e idiotas, mientras haya ese sentimiento de querer ser superiores, mejores, o más ricos, seguirán igual." Dijo Archer.

Sakura estaba triste ante esas palabras, recordando un poco a Shinji. "Pero eso no le da derecho a nadie a dañar a otras personas, tú no eres así, haciendo ésto, simplemente estás actuando como aquellos a quienes deseabas combatir para protegerlos a todos." Le dijo Sakura casi llorando.

Archer permaneció serio ante sus palabras. "Sakura, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo Shinji, y por todo, me refiero a todo, incluso cuando él te violaba. ¿Realmente lo perdonaste? Incluso lo que te hizo Zouken." Preguntó Archer serio dejando a Sakura impactada. "Eso pensé." Dijo.

"Tal vez, tienes razón." Habló Sakura de repente. "No lo perdoné, nunca lo haré, pero, el que alguien te haya hecho daño no significa que debamos ser crueles con otras personas, lo que estás haciendo, sacrificar incluso vidas inocentes..." Decía Sakura con tristeza.

Bellona los escuchaba, mientras recordaba algo. "Una vez conocí a alguien, a pesar de lo crueles que fueron con él, él les perdonó y siguió confiando en ellos, porque sabía que aun con su naturaleza auto-destructiva y violenta, seguían siendo buenos." Dijo un poco nostálgica. "Pero él era alguien de paz, yo por el contrario." Dijo preparando su espada y su escudo. "Sakura." Dijo seria viendo a Archer.

"No espero comprensión de alguien cuya esencia es la guerra." Dijo Archer un poco molesto.

Sakura se angustió, pero con un semblante de determinación vio a Archer. "¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos? Si un día me volvía una mala persona, tú me traerías de regreso, y si tú te volvías una mala persona, yo te traería de regreso." Dijo mientras Archer estaba serio poniéndose en guardia. "Rider, no, Bellona, detengamos a mi amigo." Ordenó.

Archer estaba en guardia pero al ver a Sakura seria, se arrodilló para confusión de ambas. "I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works." De pronto, un gran brillo se vio, cegando un momento a Sakura y Bellona.

**Con los demás.**

Emiya y Kayneth peleaban. "Me las cobraré contigo lo que hizo Kiritsugu." Decía Kayneth molesto mientras daba tajadas con un cuchillo.

Emiya se defendía y también atacaba. "Kiritsugu es la persona que más he admirado, aunque sé que no era perfecto, él tenía la ilusión de protegerlos a todos y yo cumplir su sueño." Dijo Emiya haciendo enojar a Kayneth.

En un arranque de rabia, Kayneth pateó a Emiya haciéndolo retroceder. "¿Protegerlos a todos? ¿Admirado? Ese desgraciado traidor, tomó a mi prometida como rehén, por su honor me juró que la dejaría si me rendía, ¡pero el muy hijo de perra la asesinó!" Declaró Kayneth para sorpresa de Emiya. "¡Voy a desquitarme contigo!" Dijo volviendo a pelear.

Mientras que ambas Saber seguían manteniendo un combate, Arturia estaba empujando a Mordred. "¿Aun sabiendo lo que sucede sigues aferrada con derrotarme?" Decía Arturia con seriedad.

Mordred se molestó y haciendo esfuerzo detuvo el empuje. "Mi objetivo eres tú, no me importa lo demás." Dijo mientras su espada brillaba carmesí y hacía retroceder a Arturia.

Arturia estaba seria y suspiró. "El hecho de que te preocupen más tu propios intereses antes que una situación que requiere toda seriedad y prioridad, es una de las razones por las que no podrías ser un buen Rey." Dijo Arturia seria.

Mordred se enojó ante su comentario. "¡Cállate!" Gritó Mordred volviendo a luchar con Arturia.

Madara llegó a donde estaban peleando todos, viendo que también estaban peleando con su Berserker. "Creí que habías dicho que sólo era cuestión de ordenárselo." Le recriminó a Jubstacheit.

Jubstacheit estaba serio. "Y así debió ser." Dijo viendo serio a Illya y Sella. "Illyasviel, una última vez, si no lo haces, todo por lo que se supone que luchan, desaparecerá." Dijo serio.

"Yo me encargaré de que no sea así, ni tú, ni nadie, va a hacerle daño a Illya." Dijo Berserker frente a Illya y volviendo a tornar sus cabellos rubios.

Ambos lo observaron. "Yo mismo me encargaré de ellos." Dijo aumentando su poder, poniendo a todos en guardia.

**Rider vs Archer.**

Cuando recuperaron visión, tanto Sakura como Bellona estaban sorprendidas, estaban en un lugar lleno de espadas clavadas en el suelo y también se miraban engranes gigantes. "Una Esfera de Realidad. ¿Puedes hacer algo así?" Preguntó Sakura impactada.

"¿Creaste un lugar para guardar todas estas espadas?" Habló Bellona observando a su alrededor.

"Más o menos, con el tiempo descubrí que podía hacerlo." Dijo mientras Excalibur aparecía en sus manos y más espadas, hachas, lanzas y de más armas aparecían sobre él además de las que estaban clavadas en el suelo se levantaban. "Ahora, veamos qué puedes hacer." Dijo lanzando todas las espadas.

Lo que no se esperó fue que de pronto, más espadas aparecieron interceptando, destruyendo y desviando las que lanzó. "Vamos, niño, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que tirarme tu basura." Se burló Bellona sonriendo.

Archer se molestó y se fue contra Bellona y ésta hizo lo mismo chocando sus espadas quedándose un momento empujándose, Bellona le sonrió y comenzó a empujar a Archer que con esfuerzo evitaba salir disparado, viéndose en esa situación, hizo que las espadas clavadas en el suelo se dirigieran a Bellona, haciendo que ésta lo empujara para retroceder y con su escudo bloquear algunas y con su espada desviar otras, de eso, a gran velocidad Bellona salió disparada golpeando con su escudo a Archer haciéndolo retroceder y saliéndole sangre de la nariz.

Archer estaba arrodillado y se limpió la sangre viendo que Bellona sonreía un poco burlona y arrogante. "¿Es esa la sonrisa de alguien que disfruta como si fuera un chiste las masacres de las guerras?" Preguntó Archer serio.

Bellona seguía sonriendo a su comentario. "El único chiste aquí, es verte pelear." Respondió Bellona sonriendo poniendo más serio a Archer. "Tal y como le dije a Saber, tal vez Excalibur sea poderosa, pero cualquier arma mía también lo es." Dijo seria a lo que Archer sonrió y se puso de pie.

Archer invocó sus espadas gemelas, poniéndose en posición. Ambos se posicionaron de nuevo y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, siguiendo su pelea mientras que Sakura miraba angustiada lo que sucedía, triste y con un sentimiento de frustración al no poder convencerlo con palabras.

**Con los demás.**

Ambos Berserker estaban listos para pelear contra Madara, pero en eso Madara hizo un gesto de molestia. "Zouken, realmente eres un fastidio." Dijo Madara confundiendo a los presentes.

De pronto Broly comenzó a gritar tomando su cabeza mientras aumentaba su poder haciendo que las peleas se detuvieran un momento, viendo cómo Broly gritaba. "¿Qué le sucede?" Preguntó Mordred al verlo así.

Gohan se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Aléjense! ¡Tomen a los Master y aléjense!" Gritó alertando a todos, de esas palabras vieron cómo Broly comenzaba a rodarse de un aura verde mientras seguía gritando.

Pero haciéndole caso a Gohan alejaron a todos mientras Gohan y Madara se quedaban cerca. "¿Qué rayos le sucede?" Preguntó Luvia mientras se alejaba.

"No lo sé, parece que simplemente se está mostrando su naturaleza Berserker." Respondió Rin seria.

"Lamentablemente es algo peor." Dijo Gohan mientras llevaba a Illya y Sella confundiendo a los presentes. "Master, voy a necesitar de mucho poder para poder derrotarlo." Dijo serio para sorpresa de todos.

"¿Qué no es un aliado?" Preguntó Kykyo llegando todos a un lugar suficientemente alejado.

"Como dije, es peor, ahora no conocerá aliados o enemigos." Dijo Gohan serio haciendo que los presentes también se pusieran serios. "Cuiden de Illya." Les dijo yendo a donde gritaba Broly.

"No pierdas ¡No pierdas! ¡Berserker!" Gritó Illya con angustia mientras Gohan volaba.

Broly gritaba cuando un gran pilar de energía verde se formó alrededor de él, de eso, todos vieron cómo Broly creció tanto en tamaño y en musculatura, su cabello se alborotaba, para al final dar un gran grito mientras los contrastes de la tierra cambiaban y una gran explosión se vio causando mucha destrucción.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Sella.

"Apoyaremos desde la distancia, no podemos enfrentar a un Servant frente a frente, considerando que es Berserker y el hecho de que el nuestro dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, supongo que es muy peligroso." Dijo Rin seria.

"Assassin no nos siguió, pero también es posible que nos ataquen, tengan cuidado." Advirtió Jeanne.

"Oigan, ¿Y Shiro?" Preguntó Taiga al no verlo haciendo que voltearan buscándolo.

**Rider vs Archer.**

Sakura observaba la pelea. "Tú no eres así, Emiya." Dijo Sakura con tristeza. "Tú eres amable, alguien a quien le gusta ayudar." Dijo recordando el día en que se conocieron y la forma en que la ayudaba. "Alguien que persevera en lo que se propone." Dijo teniendo un recuerdo en el que lo vio esforzándose por lograr un salto de altura. "Alguien a quien llegué a amar." Dijo casi llorando.

"Sakura." Sakura escuchó una voz familiar y sorprendida y confundida volteó detrás de ella, viendo impactada, lo que parecía ser Shinji. "Al parecer incluso Emiya te llegó a odiar después de enterarse que fuiste mi zorra." Se burló Shinji dejando a Sakura aun impactada. "Así es, fui yo quien le dijo, ¿Sabes lo que hizo?... Nada, se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer absolutamente nada jajaja." Se burló riendo.

Sakura estaba atónita y asustada, pero repentinamente Bellona lo partió a la mitad y cientos de espadas se clavaron en Shinji. "Ese no es tu hermano, Sakura." Dijo Bellona seria, pero por esa distracción, algo parecido a cintas negras con rojo atravesaron varias veces su cuerpo haciéndola escupir sangre de su boca, molestándose cortando las cintas, tomando a Sakura y alejándola.

"Rider." Dijo Sakura preocupada.

"Ésto no es nada." Respondió Bellona seria.

"Eso es lo mismo que nos atacó antes ¿Por qué está aquí?" Preguntó Sakura al ver la sombra.

"Eso interrumpió mi combate, detesto que hagan eso." Respondió Bellona enojada mientras sobre ellas aparecían cientos de espadas. "Tú, que no tienes ni honor ni objetivo en esta lucha, desaparece." Dijo haciendo que todas las espadas se dirigieran a la Sombra.

La Sombra creó un muro oscuro frente a ella, pero las espadas de Bellona lo pasaron y comenzaron a triturar a la Sombra hasta quedar sólo residuos de ésta para después desaparecer. Lo que ninguna se esperó, fue que dos espadas atravesaron a Bellona viendo ambas a un herido Archer clavando esas espadas, para después las espadas del suelo salir disparadas atravesándola a ella.

**Con los Yggdmillennia.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que sucedía con Broly. "Celenike. ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?" Preguntó Fiore un poco desconcertada y molesta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Su mente está en blanco, algo debieron hacerle." Dijo Kairi viendo a Zouken y Madara.

"¿Control mental?" Preguntó Lina.

Tatsumi la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. "Evitemos que haga otra cosa." Dijo.

"Tengo curiosidad, Assassin, de ver qué tan fuerte eres." Dijo Syndra con una sonrisa arrogante. "Ambos tenemos el poder para combatir legiones enteras, dejemos en claro de una vez, cuál de los dos es superior." Dijo flotando mientras un aura purpura la rodeaba.

"¿Alguien como tú luchando por la humanidad?" Preguntó Madara con una sonrisa burlona. "No importa cuantos vengan, el resultado será el mismo." Dijo preparándose todos.

"Pronto todo terminará." Dijo Zouken sonriendo. "Assassin, envía un clon por Sakura." Ordenó.

Pero Madara estaba serio e indiferente. "Has estado actuando de una forma bastante arrogante ante mi, Zouken, no eres mi dueño y yo sólo te ayudo por intereses mutuos, pero todo tiene un límite." Le dijo bastante serio y molesto.

Zouken lo miró serio. "Pero, aun así me necesitas para permanecer en este plano, así que no tienes opción." Respondió Zouken arrogante. "Ahora, haz lo que te he ordenado." Ordenó.

Madara se mostró más serio. "Es verdad, necesito tenerte para estar aquí." Dijo serio mientras hacía algunos movimientos con sus manos y Zouken sonreía arrogante hasta que Madara terminó apoyando su mano en el suelo. "Edo Tensei." Dijo y todos se pusieron en guardia.

**Con Gohan.**

Después de la explosión, Gohan y Madara estaban serios mirando a la explosión, cuando Madara volteó con los Yggdmillennia. "_Necesitaré del Rinnegan original._" Pensó comenzando a alejarse.

"No te irás." Dijo Gohan apareciendo frente a él y dándole una patada.

Madara se levantaba serio. "Tienes algo más importante en qué preocuparte." Dijo haciendo que Gohan volteara bloqueando un golpe que lo hizo salir disparado, fue Broly completamente transformado, lo que Madara no se esperó, fue que también lo golpeó a él.

De eso, llegó su clon. "Ve." Dijo el clon lanzando fuego desde su boca dando en Broly mientras Madara se iba, en eso, el Broly salió de entre las llamas como si nada, tomando al clon de la cabeza azotándole contra el suelo y destruyéndola, haciendo que el clon se volviera ramas.

De eso Gohan llegó pateándolo pero sin inmutarse tomó a Gohan del pie azotándolo varias veces contra el suelo para después arrojarlo y lanzando un rayo de energía desde su boca causando una gran explosión. después se vio cómo Kayneth cayó cerca herido mientras Emiya herido jadeaba.

Kayneth estaba molesto y vio a Broly. "Berserker, ayúdame, acaba con ese mocoso." Ordenó y Broly caminó a él que confundido lo miraba, para ver como Broly alzó su pie.

Kayneth estaba impactado. "_Sola-Ui, lo lamento._" Pensó Kayneth antes de que recibir un fuerte pisotón que acabó con su vida, mientras Emiya miraba impactado.

Broly lo vio y comenzó a caminar a Emiya, pero Arturia llegó usando a Excalibur, dando de lleno en él pero, nada pasó sorprendiendo a ambos, seguido, Mordred llegó al lado de Broly.

"Grandote, Arthur es mío, no te metas." - "¡Agáchate!" Gritó Arturia y Mordred puso su espada evitando ser golpeada directamente por Broly, estrellándose contra un árbol, seguido de más.

Arturia y Emiya vieron eso con sorpresa. Se escuchó un gran grito y vieron a Gohan con la transformación con la que venció a Gilgamesh, lanzándose ambos uno contra el otro.

**Rider vs Archer.**

Sakura estaba atónita ante lo atestiguado, mientras Archer recobraba la compostura, dejando a Bellona con todas las espadas clavadas en su cuerpo y volteando con Sakura. "No te odié a ti, odié a Shinji y a los Matou, por ti sólo podía sentir tristeza y lástima." Dijo Archer viendo a Sakura. "Por personas como ellos, es que decidí ésto." Dijo caminando a Sakura.

"Por favor, ya basta." Dijo Sakura derramando algunas lágrimas. "Emiya, tu sueño siempre fue ser un héroe que lucha por la justicia. Sé que eres un gran héroe, para mi siempre lo fuiste, llegaste a ser el hombre que he llegado a amar, pero, ¡¿Qué clase de justicia ves en esta locura?!" Preguntó molesta y con un grito de dolor.

Archer estaba frente a Sakura. "¿Y si te dijera que yo acabé con tu vida? ¿Aun creerías que soy un héroe?" Reveló Archer dejando impactada y sin palabras a Sakura. "Esa Sombra, la razón por la que está interesada en ti y en Illya, es porque es el contenido del Grial, si se une con Illya, volverá a ser sellada, el Grial volverá e Illya desaparecerá, pero, si se une a ti, tú, destruirás toda vida, incluida Rin... Para salvarlos a todos... Tuve que sacrificarte." Dijo serio pero su voz se escuchaba dolida, dejando a Sakura aun sin palabras.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Sakura aun con impacto en su rostro.

"Te lo dije, fueron los Matou, Zouken hizo algo con un fragmento del Grial y contigo ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso hace que puedas ligarte con el contenido." Explicó Archer mientras Sakura seguía igual.

"Ya veo, entonces básicamente debemos destruir por completo a la Sombra antes de que se una a Sakura." Archer y Sakura se sorprendieron y Archer a duras penas bloqueó un corte pero fue mandado a retroceder, levantándose y quedando sorprendido.

"¿Cómo es que...?" Dijo Archer impactado al ver a Bellona como si nada.

"¿Rider? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Sakura aun sorprendida.

"Tú lo dijiste, niño, la guerra es mi esencia, desde dos niños peleando por un juguete, hasta una gran guerra entre naciones, mientras haya una batalla yo existiré. ¿Quieres recordar qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?... Exacto, la Guerra por el Grial." Respondió Bellona arrogante y burlona mientras Archer serio se ponía de pie.

"Y eso no cambiará." Dijo Archer creando sus espadas pero dándose cuenta de algo. "_Kayneth murió._" Pensó sorprendido pero comenzando a pelear con Bellona de nuevo pero esta vez ella estaba más seria.

El haber recibido un ataque mientras estaba distraída, le hizo molestar, dejó de jugar y Archer en toda ocasión lograba bloquear un ataque por nada. En un momento de desesperación, Archer comenzó a arrojar espadas sin control a lo que Bellona sólo puso su escudo frente a ella mientras Sakura estaba detrás de ella también resguardada.

Sakura estaba triste. "Sakura." Habló Bellona. "Tus ordenes." Dijo seria y Sakura agachó su cabeza. "La única razón por la que no he acabado con él es por ti, respetando tus sentimientos por él, es tu elección." Comentó y Sakura la observó.

"Por favor, detenlo." Pidió Sakura.

Bellona asintió, tomó a Sakura y saltó, el carro de Bellona apareció y comenzó a correr al rededor de Archer mientras éste seguía arrojando sus espadas, que eran evitadas por la velocidad de los caballos, desviadas por la espada o bloqueadas por el escudo d Bellona.

"Heavy Rain." Dijo Bellona y Archer se dio cuenta que esta vez era a él al que se dirigían cientos de espadas desde el cielo.

"Rho Aias." Un gran escudo se formó sobre Archer mientras las espadas chocaban contra los escudos, pero el de Archer comenzaba a romperse así que Archer usó sus dos manos para fortalecer el escudo.

Por esa distracción y el hecho de que se agotaba su mana, Archer no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el carro que llegó arrollándolo con un derrape, golpeado por las rudas trituradoras que lo dañaron gravemente y salió disparado cayendo, pero poniéndose de pie arrojando más espadas, Bellona saltó del carro y los caballos se alejaron poniendo a Sakura a salvo mientras Bellona se acercaba a Archer desviando, bloqueando y esquivando espadas, para al final dar un salto y dirigiéndose a Archer.

Archer sólo vio cómo Bellona se dirigía a él. _"Si tan sólo, hubiese tenido ese poder para cuidar de ti." _Pensó Archer cuando llegó Bellona atravesando a Archer con su espada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. "No todos pueden soportar lo que conlleva el camino del guerrero, y menos si es una persona amable que trata de salvar incluso a sus enemigos... Tienes mis respetos, Emiya Shiro." Dijo sacando su espada mientras Archer caía de rodillas.

Archer volteaba al suelo. "La persona que mencionaste..." Dijo Archer.

Bellona volteó al cielo. "Intentó demostrarles que el amor era más fuerte que su odio, no se equivocó, simplemente no lo entendieron. Ni tú tampoco, porque al final de cuentas, tu amor por ella fue lo que te trajo aquí." Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras Archer se quedaba serio.

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en esta guerra?" Preguntó Archer y Bellona sólo lo observó.

"Digamos que le debo un favor a un viejo amigo, y vine a pagárselo, sólo eso." Fue la respuesta de Bellona.

"¡Emiya!" Gritó Sakura llegando a él, viéndolo con angustia.

"Perdón, por haber fallado en mi promesa." Dijo Archer.

Sakura se acercaba a él. "¿Qué dices? Emiya, tú siempre fuiste mi héroe." Le dijo Sakura sonriendo y con intenciones de abrazarlo.

Pero Archer la empujó fuerte aventándola con Bellona que la atrapó para ambas ver cómo Archer estaba atravesado por la Sombra. "No dejes que la tome." Pidió Archer para después ser completamente devorado por la Sombra, dejando a Sakura en shock.

Sakura seguía impactada y Bellona en guardia, de eso la Sombra se empezó a inflar. Bellona se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba así que tomó a Sakura y saltó al carro comenzado a alejarse. Bellona sacó un espadón y con sus dos manos dio un corte al aire, creando una fisura entre la Esfera de Realidad y el mundo real, saliendo, de eso, se vio una gran explosión, destruyendo toda la Esfera de Realidad de Archer.

Después de la explosión se vio que la Sombra desapareció. "Rider." - "Dio todo por ti, puedes llorar o puedes hacer algo al respecto." Sakura iba a hablar pero Bellona interrumpió.

Sakura la vio y asintió un poco triste. "La Sombra desapareció..." Dijo Bellona seria pero pasando a sorpresa, pues de repente una explosión se vio y volteando ambas, sólo vieron destrucción total.

**Con los Yggdmillenia.**

Todos estaban confundidos, Zouken incluido, lo que Madara invocó fue un ataúd. "Estén alerta." Advirtió Tatsumi delante de Fiore.

El ataúd se abrió y la tapa cayó, comenzando a salir una persona caminando, dejando a todos sumamente impactados. "¿A caso este tipo acaba de...?" Dijo Lina impresionada.

"No es invocación, ni una ilusión, este tipo acaba de resucitarse." Dijo Syndra sorprendida viendo todos a Madara parado frente a ellos y el mismo Zouken estaba sorprendido al ver algo así.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**El Adonis: Bueno, intento mantener un balance entre todos los personajes, ya que se supone que al ser los magos los que ****proveen mana, el poder está limitado, es lo que intento plasmar y lo puse en un capítulo en una conversación entre Rider y Gohan.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	13. Por un mundo mejor

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha, Heaven's Feel), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí, no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 13: Por un mundo mejor.**

**Pasado (Zouken).**

"¿Aliviar el odio y el sufrimiento?" Preguntó Justeaze un poco sorprendida.

"Así es. Sé que suena tonto, pero, me gustaría lograr algo así." Respondió un Zouken joven.

Justeaze negó. "A mi me parece un sueño hermoso." Dijo sonriendo, Zouken admiraba su sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo, y del sacrificio de Justeaze contra Avenger. "Justeaze, me mantendré vivo, y prometo estar cuando podamos cumplir nuestro sueño." Decía Zouken frustrado por su perdida.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, Zouken había cambiado, frente a él, estaba una pequeña Sakura mientras era rodeada por gusanos y un sujeto muerto. "Como esperaba, Kariya falló." Dijo indiferente a su descendiente. "Sakura, ahora tú serás quien me ayudará a obtener la inmortalidad." Dijo sonriendo de forma malévola, ya olvidando su objetivo real.

**Pasado, Lancer (Tatsumi).**

"¡Vamos a salvar a nuestro pueblo!" Gritaron entusiasmados Tatsumi y sus amigos.

Después se ve a Tatsumi frente a dos tumbas. "_Ahora, estoy solo._" Pensó frente a las tumbas.

Tatsumi estaba rodeado de siete personas. "Ya veo, entonces ustedes son como asesinos justicieros. ¿Cierto?" Decía Tatsumi un poco emocionado y los presentes comenzaron a reír.

"Tatsumi, no importa si es por un bien o por un mal, un asesino, es un asesino, no hay justicia en ello." Le dijo seriamente una chica de lentes.

"Si bien lo hacemos para crear un mundo mejor, todos aquí podríamos ser asesinados en cualquier momento." Le respondió otro.

El tiempo pasó, Tatsumi se unió al grupo de asesinos, tras varias batallas y acontecimientos, la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros murieron, heredando el arma de uno de ellos y su voluntad, hasta que la batalla final estaba por llegar.

"¿Un viaje?" Preguntó una chica vestida de negro.

"Sí, una vez que terminemos, todos iremos de viaje por el mundo." Dijo Tatsumi a lo que sus compañeros sonrieron.

**Presente.**

Mordred se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo y partes de su armadura estaban rotas. "¿Qué rayos te pasa? Grandote." Preguntó luego del gran golpe que recibió por parte de Broly viendo a donde él peleaba con Gohan.

"Fue Zouken." Le dijo Jubstacheit llamando su atención. "Aun eres mi Servant, y el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo." Dijo levantando su mano y su Hechizo de Comando brilló molestando a Mordred.

**Berserker vs Berserker.**

Illya estaba preocupada viendo la destrucción que se creaba por la pelea de Berserker y mantenía una mirada angustiada, cuando vio que Gohan envió al suelo a Broly, alegrándose, comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, seguido de una explosión que dejó un gran cráter, en medio de ese cráter, estaba Broly de pie, volteando su mirada a donde estaba Gohan.

"¿De qué están hechos? Ésto está más allá de una pelea de Servants." Decía Luvia seriamente mientras lo observaban.

Broly y Gohan se dirigían el uno al otro, Gohan le dio un golpe directo a Broly en la cara, al cual Broly ni se inmutó y siguió avanzando para darle a Gohan en la cara con el codo mandándolo a retroceder, Gohan dio algunas volteretas hacia atrás antes de recuperarse y ponerse de pie, cuando lo hizo, Broly ya se encontraba frente a él con una bola de energía que se la puso en el estomago y la hizo explotar mientras lo arrojaba, creando una gran explosión.

Por la explosión Gohan salió volando estrellándose con unas rocas, después Broly arrojó una esfera de energía más poderosa que causó una gran explosión de color verde, que hizo más desastre.

Antes de que la explosión se disipara, Gohan llegó dándole un gran golpe a Broly en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre, Broly le respondió dándole un golpe de mazo son ambas manos, pero Gohan desapareció haciéndole golpear el aire, para después ser golpeado fuertemente en el rostro dos veces, por ultimo siendo pateado y siendo mandado a chocar contra el suelo, arrastrándose.

**Con Illya.**

Miraban con impacto a la pelea, y Mordred llegó, notándose enojada. "¡Alejen a esa mocosa de mi!" Dijo Mordred sorprendiéndolas pero viendo que ella fue a intentar tomarla. "¡Me importa una mierda la mocosa! ¡Más les vale traer a Arthur!" Dijo Mordred enojada peleando con Jeanne.

Jeanne la interceptó y la observó, Mordred la atacó, peleando ambas. "¿Un Hechizo de Comando?" Preguntó.

De eso Mordred comenzó a esquivar las flechas de Kykyo y las magias que disparaban Rin y Luvia, mientras Sella protegía a Illya y Taiga estaba cerca de Illya, impactada por todo lo que sucedía, nunca se imaginó que algo así existiera en el mundo, y mucho menos ser testigo de ello.

De pronto algunas magias fueron disparadas a Sella, pero chocaron en un escudo creado por las Yokai de Kykyo, viendo a Jubstacheit, y Emiya apareció detrás de él casi cortándolo pero se protegió con un escudo mágico, retrocedió y se posicionó cerca de Illya.

Mordred lo vio y antes de hablar, bloqueó la espada de Arturia. "Sigamos donde lo dejamos." Dijo empujando a Arturia para después aventarla pero antes de seguir atacándola. "¡Me lleva!" Decía enojada, mientras involuntariamente iba por Illya pero Arturia la detuvo haciendo sonreír a Mordred.

"Qué insistentes." Decía Luvia pero haciendo un rostro de sorpresa. _"Comprendo, Caster, usa toda la magia que necesites y si es necesario usa tu Noble Phantasm." _Se comunicó mientras su mano brillaba.

Luego de eso, les llamó la atención que se miró una gran explosión que dejó atónitos a todos por lo que vieron. "No es cierto, esas cosas..." Dijo Jeanne.

Kykyo observó seria. "Kocho, Asuka, Kana." Dijo y las tres les prestaron atención, también llamando la atención de Rin. "Les encargo la seguridad de mi Master." Dijo seria.

"Archer ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Rin confundida.

"Ruler, Emiya, Sella y Saber se pueden encargar de la otra Saber y Jubstacheit, las dejaré a ellas para que con sus escudos las protejan, yo, voy a combatir esas bestias." Dijo Kykyo para sorpresa de todos. "Pero para eso, necesitaré más magia." Dijo y Rin seria la observó y asintió.

**Con los Yggdmillennia.**

Todos estaban sin palabras ante lo que hizo Madara y el Madara resucitado los observó para después voltear y verse a sí mismo. "¿Qué significa ésto?" Preguntó serio y un poco amenazante.

"Lo sabrás en un momento, cuando ambos Rinnegan vuelvan a ser uno, por lo pronto, ellos son el enemigo." Le respondió el clon mientras los demás estaban serios.

"Assassin ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Preguntó Zouken desconcertado.

"Quieres ganar cuanto antes, ¿No es así? Así que para eso usaré todo mi poder, ya lo verás." Le dijo el clon confundiéndolo.

Fiore hizo un gesto de sorpresa. "Lancer, no lo dejes, acaba con él." Ordenó Fiore.

"Incursio: Segunda Evolución." Tatsumi con una nueva apariencia más salvaje en su armadura se fue contra el clon de Madara que indiferente lo miraba, de un momento a otro apareció detrás de él dando una patada que Madara esquivó viéndolo serio, y con su gunbai bloqueó su lanza.

"Caster." Dijo Kairi.

Syndra se elevó creando un sin fin de esferas oscuras. "Poder Desatado." Dijo Syndra lanzando todas las esferas contra Madara que éste las esquivaba sin problema.

"¡Dragon Slave!" Se escuchó Lina y un gran rayo rojo se dirigió a Madara mientras éste lo veía dirigirse a él, pero sus ojos cambiaron. No hubo explosión, el ataque comenzó a desaparecer sorprendiendo a todos. "¿Y ahora qué hizo? Espera, ¡¿Absorbiste mi técnica?!" Preguntó Lina un poco desconcertada pero enojada.

Madara la vio pero una gran roca se dirigió a él golpeándolo y dándose cuenta que fue Syndra usando su telequinesis, a eso, ella sonrió viendo que Madara se quedó sin un brazo pero antes de decir algo, vieron cómo lo recuperaba.

Tatsumi estaba chocando armas con Madara y se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. "Eres un sujeto lleno de sorpresas, Assassin." Le dijo Tatsumi haciendo esfuerzo contra él.

"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti." Respondió el clon con arrogancia molestando a Tatsumi pero el clon desapareció.

"El Edo Tensei no es una simple resurrección." Dijo Madara que llegó al lado del cuerpo y éste lo vio. "Ahora." Dijo.

Mientras sus ojos brillaban blancos al igual que los del cuerpo y el cuerpo resucitado lo atravesaba con su mano y ambos brillaron, cegándolos unos momentos, al recuperar visión, vieron a Madara con otra forma, ahora su cuerpo era blanco, al igual que su cabellos y su ropa adornada con magatamas, llevando una tiara de hueso sobre su frente, además llevaba un báculo y algunas esferas oscuras están sobre él.

"Vaya forma de liberar el Noble Phantasm." Dijo Kairi alerta.

"¿Noble Phantasm?" Preguntó Madara. "Estás equivocado." Le dijo volteando a ver a Zouken. "Ahora, ya no eres necesario." Le dijo a Zouken que sorprendido se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía los Hechizos de Comando. "Ningendo." Antes de darse cuenta, Madara tenía su mano en la cabeza de Zouken. "Así que de eso se trata todo ésto, ¿buscar la inmortalidad? ¿Para qué la necesitaría alguien como tú?." Dijo Madara para voltear donde iba Sakura en el carro de Bellona, además a donde estaba Illya.

Los presentes vieron cómo Madara sacó algo de Zouken y éste cayó muerto. "Eso que salió." Dijo Tatsumi impactado.

Antes de decir más, las esferas de Syndra explotaron contra Madara. "¿Qué sucede? Niño, ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien consumir un alma?" Le comentó Syndra burlona, el polvo se disipó y vieron un escudo negro que se deshizo y se volvieron a formar las esferas oscuras que rodeaban a Madara.

**En los Jardines Flotantes.**

Shirou y Zeref miraban las diferentes peleas. "Vaya, Zouken está muerto, ¿Crees que Madara nos siga ayudando?" Le preguntó Shirou a Zeref.

"Lo hará, en su era, él trató de buscar un mundo donde todos fueran felices, pero fue engañado y traicionado." Le respondió Zeref tranquilo.

De pronto la fortaleza lanzó un rayo. "Tenemos visitas." Les comentó Semiramis sentada en su trono y viendo imágenes de Astolfo en su hipogrifo dirigiéndose a ellos, además de Erza y sus respectivos Master.

Zeref miró a Erza y dio una sonrisa. "Veamos lo que puede hacer tu hija." Dijo tranquilo confundiéndolos. "Tanto Zouken como Jubstacheit han fallado." Comentó.

"¿Qué sugieres?" Preguntó Shirou.

**Fuera.**

El hipogrifo volaba rumbo a la fortaleza flotante, llevando sobre él a Erza, Bazett, Wave y Astolfo, mientras eran atacados por los rayos, sin embargo, Astolfo y Erza los bloqueaban además de destruir las torres desde donde las que los atacaban, hasta llegar a la fortaleza.

Todos bajaron del hipogrifo. "Gracias, amigo, descansa." Le dijo Astolfo y el Hipogrifo desapareció.

"Bien, ahora debemos buscar a quien esté piloteando esta cosa, andando." Les dijo Bazett y asintieron comenzando a correr.

"Es probable que encontremos a Kotomine o algún otro de los Servant Ruler, no bajen la guardia." Les advirtió Wave mientras seguían corriendo.

Y tal y como advirtió, comenzaron a aparecer esqueletos guerreros que los atacaban, pero Erza y Astolfo, inclusive Wave y Bazett los derrotaban con facilidad siguiendo avanzando.

**Con los Yggdmillennia.**

Madara los observó. "Aunque no necesito el Grial para hacerlo, lo apoyaré, pero supongo que ustedes no lo entenderán y tratarán de detenerme." Dijo confundiéndolos.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Tatsumi.

"Assassin, no, Madara, ahora que resucitaste, ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Caules serio mientras resguardaba a su hermana.

"Comprendo lo que quieren Zeref y Amakusa, pero dudo que ustedes logren comprender algo tan complejo." Les respondió Madara.

"¿Y qué podría ser? ¿A caso una locura como destruir la humanidad debe ser comprendida?" Preguntó Lina.

"¿Destruirla?" Preguntó Madara. "No, vamos a salvarla, esa es nuestra meta. Ellos tienen planeado usar el Grial para lograr la Unificación de Almas, de esa forma se detendrá el sufrimiento y todos serán felices." Le reveló sorprendiéndolos.

"Si algo así sucede, todo ser vivo se extinguirá." Le dijo Lina notándose enojada. "¿Crees que el mundo está mal? Si haces algo como eso será mucho peor, inclusive podrías traer algo peligroso al mundo." Le dijo Lina confundiendo a lo presentes.

"Así es, en mi era casi lo logré, pero fui traicionado y el traidor trajo a la Diosa Conejo, pero esta vez lo lograré." Respondió Madara.

"¿Salvarlos?" Respondió Lina. "Oh, chico, no tienes ni la menor idea, si haces algo como la Unificación de Almas los sumergirás en una pesadilla eterna, de ninguna manera los salvarás." Dijo muy seria.

"¿Qué podría saber una mocosa como tú?" Le dijo Madara burlándose.

"Más de lo que quisiera, menos de lo que debería." Respondió Lina. _"Master, las cosas se complicaron, necesitaré más poder para la batalla." _Comunicó telepáticamente. "Lo siento, pero, no puedo dejar que hagas algo así." Dijo Lina seria.

Luvia usó su Hechizo de Comando para darle el permiso para romper el límite y Lina invocó una empuñadura de espada, que de ésta salió una hoja de luz, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

Madara la vio. "Una maga usando una espada... Bueno, a decir verdad todo eso de las clases no son más que títulos vacíos, el Assassin de esa fortaleza es una maga." Dijo Madara indiferente viendo que la fortaleza disparaba causando explosiones en el cielo. "Y en cuanto a mi, bueno, no habrá forma de que me detengan." Madara puso sus manos en el suelo y una explosión se vio.

Todos retrocedieron colocándose más alejados, al disiparse el humo se quedaron atónitos había nueve bestias gigantes frente a ellos, cada una con un número diferente de colas. "Son las bestias que usó contra Assassin." Dijo Fiore sorprendida.

De pronto cientos de espadas se dirigieron a las bestias, algunas los atravesaron pero otras no, sin embargo no fueron lo suficiente para acabar con ellas. "¿Se van a quedar viendo?" Les dijo Bellona que llegó en su carro, bajando. "Sakura, sube a los inútiles y aléjalos." Ordenó dejando a algunos estupefactos, pero sin decir más Bellona fue al ataque.

"Suban rápido." Les dijo Sakura a lo que los Master asintieron.

"Lancer, te lo encargo." Le dijo Fiore.

"Caster, procura no morir." Bromeó Kairi, retirándose.

Ambos les dieron el Comando para superar el límite, haciendo a ambos sonreír. "Incursio: Tercera Evolución." Dijo Tatsumi y su armadura se transformó, y le dio una apariencia más salvaje, inclusive un par de alas, de eso se lanzó contra las bestias, atacando con su lanza.

"No es la primera vez que me enfrento a seres así, pero, no hay nada superior a mi, porque yo soy trascendente." Dijo Syndra elevando más su poder e incluso creando más esferas oscuras que antes, lanzándolas contra las bestias, incluso las explosiones eran más potentes.

Lina también se fue contra las bestias, flotando, atacando con sus magias, y cuando se acercaba más a alguna bestia, la cortaba con la espada de luz. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, las bestias eran poderosas, con sólo mover sus colas causaban gran destrucción y repelían sus ataques, además de que uno por sí solo era difícil y ahora tenían nueve.

**Berserker vs Berserker.**

Gohan y Broly seguían peleando, Broly dio un golpe que Gohan esquivó, un gran camino de destrucción se formaba por la forma salvaje de pelear de Broly, Gohan atacó a Broly con golpes muy rápidos que bloqueaba con sus brazos en forma de X, la potencia de los golpes hacían retroceder a Broly, pero éste enojado le dio un golpe de gancho a Gohan en la barbilla y después le dio una patada haciéndolo salir disparado estrellándose contra el suelo.

Entre el polvo Broly fue dándole un gancho al estomago de Gohan después dándole un golpe fuerte haciéndolo retroceder pero Gohan se recuperó y salió disparado contra Broly, con éste imitando el mismo acto y ambos chocando sus puños, manteniéndose en esa posición empujándose el uno al otro, mientras el suelo temblaba y parecía estarse destruyendo poco a poco, montañas caían, los arboles de desprendían del suelo y salían volando y el suelo se cuarteaba.

Broly con la otra mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo creando polvo. -¡Kamehameha!- Gohan lanzó su técnica más poderosa contra Broly.

El Kamehameha de Gohan le dio a Broly, pero una mano apareció saliendo del Kamehameha tomando a Gohan por la cabeza, Broly no se había inmutado al ataque en lo mas mínimo.

Broly le dio un golpe a Gohan que lo envió hacia arriba, pero en lugar de salir volando, tomó a Gohan del tobillo y lo empezó a azotar contra el suelo, después lanzándolo contra las rocas y árboles caídos que quedaban, seguido de eso se escuchó a Gohan gritar y de ahí salió reanudando la pelea.

Gohan atacaba a Broly lanzándole esferas de energía que éste sólo recibía, al estar frente a él, Gohan le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y molestarse, Broly le respondió lanzándole esferas de energía que Gohan esquivaba pero que ocasionaba grandes explosiones, destruyendo todo.

Gohan se puso delante de Broly y ambos comenzaron a lanzarse esferas de energía con éstas explotando al instante en las que impactaban unas con otras, mientras ambos avanzaban volando, al llegar frente a frente, ambos se dieron un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Gohan le dio una patada en el estomago, haciendo a Broly retroceder, después apareciendo detrás de él dándole otra patada, esta vez en la espalda, haciéndolo avanzar, Gohan apareció frente a él dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la barbilla mandándolo al aire, después apareció sobre él y le dio un golpe de mazo con ambas manos enviándolo al suelo a estrellarse formando una explosión y un gran cráter.

Después de eso, Gohan vio la explosión y las bestias de Madara, aun con su rostro serio ya que también sintió el gran aumento de poder en Madara, también notando que Illya estaba en peligro, molestándose, de eso otra explosión se vio y vio a Broly flotando del cráter a donde lo mandó.

**Con Madara.**

Madara estaba flotando viendo cómo peleaban contra las bestias. "Si bien entendí, si esos Servant mueren serán consumidos, dando más mana." Pensaba en voz alta, cuando las esferas oscuras crearon un muro y las esferas mágicas de Syndra explotaban en éste.

Madara la vio serio. "Interesante habilidad la tuya, debes de sentirte muy superior para mandar a alguien a pelear por ti." Le dijo Syndra.

"No necesito ensuciarme las manos con debiluchos, si no pueden con las bestias, entonces tampoco conmigo." Madara respondió arrogante.

Syndra le sonrió. "Al igual que yo, detesto lidiar con los débiles." Dijo sonriendo mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

Madara sintió su aumento de energía. "Por lo visto ahora tienes más poder." Dijo. "Aunque no lo suficiente. Dime, maga, ¿Por qué luchas?" Preguntó.

Syndra lo vio. "Por ningún motivo en realidad, ¿Poder? Ya lo tengo. ¿Inmortalidad? No te sirve de nada, digamos que, sólo vine a divertirme." Le respondió Syndra indiferente. En eso, se dieron cuenta de un resplandor y sintieron demasiada oscuridad.

**Con Kykyo.**

Kykyo estaba cerca de donde peleaban con las bestias. "Sesshomaru." Invocó y éste apareció, volteó y vio a Kykyo notándose molesto. "Antes de que hagas algo déjame hablar." Dijo.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, me trajiste para que pelee contra esas bestias, no soy tu mascota." Respondió Sesshomaru enojado preparando sus garras para atacarla.

"Así es." Respondió Kykyo seria, viendo Sesshomaru que no se inmutó a la amenaza. "Mi poder se vuelve insuficiente, por eso, es que una vez termine esta pelea, te cederé el control." Le dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco. "Midoriko tampoco puede y eres el más capaz, además eres el único para evitar que Naraku se haga con el control." Explicó.

"Lo que planeas es..." Dijo Sesshomaru serio y Kykyo asintió.

"Quiero que seas tú quien me cuide mientras tanto." Le comentó seria. "Si no quieres pelear por mi, está bien, no lo hagas, pero, si no detenemos a estos enemigos, la descendencia de Rin también morirá." Le dijo Kykyo seria.

"¿De cuál Rin hablas?" Sesshomaru se quedó serio.

"Si un Master invoca sin un Catalizador, será invocado un Servant con los mismos ideales, incluso, alguien con quien tuvo relación." Explicó Kykyo. "¿Entiendes? En sí fui invocada porque alguien de la Shikon estaba relacionado con ella." Dijo seria.

Sesshomaru la miró molesto. "Después de que ésto termine, te mataré." Dijo serio y Kykyo asintió.

Kykyo se sentó como si estuviera orando con sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Una perla apareció en sus manos, y comenzó a brillar. "Shikon no Tama." La perla brilló con más intensidad y cientos de Yokai comenzaron a aparecer, todos dirigiéndose a las bestias. "_Aléjense, podrían atacarlos a ustedes también._" Les comunicó Kykyo a todos que con sorpresa vieron la horda de Yokai.

**En la batalla.**

Al escuchar a Kykyo, voltearon y vieron un sin fin de Yokai dirigiéndose a atacar, viendo que se dirigían de forma hostil, retrocedieron comenzando a pelear las bestias contra los Yokai, dejando a algunos viendo serios y a otros sorprendidos por la cantidad de Yokai invocados por Kykyo, además de que la pelea de bestias y Yokai parecía como si peleasen contra un enjambre.

Aunque las bestias los despedazaban con sólo agitar sus colas o rugir, seguían siendo demasiados que seguían atacando, mientras Kykyo seguía sentada con la perla brillando y Rin un poco preocupada por su Servant.

Madara vio esa escena un poco sorprendido, recordando que antes, uno de los Servant enemigos había hecho eso contra el Kyubi. "No me lo esperaba." Dijo Madara.

"¿Asustado?" Preguntó Syndra sonriendo.

"Para nada ¿Qué podrían hacer meros insectos contra mi?" Respondió Madara juntando sus manos mientras algunas esferas oscuras se formaban y se dirigían al cielo, sintiendo todos que una extraña fuerza los jalaba. "Chibaku Tensei." Dijo.

El suelo y lo que había en éste se levantó, uniéndose en las esferas oscuras que creó Madara, algunos Yokai fueron jalados también hasta que se crearon grandes meteoritos que todos miraban con gran impacto, y asustándose cuando comenzaron a caer, pero de pronto se detuvieron confundiendo a todos.

Madara estaba impresionado, Syndra estaba rodeada de su aura oscura y purpura mientras simplemente levantaba sus manos. "Todo depende, de la fuerza de voluntad." Comentó y usando su telequinesis usó dos meteoritos para golpear a Madara como sandwich mientras mostraba una sonrisa y después usó los demás meteoritos para golpear a las bestias.

De eso vio como de los escombros de los meteoritos que usó para golpear a Madara, éste caía sin algunas extremidades pero notando que se regeneraba, antes de caer al suelo, Madara se recuperó, vio molesto a Syndra que tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

"Si así lo deseas." Dijo Madara e invocó una gran estatua que de la boca de ésta salieron cadenas tomando a las bestias y absorbiéndolas. La estatua brilló y cobró vida, mientras Madara caía sobre ella.

"¿Y ahora qué hizo?" Preguntó Kairi impactado.

La bestia rugió, su solo rugido causó gran destrucción, Gohan miró eso serio y se dio cuenta que incluso a Broly le llamó la atención. La bestia disparó un rayo de energía de su boca destruyendo a todos los Yokai y causando un gran camino de destrucción.

La perla dejó de brillar, Kykyo cayó jadeando, Sesshomaru estaba indiferente a ella viendo a la bestia de diez colas, pero un sonido le llamó la atención. En cuanto a los demás, estaban serios viendo la gran destrucción que causaba.

"¡Aahh! ¡¿Es que este tipo no puede simplemente dejar de sacarse bestias del culo?!" Gritaba Lina enojada.

"Parece que tiene el poder de las otras nueve." Dijo Bellona seria mientras con sus colas, la bestia seguía causando destrucción.

"Tendremos que acabarlo rápido, conozco una técnica para lograrlo, pero necesito tiempo y la magia para hacerlo, consíganme tiempo, después de eso, les encargo mi cuerpo." Les comentó Lina confundiéndolos por lo último.

"Master." Habló Tatsumi. "Necesitaré toda la magia." Dijo serio mientras las presentes lo escuchaban confundidas.

_"¿Tienes un plan?" _Preguntó Fiore.

"Con mi Noble Phantasm liberado al máximo, más el aumento de los Hechizos podré enfrentarme a esa cosa." Dijo Tatsumi serio.

"_Lancer, si uso los dos que me restan nuestra conexión se perderá y_" - "Por favor, Master." La seriedad en Tatsumi se notaba.

_"De acuerdo." _Fiore accedió y Tatsumi sonrió.

"Rider, tú cuídala, Caster, haz lo que tengas qué hacer." Dijo Tatsumi lanzándose al ataque sin esperar respuesta de ambas. "Incursio: Evolución Final." Dijo y su cuerpo pareció explotar, pero de esa explosión, salió un gran dragón chocando contra la bestia.

"Si tienes tiempo para sorprenderte lo tienes para poner manos a la obra." Le habló Bellona a Lina que estaba impactada, con ésta reaccionando.

Lina comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, creándose algunos círculos mágicos debajo de ella, pero Bellona comenzó a sentir demasiada oscuridad en ese hechizo. "Mocosa, ¿a caso estás...?" Dijo sorprendida.

"Si algo pasa no dudes en matarme." Dijo Lina muy seria haciendo que Bellona también se pusiera más seria.

Tatsumi comenzó a empujar a la bestia enterrando sus garras y después dando un rugido de fuego que la hizo retroceder, de eso, voló y volvió a embestirlo, pero esta vez con sus colas logró golpearlo.

"Me sorprendes, mocoso. Pero alguien como tú no puede ser rival contra el Jubi, en algún tiempo, fue un dios." Le dijo Madara burlón.

Tatsumi volvió golpeando al Jubi. "Dios o no, mi trabajo fue crear un mundo mejor para todos, no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie destruya lo que mis amigos murieron protegiendo." Respondió Tatsumi aun empujando al Jubi.

Madara lo observó. "¡Muévete!" Madara escuchó a Lina y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de la gran presión de poder que se sentía mientras miraba un lugar tornado de rayos oscuros y a Lina en medio con una gran esfera de magia oscura sobre ella.

"Deshazte de ella." Ordenó Madara y el Jubi mandó a volar a Tatsumi, de eso comenzó a cargar una gran esfera de energía oscura. "Tu técnica contra la Bijudama me intriga saber qué sucederá." Dijo Madara confiado y arrogante.

Lina sonrió. "¡Giga Slave!" Gritó Lina lanzando la esfera de magia y el Jubi lanzó la suya.

Lo que no se esperó Madara es que la Bijudama se desintegró, viendo eso, el Jubi iba a retroceder, pero fragmentos de los meteoritos de Madara lo golpearon y aturdieron, viendo a Syndra flotando mostrando una sonrisa.

La esfera llegó al Jubi, expandiéndose, pero, no hubo explosión, más bien parecía que esa técnica, consumía lo que tocaba, sorprendiendo a Madara, el Jubi gritaba de dolor mientras él y a su alrededor, todo era consumido por la oscuridad.

**En los Jardines Flotantes.**

Durante el recorrido, se enfrentaban a guerreros esqueleto que trataban de detenerlos, pero fácilmente eran vencidos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta. "Master, creo que sería mejor que ustedes se queden aquí fuera." Les comentó Erza.

"Podría ser una trampa, no sabemos qué tipo de habilidades posean, además, ese tal Zeref podría quitarles la vida con esa magia rara que mencionó Lancer." Les dijo Astolfo.

"Rider, usa todo tu poder." Le respondió Wave, mientras su Hechizo de Comando brillaba.

"Les encargamos la victoria." Les confió Bazett haciendo lo mismo a lo que ambas asintieron, entrando. "No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada." Dijo Bazett.

"Así es, podemos confiar en nuestros Servant, pero debemos estar alerta, busquemos otra posible salida por si tratan de escapar." Respondió Wave y ambos se retiraron de la entrada.

Dentro, Erza y Astolfo caminaban para ver un trono en lo alto, donde se encontraba Semiramis. "Felicito a las dos por llegar tan lejos." Les dijo con arrogancia.

"Tú, eres un Servant." Le dijo Astolfo.

"Servant Assassin, en realidad." Le respondió Semiramis con indiferencia.

"¿Un tercer Assassin?" Preguntó Erza confundida.

"Sí, ¿Aunque realmente importa? Al entrar aquí se sentenciaron, no importa si me ganan o no." Confesó Semiramis confundiéndolas. "Ahora mismo, Zeref y mi Master han ido por los recipientes del Grial." Reveló.

"¿Recipientes?" Preguntó Astolfo al notarla hablar en plural.

"Correcto, la chica Einzbern y la chica Matou." Dijo Semiramis.

"¿Por qué nos revelas ésto?" Preguntó Erza seria.

"Lancer, Rider. ¿Qué les hace pensar que saldrán de aquí con vida?" Preguntó Semiramis haciendo que ambos se pusieran serios y en guardia.

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**Lucas Oliveira1: Oh, w****ell, I didn't mean that I would give everyone the same level. Rather, I tried to say that obviously some would be more powerful, but not so much to make the fights entertaining. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	14. Padre e Hijo

**Renuncias de derecho: Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Fate Stay Night (Apocrypha, Heaven's Feel), Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Akame ga kill, Fairy Tail, Slayers, Smite, League of Legends, Naruto, como sus personajes, así como personajes de animes y video-juegos narrados aquí, no me pertenecen, todo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Fate Stay Night/The Last War.**

**Capítulo 14: Padre e Hijo.**

**Pasado. (Saber, Mordred, Arturia)**

"_Pensaba que era imposible, el Rey era tan perfecto._" Pensaba una Mordred joven viendo a los caballeros y a Arturia cabalgando mientras la gente los aclamaba. "_Decidí convertirme en su espada y eliminar a sus enemigos._" Seguía pensando mientras recordaba cómo eliminaba a los traidores. _"Por supuesto que es perfecto y generoso, no tiene ambiciones, lo que necesita lo toma y lo que no, lo comparte." _Recordaba mirando a Arturia.

"Mordred ¿Cuánto más seguirás jugando al caballero?" Le preguntó Morgan. "Ocupa el lugar que te corresponde, eres su hijo después de todo." Le reveló emosionándola.

Lo siguiente, fue que Arturia le daba la espalda retirándose. _"Me diste la espalda, sin reconocerme como tu hijo." _Pensó con furia. "¡Arthur! ¡No descansaré! ¡Destruiré a todos tus enemigos hasta que me reconozcas como tu hijo!" Le gritaba Mordred frustrada.

Mordred se quedó gritando mientras Arturia caminaba alejándose "¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel?" Le preguntó Merlin al encontrárselo en el camino.

"¿Qué se supone que haga? Si es cierto que es hijo mio... y de Morgan... Significa que ella hizo algo con su magia negra." Dijo Arturia algo molesta.

"No me mires a mi, ella obtuvo esa magia negra de alguien más." Respondió Merlin un poco nervioso.

Arturia sólo dio un suspiro. "Tampoco puedo reconocerlo, alguien sabría que es un hijo bastardo de un rey supuestamente perfecto, o que no es un hombre, o inclusive, alguien descubriría que no es un humano." Decía.

Merlin la miró. "Entonces esperemos, que no se haga la idea errónea de tu forma de protegerlo." Comentó Merlin.

En un llano lleno de cadáveres, "¡¿A caso me odias?! ¡¿Me odias porque mi madre es una bruja?!" Gritaba Mordred a Arturia.

Arturia y Mordred estaban frente a frente. "Nunca te odié, la razón por la que no te dí el trono, es porque no tienes lo necesario para ser Rey." Le dijo Arturia mientras Mordred era atravesado por una lanza.

**Pasado "Assassin. Madara."**

"Ni tú ni yo cumplimos nuestro sueño." Decía Madara tirado en el suelo.

"No iba a ser tan fácil, existe un límite en lo que podemos hacer, para eso están las nuevas generaciones, lo importante, era educarlas bien para que las cumplieran." Le decía un sujeto con una armadura similar a la de él, Hashirama.

"Siempre fuiste muy optimista... pero, quizá tenías razón." Dijo Madara. "Mi sueño llegó a su fin."

**Presente. Lugar desconocido**

Madara habría sus ojos viendo y sintiendo como si estuviese en el fondo del océano. "¿Dónde?" - "El Mar del Caos." Escuchó una voz viendo una silueta.

"Tú." - "No, simplemente tomé la forma de la mortal que invocó mi poder." Interrumpió. "No temas, simplemente vivirás la paz que deseabas, en este lugar, por la eternidad." Comenzó a desaparecer sorprendiendo a Madara que también comenzó a desaparecer.

**Mundo real. Jardín.**

Bazett y Wave corrían buscando si habían más enemigos o alguna forma de hacer bajar la fortaleza, pero en su camino alguien los interceptó, eran guerreros esqueletos que comenzaron a atacarlos, cada uno se defendió con sus propias formas de atacar, Wave usando sus magias y Bazett sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, al acabarlos comenzaron a avanzar pero en ese momento un temblor se sintió y se detuvieron.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí?" Se preguntó Bazett.

"Están dando lo mejor de sí..." Wave se quedó pensante. "Sigamos, siento una presión mágica en las áreas bajas, debe ser donde se encuentra lo que sea que esté sosteniendo este lugar." Comentó, mientras Bazett asentía y lo seguía.

"_¿Sakura?..._" Preguntó Bazett mientras escuchaba y corría. "_Comprendo." _Cortaron comunicación.

"Ya escuchaste a la señorita, hay que darnos prisa." Dijo Wave continuando corriendo.

Hasta que llegaron a un sótano donde se encontraba una rara estatua. "¿Qué es ésto?" Preguntó Bazett desconcertada.

Wave se quedó un poco sorprendido. "Creo tener una idea, pero no tendría sentido ¿Qué hace algo como ésto en este lugar?" Se preguntaba confundiendo a Bazett.

"¿Tú sabes qué es?" Preguntó Bazett.

"Es sólo una teoría, pero si no me equivoco" - "Es una de las entradas al Gran Grial." Escucharon una voz interrumpiendo y voltearon alertas. "Oh, no se alarmen, como he dicho desde el principio, sólo soy un mediador, simplemente me limito a observar la guerra sin interferir en ella." Les dijo Kotomine.

Ambos sin bajar la guardia se le quedaron viendo "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿No se supone que la chica Einzbern es el tal receptáculo." Decía Bazett notándose molesta.

"En efecto, pero, el Santo Grial sólo sería la llave para el Gran Grial." Reveló Kotomine, confundiéndolos más.

"¿A qué juegas? Kotomine Kirei." Preguntó Wave serio.

Kotomine sólo sonrió. "A la Guerra por el Santo Grial, por supuesto." Respondió y ambos se molestaron pero en eso sintieron un fuerte temblor. "Será mejor irnos de este lugar." Dijo dándoles la espalda.

"¿Crees que te dejaremos ir?" Le dijo Wave.

Kotomine lo observó sin quitar su sonrisa. "Yo siempre estaré en la iglesia, ve a verme cuando quieras, por cierto, como mediador no interfiero, pero eso no me impide dar consejos." Les dijo confundiéndolos. "Si destruir el Santo Grial liberó algo tan peligroso como esa Sombra ¿Qué creen que pasaría si destruyen la puerta." Dijo sorprendiéndolos cuando todo comenzó a temblar.

**Assassin vs Rider y Lancer.**

Erza y Astolfo corrían hacia Semiramis que estaba sentada en su trono, mientras las observaba de forma arrogante y burlona, ambas esquivaban proyectiles de magia que Semiramis invocaba, para su sorpresa, Erza cortaba los proyectiles de magia con su lanza Rune Save, mientras estaba distraída con Erza, Astolfo llegó por encima pero al mismo tiempo Semiramis invocó cadenas negras que lo atraparon, antes de atacarlo, Erza llegó destruyendo las cadenas con su lanza Silfarion, retrocediendo.

De eso, los dos fueron rodeadas por círculos mágicos que vieron eran peligrosos, así que Astolfo usó su Casseur de Logistille para protegerse ambas, Semiramis se molestó y de pronto hubo un explosión de agua que llegó con anguilas que comenzaron a perseguirlas, Erza usó la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Agua moviéndose con más agilidad sobre el agua, antes de atacar, Astolfo usó La Black de Luna tocándola y haciendo que ambas anguilas se aturdieran.

Seguido de eso, Erza usó la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Relámpago y con su Lanza de Iluminación partió las anguilas reuniéndose y viendo a Semiramis que parecía muy enojada, pero después sonrió.

Erza se dio cuenta de algo. "Rider, tu escudo." Advirtió mientras ella usaba la Armadura del Purgatorio. "Al no poder con nosotras optaste por envenenarnos." Dijo Erza.

Semiramis dio una risa de arrogancia. "¿Qué harán ahora? Para atacar, Rider necesita salir de su escudo, y tú ¿Cuánto soportará tu cuerpo?" Decía burlona.

Erza sonrió. "Mi Armadura del Purgatorio me da resistencia a cualquier veneno." Declaró para su sorpresa. "Pero, viendo que no me será sencillo derrotarte, o al menos acercarme a ti." El cuerpo de Erza brilló. "Master, préstame tu fuerza, permíteme usar mi Noble Phantasm. ¡Armadura de Nakagami!" Gritó cambiando de Armadura junto a la Lanza de Nakagami.

"No podrás." Dijo Semiramis lanzando un fuerte ataque de magia, pero Astolfo se puso frente a ella. Erza estaba al frente sobre Semiramis a punto de cortarla, pero no llegó, las cadenas de Semiramis la atraparon y ésta sonrió.

"¡Trap of Argalia!" Antes de darse cuenta, Astolfo había atacado a Semiramis casi atravesándola pero un escudo protegió a Semiramis, sin embargo Astolfo desvió el ataque a las cadenas que se destruyeron soltando a Erza.

"Sikera Usum." Dijo Semiramis, Erza llegó también atacándola dando en el escudo pero para su sorpresa.

"¡Nakagami Seisai!" Semiramis fue partida dejándole una gran cortada quedando atónita.

Al hacer eso, ambas retrocedieron, ya que Semiramis volvió a invocar una anguila, pero esta vez fue partida fácilmente por ambas. "¿Cómo pasaste mi escudo?" Preguntó Semiramis molesta.

"Mi Lanza de Nakagami corta el espacio, no importa si hay o no un escudo." Reveló Erza para su sorpresa.

Pero de pronto ambas comenzaron a sentir un gran dolor mientras Semiramis comenzó a reír. "La verdad ya no importa, ganaron, pero no vivirán para contarlo, la sangre de las anguilas es veneno y ustedes se bañaron en ella y mi Sikera Usum, es veneno, no importa cuantas resistencias tengan, se acabó. Y lo divertido es, que mientras esté dentro de mis jardines, no moriré." Les reveló mientras reía pero en ese momento sintió un temblor y de pronto todo colapsó llegando Tatsumi en su forma dragón.

**Con lo Yggdmillennia.**

Todos miraban la gran destrucción que quedó del ataque de Lina. "¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?" Preguntó Fiore.

"Es mejor que no lo sepan, aunque ahora mismo necesito retirarme para recuperar energías." Dijo Lina desapareciendo.

"Dos menos." Habló Kairi. "Ahora sólo queda la batalla de aquellas dos bestias." Dijo volteando a la pelea de los Berserker.

En eso Tatsumi llegó en su forma dragón y Fiore le sonrió. "¿Un dragón? ¿En serio?" Le dijo Fiore un poco bromista.

"Sí bueno, lo malo es que ya no podré deshacerlo, aunque también, al final no logré hacer mucho." Decía Tatsumi.

"¿De qué hablas? Fuiste de ayuda deteniendo a esa cosa." Animó Fiore a lo que Tatsumi sólo sonrió.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!" Escucharon a Celenike gritar.

"Oh, despertó la fea durmiente." Dijo Syndra burlona molestándola. "Detenlo." Le dijo y Celenike vio cómo los Berserker peleaban.

"¿Pero qué rayos pasó?" Preguntó Celenike.

"¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse de un control mental." Dijo Kairi sorprendiéndola.

"Assassin, Zouken..." Decía Celenike abriendo los ojos. "Ya, los escuché hablando de algo sobre entre más Servant derrotados más poder tendría el Grial y Assassin, sus ojos..." Dijo sujetándose su cabeza quedándose todos serios.

"Assassin y Zouken ya no son problema, ahora sólo queda Jubstacheit, Kayneth, Archer y Saber." Dijo Kairi.

"Archer ya no está, sólo queda Jubstacheit." Habló Bellona volteando todos un poco sorprendidos, Sakura hizo un gesto de tristeza. "Aunque aun falta también aquello." Dijo señalando la fortaleza.

"Dejó de disparar hace ya tiempo." Dijo Fiore.

"Bazett y Wave fueron hacia allá." Comentó Sakura y asintieron.

"¿Qué esperas? Detenlo." Le dijo Syndra a Celenike.

"No me des ordenes, además, no responde mis ordenes como quisiera, y sólo me queda uno, si lo uso, después no seguirá ordenes de nadie más." Respondió Celenike.

Todo se quedaron pensantes. "Entonces debemos esperar que nuestro Berserker gane." Dijo Sakura.

"Master, en mi tiempo, mis amigos y yo lo dimos todo por crear un mundo mejor, por favor no permitan que se salgan con la suya." Habló Tatsumi llamándoles la atención.

"¿Por qué hablas así? Lancer, podemos rehacer el contrato." Dijo Fiore un poco desconcertada.

"Se lo dije cuando le expliqué mi Noble Phantasm, en la última forma no podría volver a la normalidad y mi conciencia acabaría desapareciendo." Dijo Tatsumi confundiéndolos. "Durante este corto tiempo, he notado que Berserker se preocupa por quienes considera sus amigos, Saber y Rider, Rider es uno de los que están allá, antes de perder mi conciencia o desaparecer, voy a usar a Berserker para destruir ese lugar." Explicó.

Todos se quedaron pensantes. "Es un buen plan, pero también nuestros aliados están ahí." Dijo Fiore.

"Se los comunicaré, espero logren salir a tiempo." Dijo Sakura comunicando de manera telepática.

Tatsumi asintió y tanto él como Fiore se quedaron viendo. "Gracias por todo, Tatsumi." Agradeció Fiore, Tatsumi sonrió y comenzó a volar.

"Vayamos con los demás." Dijo Sakura a lo que todos asintieron comenzando a retirarse.

**Berserker vs Berserker.**

Ambos continuaban su pelea, dando golpes y lanzando energía, Gohan se dio cuenta que seguían atacando a Illya, pero Arturia y Jeanne estaban con ella, aunque sintió algo oscuro dirigiéndose a ella, preocupado, Gohan dio una patada que Broly esquivó y lo tomó del pie comenzando a azotarlo contra el suelo múltiples veces, cuando Tatsumi llegó embistiendo a ambos, sorprendiéndose de que Gohan lo esquivó pero Broly lo detuvo.

"Hey, grandote." Le habló Tatsumi con el apodo que le decía Mordred. "Rider está en problemas, sígueme." Le dijo pero Broly le dio un golpe haciéndolo retroceder quedando aturdido, de eso vio que estaba sobre él con intenciones de pisarlo, pero Gohan lo pateó evitándole el ataque.

"Largo de aquí, estorbas." Dijo Gohan serio.

"Espera, ésto es lo último que puedo hacer antes de desaparecer, voy a llevarme a Berserker para destruir esa fortaleza flotante." Le dijo Tatsumi recuperándose.

Gohan lo observó con un semblante frío y observó a Broly que se ponía de pie. "Te lo dejaré, volveré con mi Master." Le dijo comenzando a flotar y retirarse.

"Claro, puedes contar conmigo, no tienes nada de qué agradecer." Decía Tatsumi viendo a Broly que miraba a Gohan. "Lo siento, amigo." Dijo lanzando fuego llamando su atención. "Sígueme, tu amigo te necesita." Comenzó a volar.

Viendo que Broly le puso atención y comenzó a seguirlo pero con intenciones hostiles, volando más rápido hasta llegar, pero Broly lo alcanzó y le dio un golpe que lo hizo chocar con la fortaleza, atravesando todo hasta llegar a donde peleaban Astolfo y Erza contra Semiramis, sorprendiendo a las tres.

"¡Rider! ¡Lancer! ¡Hay que irnos!" Advirtió Tatsumi, Semiramis se molestó e iba a atacar a Tatsumi pero en eso Broly llegó casi golpeando a Tatsumi.

Astolfo se sorprendió. "¿Qué les pasó a ambos?" Preguntó Astolfo y Broly lo vio quedándosele viendo, pero de eso Astolfo tosió sangre. "Rayos, el veneno se expande." Decía con algo de esfuerzo y Tatsumi se dio cuenta.

"Deben alejarse de aquí, ese veneno sigue en el aire." Advirtió Erza levantándose. "Nos encargaremos de ella." Dijo determinada.

Tatsumi la vio. "¿Ustedes también están en las últimas?" Preguntó Tatsumi comprensivo de eso sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder sorprendiendo a las tres.

"Oye, dime que tú no eres de los traidores." Dijo Astolfo poniéndose de pie. "No me gusta la idea de pelear contigo." Broly lo vio notándose molesto.

Escucharon la risa de Semiramis. "Jajaja, entonces, Berserker, deshazte de estas basuras." Ordenó.

"Berserker." Escucharon a Tatsumi. "La que dejó en ese estado a tu amigo, fue ella." Le dijo sorprendiendo a Semiramis.

Sólo vieron cómo Broly con su mirada fría volteó a Semiramis que se asustó, Broly gritó y un rayo se color verde salió de su boca asustando a Semiramis que puso su escudo, pero de nada sirvió, el escudo se rompió dando en Semiramis volviéndola cenizas dejando a los presentes impactados, y miedo al ver que volteó con ellos para comenzar a caminar a ellos, Erza se iba a preparar, pero Astolfo levantó su mano deteniéndolo.

Broly llegó frente a frente. "¿Cuál es tu deseo?" Preguntó Astolfo.

Broly se le quedó viendo. "Yo, mi deseo, mis amigos murieron por..." Y sus pupilas volvieron hasta perder su transformación.

"Buen trabajo, Grandote." Le dijo Astolfo motivado.

"Gracias." Dijo Broly haciendo una seña con la mano y Astolfo la devolvió. "Mi fuerza, siento que se va." Dijo confundido.

"O Celenike usó el último Hechizo de Comando, o murió." Decía Tatsumi sintiendo cómo descendía la fortaleza. "Parece que con esa tipa derrotada la fortaleza también está cayendo." Comentó.

"¿Master?" Dijo Erza escuchando al igual que Astolfo, sorprendiéndose ambos. "Comprendo, Lancer y Berserker están también aquí, haremos lo posible." Cortó comunicación.

"Será nuestro último trabajo con las energías que nos quedan." Dijo Astolfo. "Escuchen, al parecer algo más peligroso está en esta fortaleza, si se destruye, moriremos todos, no sólo nosotros." Explicó Astolfo dejándolos confundidos.

"En otras palabras hay que moverse, ya." Ordenó Erza comenzando a correr mientras era seguida por los demás.

**Saber vs Saber.**

Mordred y Arturia seguían con su pelea a espadas sin darse cuartel una a la otra, aunque el Hechizo de Comando seguía activo y cuando Mordred encontraba una apertura, involuntariamente iba por Illya, pero Jeanne se ponía en su camino en lo que Arturia la alcanzaba y se reanudaba su pelea.

Entre la pelea de Arturia y Mordred, Emiya se metió atacando también a Mordred, pero éste lo esquivó y lo pateó, yendo por Illya pero siendo interceptada, se notaba molesta por el hecho de estar bajo esa orden cuando ella quería seguir peleando con Arturia.

"Por qué?" Preguntó Arturia llamando la atención de Mordred.

"¡Porque ese imbécil usó un Hechizo de Comando! ¡De lo contrario estaría por completo concentrada en nuestra pelea!" Respondió Mordred furiosa dando espadazos.

"No, me refiero a por qué simplemente lo alejas." Aclaró Arturia confundiéndola pero se dio cuenta.

"Es sencillo, si lo mato, tú desapareces, y lo que quiero es demostrarte que soy mejor que tú, esta vez tú serás quien caerá." Dijo lanzándose contra Arturia, percatándose de algo. "Perfecto, el efecto del Hechizo comienza a pasar." Dijo sonriendo arrojando Arturia, yendo de nuevo por Illya pero al mismo tiempo ya pudo evitarla para ir por Arturia.

Emiya llegó y se les quedó viendo, recordando su tiempo con Kiritsugu, hizo una mueca de molestia y se dirigió a atacar. Mordred y Arturia se dirigían una a la otra, cuando Emiya llegó a ellas, se puso entre ambas, Mordred iba a patearlo pero pero Arturia lo tomó quitándolo y recibiendo ella la patada cayendo arrastrándose.

"¿Qué rayos haces? Master." Le dijo Arturia molesta.

"No interfieras en nuestra pelea, Master de mierda." Dijo Mordred caminando a ambos.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Emiya confundiendo a ambas. "Según la historia que sé sobre ti, fuiste uno los caballeros del Rey Arturo, de los tres mejores, si fue así, significa que admirabas a Saber, ¿Qué te hizo odiarla? ¿Qué te hizo perder esa admiración por él? ¿Fue que fuera mujer? ¿Por qué insistes en luchar contra ella?." Decía Emiya notándose molesto.

Mordred y Arturia sólo lo observaron serias. "Tienes un Master bastante entrometido, Arthur." Dijo Mordred preparando su espada.

"Yo también admiraba a Kiritsugu." Dijo Emiya. "En esta guerra me he dado cuenta que él no era la persona correcta que creí que era, pero no al grado de odiarlo, aun sigo compartiendo el sueño que él quería cumplir, ser un héroe que proteja a todos. Tu deseo de ser Rey, fue porque deseabas lo mismo que el Rey ¿Cierto? También deseabas proteger su reino y ser digno de ser su legado." Le decía, pero Mordred se notó enojada.

"No hables como si comprendieras, Master de mierda, quítate de mi camino, o" - Mordred vio cómo Arturia se fue contra ella preparando su espada, pero al mismo tiempo sólo notó que se movió demasiado rápido para aparecer detrás de ella pero deteniendo un ataque por la espalda.

Arturia hizo retroceder al agresor. Mordred sólo se quedó seria al recibir ayuda de Arturia pero al mismo tiempo molesta para también mirar a su agresor. "Saber te protegió y cuidó a su manera, y ahora también lo hace." Dijo Emiya para sorpresa y molestia de Mordred. "Pero por ahora ¿Quién es?" Preguntó viendo a la persona completamente vestida de negro al igual que su espada.

Mordred abrió un poco sus ojos con sorpresa "Esa espada..." De pronto sintió cómo su vinculación comenzó a desaparecer. "Carajo, Jubs..." Dijo Mordred y los tres se dieron cuenta de algo.

**Con los Master.**

Por otro lado, Jubstacheit ya se encontraba contra el suelo para levantarse con esfuerzo, mientras Luvia, Rin y Sella jadeaban. Jubstacheit se levantó y también jadeaba dándose cuenta de la gran técnica de Lina.

"Tus compañeros están derrotados." Dijo Rin.

"¿Quién lo diría? Descansa, lo mereces, Caster." Le comunicó Luvia sintiéndose un poco orgullosa.

"Quédate ahí, ésto se terminó." Le decía Jeanne. "Dile a Saber que se detenga." Comentó.

"Illyasviel" - "¡Basta! ¡Jubstacheit-sama!" Le gritó Sella.

"¿Desean proteger a la humanidad?" Preguntó Jubstacheit.

"Lo haremos a nuestra manera, sin la necesidad de sacrificar a nadie." Respondió Luvia determinada.

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" Le preguntó Amakusa pero en su traje de Servant, sorprendiéndolos. "No hay forma de detenerlo, a menos que sea sellado en el Gran Grial pero para eso se necesita el Santo Grial." Comentó.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Jubstacheit.

"Parece que las cosas se complicaron, así que venimos a dar una mano." Respondió Zeref.

"Caster..." Luvia se sorprendió de verlo pero también se notó molesta.

"Aunque la verdad, preferimos que ya no te metas." Dijo Esdeath atravesando el pecho de Jubstacheit para total sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"¡Abuelo!" Gritó Illya.

"¿Qué significa ésto? Tú estabas..." Decía Jeanne impactada notando también a otro Servant que estaba donde Emiya y las Saber. "A caso tú..." Decía.

"Como todos, muevo los hilos para que todo salga a mi favor." Dijo Zeref con su naturaleza tranquila. "Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué? Quien es necesaria es cualquiera de las dos mocosas, o sea que ya no lo necesitabas ¿O sí?" Respondió Esdeath con indiferencia. En eso llegaron los demás viendo a todos y también sorprendiéndose de Esdeath.

"A ti te conozco." Dijo Bellona. "Amakusa Shirou Tokisada." Reveló sorprendiendo a algunos.

"¿_Ese chico es... él?_" Se preguntaba Taiga sorprendida recordando los libros de historia, viendo a Amakusa.

"No debería sorprenderme que la Diosa de la Guerra sepa sobre mi." Respondió Amakusa. "Preferimos no pelear si simplemente nos dan a Sakura Matou o Illyasviel Von Einzbern, cualquiera de las dos está bien." Dijo para sorpresa de todos, y angustia de Sakura, mientras Rin confundida la miró.

"Para ser sinceros me interesa ver más cómo se desarrolla con la mocosa hermana del idiota que me trajo antes sería más divertido verla devorando todo." Dijo Esdeath confundiendo más a todos aunque algunos estaban serios y Sakura muy angustiada.

"Ese no es el plan, general." Comentó Amakusa tranquilo. "Porque nuestra meta cambió de exterminio a salvación." Declaró.

Esdeath sólo los miró "Si es así, me importa poco, ¿Dónde está Tatsumi?" Preguntó sin importarle otra cosa.

Fiore sólo apuntó a la fortaleza, volteando todos viendo que un rayo verde salió disparado y comenzaba a caer. "Semiramis... Gracias por todo." Dijo Amakusa un poco angustiado.

"Si sigue así, ese Berserker lo destruirá." Comentó Zeref. "Saber." Dijo y el Servant que estaba con Mordred, Arturia y Emiya apareció detrás de Celenike dando un ataque con su espada.

En nada Bellona con su escudo la protegía pero el impacto causó una tremenda explosión que hizo salir volando a la mayoría. Cada quien ayudó a alguien a no golpearse Emiya llegó atrapando a Sakura que fue resguardada por Rin con sus escudos mientras Gohan que llegó a toda velocidad atrapó a Taiga que tenía a Illya.

Bellona se dio cuenta que con ese Saber se tenía que poner seria, así que comenzó a atacar ferozmente dando ambas espadazos, chocando sus espadas, esquivando sus ataques, bloqueándolos, pero también se notaba que incluso temblaba y se generaban más explosiones todo a gran velocidad.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Kairi.

"Define, bien." Le respondió Caules con algunas heridas que se hizo protegiendo a Fiore, preocupándola y angustiándola por depender de él para poder seguir moviéndose.

"Oye, estamos en problemas aquí como para que..." Decía Luvia enojada con Bazett. "Comprendo, oigan, quien quiera que sea el Master de Berserker deténgalo ahora, ahí encontraron algo que si se destruye, será peor." Les dijo a los Yggdmillennia que se sorprendieron.

"Celenike, ya no importa, detenlo." Le dijo Fiore a lo que ésta asintió de mala gana brillando su último Hechizo de Comando y desapareciendo.

"Ya veo, aun hay Servants allá." Escucharon a Zeref que estaba al lado de Amakusa y Esdeath. "General, no se detenga por nosotros, vaya a ayudarla y reúnase con su amado." Dijo calmado, Esdeath sonrió mientras los Master y Syndra se pusieron en guardia.

"Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es acabarlos a todos ¿Cierto?" Dijo Syndra con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Soberana Oscura, ¿Quiere unirse a nosotros?" Preguntó Zeref sorprendiendo a todos.

Syndra sólo lo observó y sonrió. "Desean que todo desaparezca, ¿Para qué? ¿Un mundo sin competencias? ¿Sin luz u oscuridad? ¿Son idiotas? Toda existencia se reduce a balance, si se deshacen de todos los humanos, ¿A quién gobernaré? ¿A quién atormentaré?" Decía mientras demasiadas esferas oscuras se formaban sobre ella.

"Arrogancia, busca de más y más poder..." Decía Amakusa. "Perdemos el tiempo tratando de convencer a alguien como ella, que no comprende nuestras metas." Dijo.

"La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo." Respondió Syndra. "Mejor que estén preparados, mi potencial no tiene límites, no me contendré." Ambos se prepararon y el sin fin de esferas oscuras se dirigieron a ambos causando tremenda explosión.

**Con Illya.**

Illya notó que estaba en brazos, no sólo los de Taiga. "Berserker..." Dijo Illya al verlo pero Gohan sólo la miró.

"No estás herida, que bueno." Dijo Gohan pero con un tono frío.

"Gracias... eres el mismo chico ¿Cierto?" Decía Taiga un poco asustada por casi morir además de la expresión de Gohan.

"Sella..." Dijo Illya volteando a todos lados cuando la vio y se fue a ella. "Abuelo." Dijo Illya avanzando a donde estaba Sella con Jubstacheit.

Jubstacheit sólo esperaba el fin y miró cómo Illya llegó a él llorando. "Mi motivo, fue seguir vigilando y guiando al clan Einzbern, además de llevar la tarea que Justeaze-sama me encomendó, fallé en ambas." Decía.

Solamente le dieron una mirada triste. "Como homúnculos, se supone que fuimos creados con el solo propósito de servir a la tarea que se nos asignó, pero eso no cambia el hecho, de que también tenemos libertad para elegir por nosotros mismos, lo que realmente queremos proteger, sé que usted también se dio cuenta de eso." Le decía Sella.

Illya tomó su mano. "Abuelo... No me abandones tú también." Dijo Illya llorando.

"Que no soy tu abuelo..." Dijo Jubstacheit viéndola. "Fuiste creada con los mismos circuitos mágicos que Justeaze-sama, pero, no sólo heredaste su destino, también el gran corazón que ella tenía." Dijo sonriendo sorprendiéndola de verlo mostrando esa expresión.

Jubstacheit tomó la mano de Sella y brilló. "Sella, triunfa donde yo fallé. Illyasviel, en el sótano de la mansión, en lo más profundo, donde te prohibí entrar, encontrarás lo que podrás usar contra Ang..." No terminó de hablar, Illya lloró y Gohan lo observó.

**Con Emiya.**

"Master." Llegó Arturia donde estaba Emiya.

"Estamos bien, pero, ¿Qué rayos es ese Servant?" Decía Emiya.

"Rider..." Decía Sakura preocupada.

"¿Por qué hay dos?" Escucharon a Mordred que miraba hacia la explosión notándose enojada, y a la vez confundiéndolos.

¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Emiya y Mordred volteó haciendo una muca de molestia.

_"Archer, ¿Dónde estás?" _Se preguntaba Rin. "Oye tú, ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren con Sakura?" Preguntó Rin enojada.

"¿Y yo qué voy a saber?" Respondió Mordred indiferente. "Quizá Zeref quiera corromperla o algo así, él sabe sobre magia negra." Decía aun indiferente confundiendo más a los presentes pero Sakura se quedó atónita recordando las palabras de Archer. "Bah, no importa, una vez te derrote, iré también por aquél de allá." Dijo Mordred en guardia.

"No." Escucharon la voz Sella. "Saber, Mordred Pendragon, como tu nuevo Master te ordeno que me expliques lo que sabes de ese Servant y lo que acabas de decir sobre Zeref." Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes viendo que tenía los Hechizos de Comando de Mordred.

Mordred sólo la vio. "Así que por eso sentí que volvía a recibir mana, creí que Jubs se había salvado..." Dijo Mordred, se dio la vuelta y miraba a donde peleaban Bellona y el otro Servant. "Ese de ahí, también es Arthur." Dijo para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos. "La espada que lleva, es una versión de Excalibur que madre corrompió con su magia negra." Reveló y todos seguían incrédulos.

"Comprendo." Jeanne llegó con ellos. "El Grial trae Héroes de todas la épocas y tiempos, por lo tanto, no es muy de extrañar que Zeref haya logrado invocar otra versión del Rey Arturo." Comentó.

"Trajo a esa Saber para tener un equitativo para Excalibur..." Opinó Illya.

"¿Y qué hay de Zeref? ¿Para qué quiere a Sakura?" Preguntó Rin.

"Ni idea, él le enseñó la magia negra a mi Madre, ayudándole a corromper Excalibur, ignoro qué quiere con esta mocosa." Respondió para sorpresa de Arturia. "Como sea, la verdad es que da igual, eliminaré a los dos Arthur." Dijo Mordred seria.

"No, no lo harás." Dijo Emiya dejándolas un poco estupefactas. "Ahora que Sella es tu Master, significa que eres aliada." Le dijo Emiya dejándola más estupefacta.

"¡¿Haah?! ¡A mi no me vengas con esas estupideces! ¡Y no me vulvas a hablar en femenino, Master de mierda!" Le reclamó Mordred enojada.

"Tiene razón." Le dijo Sella. "Aunque no quieras, trabajarás al lado Arturo Pendragon, para derrotar a nuestros enemigos." Le dijo Sella dejándola estupefacta mientras Arturia estaba seria y Emiya sonreía, Sakura también sonrió y volteó a la pela de Rider, mientras Rin se notaba aun confundida.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**


End file.
